Dangerous games
by BadWolf96
Summary: "Relax, Bella. I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered. He raised his hand and lightly stroked his fingers across my cheek. He moved his eyes from mine and down to where his fingertips lingered as he caught the tear.
1. Chapter 1

[Skriv en titel på indlægget her]

**Bella's POV**

I was in my biology class with Edward when I first saw them. Two guys and a girl. Practically everybody in Forks knew that the High School was expecting new students. In a small town like Forks there weren't much going on.

For other people that is. Me on the other hand… well life became real interesting with a vampire boyfriend.

Many things had happen since the Cullens had entered my life. It was highly dangerous things as; homicidal vampires, trying to kill me and it was things like having to put up with Alice's constant desire to shop. It's not the shopping I objected so much against, no, it was the fact that Alice were paying for the enormous amount of clothes, shoes, jewelry that we found in the stores. It made me feel bad. It was killing me.

Speaking of homicidal vampires… happily I didn't need to worry about Victoria any more. The Cullens and the werewolves had handled it and the thought still made me breathe out a sigh of relief. The people in Forks were able to sleep safely thanks to creatures they could only just imagine.

"Mr. Banner?" Mrs. Cope stood in the doorway. "I've got the new students here," She stepped aside and in came what everybody had waited for all day. Like I said; Two guys and a girl.

"Oh, yes, come in, come in," Mr. Banner said slightly out of focus by the sudden interrupt. "Just find a seat wherever," the new ones nodded.

The first guy and girl walked straight ahead but the second guy lingered just a sec to wink at Mrs. Cope. She suppressed a small giggle and walked blushing out of the class again. No one had seen it besides me. They were all busy staring at the other two kids.

My eyes were immediately caught by the guy, still pausing in the doorway. He had seen me notice his act towards Mrs. Cope. Now it was my turn to blush. The blood painted my cheeks a deep pink and I lowered my stare to the table in front of me. The guy finally decided to go to the only free spot in the classroom. The two others had seated themselves besides each other at the table by the window. The only free spot was right behind me.

"Oh, err, could you tell the class your names please," Mr. Banner said while looking down at some papers on his desk. "I can't seem… to find… the papers…" He was trying to get his desk organized. The new kids must have realized that it would be faster to just tell him.

"My name's Elena Gilbert, sir," the girl said. The guy in the seat next to her said; "I'm Stefan Salvatore" Then the voice behind me said with a deep, silky edge "And I'm Damon Salvatore. And yes," he added just before Mr. Banner could comment. "I am Stefan's brother. _Older_ Brother to be correct," He mentioned the last with an arrogant, superior tone. A tiny smile played in his voice.

"Ah, yes, very good then," Mr. Banner said. He turned around and continued his lesson.

I had a hard time concentrating on Mr. Banner's words. Stefan and Elena sat in a perfect angle. It was so easy to look at them. They sat with their back to me so I couldn't help myself to check them out.

Elena had long brown hair. Her style was actually pretty cool. She was probably one of those girls who could roll right out of bed and put on whatever they grabbed first and still manage to look like a supermodel. She had gray leggings on, a white skirt that reached just above her knee and a light blue shirt.

Stefan's style was not much different from other guys. Dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. He also wore a black leather jacket. His hair was a light shade of brown and his eyes incredible green.

Damon was all black. Black jeans, black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. When he had walked in I saw that the only color he had on him was in his eyes. Light crystal blue eyes.

I had a strange feeling that right now they were most certainly not fixed on Mr. Banner but on me.

The lesson had gone by smoothly and after that it was time for our lunch break. Edward and I went to the cafeteria together, his arm around my waist the whole way there. We were greeted by Alice and Jasper who had just sat down at our regular table.

Emmett and Rosalie weren't here today. When I had asked Edward he had told me that apparently they needed some alone-time. We all knew what that meant.

Normally, both Alice and Jasper bought food but since they didn't eat it was only rarely they bothered. "Alice did you see the new kids?" Edward asked.

"No," She said and then grinned "Well, I mean I didn't see them face to face. I saw them coming remember?"

Jasper looked at her. "Yeah, that's right you did see them coming," His forehead creased. "But… didn't you also see…" he haltered to a stop. Then three faces were turned in my direction.

"What?" I asked quickly. My eyes immediately flashed to Alice. "Did you see something about me?"

She hesitated. "Well…" She started

Edward cut her off. "It's nothing to worry about Bella," I turned to him. "Really," He assured me.

I couldn't help but frown. Something was clearly not right.

Before I got a chance to argue with him, he got up. "We better get going, Bella," he said. I groaned. Gym. That could be described in one word. Horrible. With my clumsiness I could manage to get myself and people within six feet distance severely hurt.

Edward heard my groan and smiled slightly. He walked me to gym. When we were just outside the door, I was about to walk inside when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, everything will be alright," He took my chin gently in his hand. "I promise you, love," Then he bend over.

It was amazing that Edward still had that kind of effect on me. His lips touched mine and the hand that wasn't under my chin went to the small of my back to pull me closer against his body.

I had a hard time breathing as my heart was going twice its normal rhythm. His lips moved against mine. Slowly and carefully, his icy tongue traced my lips and he let out a breath as if having held it until now.

I sighed and pulled away. Normally it was Edward's role to move away first. But this time I knew what he was up to. He was after all extremely talented in distracting me.

"What?" He asked a little too innocently.

"Edward," I slightly tilted my head "Why won't you tell me what's going on? You're making me really nervous"

"I promise you I will tell you but for now we need to keep a low profile"

"About what?" I was getting annoyed.

"I'll explain everything to you but for now please just trust me," He gave me a quick peck on my lips and left.

I grumbled and went into the girls changing room just as the bell rang.

Gym was just as horrible as always. The fact that the new kids were having gym made me distracted. We were playing basketball and the one single time the ball was thrown to me I managed to hurt myself and three other people. One got the ball in the head and two others fell down with me when I lost balance.

"Ms. Swan," Coach Clapp sighed. "Why don't you just go rest on the bench for the rest of the time okay?"

Blushing from embarrassment, I nodded and started to limp to the benches. I hurt my hip in the fall so it gave a little sting of pain every time I took a step.

Coach Clapp sighed and turned to the student closest to him. "Mr….?" Coach Clapp hesitated. "Salvatore, is it? Could you please give Ms. Swan a hand?"

"Sure," Damon said and went over to me. He put an arm around me to carry some of my weight. I gritted my teeth when I sat down.

It surprised me when Damon decided to sit down too. "Err… shouldn't you be out there with the others?" My voice had an edge of awkwardness to it.

"Naw… I think I'm gonna stay here and keep you company," He winked at me and leaned his back against the wall. To my irritation, a blush again found its way to my cheeks.

I didn't want to blush around him. After what Jasper, Alice and Edward had said, I didn't quite know where to place him.

"You don't like me," He didn't say it as a question. I hadn't realized he had been watching me. "You don't know me and yet you don't like me"

The way he said was just weird. He didn't sound offended or anything. There was a small kind of amusement in his face. It reflected in his voice as well. I snorted before responding.

"No, you're right; I don't know you. But I don't care for the attitude you're running around with," That was true. And that had nothing to do with what Edward had said. Ever since he had entered the biology class, I had noticed the way he acted towards many people. He was arrogant and self-centered. He didn't seem to care about people around him at all. And what was seriously out of place was that the girls actually found that attractive about him.

"My attitude?" he asked in disbelief. One of his eyebrows shot up while a small smile tugged the side of his lips upwards.

"Yes, you're act very disrespectful and arrogant. Plus, you walk around like you own the place and what makes me most furious is the way you look down at people," I almost growled the last part. I turned my head away from him. He made me so angry and he just kept finding me amusing.

"Well," he said, once again amused instead of insulted "Bella, you sure must have used a lot of time checking me out," My mouth opened, ready to protest as I snapped my head back to glare at him but his face was closer than I thought. His eyes locked me in place.

His pupils dilated and then got smaller and it seemed like the skin around his eyes grew darker.

My mind seemed to swirl. A dizziness wrapped around me.

My body leaned to him, suddenly unable to pull away. My eyes half closed and the only thing I could see was Damon's eyes. The crystal blue filled my whole world

"Okay everybody, it's time to stop!"

The shout of Coach Clapp's voice hurled me back to my senses. Damon's head turned away from me immediately.

"I –I –I…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say when he finally looked at me again.

I quickly got up and looked around to see if anyone had noticed the incident between Damon and me. My eyes locked with two of the last people I would have expected to be looking in my direction.

Elena and Stefan.

They were both staring at us with expression which was easily identified. Worry. Deep concern and they looked nervous. But they looked worried about me, not Damon. I couldn't quite understand that.

Then Stefan turned to glare at his brother. Damon still sat at the bench with an amused and curious smile that tucked his lips up in the corner.

I hurried out of there, limping as fast as I could. I knew Edward would be waiting for an explanation.

Of course he had been listening to this.

As soon as I had stepped outside my head cleared. It wasn't foggy and it would be easier to deal with Edward worry and anxiousness. Edward was pacing back and forth but came to a sudden stop and then was by my side in a flash. I looked around making sure nobody had seen him.

I had hoped the limping would go unnoticed by but Edward was aware of it at once.

"What happened?" he asked in a rush, while embracing me in his strong arms. "Did Damon do something to you?"

I was about to answer him how I had hurt myself but the mention of Damon sidetracked me.

I frowned. "Damon? What are you talking about? Why would you worry about him?" My eyes searched his for answers.

Edward had matched my frown but he composed his face quickly again and said "Nothing, nothing"

I could see he tried to act casually but for once I could see completely through it. His eyes kept flickering away from mine and it troubled me to no end that he was hiding something from me.

"Tell me Edward," I demanded. "You can't keep lying to me. Something is not right but for some reason you won't let me in on it"

He took a deep breath, opened his mouth but closed it again to take another deep breath through his nose.

He sighed heavily.

As if he hadn't heard me, he grabbed my hand and led me out to the parking lot to his car.

I noticed that his grip was tighter than usual and he was walking faster than usual. He was always so in control of his movements and actions. Now it seemed like he had to really concentrate to keep it up.

Jasper and Alice were already waiting at the car. As soon as they saw us they silently got inside.

Like always Edward was driving way to fast but today I couldn't be bothered with it. I had too much on my mind.

Edward was always frustrated with the fact that he could not, no matter how much he tried, get inside my head to hear my thoughts.

Today though he also looked like he had a lot on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything. Damn shame….**

**Bella's POV**

Okay," I growled "are none of you gonna tell me what has you all so damn uptight?"

We were driving towards the Cullen's house and so far all three of them had been annoyingly quiet.

"We are gonna wait for Carlisle to get home from the hospital so we can inform all people at once" Alice told me in a monotone voice. She seemed to be far away in her thoughts.

It seemed like there was nothing I could do. I would just have to wait.

I sighed. Edward heard it and smiled just a tiny little bit. He placed his hand on my knee and gave a comforting squeeze. I knew he meant it as something to make me relax and be patient but instead my heart accelerated and a blush colored my cheeks. But it also distracted me. That was good. I needed it.

At Edward's house we were met by Emmett and Rosalie coming out of the garage. Rosalie more beautiful than ever and Emmett bigger than I remembered.

"What's going on Alice?" Rosalie asked "We got your message. What was that about?"

"Yeah" Emmett said with a booming laughter "got trouble with the werewolves or anything?" I glared at him.

"No Emmett" I gave him a punch on the arm. Not very hard, though I knew it wouldn't hurt him no matter how much force I used. I was more worried about breaking my hand again.

"Aww come on Bella" Emmett said, pretending to sound sad "Be nice"

A snort escaped me. He laid an arm across my shoulders. I tried to duck but he caught my legs and swung me over his shoulder. He carried me inside the house, into the living room. Half screams came out my mouth between the laughter.

"Emmett!" I shouted loudly "Put me down! You cannot be serious! Put me down, put me down!"

"Nope"

"Put me down you freak!" while almost choking on laughter

He raised an eyebrow and then suddenly stopped "Freak huh?" he laughed "Ha! You'll pay for that one"

I couldn't help but laugh and I could hear the others in the room joined in with that musical laughter of theirs.

Emmett moved again and then put me down on the couch.

Just as I was about to relax he started tickling me

"No! Stop!" I yelled while laughing uncontrollably "Emmett stop! Please!"

"Say you're sorry"

"Never!"

He tickled me even more.

I laughed so much my ribs and stomach started to hurt

"Edward, help me!" laughing tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

Instantly I was in his arms, cradled to his chest at least three feet away from Emmett.

His body shook with laughter as well as mine. I looked up at his face. He grinned down at me and then brushed his lips across mine while pulling me closer to his body.

The feeling after that much laughter combined with Edward's kiss made my head unbelievable dizzy and my heart went crazy. Alice's giggle seemed far away.

Edward broke the kiss and we smiled at each other.

"Something's the matter with your heart Bella?" Alice asked with a way too innocent voice. Jasper laughed beside her along with everyone else. It made me blush furiously.

I looked around at every single one at them. If only I were like them... Then there wouldn't be any trouble.

I glanced back at Edward. He was staring at me too.

From the expression on his face I figured he knew what I was thinking. But I didn't care.

This was my family. This was the future I wanted and he was the person I willed to spend the rest eternity with.

I wouldn't allow him to change that.

"This is not something we can be completely sure of" Jasper said. We were all sitting in the dining room. Carlisle and Esme had been fast getting home which was good because I was just about to explode with curiosity.

"Okay you've established that so would you just spill already?" Emmett said impatiently.

Jasper then looked at me and I was surprised to find concern in his eyes.

"Bella" he started "do you remember anything weird happening when you talked to Damon earlier today?"

I thought for a moment. "Well when he talked to me in gym something did happen" I paused "Just like you said, his eyes were glowing with this odd excitement and then suddenly something happened with his face. His eyes had gone blood-red and skin around his eyes seemed to turn dark. It was almost like that blood thirst when I first saw you" I said the last to Edward.

I shuddered at the thought of Edward having wanted to hurt me, even kill me. His eyes tightened at that. Then he hugged me closer and his face turned apologizing.

Then something occurred to me.

"Oh you think he could be a vampire?"

Everybody looked at Edward.

"I know that they are not human. That I am certain of" he told us.

"How?" I stared at him "how do you know that?"

He frowned "Because… because they were able to block me out"

"They?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. All three of them. The girl didn't do it that often. Actually she only did whenever that Stefan guy would do it. But the weird thing was that it didn't seem like they were trying to block _me_ out"

"Then who?"

"I think maybe… and it's just a theory but I think that maybe they could have been blocking each other out"

"Maybe they're just able to do the thing I do. You know… keeping you out of my head" I said.

"Well" Edward said "that could have been a possibility but not in this case Bella"

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't all the time. There were moments where I was able to hear them but then suddenly it was like a wall was forming and then I was shut out"

We were all silent as this was progressed.

Then Jasper cleared his throat.

"Hmm… another thing is what Damon was feeling" he looked at everyone except me. As if I wasn't there, as if he didn't want me to know the following "It made our theory about them being vampire more likely"

"But didn't you say it was just excitement?" Esme asked in a gentle yet confused voice.

"It was in the beginning but then it changed" Now Jasper turned to where I stood with Edward

"Especially when he talked to you Bella" Edward tensed besides me

"What were his emotions like?" Emmett asked confused.

Jasper sighed and looked me directly in the eyes "Thirst. The same kind of hunger we feel. Bloodlust"

The next couple of hours I was in a daze.

Everybody wanted to know exactly everything Alice, Jasper and Edward could possible tell them about the new comers.

I didn't say anything.

I didn't hear much either.

I didn't want to.

Edward was tense and his grip on me was tighter than before. His arm was constantly around me. Sometimes his hand would stroke my arm or my leg as if he needed to know I was at his side and safe.

Because of some reason I was more terrified than I had been during the crisis with the newborns. I pondered that and realized it was because of the lack knowledge we had about them. These new, unknown kinds of vampires. It was frightening not to know what we were up against. _If_ we were up against them.

That was the problem. We didn't even know if we had to be against them. What if they were good? Like the Cullens.

When it was beginning to grow darker outside, Edward's voice was the first I really listened to. Probably because he was whispering in my ear.

"Bella I think it's time I get you home"

His gentle voice made me feel like coming back to my senses. His voice was so soft that it soothed me. His cool breath caressed my cheek and I nodded. I did actually feel exhausted.

We told them goodbye, Esme kissing my hair, Alice hugging me and Jasper's ability working it's magic on me "Don't worry Bella. Everything will be alright. You'll see" his honey eyes were kind and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Thanks everybody. 'Night"

When Edward and I were sitting in the car he was very quiet. It was twilight outside and as odd as it might have seemed it actually felt nice.

I kind of slumbered and suddenly we were at my house. We went out and walked hand in hand to the front door. Then Edward stopped me.

"Bella"

"Hmm…?"

"Look at me, love"

I looked up at him.

The back of his hand caressed my cheek and went down my neck. Then he settled both of his palms on either side of my face.

"Bella I promise you, I swear to you that I won't let anything happen to you" His breathtaking eyes burned as he spoke "I will not let anything or anyone hurt you. You know that right?"

I nodded "Yes Edward I do know" I smiled a tiny smile "but once again… it's not me I'm that worried about"

Edward smiled too "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Edward bent down and kissed me. This kiss had me gasping in seconds. There were so much passion in it and it took my breath away. My fingers were in his hair and he held me closer to him just before he released me.

I panted. He chuckled and said;" I'll be back later"

He kissed my forehead and then got back in his car and drove away. I watched him until he was out of sight.

Just as I was about to enter I saw the biggest and most beautiful crow. It was huge. And so different from other crows. It's feathers seemed to be shining with all the colors you could find in a rainbow.

It sat on the roof just above my bedroom.

I kind of got the feeling that it somehow knew me. Recognized me.

Its head tilted slightly to the side. It winked.

A smile started to form on my lips, and then froze.

It _winked?_

Thinking I was just stressed out to see or think clearly, I shook my head a couple of times.

When I looked again it was gone.

I shook my head once again and went inside.

**A/N: Next time Damon's POV is gonna be included. Gotta know what the dude thinks about our dear Ms. Swan and her mouthwatering boyfriend aka love of her life/existence/being… whatever.**

**This chapter has been written thanks to JustAnotherDanishGirl. Huge VD and Twilight fan. No discussing that :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All characters belongs to L. J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer

**Well, here's chapter 3 **** Enjoy! **

**Damon's POV**

I was sitting in a tree just outside her room.

In my mind I couldn't quite figure out why I had chosen to follow this Bella girl instead of sparing myself the time and just finding some other random girl to feed of.

There was something special about this girl. When I had been at the school I had noticed all sorts of things about her. One of the things was the way she and that Cullen-dude acted towards each other. Clearly they were together but it looked like more than just a normal human relationship. It was like Stefan and Elena.

It was annoying going in school but to do it with them. I didn't mind Elena that much. I had given up on her quite some time ago knowing that it was a lost cause. After her becoming a vampire there just wasn't anything for me to do. She and Stefan were inseparable.

It was frustrating having to keep Stefan out of my mind. Normally he didn't pry. First of all because he didn't bother unless Elena was involved and second of all because he knew it would cost him a lot of Power. Today he had wanted to get inside my head to know the reason for why I joined them on this trip to Forks. The truth was that I was simply bored.

But this brown eyed, pale girl, now lying in her bed. Well, she had certainly caught my attention. The reason she had me so interested was that she had been able to block me out. During the biology class I had tried to get inside her mind but I couldn't no matter how much force I had put behind it.

She had somehow also managed to resist my compulsion.

When I had tried it on her in gym something had happened. It was like a shield that came crashing down between us, protecting her mind.

Of course, Stefan and Elena had at once noticed my actions towards Bella and their voice's had angrily exploded in my head. I had shut them out, not caring about them at the moment.

My mind had followed the girl humping away from me and into the arms of her boyfriend.

A boyfriend that was inside her room.

I could see him beside her. He was awake. That was weird. I would have expected him to be asleep too.

Fortunately, I had developed an ability to make myself invisible to both humans and vampires. Thanks to all the human blood I regularly drank, I had quite some Power.

Hmm… A boyfriend. That wouldn't do.

I was interested in this girl and I usually got what I wanted.

So this boyfriend of hers had to go. Plus, even though I couldn't compel her, I had other ways of getting her. I would get to her and when I had done my magic she would have absolutely no desire to be out of my presence.

I disappeared into the night after another failed attempt to get inside that little head of hers.

She remained sleeping but I had a plan that I would soon make reality.

She would be mine.

**Bella's POV**

It had been a long night.

When Edward had crawled back through the window, he had spent a long time pacing back and forth in my room. He was having a hard time dealing with me being in danger. And what infuriated him most was that he didn't have the usual knowledge he always had.

He had used a lot of time telling me every single little detail. For once he held nothing back.

The darkness had taken over the sky and there was nothing but blackness to see when I looked out the window just before my eyelids slipped shut.

I had woken to find Edward gone.

After late night I needed some time to process.

There was a possibility that Damon was a vampire. His brother and the girl too.

Neither of The Cullens had been close enough to sense or smell anything. So this was all based on what Jasper and Edward had seen, felt and heard in school.

Despite all, they had to be different if they were vamps. No one was able to block Edward out.

Jasper had sensed things from the three of them, too weird to be human. Alice on the other hand had gotten nothing at all. It was that which worried them. She couldn't see them at all. It wasn't like with the werewolves. Her visions didn't disappear. The visions she had just didn't show them. It was like they didn't even exist.

I shuddered from the horror I felt about having non-vegetarian vampires in Forks.

And now I had to go meet them and act like everything was normal.

Outside my house Edward's silver Volvo were parked. He waited for me in the car.

I went to step inside it and he was silent all until I had my seatbelt buckled.

"Bella, I need you to be careful today" He spoke with fire in his golden eyes. "I'll be with you for the most of the time but when you have a class with either of them then please be careful. Act as normal as you can but still be aware"

I nodded slowly "It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine"

His hands balled into fists and all of his body went still. A whisper mixed with a hiss came from his lips "Yes you will"

At the school we had just gotten out of his car when a red Ferrari came in the parking lot.

It seemed like Edward composed himself just before letting a snarl rip from him.

I squeezed his hand to calm him. He was still tense when we walked inside.

"Hey Bella," I heard someone shout. My eyes caught Angela. We had English literature while Edward had to go to Spanish with Emmett. He seemed a little more at ease with the knowledge of Angela being with me.

Edward turned and left without a word. Only a small pressure on my hand. A reminder.

"Hey Ang," I said. I tried to smile despite my growing discomfort. Of course, Angela immediately saw through it.

"Is everything alright Bella?" She asked "Edward looked kind of uptight. You guys okay?"

"Well…" I started unsure of how to explain "I just think it's a guy thing of some sort," I shrugged trying to act nonchalant "It'll probably pass soon," I hated lying to her. She still looked at me with a wondering look. I got the feeling she still didn't believe me.

Inside the class I was praying that neither of the brothers would have joined this class but of course my luck would interfere.

"Do you think one of the new kids will be here?" Angela asked in an excited voice. "Maybe that Damon guy?" She sighed to herself. I was about to mention Ben but just then a person came through the doors. Ah, speak of the devil...

Every girl in the room turned to gaze at Damon. He smirked, well aware of all the attention every single female in the room gave him.

Damon sat down besides Lauren and her eyes just about popped out. Then her face immediately turned smug.

She could sometime be unbelievable self-centered so she probably thought Damon was going to flirt with her just because he sat down next to her. I almost wished he hadn't chosen that particularly seat so close to her.

As if having heard my thoughts, Damon turned in his seat, eyes locking with mine.

It felt like a bolt of electricity shot through me. The now familiar dizziness clouded my mind for the second time.

Edward's voice rang in my ears "Be careful" his voice was like silk. Soft and smooth. It made me forget about Damon.

Instead of seeing Damon expressing fury, I saw frustration mixed with his usual amusement.

Mr. Varner came through the door and all the talking stopped. I tried to focus.

Multiple times it felt like something touched my mind like a light brush of a wing. It felt like something trying to wrap around it like a dizzy cloud but fortunately I managed to keep it out.

When we were dismissed, I was too eager to get out, so as always my clumsiness got to me. I tripped and fell to the floor and my books and papers were spread across the floor.

Two feet came into my view and I begged with all my heart that they would keep on walking. He, however, stayed put. Yes, I knew exactly who the feet belonged to.

"Want some help?" he asked with that magical voice of his. I didn't dare to look up. My heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"I'm fine," I tried to answer coldly but I could hear my voice shake a tiny bit.

He sighed and bent to help me despite my decline.

"I believe she said she was fine," A new voice said. Both Damon's and my head snapped up to where the voice came from.

Jasper.

Alice must have sent him.

"Well it's not very gentleman like to let a lady crawling on the floor without helping her," Damon said with lethal coldness.

"Neither is it good manners to go against a lady's wish and force oneself on her," Jasper raised a brow as if daring Damon to disagree with him one more time.

Damon read Jasper's expression for a second and then calmly said "Hmm… amusing point" A smile tucked the side of his lips. "Indeed."

He got up from the floor and looked at me, still frozen on the floor "I'll see you later Bella"

_I don't doubt it_, I thought with a sneer in my mind.

Damon chuckled then gave Jasper a final look before turning and walking away.

Jasper turned to me.

"Bella," he groaned.

"What?" I was confused.

"You gotta be more careful," I was touched by the concern jasper's eyes showed for me. He bent to quickly gather my stuff.

"Okay, I don't think Damon is gonna do anything while we're surrounded by so many people," I sighed "Second of all Edward already told me to be careful but he also said I should act normal," I knew I should be worried like crazy but jasper was unleashing his unique power on me.

"Jazz?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I know that Edward thinks Damon is dangerous but…" I concentrated on forcing the words out "Do you believe he might be a tracker like James?"

My voice trembled at the end.

"Bella," He spoke with a soothing tone. "The incident with James will never happen again," His voice grew fierce as he almost growled the last part out. "Neither Edward or any other of us will let that happen to you"

"Thanks Jazz," I could hear the tears in my voice. He laid an arm around my shoulders and started to lead me out the room, my things piled up in his other hand.

"Hey Jasper how did you know something was wrong? Did Alice send you?"

He shook his head. "No, I sensed Damon's change of mood," A sigh escaped him "It really look like you have caught his interest"

I shuddered at his words.

"Don't worry," Jasper gave me a squeeze. "Everything will be fine"

I really hope he was right.

This whole incident made me wonder.

When had he started to feel so protective of me? After my 18th birthday I never thought that he would feel any kind of brotherhood towards me. Were we really starting to get that family closeness he shared with the other Cullens? The thought made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper voice came far away.

Realizing he must have felt my mood change had my cheeks burning.

"Yeah, yeah fine," A smile was clear in my voice.

"Okay then let's get to lunch"

"Will you tell Edward about this?" He would be upset and I didn't want that.

"You know he'll find out anyway"

"But...I…We…" I trailed off "Hmpf. Maybe you're right"

He laughed "C'mon Bella. Cheer up. He's not gonna be that mad"

"I'm not exactly worried about him getting mad at me, I just wanted some time without trouble. You know, a normal, quite time where I could be with him," Was that really too much to ask for?

Again Jasper laughed. "Bella, I doubt that anything will ever be truly normal between you and Edward"

I huffed. "Not normal in that way just…" I paused "It would be easier if we were both equals," the last came out muffled but of course he heard it anyway.

"Bella I don't think I'm quite the right person to have this discussion with," He smiled an amusing smile "Edward would bite my head off for saying this but what the hell…" He stopped walking and I saw we were just outside the cafeteria "I can't say you're making the wrong choice. For me it was the best thing that ever happened. If it weren't for what I am I would never have lived long enough to meet Alice. Since she came along it all made sense to me"

Then he chuckled. "Plus, it would be a whole lot easier for me if you changed"

He winked and then went to join the others already sitting at our table.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: these delightful characters sadly belongs to L. J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer

**Bella's POV**

The second Edward saw us; he was out of his chair and heading for us. His voice was as concerned as his eyes.

"You okay?" He murmured in a low voice. I was in his arms and his embrace made me calm.

He was whispering into my hair "It's okay. You're safe"

I leaned my head back to look at him "Edward I'm okay," I smiled "Really."

He sighed and led me to the table. Jasper caught my eye and shrugged like telling me 'I told you so'

Edward was uptight all through lunch. Always glancing around, keeping an eye on Damon.

I however was more focused on the Cullens. Alice especially.

She wasn't her usual bubbly self. She looked very depressed actually. "Alice?" I caught her attention "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she forced a smile on her face. I was about to say something more when the bell rang through the halls.

"Gym," I groaned. Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"Watch out people. Danger magnet coming through!"

I turned to glare at him but he was already walking down the hall with Rose.

Edward chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to my temple while whispering "Wanna ditch?"

I frowned at him. "Since when did you start to approve of ditching?"

Before he got a chance to answer, footsteps were heard behind us.

"It's not very responsible to ditch school," A slick voice said.

Recognizing Damon's voice made me whirl around to face him.

Edward had an arm around my waist and it was almost holding me too tight.

"That's really none of your business," Edward's voice was ice cold.

"Maybe not, but its Bella's," Damon's eyes glinted and I could practically hear what he added in his mind 'And therefore mine'

I shivered.

"You know what?" Damon said. "Why don't I escort Bella to gym so you can get to your own class hmm?"

Knowing what I knew about him my mind was screaming at him; 'No way in hell!' but the condescending look he had in his eyes angered me. He stared at me like saying that I was too much of a coward to comply with his wish. As if he knew I was about to decline. That made me stubborn.

"Fine," I almost hissed at him.

Edward shot me a warned look. I took a deep breath as he took his arm from around me. Because he knew he had too act casually in front of Damon.

"Shall we?" he asked me, smugness thick in his voice.

I didn't answer him. I didn't even look at him. I just looked at Edward one last time and then turned and walked away. I walked quickly in direction of the gym, not caring whether or not Damon chose to follow.

Then his voice spoke close to me. "Wanna ditch?" It was exactly what Edward had asked me.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope," He looked at me with no trace of humor. He sure wasn't kidding.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Didn't you just say it was irresponsible to do so?"

"Well, yes but not with me"

"And why is that?" I was beginning to get seriously annoyed.

Instead of answering he just stopped walking. I did too and turned to wait for a reply.

He took a step closer to me and looked me deeply in the eyes.

When he spoke his voice was like melting chocolate. Deep, husky and irresistible.

"Because I would make sure we would use our time very _wisely"_

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

I was just falling while it all became darker and darker. Blackness had consumed me.

The only thing I could see was Damon's crystal blue eyes.

It was odd but I somehow knew I wasn't at the school anymore .I was lying down and I was way too comfortable to be on the ground.

It was hard to choose one specifically emotion. I was not feeling pain. Actually it was a kind of nice feeling. It was like flying or falling. It was unfamiliar but it felt amazing. I liked feeling this way even though I had no idea why or how I felt this way. It was all very strange.

I sensed Damon presence and it immediately frightened me. I now knew one hundred percent that Damon was different. I wasn't completely sure if he was a vampire but he certainly was far from being human. It was only a brief train of thought. I had a hard time thinking straight and quickly forgot it.

All I could see and feel was Damon. Were his skin touched mine, came a nice tingly feeling. It almost burned.

His skin was warm as his hand touched my neck, my cheek or arms. It struck me that it was a different way my body reacted.

Because his skin was different from what I was used to. Different from the cold and stone hard skin I usually felt touching me like this. Different from Edward's skin.

Something seemed to click. I started to shake my head forth and back while I began to whimper. "No…"

Thinking of Edward had made my breathe speed and my heart beat insanely fast and hard.

Instantly I heard the low, husky voice in my ear and oddly enough also in my mind. "It's okay. Everything is going to be just fine"

As he spoke, his hand caressed my cheek, went to stroke my neck and then snuck its way down my ribcage and to my waist. Even through my clothes I could feel the warmth from his skin.

Then I felt something that made my breath stop all together.

His lips were on my throat. Lightly, I also felt his teeth, sharp teeth.

Tears started to escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. His lips moved from my throat to my cheeks to kiss my tears away. The gesture only made me cry harder and sobs were ribbing from my chest. Low pleads began to come from my mouth.

He sighed. "Okay," His lips brushed ever so lightly across mine and it sent chills through my body. Delightful chills. I liked it. My body couldn't stop shaking because it felt good and it tore my heart to know.

"I'll leave for now. Sleep, my dear"

Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

My eyes stirred. There were light where I was. I was lying down. On something soft.

I rolled over, trying to remember where I could possibly be. I remembered Damon. He had taken me from the school and somewhere else. Not home. I knew that.

I also knew that I wasn't home now. I didn't know how I knew it but I had a very strong feeling. Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times due to the light.

I was in Edward's room.

I sat up at once, looking around confused. My head spun from my sudden movement and I was feeling sick. My face was overheated and my cheeks flushed. I laid my own clammy palm lightly against my cheek. For some reason my hand was shaking.

In a second a cool hand was covering mine. His scent swept around me and I leaned into his embrace, wanting the feeling of safety his presence gave me.

"Bella," He whispered pain so strong in his voice that I looked up at him. His eyes were wild with worry and horror and it showed in the rest of his body as well.

"Edward what…?" I didn't get a chance to finish. His lips crushed mine.

He never kissed me like this. All his defenses were gone and the self-control, he always said he needed around me, seemed to be lessened.

His hand were yanking at my waist frantically, trying to get me as close to him as possible. My breath came in short, shallow gasps.

He rolled over so he was on top of me. Our bodies were touching from head to feet. The closeness we shared was overwhelming because it was something I definitely wasn't used to. His lips moved from my mouth to my throat and further down until his lips brushed across my collarbone.

"Bella," he whispered "Love, what happened? You have to tell me, I…" He trailed off, seeming to be overcome by emotions. A growl sounded deep in his chest and his lips captured mine once again in their passionate way.

When he again ran his mouth across my flushed neck something snapped in me.

I pushed him away, surprising him so much he didn't have time to react before I had climbed, panicked, to the edge of the bed and completely off it. My hands were around my neck were his lips had been just seconds ago.

Were Damon's lips had been.

I was hyperventilating.

Edward came up behind me, slowly as if he didn't want to scare me. "Bella, sweetheart…?" He said quietly.

"Who is he?" I demanded in a weak voice. "Or maybe the right question would be '_what_ is he?'"

I turned to look at him.

His eyes showed all kinds of emotions; sadness, frustration, anger but most of all they glittered with deep worry so fierce it took my breath away.

"He's…" Edward hissed, something he almost never did. "He is some kind of vampire. We're sure of that now"

"Some kind of vampire?"

"Yes. He's not like us. The sun doesn't make him… sparkle or whatever we do. He eats and drinks. He's warm and has blood running in his veins"

"But then how do you..?"

"Because he can move fast, he can read thoughts or sense them in a way and his hearing is like ours. But Bella… He has blue eyes. _Blue_ eyes. Not the normal red or even the golden color we have. His thoughts are different too. Plus, his heart doesn't beat the normal human way. Oh yes he has a heart that beat but its rhythm is slower than yours"

Edward stopped talking to take in my reaction.

Slowly and carefully, he put his arm around my waist and drew me closer to him. I didn't resist. I laid my head on his chest and started to breathe in his calming scent in shaky breaths. A cool finger pushed my chin gently up until I looked into his warm golden eyes.

"Bella, you have to tell me what happened after I left you and Damon in the hallway," He told me in a grave voice "I couldn't hear anything from his thoughts. He had his mind blocked"

My heart stopped all together.

How could I tell him? It was hard to think back myself let alone having Edward knowing.

It had been so intimate. I could still feel Damon's warm strong body against mine, his hand gently caressing me, his soft lips brushing across my throat… I shivered at the memory. But the horrible about it was that I couldn't decide whether it was from fear or pleasure.

"I-I don't know," My voice broke at the end of the lie.

"Love, you need to tell me what you remember," His voice was insisting but soft like velvet, trying to sooth me.

"Well…" I started but paused wondering if I should lie. No. He would be able to hear it at once.

"After you left he suggested that we could ditch. I got irritated with him but when I was about to… Well, yell at him, his eyes changed. They made me… fall or something… I know it sounds silly but…" Edward was shaking his head.

"No, it's not silly at all, sweetheart" It seemed that since I now had chosen to tell him, he seemed more at ease. I was back in his embrace on the bed, laying my head against his chest.

"I-I-I… I think he tried to…" I couldn't get my lips to form the last words. They got stuck in my throat.

Once again he lifted my chin for me to face him.

"What Bella?" He murmured. "Tell me."

I took a deep breath and locked my eyes on the wall behind him, unwilling to look him in the eyes.

"I think he wanted to drink my blood," My voice broke at the last word.

Edward froze. "What makes you think that?" his voice was just a whisper. I couldn't bear to look at him with the tears stinging in my eyes.

"Because… because he kept looking at my throat," I twisted my hands. I had my gaze fixed on them. "That's why I recoiled from you. His lips were there and I was scared but…" I almost broke into tears at the last part. "But it also felt good in a weird way. That's when I thought of you and started to… I don't know, cry I think, but either way it made him stop and then I woke up here"

Tears had now found their way down my cheeks and dripped into my lap. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know where I was. I just started to panic"

Edward pulled me to him until I sat at his lap. His hand stroked my back but I could feel the tension in his body.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, of course not, love. Why would I be mad at you? You've done nothing wrong," his lips were at my ear as he spoke. Again his lips were on me but this time it was different. He was so hesitant and careful. Like he feared I might break in his arms.

This time there was no panic. No fear or flashbacks.

This time I was aware that it was Edward's lips.

It made the last piece of uneasiness disappear.

I decided to stay at Edward's the following night. Not wanting to go home and having to put up a face in front of Charlie, I called him instead. At first he had been quite. Probable considering what to say and wondering if he could demand that I came home. In the end he just mumbled an okay and reminded me that I had school the next day.

After having gotten my "permission" I thought it would be good thing to get some homework done. I sat at the table in the dining room alone, trying to study for a test but I had read the same sentence six times. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward had gone on a hunting trip and I was anxious for them to get back.

It had begun to grow dark and I was exhausted so I decided to go crash in Edward's room. Alice Came out from her room when I walked by her open door.

"Don't worry Alice I'm not trying to escape. I'm here by my own choice"

Alice grinned at me "Bella, it wasn't my intention to stop you. Even if you were sneaking out"

"Oh, then what's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm gonna drive to you to school tomorrow as Edward and the others won't be back in time"

I was horrified "You mean Edward's not gonna be in school?" I didn't think I could stand to face Damon by myself.

"Not in the first class but that's not one you have with him anyway. But I think he'll be there in biology," She said the last in a soft voice.

I still felt nervous. I might not have the first class with Edward and luckily Damon wouldn't be there either but Elena would.

"Bella, you can relax. Nothing is gonna happen," She put a hand on my arm. "Edward won't have that and neither will I"

I nodded. I still felt a little uptight but I decided that I would not start to become a girl that depended on her boyfriend. Whether or not a vampire was involved.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled.

I sighed and went to Edward's room. In a while I just sat on the bed, not really thinking about anything. Eventually, I lay down and just hoped I would have a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow I would have to face the person, which for some reason, had chosen to terrorize me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

The next morning Alice and I arrived at the school in her yellow Porsche. It caught more attention than I liked.

Alice walked me to my class and we talked about all and nothing. When she had to go I felt like my last safety line vanished. I took a deep breath and walked me to my seat.

I just sat an tried to make myself invisible. Unfortunately the last person I wanted to see was the first person to speak to me.

"Hey you're that Bella girl right?" It was an unfamiliar voice but I knew the owner anyhow.

"Yeah" I muttered unwillingly.

"Are you still hurt?"

I stared blankly at her not knowing what she meant.

"From the accident in gym?" She smiled at me.

"Oh" I said, finally catching on "No. No I'm fine"

"You seem to be one of those people that these things often happens to" She laughed lightly.

"Yeah you could say that"

She laughed again "Then it's just about being as careful as you can"

"Yes. But even that is hard to manage considering my luck"

She smiled again but this time it didn't quite reach her eyes "Well then I hope you got people to look out for you" Before I could answer, the teacher came in the door.

There had been an odd thing about what she had said. It seemed that behind everything she said she had a double meaning. I shook my head and went back to concentrating on the lesson. There was just no way that Elena could know about my encounter with Damon the previous day. Or could she?

When the class had ended I rushed to the door. I had biology and I begged with all my being that Edward would be there. He should be there. Alice had said so herself and I wanted so bad to believe it. Edward would be back in time to help me get through all of this. He needed to be.

When I walked through the door I saw a figure sitting at Edward's and my table and instantly relief flooded through my veins wildly. That relief turned to horror in less than a second as the figure caught my eyes.

Instead of looking in the lovely deep and honey colored eyes, I stared in crystal blue eyes which sparkled with joy as I walked in.

His eyes traveled down my body and upwards again. I shivered under his gaze.

Then suddenly his head wiped around and I followed his stare. Apparently Stefan had caught Damon's attention. Then Stefan looked at me. He looked like he was about to say something. But he was interrupted by Mr. banner coming through the door behind me. I turned to question him about Damon's presence at my table.

"Oh yes Ms. Swan you'll have to be partners with the Mr. Salvatore as neither his partner nor yours is here today"

I gulped. I forced my feet to slowly take steps towards my seat next to Damon. Tears actually started to form in my eyes but I took a deep breath and refused to break down in front of him. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing what he had done to me. I simply refused to be weak.

"So, you're gonna read in your book individually and then talk about it and write notes. You're gonna get a test next time" He smiled when multiple people groaned at that information. People immediately started to talk.

Damon turned in his seat and smirked at me. I tried to force a nonchalantly smile on my lips but it come out as a grimace instead.

"You're very tense today" Damon said as I sat stiffly down in my seat. It wasn't a question so I didn't bother to answer "Why is that?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just shrugged.

Then he did something I never would have thought of him. He laid his hand upon my folded ones on the table. His thumb brushed softly forth and back across my knuckles. Then another warm hand was on the side of my face, cupping my chin. It tilted my head up so I had no choice but to look at him.

"Is it because of me?" He looked me deep in the eyes. I had no control of my body, any less of my movements so out of nowhere I nodded "Well then I better behave nicely" He smiled and winked.

I gulped again.

He chuckled "You really must be crazy about me since I have the ability to make you so nervous" That comment made me snort in irritation. Anger and irritation worked for me. I didn't want to look vulnerable and it helped me look totally at ease.

"No?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No" I said in a firm voice and jerked my head away from his warm soft, hand "Most certainly not"

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You're far from single"

I glared at him "Yeah so?"

"Nothing. I just wouldn't have believed him to be your type"

"Then what is my type since apparently you know everything about me" I sneered at him.

"Oh I don't know as much as I would like" He laughed "I would think that you kind of guy would be one with the knowledge of how to treat his woman. He would be experienced. He would never tire you, never stop amazing you. A guy who could show you things you never would have thought possible. Someone with abilities that would fit you perfectly"

All of this was spoken to me in a low, hushed voice. Everything around had seemed to go quiet. Complete silence.

This time I didn't feel the dizziness, the cloud in my mind. This was not magic or any vampire trick. The warmth, the tingling and the blush were all caused by his words. Those words affected me in a way I only wished to stop. I wanted to banish this feeling away from me. But I couldn't. I could feel that it was not the same thing he had done before. The thing he did with his eyes. This was simply my body to him, to his words.

The hand he still had on mine stroked its way further up my arm. I suddenly moved away from his hand as if it had burned me.

I struggled to breathe normally and my eyes were staring at my hand. Damon just leaned back in his seat and smirked at me "Well let's get started shall we?" he said.

All the rest of the time I mostly focused on somehow blocking Damon though I had no idea if it even worked.

Once the class was over was a mess. I didn't say anything and Damon didn't speak either. We walked out the room in silence and when we came to a stop outside the building, he still didn't say a word. He simply turned to me and reached his hand to touch my face. I flinched but he stroked my cheek anyway. Blood rushed to my face as I looked at his.

There was no smirk or any arrogant expression. Just a kind of thoughtful look. Suddenly he withdrew his hand "See you later" he said and walked away.

Just then Edward came around the corner. He rushed to my side and grabbed my hand in his. "I'm so sorry Bella" He said in a very apologizing tone "It took longer than I expected"

I shook my head and spoke in attempt to assure him of my well-being "No I'm fine. No need to worry"

He smiled and kissed me. It was a quick peck on the lips but I still made heat spread in my body.

We walked to the cafeteria without talking. He seemed to know that I had a lot on my mind. What was I gonna do about Damon? He had obviously gotten the idea that it would be fun to mess around with me. If that was even his plan. That was what angered me. I didn't know what he wanted from me. Plus the fact the he wasn't a normal vampire made me curious and frightened at the same time.

And then the accident just now in biology.

Was I attracted to Damon?

I sneaked a peak at Edward. No I loved Edward. He was what I wanted in life. Needed in life.

'But it wasn't love you meant. You can easily be attracted to somebody without loving them" A little voice noted in my head.

Great. Now I was hearing voices again. Apparently I was just going crazy with all this drama. I just wanted it to go away. But of course that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Bella"

I turned to Edward. He reached inside his jacket and pulled something out "I want you to wear this" It was a necklace. It was a thin, silver chain with a simple pendant. A flower. A beautiful rose a lighter shade of silver than the chain and in the middle there was something that very much looked like a diamond. On the roses petals there was small drops. Like water drops. They were colored in a deep red. It was stunning.

"Where did you get that?" I whispered "Did you buy that?" It looked incredibly expensive.

"That's not important. Would please just do me the favor and wear it?"

"Edward…"

"Please, Bella?" he sounded so urgent that I just nodded. I moved my hair as he went behind me to settle the necklace around my neck. He laid my hair back down and went to face me again.

"It suits you" He said with a living smile.

"But why…?"

"Please Bella just wear it" He once again pleaded "I'll explain everything later but for now just wear it. For me" He took me in his arms and murmured in my hair; "I'll be waiting outside the gym when you're done"

I nodded. Wonder what that could possibly be about. Well, I couldn't do anything but wait for answers until later.

And just as he promised, he stood outside when I came out.

Lunch had passed rather quickly and then Edward and I had separated. Gym hadn't been as horrible as I had feared. I had gotten permission to stay on the benches all through class. Damon hadn't talked to me the entire time but when he first saw me, his eyes had tightened in a dangerous way.

He was staring at the necklace. He looked like he wanted to step to me and tear it of my neck and then destroy it.

My hand immediately went to grasp the rose in my palm as if protecting it that way. Ever since that moment he hadn't looked at me or acknowledged me in any way. I had on the other hand found Stefan smiling at me. Fo some reason he was happy about Damon's reaction.

I hesitantly smiled back. I liked Stefan. Elena too. They were pleasant to be around and they seemed nice. Considering Damon and Stefan's bond to each other.

While I sat all alone, a lot of thoughts swirled around in my head. What if Damon wasn't evil? What if he was good? Could it all be a misunderstanding? If he was a different vampire wasn't it possible that he might not be a monster?

It was all very confusing. I wanted to dislike him but I was also anxious to know what he had done to me the day before. Where had he taken me? How had he done it? And most importantly; _Why_ had he done it?

I stared at him for quite some time. Practically studying his movements.

He moved so gracefully and smooth that I got kind of hypnotized by his beauty. I immediately felt sick and panic started to rise in me. I was being unfaithful to Edward. This was definitely not good. But despite all there was still something about Damon that had me fascinated.

Edward had once said that if I ever would wish to leave him then he wouldn't stop me. I had never even considered it for a second. Not even back when I had all the threesome drama with Jacob. It was a episode that involved nothing but people getting hurt. I refused to let that happen again.

After the school had ended a lot of stuff was going on in my head. When Edward, Alice and Jasper came walking towards me I actually didn't want to be with them or anyone in particularly. I really needed to be alone. Almost desperately.

In the car Alice and Jasper chatted lightly in the backseat. I just sat quietly and tried to find courage to tell Edward about my need of privacy. Edward had told me that we would quickly go to my place and pick up some of my stuff. It would be sunny the next day so Edward wanted me to stay home from school with him. He didn't want me to be alone with Damon.

When we were there I started to speak "Err… Edward I was thinking that maybe I could sleep at my own place"

He looked at me "Bella we can protect you so much better at my place"

I wrung my hands in my lap "Yes I know but please understand. I need some time alone" The last word was only a whisper.

"Some time to what?" he was staring at me confused.

"Just… to be alone"

"Bella it's dangerous" His voice was stern.

"I don't think it is" I wanted so bad to convince him.

"You wanna why I think that?"

Jasper and Alice suddenly got out of the car in a flash. I had almost forgotten they were there.

Edward exhaled loudly "I got a letter today. It was the reason I gave you the necklace" He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me.

In it was an unfamiliar handwriting:

_Edward_

_This necklace is very special. It is in no way harmful to humans so you have no reason to worry._

_It contains an herb. A unique herb called 'vervain'. Give it to Bella and it will protect her._

_Not physically but her mind will be safe and not controlled by others against her will._

_Besides the necklace I'll also give you an advice though you might choose to ignore it;_

_Never underestimate Damon._

_Stefan_

I was silent after having finished reading the letter. Then I took the necklace in my hand and took a deep breath.

"I just don't think he'll do something so soon again"

"Bella I'm not willing to take that risk"

"But Edward…"

"No Bella!" He looked at me with eyes that leaved no room for arguments "That's the end of this discussion"

I sat a long time and just stared at him. The way he had just spoken to me was so possessive. Like he was the one who made all my decisions. My stubbornness flared up in me with extreme power.

"That's not your decision" I gritted my teeth.

"Bella…" He was angry but that only made me even more stubborn.

I opened the door, got out of the car and slammed the door. I marched up to the front door and quickly found the keys in my bag.

"Bella!" He called after me.

I just shook my head. Without looking back I closed the door and locked it. Now I stood inside the empty house all alone. A single sob came from me and I leaned back against the door. I slid to the floor, not able to stay vertical any longer. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

I was so damn confused.

I had never had such a bad argument with Edward. I could not figure out what had me acting like that. I just couldn't take the way Edward talked to me. Like I was a child that had done something bad and then got grounded. I just couldn't take that. I hated when somebody did that to me.

I stood up and dragged my feet up the stairs to my room. I was so tired that I just crashed on my bed, not bothering to take of my clothes. My body got more and more relaxed and in the end I was lost in darkness.

Something had wakened me. I sat up in my bed and looked around in my room. I sighed and laid down again.

Tap tap!

I sat up once again and my eyes shot to where the sound came from. The window. Hmpf… I didn't know whether or not I should let him in. Edward and I didn't exactly end our conversation on great terms.

On the other hand he might not leave if I just ignored him. I groaned and went to rip away the curtain.

A small scream escaped my throat at the sight I faced. I threw myself back, away from the window. I hit the dresser and then hit the floor. All the while staring horrified at the person outside.

I was frozen. His eyes pierced mine. It was those hypnotizing eyes that had invaded my dreams the past few days.

Those crystal blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go people! Chapter six. Holy crap I never thought I would make it so far. I feared my brain would have burned down by now :P But I thank all of you lovely readers who has reviewed my story. Keep on doing that **** it'll make my fingers type faster.**

**Bella's POV**

I was past being able to speak. I just sat on the floor, frozen, shaking my head slowly back and forth.

"Can I come in?" Damon's voice was clear despite the glass between us.

"What… I-I-I… how… why…" I stuttered.

"Come on Bella it's raining" He was whining. Then he smiled at me like it was everyday he sat outside a girl's window "I'm gonna get a cold if you don't let me in"

Very slowly I got up from the floor by gripping the dresser I had slammed against.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a demanding voice. I was happy that it wasn't shaking but pretty firm.

He smirked but didn't say anything. He just moved his hands to the window and somehow managed to open it.

"I just wanted to visit a dear friend to see how she was doing after her fight with her boyfriend"

My eyes widened "What? How did you know?"

"Well… I know this and that about stuff that's going on in town"

"But this happened just now" I frowned at him "Are you stalking me?"

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think? I would rather think of it… like I'm watching out for me"

"I don't need you for anything" I hissed through my teeth. I angrily moved to close the curtain.

"Aw Bella come on! What did I do?"

"What did you do? Are you serious?" I knew Charlie wasn't home so I didn't bother to keep my voice down "Besides being an arrogant ass at all times? Well let's have a look shall we? You took me from my school to god knows where and you did god knows what to me! You always try to do something with my mind and it's your fault that Edward and I are fighting!" I angrily threw my hands in the air and kept gesturing wildly while speaking.

"Whoa whoa calm down…"

"Do NOT tell me to calm down!"

He laughed "Wow you're quite furious for a human"

That stopped me dead. I stared at him, eyes wide "You say that like…"

He raised an eyebrow, something he apparently did often "Like I'm not one myself?" He tilted his head lightly to the side "Bella, we both know that I'm not human. Not even close. Actually I haven't been for a long time"

I shivered.

"Oh come now sweetheart. You knew that already"

We were both silent for a minute.

"Soo…" He said "Are you gonna invite me in?"

That question bewildered me "Why in the world would you care whether or not I invite you in? Why should it stop you?"

He leaned against the frame of the window, looking at me in his usual arrogant way. It made me want to slap him "I guess that's one thing your precious little boyfriend didn't discover"

I growled at him "Do not speak of Edward like that"

He held up his hands in mock surrender "Alright, alright. Easy there kitten"

"Kitten?"

"Yeah kitten. You're not exactly scary enough to be a tiger honey"

I couldn't help myself but to roll my eyes "So what did you mean by 'something he didn't discover'?"

"Wouldn't you do me the favor of inviting me inside first?"

Now I raised my eyebrow "I think you know the answer to that already"

He grinned "Yeah I suppose I do. Well as we established I'm not human, I'm something else entirely" He said that quite proudly.

I glared "Yes I know"

"Yes and the kind of creature I am, need something to get inside someone's house. Well, without getting inside their minds"

I waited for him to continue but he didn't speak.

"What do they need?" I asked rather irritated.

He leaned closer until he was just an inch from being inside "We need an invitation by one of the people living in the house which we wish to enter"

When he spoke his eyes did that weird thing he had done something so many times before. After the eventful day I had experienced, this just pushed me over the edge.

"Would you just stop that already? It's seriously annoying. Or if you absolutely have to do it couldn't you at least tell me what you are doing and why you are doing it?"

"Okay Bella you really need to calm down. I'm seriously getting worried about your health"

I paused to take a deep breath "Fine would you please just explain?" I tried to keep my tone civil.

"And you won't invite me in?"

"Nope"

"Right" He grinned "Okay, do you know what I am?"

I hesitated for a second "You're a…" I had to force the last word out "vampire"

"Ding ding ding ding! We've got a winner!" he raised his hands and clapped once in pretended joy.

"Could you stop joking around?" I sneered at him.

"Well I don't think I'm in the mood to tell you certain things if this is how you're gonna act" How dared he say that? If this is how _I'm_ gonna act?

"Yeah but you know what? I think I've earned to be this way considering everything you've done to me"

After that he was silent. He stared at me for quite some time. I didn't speak either.

Then he smiled and looked down "So, what do you want to know?" he chuckled and looked up at me with eyes that almost looked sad.

I pondered that for a minute. Should I ask him exactly what kind of vampire he was? Or would that lead him to question me about Edward? Did he even know about Edward being a vampire?

I asked another question. One that was just as important.

"When you took me from the school the other day… what did you do to me? And how did you get me out of there?"

He chose to avoid my gaze as he spoke "I used something called compulsion on you. Normally you shouldn't have been conscious at all but you mind is different"

I snorted to myself. Like I hadn't heard that before.

"What exactly do you mean by 'different'?"

Now he raised his head to look at me "As a vampire I'm able to control humans. By using compulsion I can make them do things, forget things, I can practically make them my little hand-puppets"

I frowned unhappily at that comment.

"Yes. I figured you would disapprove of that" He laughed "Let's just drop the speech for humans rights and move on with the explanation"

I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a sour look but nodded anyhow.

"Like I said; I can control them. Unless they are wearing something special. But you I could not compel. I tried it the first day in the biology class" I watched a smile spread on his face "I tried to get inside that pretty little head of yours but something blocked me. Like a wall that was pushing me away"

I was almost giddy about that. Even though he was a different kind of vampire that did not make it possible for him to read my thoughts. Just like the deal was with every other vampire.

"You probably noticed how I kept doing the same over and over again. I got real stubborn and wanted to prove that I had the power to win anybody over"

I leaned back on my heels as I asked him a impulsive question "Prove to who?"

He shrugged, looking at the sky as he spoke "Nobody really. Maybe myself, I don't know…" he seemed to be far away in thoughts.

"But you weren't able to?"

He laughed once. A humorless sound "That's what had me so intrigued. There were some times when I was able to influence you just a bit. Though I could never get far enough to read your mind no matter how hard I tried and no matter how much power I used"

He turned to look at me again and leaned forward eagerly "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may ask and I may choose whether or not I want to answer" I said in a nonchalant tone.

The corner of his mouth pulled his lips into a crooked smile "When those rare times approached… when I was able to influence you… What did it feel like?"

I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed wildly. I was certain that he noticed it. It was impossible not to notice it "I'm not sure I feel comfortable answering that particular question" I tried to make my voice emotionless though it was almost impossible "I don't have any desire to let you know such a personal thing"

"Aha" He said quietly "So I did affect you more than I thought" His eyes looked at me through his long black eyelashes. His behavior aggravated me.

"What makes you think you even affected me at all?" I spat at him.

He chuckled "Anyone who saw your expression at those moments would say the same as me, kitten"

"Don't call me that!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Sorry but I gotta call you something babe"

I grimaced at that. It was in no way any better than kitten.

"Yes I knew that wouldn't work either so we're back to kitten"

"Sure sure" I shrugged "What about going back to my questions?"

"Oh yes that would be delightful but Bella sweetie, I'm rather uncomfortable in this position. Please invite me in?"He said the last in a soft, pleading voice.

I looked around in my room and then at him again. I was shaking my head but it wasn't a refusal but more a gesture of confusion, hesitation and a fear of what the consequences might be if I gave in.

"Please Bella" He was begging me with his voice as well as his eyes "I will answer all of your questions as detailed as you want. I promise you that I will behave"

I sighed and looked at the floor and backed away a little "Damon…" My voice broke, saying his name "I don't know you. How can I trust you when I don't even know you?"

It was a rhetorical question but apparently he wanted to answer it anyhow.

His reply came in a more passionate voice than I had ever heard him speak in "But you can. You can trust me. You really can Bella. I might not be a saint or something like that but when I promise something then I stick to it no matter what. I keep my word. I vow not to hurt you. That has never been my intention"

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a look of disbelief "Oh and when you kidnapped me you didn't want to hurt me? Sure I'll believe that"

"Bella" His expression didn't change. It was just as serious "If I did hurt you in any way then it was done without my knowing it. It was not an attempt to hurt you. I'm not such a horrible monster as you might believe vampires to be"

I forced myself not to let a smile break through my face. If only he knew. I almost never thought of vampires in such a way. The fact that I dated one proved that. The only times I had thought of them like that was when I had almost been killed by one.

"I don't think you're a monster" I mumbled.

He looked at me and smiled a genuine warm smile "You don't?"

"No I don't" I shook my head "Arrogant and annoying, yes, but a monster, no"

"Thanks Kitten" I grimaced and he laughed. We were both quiet for a while. We just stared at each other. My brain was working like crazy. I tried to decide whether or not I could trust him. Even a little bit.

"Bella please let me in" he begged. Somehow it seemed like there was a double meaning behind the words "I promise I'll be nice"

I had my arms folded but his words were starting to work on me. I ran my hand through my hair in confusion and took a step back "Okay, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it my way"

He nodded and smiled a tiny mile that crazy enough made me go all warm.

"I want you to answer all my questions truthfully. But that of course I can only hope for. I want to know everything there is to know. I mean not your whole life story but I want to know the things that involves me and other important things. I want to know exactly what you are, where you're from and why you're here"

"Here as in Forks or as at your house?" he asked.

"As in Forks"

I took a deep breath and stepped a little closer to the window. I kept my eyes on the floor and was about to say the words he had wanted me to say all night "…

"Bella" He interrupted me. I refused to raise my stare from the floor "Look at me" His voice was soft and comforting and it made my head snap up. His eyes immediately caught mine but there was no change to find there, no odd feeling, no compulsion. It made me speak in a weak shaky voice.

"Please come in, Damon"

**A/N: Soooo… did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Please let me know :P and also… I've got a huge dilemma. I know this is chapter number 6 but I have yet to decide who Bella should end up with. Damon or Edward? And what do I do with the one who's leftover? If you have any ideas then I would looove to hear them. Thanks for all the lovely reviews people : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so so soooo sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. My computer crashed and I had forgotten to save the story so I had to write it all over again on a different and really slow computer. Plus ot has been crazy here but it should all be back on track.**

He smiled. Not an evil smile but more like he was grateful.

Slowly, very slowly, he stepped inside. I stared at his foot, almost hoping it wouldn't be able to get through. Well, it wouldn't help to get second thoughts now. What's done is done. It did make me feel a little nauseous though.

When he was in my room he stayed silent. He didn't utter a word but looked around my room, taking it all in as if having to memorize it.

I just stood there, ready for him to prove that he had been lying all this time. Ready for him to betray my trust, for him to strike.

Then he finally turned to me.

**Damon's POV**

Ever since I had been so close to tasting Bella's blood, I had been burning with bloodlust. Other girls' blood where no longer fulfilling enough. That's why I had been so persisting tonight. I just needed to taste her blood. Even just a little bit. But I had chosen not to do it to her if she was unwilling. I had no idea why I suddenly had gotten so soft about a human. Compulsion didn't work either, thanks to her magical little necklace, so the only way was to win her trust.

I had never had much patience for humans. They were weak and pathetic. They were prey and therefore I would not have any of them in my life. It just didn't suit me to do that kind of things.

But kind of like with Elena, Bella seemed different from other humans. She was special. There was something about her that had my attention in a firm grip. She was the first human to resist my undeniable charm even before she got the necklace. First I had thought she was just a weirdo and I hadn't wanted to t my time on her.

Later on I realized that it was because of that boyfriend of her. She was apparently so madly in love with that dude that she would never even consider cheating on him. Not even with me!

Plus, she hadn't gone to the police about my little "kidnapping" of her. That had me wondering. Every other human would most certainly do that. I had pondered it for a very long time and something kept telling me it had something to do with Edward Cullen.

There was something off about that guy. He was not normal but I would not say that he was a vampire. I had read his thoughts but they were completely normal. All the people from his family hadn't been having thoughts about something out of the ordinary. In the beginning I had quickly gotten bored listening to it but maybe I should pay more attention to what was going on in their heads.

I knew that at some point Bella would ask me the question that had possible been flying around in her head all night. She would want to know whether or not I had killed someone. And I could tell her no, fortunately. In Forks at least. But even if I had to bring my past up, I would make sure to avoid talking about my ways of feeding back then.

But no. I did not kill humans anymore. Not because I had gone soft or was feeling bad for the humans. It was a promise I had made to Elena some time ago. Back when she still had that kind of control of me. Somehow she had tricked me into promising not to kill more humans. But I would certainly not stoop as low as to feed from animals. No way was I gonna be as weak as my little brother. I would still drink from humans but not kill them. I had given my word on that. And as I had told Bella, I never would go back on my promise.

Elena and Stefan had been absolutely pissed about my little stunt with Bella earlier when I had "kidnapped" her.

I had taken her from the school, using all the compulsion I could and brought her to where I was staying. I had taken up residence in a house just outside Forks in a house, owned by an old lady, who I had conveniently convinced to go on a rather long vacation.

When I had taken her, I had fully intended to get a taste of her blood. I used all my Power again trying to make her unconscious but it hadn't worked as well as I had hoped for. She had stayed conscious and when she had started whimpering and struggling I found myself unable to drink from her. Any other time I would just have done it anyway and then erased the persons memory after but I just couldn't do it.

I must have had a stroke or something because that was something I was completely struck mute about afterwards when I was alone again.

Though Stefan had been angry at me for doing such it had quickly turned into gloating when Bella had gotten the necklace full of the damn vervain. Of course it now meant, which Stefan was fully aware of, that any chance of compulsion was out of the question.

Something that was really weird was that Stefan kept warning me against Bella. Like he was trying to protect me. Ha! As if I needed protection against a human. That was just downright hilarious. But it stille trigged me off because there was something sincere about what he said. Like he knew something that made him do the warning me thing. Like he knew something important.

Bella had everything a human needed to keep me entertained.

I could not get into her head and control her mind the same way as I could with other humans. Vervain or not. She wasn't frightened of me and even though she knew what I was she still got annoyed and angry at me without really hiding it.

And something that had me hocked the most was that she was not easily swayed by my flirtation. If it was with or without I used my vamp abilities it didn't matter. She still resisted. That had gotten me stubborn.

**Bella's POV**

I had actually done it. I had invited a vampire inside my house. A vampire who I doubted was a vegetarian like the Cullens.

I found myself unsure of how to act around him now that I no longer had the safety of my room. I wasn't quite sure if I was scared of him but I was shocked that I had caved in and now I had to deal with the consequences.

"Thank you Bella" He said staring at me with amusement in his eyes. Almost like he found it funny the way I was unsure and squirming in front of him.

"For what?" My voice croaked and I had to clear my throat.

"For letting me in" He smiled a crooked smile and my heart picked up speed while my stomach fluttered in a strange way. It actually felt nice, though I'd rather die than admit it out loud. It was an annoying reaction.

He was obviously a player and had probably dated (sucked blood from) hundreds of girls. I refused to get swayed by whatever skill he had when it came to females.

Somehow my mind had managed to send an image of Edward through my head and the reaction coursed through my whole body. Guilt washed its way in my veins with unbelievable force.

Tears began forming in my eyes and I blinked as fast as I could to make them go away. He saw my reaction and confusion immediately shot across his face.

"What did I say?" He asked me while staring in my eyes, clearly seeing my tears.

"Nothing I shook my head and looked away from him but I could feel a single tear make a wet path down my cheek.

Then suddenly he stepped closer to me. Frightened, I took a quick step back.

"Relax Bella. I'm not gonna hurt you" he whispered. He raised his hand and lightly stroked his fingers across my cheek. He moved his eyes from mine and down to where his fingertips lingered as he caught the tear. The gesture only made my eyes produce more moisture.

"Thanks" I said, my voice thick with the tears I had yet to let escape. I did not want to cry when standing in front of him. It made me feel vulnerable in a weird way but I just could stop myself.

"For what?" he asked me, still looking at my cheek and his fingers upon it.

I tried to force a smile on my face but it was harder than I had thought "Well for being so nice to me when you could be a jerk"

He grinned "So… what's the cause of the waterworks?"

"Oh like you don't know!" I rolled my eyes and laughed once.  
"yes you are right, I do know but I'm trying to act human"

I snorted at him "What human is there about that? The reason you know why I'm crying is not because you're a vampire but because you're a stalker" I tried to make my voice teasing but it sounded hysterical instead. The fact that he had spied on me reminded me of back when Edward had spied on me. When he had come at nights to watch me sleep (and talk in my sleep).

"Bella?" He asked while trying to catch my eye "is it because I saw what happened between you and Edward?"

He thought it was because he had witnessed it that I felt embarrassed! "No" I answered, my voice more stern than necessary "It's what _happened _and not because you_ saw _it"

Damon was quiet for a minute after I had said that.

My mind kept floating back to earlier when Edward and I had been fighting. We had never had such a bad fight and it made me miserable every time I thought of it.

"So your boyfriend knows what I am?"

I froze at that. What could I say? Should I involve Edward in this or tell Damon that he knew nothing? Was it better if Damon kept thinking Edward was human? Would it be dangerous for the Cullens if Damon found out that they were not normal? The Cullens was a big family and it was strong vampires but as we knew, Damon was different. Would they be strong enough to protect themselves if things would come to that?

It was torture, having to decide such important things when it wasn't even totally my decision to make. It wasn't my secret to tell.

"Bella?" his voice came far away "Hallo? Earth to Bella?"

I blinked disorientated and refocused on Damon "Yes? What?"

"Ey Kitten, you can almost see your brain working so hard from all that thinking" He chuckled, clearly finding me hilarious.

"Yeah well your being here involves a lot of thinking" I mumbled.

He chuckled again. Then he looked around until his eyes landed on my bed. He slowly went to sit down on it. He looked up at me where I was still standing on the floor with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He padded the place next to him, insinuating that he wanted me to sit down beside him.

I let out a huff. Did the guy have no shame in life? I decide to keep myself annoyed but I knew it was a disguise. In truth I was nervous as hell and in some way frightened. I did not know Damon but then again… that was the reason I had let him in. To get to know him.

As soon as I had seated myself on the bed he turned to face towards me. Then he started talking.

He started telling about how he had become a vampire. He told me the circumstances, where it had been, when it had been, how it had been and who it had been. When he told me the year it surprised me just a little bit. He was actually older than Edward. Through his talking I stopped him sometimes with a question. The questions weren't always related to him becoming a vampire and it led us out onto a sidetrack.

We talked for a very long time. I had decided at the beginning that I would keep myself totally nonchalant through it all but that was impossible to manage. My curiosity burned through me and made me eager for more.

When Damon explained who had turned him it looked like he was uncomfortable telling me. Or just talking about it. Apparently a girl named Katherine had come in the middle of Damon and Stefan and it had all ended in tragedy. As he explained further I couldn't help but think that this Katherine girl made me look like a saint. When he had spoken of Katherine I could help but feel a little jealous but the fascination with his story quickly mad it go away.

To each of my question followed a long explanation. It was so detailed that even I was satisfied.

A question came to mind and I realized that it was the only thing he had not been detailed about.

"Damon, how does one become a vampire?" I asked. My voice was so low that it was almost a whisper.

"Well, it's not quite like people would think. You don't just get bitten and then viola! You're a vampire"

If only you knew, I thought.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system and then die. The blood will make you wake up again and then you will have to do the final stage"

"What?" I asked when he didn't continue. My eyes were wide and I was absorbed in every word he spoke.

He smiled playfully and then slowly leaned forward. I automatically recoiled from him but he ignored that and kept leaned towards me 'till his mouth was at my ear "You will have to feed on human blood to complete the change"

I gulped "And if you don't?"

His breathe caressed my ear as he breathed the words "Or else you would die"

A shiver ran through me. My heart went a hundred miles an hour and my breath came in shallow gasps.

"So…" I managed to say "Even Stefan drank human blood at some point?"

He smirked as he leaned back "Yes even St. Stefan have had a taste of heaven"

I glared at him "Humph… heaven" I snorted.

"Yes my little kitten, heaven" He reached to catch a stray lock of hair and placed it behind my ear "I don't think you would get the blood drinking concept"

Again I couldn't help but mentally chuckle at that. If only you knew Damon.

I shrugged lightly "Perhaps. I still think it's wrong"

"Of course you would think that. You're as human as anybody could be, sweetheart. But if you were a vampire then you would have a different view on things"

I _tsk_ed "I really doubt it"

"But Bella" He interrupted. He leaned forward eagerly and spoke passionately "When you're a vampire you won't think that way. Blood is something that you would desire, it would be a lust you wouldn't be able to resist. Because not only does it taste like nothing else you've ever had on your tongue but it's also pleasurable when you drink it. You can make it that way" His eyes danced with a dangerous fire "You can make it pleasurable to drink it. Pleasurable for both yourself and your…" he paused, looking for the right word.

"Your prey?" I offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella please understand that I have once thought of humans as prey not anymore though. I don't quite think of humans as my equals either but I don't think of them as objects. Not anymore"

I tried to look away from him but his burning gaze kept me staring into his eyes.

"Why do you even care?" I whispered.

"Care about what?" he asked. He tilted his head while looking at me with searching eyes.

"Whether or not it's horrible for humans"

His eyes turned very soft and he put his hand gently on mine "Bella, it's not just because of my promise to Elena. I'm not such a horrible… well, I guess you could say 'person'. I'm not like that anymore. Making it good for the human has resulted in making it even better for me. Some vamps does find pleasure in the humans fear and horror but I like my humans willing" He grinned as he said the last.

I did too. I couldn't stop myself. The way he said it was like hearing a guy say "I like my women easy"

Something that immediately made me stop laughing was Damon that had his stare locked on my throat. My hands instantly went to cover it "No!" I exclaimed rather loudly as I leaned back as far as I could.

"Aw Bella, don't' get you knickers in a twist. As I said 'willingly'" He winked at me.

He still kept looking, though and it made me squirm and wishing he would return to talking.

"So if you're gonna turn into a vampire you'll need the blood from one?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Yes" he said while still having his eyes locked on my throat "Or…" he finally looked up into my eyes "If a person is very often exposed to danger it would be a good safety trick"

I chuckled to myself. It sounded like something that would definitely workout for some people.

"Someone like you perhaps" He said. It made me look at him in shock.

"What?" I squeaked "Did you just read my mind?"

He laughed "No doll face, you're wearing vervain, remember?" then his eyes lightened up "Were you actually considering it?" he asked with a smug expression covering his face.

"No!" I exclaimed. He kept staring at me with that annoying playful smirk.

"Hmm… Whatever you say Kitten"

After another smug grin, he went back to talking. He talked a lot but I had a hard time concentrating.

If you became a vampire like him you wouldn't have to kill someone when drinking their blood. it could be done non-painfully. Plus the change would not be the agonizing experience I had finally wrapped my mind around.

But then I wouldn't be like Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I would be like Damon, Elena and Stefan. Mostly Damon if he was the one to turn me. That was why I had wanted Edward to be the one to change me. Because then we would be connected in another way. Yes I wanted to be like Edward, to be his. Or did I? yes, yes, yes, yes, yes… I kept chanting the word in my head, wiling it to be true.

Something else that had me unfocused was the so called 'safety trick' Damon had just presented me to. Not quite in the way Damon though, as in him turning me. But… I couldn't help myself but to think about what a vampire's blood would taste like. The Cullens and other vampires like them didn't have blood, I knew that. But Damon did.

Oh dear lord! Was I actually considering this as Damon had just claimed I was? Jeez, I have been spending way too much time around vampires.

As Damon spoke my eyelids grew heavier and my mind clouded. I felt no panic because I knew it was not compulsion that caused this.

"Bella?" His voice was soft and very close by. I realized I was leaning against his arms, my head on his shoulder. His lips were directly at my ear. Somehow it didn't bother me.

"Mmm?" A deep sigh was the only response I could give him.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I could feel his fingertips over my eyelids, closing them all together. They continued to brush across my cheek and down to my neck. They paused but then continued trailing down my arm 'till he reached my hand.

I had a hard time mastering an answer while he was touching me "Mmm" Was once again all he got, followed by a weak nod. The nod made my cheek rub against his shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked while entwining his fingers with mine. He lifted our hands to let his lips brush softly on the back of my hand, my knuckles and up my wrist.

This time I sensed that I needed to verbally response to make him understand "Yes" I whispered. He froze lightly, not quite expecting the answer. His lips were trailing along each of my fingers and I knew that I needed to make him leave while I was still awake enough.

"Please?" I whispered, my voice breaking slightly without meaning to.

"Of course, Bella. It's your house and you get to decide whether or not you want me to stay with you all night…" He hesitated, as if letting the offer sink in "or want me to leave"

"The last part" I murmured. I could feel that I was slowly giving away to unconsciousness.

Then I felt his lips touch mine. They were gentle but firm. They were soft and moist. And most oddly; they were warm. Not like Edward's ice-like lips or Jacob's burning hot. Just normal like mine. As they finally released mine, a low whimper escaped my lips. He chuckled ever so lightly and placed yet another warm kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I felt his breath caress my ear "'Night Kitten" He whispered to me. I was drifting away.

"I will be back" A voice said but I was so far off that it might just have been a dream.

**AN: So because it has been so long since I've updated, I made it a longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoy it : ) Oh and for all of you who have answered on my Edward vs. Damon problem I wanna say thanks. Though I'm still ad confused as ever, I hope I can make it work. But later. I want to keep doing the Damon, Bella and Edward love-triangle a bit more. **

**B.T.W the idea of getting Bella to drink Damon's blood was thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel. Great idea and let's face it… Bella could seriously use it.**

**Thanks for reviews guys! Just keep 'em coming :p Love ya'll! **


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Both Saturday and Sunday were spend in Damon's company. I woke up alone but after having eaten my breakfast, he was there. At first I had been a little uncomfortable by him seeing me in the clothes I wore to bed. He _did_ look at me a couple of times, up and down, both days, but made no comments.

We spend both days talking. Hours after hours after hours. I, however, never got even the least bit of bored. It was like being a kid and hearing a fantastic fairytale. Only this was no where near a fairytale. The stories didn't always end happily. And this was not made up stories about a fantasy world. This was facts. This was reality.

Several times I thought of Edward. And each time I felt the same kind of guilt I felt the night before. I tried to shake it of, not wanting to think about it now, but it seemed that Damon noticed when it happened. Despite my effort to conceal it.

Damon told me practically everything.

About him and Stefan's relationship to each other, about all the places he had been before Forks and all the places he planned to go in the future.

I had been afraid that he would bring the 'drinking blood from me and giving me some' discussion up again but fortunately he let it rest.

A few times, during all his talking, I had caught him staring at my throat rather intently. Each time when he saw my glare he just smiled his mischievous smile at me like it was everyday he stared at humans' throats. Which it probably was.

When Sunday night arrived, I all but freaked out.

I had to go to school tomorrow and Edward would be there. And all the others. As in; Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Elena and Stefan.

My stomach curled into a tight ball at the thought, making me sick. I was close to hyperventilating and my hands couldn't stop from shaking.

Luckily all of this happened after Damon had taken his leave.

I liked Damon and I was slowly beginning to trust in him but a round of sarcastic and mean comments about my "human" boyfriend was so not what I needed.

The freakout had started after Damon had said (on his way out my window) "Don't worry your pretty little head kitten. If you little human boyfriend wont sit with you in class then I'll just have to step in" He had added a wink to that and dropped out into the night as realization about the following day hit me.

When I woke Monday morning arrived I seriously considered ditching. I was so nervous about Edwards reaction. And the rest of them. Rosalie had never liked me so it wouldn't be much change in that. But what about Emmett, Jasper and Alice? Would they be mad at me? Would they even sit with me at lunch or even talk to me?

At this point I felt extremely happy to have such a good friend in Angela. She was human and therefore not a part of all of this. She had the point of view of a person standing on the outside looking in.

I dressed slowly in jeans and a long sleeved, green shirt. I ate breakfast alone seeing as Charlie had already left for work and when I knew I had to, I dragged myself out the door.

A part of me kind of hoped that Edward would be there, waiting in his car, but of course he wasn't. I had been a little bit nervous that Damon would get the idea of coming an driving me today but I was relived to see that he wasn't there.

As I drove into the school's parking lot my eyes scanned it for the silver Volvo, I was beginning to get desperate to see. It was no where to be found.

Maybe they were just running late this morning. _Ha! Not likely, and you know it, _a voice said in the back of my head.

I parked my truck with a sigh and got out of my truck.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Mike standing at the entrance. I waved at him as I walked towards him with a friendly smile.

"Hey Mike" I said. I tried to make my voice chipper and untroubled.

"So are you working at the store tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah but, as your mom probably told you, it's the last time" I shrugged and kept looking around, trying to find one of the faces I desperately wanted to see.

"Yes I heard that. Why is that?" he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Well…" I said "This is our last year and I want to really concentrate on my grades" A lie. The reason I quit the job at the Newton's store was because graduation was slowly approaching. And after that I had a life changing appointment I couldn't miss.

"I know what you mean. My grades could definitely use some help" He smiled and then the bell rang, making him laugh out loud.

"Well, speaking of which, I need to get to class" He grinned and waved while he ran. I sighed again and internally groaned as I went in direction of my class.

It was one where Edward would be and Damon wouldn't. Perhaps that was a good thing. I couldn't really deal with both of them at the same time though I knew I had to at some point.

I dragged myself to face my fears. Or face my fears was maybe a little overdramatic way of putting it.

My eyes shot to where Edward usually sat, the second I was in the room.

The seat was empty.

A frown appeared on my face as I went to my own seat. I was puzzled the rest of the class. I noticed that there had been no sign of Damon or his car either. That thought made me frightened.

Damon wouldn't do anything to Edward, would he?

There were no sign of Damon or Edward.

I did see Elena and Stefan a couple of time, both when I had classes with them. They didn't say anything to me though. They just gave me that concerned look they've given me before.

When lunch came I sat with Ben and Angela. I tried to form my question without causing too much attention.

"Err… Angela?" I asked in a hesitating voice.

"Mmm?" She moved her stare form the window and focused on me.

"Have you by any chance seen Damon today?" I said, forcing my voice to be light and indifferent.

"No" She said and shook her head "Why?" She scrutinized my face and whatever she saw mad her look almost worried.

"He just weren't in my Biology class" I shrugged and tried to make it look nonchalant.

"Maybe he went hiking with the Cullens" Ben said in a teasing voice and laughed shortly at the joke.

"They went hiking?" I blurted out the question with shock painted all over my face before I had a chance to stop myself.

"Yeah. I thought you knew?" Angela said, eyes confused.

"Well no…" I tried to explain why I hadn't known that my boyfriend went hiking without telling me. I decided I might as well go with the truth "Edward and I have been through a rough patch so I haven't talked to him much lately"

Angela's face turned soft and she put her hand on my arm, soothingly "It doesn't mean anything Bella. Perhaps he got a reason for not telling you" I nodded though the worry still gnawed in my stomach.

It continued like that for the rest of the day. No sight of either of them.

When I finally had finished with gym I drove home in a pretty foul mood.

Once at home I locked myself into the empty house and went straight for my room. I dropped my backpack on the floor and went to sit on my bed. That was when something caught my eye.

A white envelope with my name on.

It was lying by the window, perfectly balanced up the windows frame.

I wnet to pick it up and carefully opened it and took out the folded paper inside.

_My dear __Bella, _it started. I recognized the beautiful handwriting at once. _I have gone with my family to Alaska this week and will remain there until Sunday. We wanted to visit Tanya and her family and now seemed like the best time. I know you are confused and frustrated and that is why I have left. I wish to give you the space you want and not interfere with whatever you wish to have with Damon. I blame you nothing, love. Do not worry, Bella. I __will____be back by the end of the week. I know that Damon will be able to protect you and Elena and Stefan too, if necessary._

_I love you, my dear, my light, my Bella._

_Yours forever_

_Edward _

I was in shock. I stood frozen on the floor with the piece of paper in my shaking hand.

'It's not the same, it's not the same, it's not the same…' I kept chanting in my mind. 'He has not left you. He wrote that he would be back again. It is _not_ like last time.

I could feel the hole in my chest, threatening to rip open all over again.

How could he do this to me again? Even if it was only for a week. How could he leave me again?

Because I'm a mean, selfish person who hurt the people around me, I thought. But to prove him wrong, I would protest.

I would stay home from school, pretending to be sick. And if Damon came by, I wouldn't let him in or even talk to him.

I would not lose Edward, the only person I had ever loved as strongly, because of, what could only be described as physical attraction to Damon. I refuse to do that.

I looked at the letter and envelope, glaring at them. Then I notice something. It almost looked like the envelope had already been opened.

The following days I pretended to be sick. Charlie worried that maybe I shouldn't be alone but I got him talked out of staying home with me. And when Angela had called, I made it short, telling her that I felt awful and probably wouldn't' be coming to school for the rest of the week.

The days went by slowly but I used the time to get a load of my homework done, making what said to Mike a little bit more true. I feared that maybe Damon would come by but I saw nothing of him. Until Friday afternoon.

I was lying on my bed reading _Wuthering heights, _for god knows which time.

Then suddenly he was just outside my window.

"So… how's the patient doing?" A voice drawled.

I hadn't notice him until he spoke, which made me look startled up at him.

"What?" I asked, forgetting my vows of not speaking to him.

"Yeah, I heard you were sick so I came to see for myself" He looked me up and down "You look plenty healthy to me" He said with an innocent look on his face.

I got up from my bed, gathered all my courage, and went to shot the window closed. "That's none of your business" I growled.

I tried to close it but found that it would even budge a centimetre. I looked to see Damon's hand being the thing preventing me.

"Stop it Damon!" I yelled at him, angrily and kept fighting to close the damn window.

"Whoa why suddenly all this hostility?" He asked me with a mocking smile. "Afraid of the big, bad vampie?"

I let out a frustrated sound and gave up on the window to close the curtain furiously.

I walked away from him but changed my mind, wanting to let all my anger pour out on him.

I whirled around "Why…!" I started but immediately stopped. He was standing right in front of me, less then a foot away. It caused me to quickly take a step back.

"Get out of my house Damon" I tried to make my voice strong and demanding but failed "You said you wouldn't betray my trust"

"Yes" He said and walked closer to me, making me step back again. "And normally I would wait for you to ask me in but you are being very difficult at the moment"

I backed further away from him and yelped when my back hit the wall. He smirked and stepped forward 'till he was merely a few inches away. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

I looked up into his eyes. Then before my eyes, his face started to change. The skin around his eyes turned dark and a thin circle of red appeared around his irises. His fangs showed when he gave me a quick flash of his teeth.

I gasped and turned my head away from him in actual fear. He rested his hands on either side of my head and leaned in. his face was as close to mine as possible with out touching.

"Now tell me sweetheart" Damon said, his sweet warm breath blowing into my face. "Why does you heart beat crazily fast? Why is adrenalin rushing through your veins? And why do you turn you head away from me?"

He leaned in until his lips found my ear "Are you scared of me, Bella?" I shivered when he spoke my name. I gave a tiny little nod.

"Why my little kitten? You know that is not necessary" He whispered.

"Bella" He said in a low voice "Would you like me to explain how the lust for blood works?"

I nodded, waiting for him to step back and explain it to me like he had explained so many other things.

Instead he lowered his head 'till his lips touched the side of my neck.

My breath caught in my throat as his words and actions made sense to me. Before I had time to say anything, I felt two tiny stings and then feelings overwhelmed me.

It was beyond anything I had ever imagined. It felt like I was floating and every worry or concern I had had went away. It made my knees weak and I felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist, preventing me from collapsing. It was definitely not unpleasant as I had believed it to be.

The world slipped away as I drowned in emotions and pleasure.

**A/N: I hope this was okay. I have been really busy so this is a chapter I have written rather quickly. I am going to Egypt for two weeks on Sunday the 11****th**** so after that I won't be able to update. Perhaps I can squeeze another chapter in before I leave but I'm not completely sure. Bye everybody! I'll be back again before you know it.**

**Thanks for reviews you guys ;) Makes me happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So you guys! This'll be my last chapter until I return from Egypt.**** The chapter may not be that good but I had very short time to get it written in. Hope you won't be too hard on me. Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya'll!**

Bella's POV

I was in the state where you're not really awake but not really sleeping either. The edge you were on just before you opened your eyes and found yourself back in reality.

I was trying to remember something but I just couldn't get to it. It kept slipping away just as nearly had it.

I could feel that I was slowly becoming more and more awake though I mostly wanted to stay in bed, peacefully sleeping. I knew that I might as well just get up and around but my body refused to obey me. It was simply too tired and my eyelids felt like they had been glued shut.

I groaned as I lifted a hand, feeling how stiff my arm was, to my neck to scratch a spot that had been itching.

My fingertips found two tiny wounds in the side of my neck.

Everything came back in that very second.

What had happened last night with Damon, the problems with Edward and the Cullens, the problems with _me._ Basically all that had happened since Damon Salvatore had stepped food in this town. It was like a row of pictures, flashing very fast before my eyes. Almost like a film.

My eyes shot open and I was sitting up in a flash, making my head spin.

I was alone in my room. No vamps to be seen.

I kept sliding my fingers across the two wounds, that had yet to have healed all together. Then I noticed something else. My necklace was gone.

Now both my hands went to gently cup my throat.

Had Damon take it? And if he had then why? Could he have done something to me and then made me incapable of remembering it?

It was terrible knowing that your privacy depended on an object, like a necklace. That your mind could be fiddled with by others without your control and that you could do things you wouldn't be able to remember afterwards.

But even if it turned out that Damon had erased some of my memory, I found myself unable to get mad at him. It was like I saw him in a different perspective. After the night we had shared, he seemed different to me. If this was how he fed from humans then I could certainly not bring myself to call him a monster or any other foul word.

I stood from the bed and slowly went to the bathroom. I walked up to the mirror and stared at my neck. I saw that the wounds were very small and barely noticeable.

I wondered about that. Why were they already so small and almost healed? I was no werewolf, for god's sake. Shouldn't they be bigger. Or have healed more slowly.

I walked down to the kitchen to get some food. I had an odd taste in my mouth. It wasn't that it was an unpleasant taste, I just had no idea what had caused it. Had I eaten something I usually didn't?

Plus I wasn't feeling too well. I had a strange feeling in my chest and my stomach felt like a tight little ball. It would be ironic if I had been playing sick the entire week and then actually got sick for real when I no longer needed the act.

As I ate I actually found myself missing Damon's presence. He was different from others. Not just from Edward but from everybody I knew in general. He was so careless and free. So mysterious and secretive. But he seemed like he could be figured out and unlocked if you knew how to push the right buttons. Well, maybe he did remind me of one person but there was no reason to get more involved in this.

I actually caught myself smiling as I thought of Damon.

"Jesus, Mary, Josef and a camel!" I whispered in utter shock.

Could I be in love with Damon? What he was of course had no meaning to me since I was now sure that he was able to feed on humans without causing any pain.

Did I really like him, let alone trust him? Well, my necklace was gone but perhaps he had a fairly reasonable excuse for that.

I turned my stare to my cereal.

Damon's POV

I had tasted Bella's blood. It was the sweetest blood I had tasted in all vampire years.

When I had gone to her room, I had been rather agitated. I knew only too well that the blood drinking could have gone down a completely different path than it had done.

I had read the letter her little boyfriend had left for her. My first though as I read was ; Jeez, the dude surely wants her to believe in him when he says he will return to her. But it also made me wonder a great deal.

He wrote that I would protect Bella if necessary and my brother and Elena too. Yes, I did care for Bella. More than I did for any other human I had met but how the hell did her boyfriend be so sure of that? If he knew what I was then why hadn't he at least run to the police about it? That's what normal people would do.

When I had read the letter I went to what I knew was their house. I found them still there, only just about to take their leave. I blocked my thoughts, just in case my brother happened to be there.

They all worried about leaving Bella. Especially the petite girl called Alice. She had voiced her concern to Edward more than once. When Edward had answered her he had simply said; "Damon is different from us. He's not our kind of vampire but he's more than capable of protecting her. Alice, I wrote to her that I would be back by the end of the week but I wish to give her some space and time to think without me being there, interfering with her decision"

So they where vampires. A different kind though, he had said. Why I hadn't been able to see that before made me annoyed and the fact that I did not know anything about their kind of vampire made me frustrated.

But when I had gotten the chance to get a taste of Bella, it went away a little.

I had been a little more rough with her than I had intended but I made sure that I wasn't hurting her. Because of my being rough on her had made the holes from my fangs bigger and in a bad shape. I had to make her drink some of my blood to make them heal faster. She hadn't been unwilling but I sensed that she would regret it in the morning so I had made her take of the necklace. She wasn't aware of what she did, otherwise I don't thin she would have obeyed so quickly.

I had used all my Power on her, making sure that she wouldn't remember the part where she had drunk my blood.

I had decided to stay away from her until after the weekend. So then if she was mad at me, she would have to keep her temper in check and a low profile of we were at the school.

Funny thing that I, Damon Salvatore, ever would come as far as to fear the anger of a human.

Bella's POV

After having eaten breakfast I still weren't feeling well, so I decided to get out of the house and get some fresh air. Charlie would be working all day, as usual, anyway so I could go where I wanted without questions.

Out in the truck, I tried to decide where to go but only one place came to mind. The meadow. It was the only place I could be sure of some privacy. Edward would still be in Alaska so he surely wouldn't come there. Even if he weren't he might not come anyhow. He was probably still upset with me despite his letter.

I was driving like a robot. All my movements seemed automatic. I did not look at the nature or landscape which surrounded me. I only looked straight ahead and drove in silence.

After a couple of hours spend hiking, walking, stumbling, I finally reached my destination.

The meadow was bright and full of flowers. A light breeze made them move beautifully. I walked closer to the middle and bent my knees to sit down on the exceptionally green grass. I hugged my knees so my chest and without warning I broke down. It was one of those shoulder-shaking, gasping cries.

When I first had started, I had no chance of stopping it again. The feeling in my chest and the tightening in my stomach all loosened as tears streamed down my cheeks. Normally I would not cry like this. Cry, yes, but not in this wild, uncontrollable way. All the problems, frustration and confusion came out like a lightening from a blue sky. I cried and cried and cried. My head started to hurt and my eyes were probably red and puffy. I hid my face against my legs, which I hugged even more tightly.

I had no idea how long I sat, could have been minutes, could have been hours. I just curled up into a ball and let misery take over. My whole body shook with the sobs coming from my chest.

"Bella!" a voice called far away. I knew it was a familiar voice but I couldn't identify it.

"No, no, no, no..:" I kept saying, over and over. I shook my head so my forehead rubbed against my knees, still crying.

"Bella? Are you hurt?" The voice was closer now and wild with concern.

"No, no, no, no, no. Go away! I don't want you here!" I had no idea who I was shouting at but the person seemed to ignore my words.

"Bella, please say something. Are you okay?" Hands were frantically stoking my hair and up and down my back. It felt so nice but I kept shaking my head as a violent shudder ripped through me.

"No! Go away! Just leave me alone. Let me suffer, I deserve it" I knew it was true. I did deserve this.

"Bella…" The voice tried to argue with me but I wouldn't have it.

"No it's true! I deserve to feel the pain. I deserve the misery. I hurt people around me and for that I deserve to be left alone. I always hurt people and I hate it! I really, really hate it! I don't want to hurt the people I love. I don't want to cause them harm. I don't know what to do but no matter what it always end up in someone hurting. I'm a monster…. Just go! Let me suffer. I deserve it, I deserve it, I deserve it…" Words were flowing freely from my lips without my control. I still had no idea at all who I was by my side but it didn't matter. I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone with the pain.

"No" The voice whispered in my ear. "No Bella. You do not deserve this. You are human. Human makes mistakes and you shouldn't torture yourself for being what you are. Bella, you are so kind and sweet and brave. You could under no circumstances be any kind of monster! And no, I will not go away and just let you suffer. You have nothing to suffer about"

The sweet voice kept whispering comforting words to me, in such a soothing voice that my shaking became less and my crying more silent.

At last I looked up through watery eyes at my comforter. The sight my eyes met, made my heart swell and a new round of crying was about to begin. All because he looked at me with those eyes that showed nothing but worry about me and desire to make me comforted and happy.

Edward.

I sniffed "Edward, I…"

"Shhh…" He said in his velvet voice "Do not stress, my Bella. I am not upset with you or mad at you and have not been at any time through this, so you have no reason to excuse"

"But in the car…"

"Yes, in the car I had difficulty controlling my reactions. I was not angry with you but the situation" He wrapped his arms around me and uncurled me. My back were against his chest and his lips were in my hair.

"Bella, I did not trust Damon and was therefore anxious about your friendship with him" He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my left shoulder. "Bella, I once said that if you ever outgrew me then I would let you go and not make you feel bad about it. I stand firm at that and won't ever budge. Your wishes and needs are the most important to me. You are my first priority"

"But…" I said ion a shaky voice "You went to Alaska. I didn't want to be here anymore. You went to Tanya"

"Bella…" He said, his fingers seeking along my arm 'till his hand reached mine. "I left to give you time to think. I wished to give you the choice of making decisions without my interfering. And Bella" He played with my fingers and pressed a trail of kisses from my ear to my jaw. "I did not go to Alaska because of Tanya's being there. It was simply the one place I could think of where the others would go with me" His mouth rested against my jaw and then his teeth was nipping very, very carefully at the skin there. It made me breathe in a gasp of air. My head swam and I had a hard time concentrating.

When his lips where gliding along the right side of my neck, he suddenly became still. "You necklace? It's gone?" He asked in a soft voice.

I froze, afraid of answering him.

"Bella, relax. I promise I won't throw a hissy-fit" I almost smiled at that image.

"Well…" I forced out "One of the days I was sick.."

"You were sick?" He interrupted.

"Err… Not really. I was kind of pretending"

"Why?"

"Because you weren't there" I whispered. He didn't response, he only tightened his arms a bit.

"So Damon came over one of those days and I think he took it or got me to take it off or something…" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell him the next thing.

"Bella? You can tell me anything, you know that" He said in a gentle voice.

"He tasted my blood" I said in the smallest voice I could, hoping that even with his vampire hearing, he still wouldn't be able to hear. But of course he did.

His body became very still. He did not speak a word for a long time and I decided I would keep quiet too.

"He took your blood?" Edward whispered.

I nodded "Yes" I whispered too.

"Bella…" He was about to say something but seemed to change his mind and said instead; "Bella, did he hurt you? When he was drinking you blood"

I shook my head "No. I… I had been asking him about that, wanting to know whether or not he was hurting people when he drank from them" I lowered my voice even more "No, it was not painful"

He let out a sigh "Good. I'm glad then" I didn't say anything.

"Edward?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"I really want to go home now"

"Sure you want a ride or…?" I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew I wasn't quite comfortable when he ran with me.

"Not all the way home. Just to my truck" I said, smiling too.

When I was finally home again, I knew I needed to talk to one specific person. Funny that the one person who reminded me of Damon, was the one I wanted to talk to in all this chaos.

I went to the phone and dialled the number.

"_Hello?" _A voice said in the other end.

"Hey Adalyn" I said "It's Bella"

"_Hey Bells! What's up?"_

"You have your summer holiday right now, right?" I asked her.

"_Yeah. And let me tell you, it sucks. I never thought I would get tired of a vacation but apparently I'm full of surprises" _She laughed the sweet laugh I knew so well.

"So you're not doing anything important?"

"_Nope. The tests have showed that I now officially have no life"_

"That's not true, Ada. Of course you got a life"

"_Bells, w__hen you sit inside all day long, on your computer, playing counter strike and waiting for school to start again, then you don't have a life" _She told me.

"Don't you hang out with your friends?" I asked her confused, knowing she's got a ton of friends.

"_They're all gone! Gone on vacations and they have left me behind. Plus mom's on a business trip for three weeks, so I'm all alone with the neighbour, who apparently have been instructed to keep an eye on me. Pathetic" _She grumbled at the end.

"Well… what do you say if I told you that you could come to Forks and see me?"

"_Err… Bella, are you sure that's a good idea?" _She asked me, her voice full of doubt.

"Yes. Absolutely sure" I said in a firm tone.

"_Okay then. I'll give mom a call and let her clear it out with the neighbour. I'll start packing tonight and be on my way tomorrow!" She said excited._

"Thanks Ada"

"_Sure, Bells" _She said and then laughed_ "Besides, what are sisters for" _She chuckled again before hanging up.

**A/N: So this is the end of last chapter. I'll be ready with another one as soon as I'm back home.**** Bye ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back you guys! Holy moly it has been two long weeks. Fantastic weeks but still pretty long. It feels good to be back in my own bed. It was hilarious how glad I got when the cab driver spoke a language I could understand. Plus the fact that the car had seatbelts send me through the roof :P This is unfortunately another quickly written chapter but please forgive me for any sloppiness that might be visible in it. **

Bella's POV

After Adalyn had hung up I stood a moment in silence. I longed for Ada's company in this troubled time. She was such a special person with the greatest personality. She was almost always happy and full of excitement and surprises. She was such a people-person that others couldn't help but being affected by her mood. Kind of like with Jasper but more humane and less controlling.

But she was also special in other ways. She didn't liked being bullied around and told what to do. She always voiced her opinions not caring if people thought she was a freak. She was also so loyal and gentle to people she liked and cared about. Even thought she was a petite person, she still acted protective of her loved ones and despite her size people still had respect for her. She could easily turn into a hardass. In that department she reminded me a little about her mother.

Adalyn and I were half-sisters. We had the same father but different mothers.

Back in the day Charlie had had a best friend, besides Billy. A woman he had known since he was young. She was Angela's aunt. Mr. Weber's sister. When my mother had left Charlie, 3 month after my birth, he had been completely devastated. He had sought comfort and she had been so kind giving it to him in that dark period of his life. From that comfort between friends Adalyn had apparently formed.

The people in Forks knew that about two years after my birth Sally Weber had left the town. She had moved to California to San Francisco because of a job offer and had never looked back. That was the story people had been told.

The truth was that about a year and a half after I was born Sally had moved with a little baby girl who had the same color my eyes had. Charlie's eye color. Sally had become pregnant with Charlie's child and she had decided that she would not hide it from the town but neither would she become the source of a gossip explosion that surely would follow if she and Charlie announced their 'relationship'.

Not many people knew the truth. Charlie had trusted Billy but he had not told Jake or anyone else. Mr. Weber knew but he hadn't told anyone either. Not even Angela. She was unaware of the fact that she had a cousin, living in San Francisco.

Charlie had had no choice but to tell me after I had eavesdropped on a conversation he had been having with Sally one night over the phone. I had demanded to know everything and Charlie had caved in and told me that I had a half-sister.

From then I had seen Adalyn from time to time. We had quickly taken an interest to each other and we had grown very close through the years.

I had told Edward about her and since it was impossible to keep secrets around Alice, I had told all of the Cullens.

Back when Edward had left me Ada had come to my aid just like Jacob had. She had visited me while the torture was going on and again when Edward had returned.

When she had discovered that he was back in my life, the guy that according to her should rot in hell for his actions, she drove straight to the Cullens house. She had only managed to growl that she would go and give him a piece of her mind before she stormed to her car. Apparently she had shouted at him, threatened and simply trashed him for good.

Jasper and Emmet had been on the floor with laughter of the scene they had witnessed. They had all been grinning like fools the time I saw them after Ada's tantrum. Even Rosalie had been smiling.

Edward had just shrugged and said that he deserved it. Adalyn had loathed Edward just as much as Charlie had, though it was easier for her to cope with it since she only saw him rarely. She had accepted that she would have to tolerate him for my sake but still had a hard time being polite when in front of him. She had no hard feelings against the rest of the Cullens but Edward was a different story.

Of course Adalyn had noticed that the Cullens were not all normal but amazingly she had never questioned me about it. She apparently trusted my judgment. Something she shouldn't according to Edward. I had grimaced at that. He and Jacob, amongst other people, said my judgment on danger couldn't be trusted. Well having a vampire as boyfriend and a werewolf as best friend proved their point fairly well.

Adalyn actually fit quite easily in with the Cullens. She especially got well along with Emmett and Jasper. They had had a blast together last time she had visited and she seemed to enjoy her time with them.

Charlie had kept in contact with Adalyn and her mother through the years but it was quite a long trip from San Francisco to Forks. Her mother had traveled with her the first couple of times considering that Ada only was 7 years old when she and I first met. When Adalyn had turned thirteen her mother had let her travel on her own.

Charlie loved it when she visited and he would show nothing but happiness at the thought of having an ally against Edward. I smiled just a tiny smile.

I decided to write a note to about it in case he got home and I wasn't there and then I would go to Edward's.

_Hey dad_

_I called Ada and she is coming to visit in a day or two. _

_Could you please get the air mattress from the garage for her? _

_That would be a great help. I've gone to Edward's for the rest of the evening._

_There's leftovers in the fridge so just warm it up for dinner. _

_I'll be back at ten o'clock. _

_Bella_

I put the note on the table in the hallway, snatched my keys and went outside to my truck. I shock struck me as I looked at the person casually leaning against the side of my truck.

Damon.

Great now I had to deal with even more. I did so not want to do this right now. I wasn't exactly in the mood for his mocking or his comments or basically his personality.

"I believe you have been avoiding me?" He raised an eyebrow at me and walked up to where I stood frozen on the porch steps.

I snorted, an automatic thing when I was around him "Please" I said while rolling my eyes "Why should I want to avoid you Damon? It's not like we had some pretty serious stuff going on, right? It' not like you didn't drink my blood yesterday, right? Everything is just normal between us" my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He grinned at me with his usual untroubled expression "Wow Bella. You're cranky today"

"Tsk, I wonder why" I mumbled.

"Did I do something wrong?" He questioned me "I was under the impression that all the fascinating things that happened last night was a part of your willingness" His lips turned upwards in the side making his smile crooked. I got a brief glance at the sharp, white teeth that was hidden behind those lips.

Normally I would have practically exploded at that comment but I found myself too exhausted to work up any anger. It probably wouldn't do any good anyway. He would simply be amused by my anger.

I sighed "What do you want Damon?" I asked tiredly.

He shrugged "Just to talk to you"

"Was there anything particular you wanted to tell me?"

He shrugged again without answering my question.

"Okay then I got a question I would very much like to get an answer to" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Shoot"

"Where is my necklace?" I said in a low, serious tone. The words came out slowly.

"Well…" He started, looking rather awkward. Something that was rare for him " It was kind of in the way last night so I took the liberty of removing it from that pretty little neck of yours" He smiled at me.

I had kind of expected that answer so I felt that any shouting or anger wasn't going to do any good.

"Well do you have it on you at the moment? Because if you do I would very much like to have my property back" I held out my hand.

He looked as if he was about to refuse my demand but seemed to have second thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the only thing that could protect my mind fully from his influence. He placed the pendant in my palm and then dropped the chain, making it pool on top of it. I quickly put it in my jeans pocket.

"So…" I started, not sure how to proceed "I gotta go now, Damon" I waited for him to step away from the truck so I could get into the driver side. He did step away but he stepped closer to me.

"Where to?" He asked me in a low voice.

I gulped involuntarily "That's not really your business, Damon" I tried to make my voice firm but failed.

"At least let me keep you company" He said in a slick tone. I shook my head at him.

"I'd rather be alone right now"

He laughed once without any trace of humor "Oh yeah? You'd rather be alone? You mean be alone with your boyfriend, right?" He asked in a mocking voice that made me angry.

"I said that it was none of your business"

He leaned closer to me staring at me with eyes that had turned dark, almost black "Yes it is" He practically snarled at me "Everything you do is my business"

I glared at him with all the hate I could muster "You do not own me, Damon"

He raised his eyebrows, telling me that I was mistaken.

"You don't! I am not something to be owned! I am not some property. If you ever had that insane thought then I am sorry for disappointing you. If I belong t9 anyone it is Edward. But that is not as a _property_" I spat at him "That is because I love him and because he loves me back

Again he laughed his hard , stone laugh "Ha! I doubt that. Didn't he leave you ,Kitten?" He tilted his head to the side "Maybe that love you're talking about is not quite what you think it is"

Pain shot through me. I knew Damon was referring to the week that Edward had been in Alaska but it made my mind go back to the terrifying memories I had done everything to erase. The hole in my chest hurt and all the painful emotions came back to me. It gave me such a blow that it brought tears to my eyes. But the pain also made me strangely brave. I turned it into fury and then I lashed it out on Damon the only why I knew how.

I slapped him. A good hard slap across his face, making his head snap to the side. My palm stung but my hand was not broken like the time I had hit Jacob.

Damon turned his head back to me, his eyes still darker than usual but also shocked. I did not feel any fear at his expression or the fact that I had just slapped a vampire. I glared one last time at him and then turned and strode with angry steps inside the house again.

I knew that he could easily get inside since I had already invited him in and it would do no good fighting it if he tried. But surprisingly he didn't. I let out a frustrated sound and marched to the table where my note to Charlie was lying. I grabbed it and tore it in pieces. There would be no need for it now, I wasn't going anywhere tonight.

I threw myself on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

I didn't know how long I was lying there but suddenly a knock interrupted my silence. Anger piled up once again and I wondered why the bastard even bothered knocking. Why don't burst through the door without warning? Or why not just smash through a window? He would definitely be the person to enjoy that.

I walked to the door and angrily swung it open.

"What?" I asked furiously.

The face that greeted me, surprised me. I had been expecting the crystal blue eyes but instead it was warm blue eyes. And then I saw green eyes.

"Oh good lord! Can't I get just a little bit of peace around here?"

**A/N: So people, this is chapter number 10! Hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm sorry to leave it there but that's just how it happened to work out for me. I'm back from Egypt and that means that I will (hopefully) update faster from now on. Today it's be my birthday so I've had tons to do so my time has been a little tight but I hope the chapter is okay anyway. Let me know what you think ;) Review, review, review, review!**

**Love ya'll! It's great to be back! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

"It's good to see you too Bella" Elena said while rolling her eyes. I hadn't meant to be so rude but I just couldn't take any more of this. I needed a break. A pause button I could press to be able to breathe for a couple of minutes without intruders.

"Sorry but it's just…" I paused and sighed "I was just surprised"

"That's quite alright Bella" Stefan said kindly "I bet you've been through a lot"

_Today or since I came to Forks…? _I couldn't help but think. I settled by mumbling; "Yeah that you could say"

Elena chuckled once and then her face grew slightly more serious "Bella" She asked "Have Damon been here?"

I frowned, not really wanting to discuss my encounter with Damon but I knew that they somehow needed the information "Yeah he was her but he left again quickly" I felt anger grow inside me at the memory of Damon's words. What a jerk, thinking that he would be able to manhandle me like that. I let out a frustrated sound.

"What did he want?" Stefan asked me in a grave voice.

I shrugged "How should I know what that asshole wanted? I might be around vamps quite a lot but I have yet to develop the ability to read their minds" I spoke the last with a sarcastic edge.

Elena scrutinized my face. I was too annoyed to look her in the eyes. "Did he do something?" She asked.

"What makes you think that? Isn't he usually the most delightful creature to be around?" I wasn't able to lay off the sarcasm just yet.

Elena just kept her tone polite and but I saw a tiny smile pull at her lips "Well, you just seem rather agitated, Bella that's all".

I breathed once "I don't know what he wanted. After our argument I left…"

"Wait a minute" Stefan interrupted me "You argued with Damon?"

I nodded. Stefan exchanged a wary look with Elena. Then he turned back to me "What about?"

I snorted "He had somehow gotten the insane idea that he owned me and was able to control me" I shrugged, trying to show them that it didn't affect me as much as it actually did "I let him know that he didn't"

Stefan grimaced "Knowing my brother he didn't take that well"

I couldn't help but grimace either but composed my face quickly "No I guess not. I walked away"

Stefan sighed. He looked at Elena again and they were both quiet for a while. I just looked from one to the other, raising my eyebrows, a sign of impatience.

"Well?" I asked.

"Bella" Stefan said slowly, carefully weighing his words "Is there a possibility that you might be able to spend the night somewhere else? A friend's place or maybe at your boyfriend's?"

I thought of that. I knew Edward was hunting until tomorrow but I could always go see Alice. She had stayed behind with Jasper and Carlisle.

"Yes, I could go somewhere else but why should that be necessary?" I asked, rather confused.

"It would just be…" Elena said "Better, if you were another place tonight. Another house" She looked me in the eyes and I understood immediately. Ah. Another house meaning; a house Damon wouldn't be able to enter.

I nodded my head slowly "Right" I said "I'll just pack some of my stuff and then be on my way. No need for you to stay"

They both mumbled okays and then I went to gather my things. I wrote a note to Charlie with a few changes. Instead of coming back at ten, I would spend the night there.

I wasn't worried about Ava coming since it would probably take her quite the time to convince her mother and her neighbor to let her go on her own to Forks. The only thing that nagged my mind was Damon's temper. If he came here looking for me and found me gone would he be furious enough that he would actually go as far as to hurt Charlie in rage. Well, Damon seemed calm enough when I left him standing outside earlier. Or maybe it was better described as shocked.

I felt the blood drain from my face at the thought of Damon hurting Charlie. I almost began hyperventilating. My reaction must have been rather loud because Elena was standing at my side in a flash.

"Bella, what's the matter?" She asked confused. She reached her hand towards me as if laying it on my arm but quickly stopped herself in her tracks and let her arm fall down by her side.

"My dad" I whispered in a horrorstruck voice "He'll come here later. If he's here when Damon comes…"

"He will not hurt your dad, Bella" Elena said. Her voice was firm as she spoke, almost having a dangerous tone "Trust me"

I took a deep breath and then nodded my head, willing myself to believe her.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

When I arrived at the Cullens' house it took me a few minutes to gather courage enough to go in.

Would they be mad at me for having trusted Damon? For letting him into my house? Would they be upset about what had happened between me and Edward? Alice and Jasper had practically witnessed the argument we had and they had seen Edward's reaction afterwards. Wouldn't they have an opinion on all of this considering that my choices had in one way or another affected them as well?

My mind went on and on and on, throwing all of these questions at me. I was so deep in thought that the little tap on the window had me jumping and a strangled yelp came from my lips.

I snapped my head around and saw the beautiful, white face I had been afraid would show disapproval and anger. Alice smiled at me, her bright teeth framed by her red lips.

"What's up, Bella?" She said. I looked at her, studying her face. I saw no hurt feelings, no anger, no unhappiness displayed on her beautiful features.

I involuntarily gulped "Err… I kind of need a place to crash?" It came out as a question.

"Oh right. Well then don't just sit there" She grinned at me "Come inside Bella"

I got out of the truck but hesitated when I faced the house. I heard Alice's laugh beside me "Bella you don't need to be nervous or anything. I won't bite" I couldn't help but smile at that one. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed her into the house.

"Carlisle is working tonight so it's just me and Jasper" She explained "Wanna hang and see some TV?"

I had to hold back a grimace. I wasn't quite sure how it would be to sit in the same room as them. Alice seemed to be okay with it all but I wasn't sure of Jasper. It might end up awkward.

"N-no that's fine, I'll just go to Edward's. It's been a long day" I tried to give her a real smile but it felt strained. I just turned around and headed for the staircase which would lead me upstairs to Edward's room.

I didn't know that Alice had followed me until she spoke "Bella, are you mad or upset about something?"

I whirled around to look at her, disbelief painted across my face "Are you asking me if _I'm _at _you_?"

"Yes" She said simply.

"But it should be you that should be angry with me. You should yell at me or at least raise you voice" I cringed at the thought "You should tell me that what I have done was awful and to scold me for what I did and said to Edward. You were in the car, you heard how I talked to him and you know that I practically chose Damon instead of Edward"

I babbled away, unable to stop myself from voicing all of the fears and thoughts I had been having. A grin slowly spread across her face as I talked.

"Bella" She said when I had to make myself breathe "No I'm not gonna scold you or yell at you" She shook her head at me and mumbled 'silly'.

"But…"

"Bella whatever happens with you and Edward I'll always be you friend. Hell, I might even take you side in an argument" She laughed but her expression changed quickly. She looked ashamed "I know that's not how it seemed back when we left. Last time when we left for Alaska and back when Edward decided to… Err, you know what" I think that if she had actual blood flowing in her veins, she would have blushed right at this moment.

I didn't want to dwell on the memory so I changed the subject.

"Alice, when I came here tonight you didn't seem surprised at all to see me. I know that you probably saw me coming but you didn't ask for a reason for my visiting or anything" I looked questioningly at her "We both know that though you saw me coming you wouldn't know the reason behind my actions"

A grimace appeared on her face "Well, I kind of had a talk with Stefan. He explained your… incident with Damon and told me that you might be coming here" Then she beamed at me "So that's that. I'm here to be your bodyguard tonight"

I rolled my eyes at her "Maybe that's a bit of a dramatic way to put it"

"Perhaps" She shrugged, still smiling.

I shook my head lightly at her but couldn't keep from smiling back "Goodnight Alice"

"Night, Bella" She said and turned to walk gracefully down the stairs. I stared after her for a moment. Vampires all moved so gracefully. They were so strong and fast that nothing could hurt them and they were able to protect the people they cared about.

And they could be with the love of their life for all eternity. I sighed. That was all I wanted. To be with the person I loved forever. To be with Edward without the fear, the restrain and the whole 'getting-older-every-stinking-day' thing.

I wanted it so much that it was like a fire burning inside me and refusing to be put out. It was there all the time in the background.

It had worked out well enough for Stefan and Elena. According to Damon, Elena had been human and she and Stefan were still together. But of course that was another story. And another type of vampire. A easier type of vampire.

DAMON'S POV

That girl! That HUMAN girl!

The way she had talked to me was outrageous! I was a vampire for god's sake. A freaking vampire! She had pissed me of real good with that boyfriend trash. After I had tasted her blood she actually believed that I would just share. Like back when it was Elena; I never shared what was mine.

That whole 'mine' thing seemed to have set her of big time. But the thing that had shocked me the most was when she had slapped me. In the moment I had been so surprised that I did not even follow her when she walked away. After that moment I couldn't help myself but roll my eyes and think; 'Right, Damon she live with vampires, dates one, as matter of fact. It's not likely that she is intimidated by knowing what you are'

I was on my way to her house at the moment. I would demand some answers from her. Tsk, like she could just walk away from this. Ha!

My stupid brother had heard the end of our little argument and had seemed rather displeased. But what the hell do I care. He wasn't party to this anyway. His opinion did not matter.

When I arrived outside her window, having made sure no one was looking, I wondered whether or not to just break in. I decided that it would be best to knock first.

I tapped the window lightly and then waited. I saw her get up from the bed rather angry. Maybe she thought it was a bird or something. Or maybe she was angry that I had come.

I saw her silhouette walk up to the window and then the light came on. I almost lost the firm grip on the window, making me struggle a little to keep from falling.

"Who the hell are you?" We both said at the same time.

She frowned clearly unhappy with the situation "Okay, you're the stranger here dude so you get the pleasure of answering first" She folded her arms across her chest.

I didn't respond right away. I just stared at her, taking all of her in.

She had curly hair and it was a beautiful golden kind of color. It was gathered in a sloppy ponytail, making small strands of hair caressing her cheek. Her skin was not pale but not the tanned brown some people had. It was natural brown.

The hand that was resting on the window was slim and looked very elegant, if you could even call a hand that.

Her face was heart shaped and her eyes were big and beautiful placed under golden eyebrows. Those eyes had me bewitched in a way I had never ever been before.

Those gorgeous brown eyes that had a glitter in them, that wasn't familiar to me as the color was. The same color as Bella's eyes.

"Wow" I breathed.

**A/N: So this was all for now. Hope you liked it! ****I'll update as soon as I can. I promise!**

**Reviews will make me type faster :D Love ya'll! And thanks for all the reviews you've already given ;) **

**Oh and Thanks to BleedingLove101**! **She gave Bella's sister her name! And gave me inspiration to her personality. Thanks Girl! I owe you big time! ;D**

**Sorry if the pairings are displeasing anyone :( **


	12. Chapter 12

DAMON'S POV

She stared at me waiting for an answer. I had a hard time making actual words come out of my mouth.

Those eyes! It was Bella's eyes. But did Bella have any siblings? No she couldn't have. Everybody knew she was an only child. But then what was with the eyes.

"Well" The girl said, harshly. She had her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"I'm Damon, a friend of Bella's. Who are you?"

"My name's Adalyn, people call me Ada. I'm Bella's sister"

My eyes widened. So they were sisters.

"Well, half-sister actually" She shrugged, showing that the half part didn't play that much of a role to her. Besides the eyes, this girl actually looked more like Bella than I thought at first. The shape of their faces, something about the voice, the thickness of their hair and especially their lips seemed alike. I sighed in my head. Apparently I had checked Bella out way more than I would have admitted.

Their personalities though seemed to be different. Bella was a little shy and more the gentle kind of person. She was so soft and very kind. Even though I had been the cause of her temper raising, I had still experienced what gentleness she was capable of. This girl seemed very outgoing and even reckless. She seemed to be anything but shy. She seemed real tough despite her size. Considering that she was human she still looked like she could take on more things than most humans. Kind of like with Bella.

The one thing I could feel that was definitely similar about them was their goodness. It wasn't something I had seen directly but it was a feeling I had. From the moment I had met Bella and observed her actions I just knew that she was one of those people who were good to their very core. I think that was what had drawn me in.

Like some people went for their opposites. Like Dark and Light. Though, I would never admit it, not in a million years, no scratch that, not in an eternity, would I admit that my dark person had been captured by her kindness and her goodness.

This girl seemed to have some of that goodness I had found in Bella as well. Despite the harsh tone she might be using at the moment. Must be because I interrupted her sleep.

"So, if I may ask what the hell are you doing outside my sister window in the middle of the night?" She raised an eyebrow, still resting her hands on her hips. If I hadn't still been so shocked I would have laughed at her attitude.

"I came to talk to her" I stated simply. The way I said almost made it sound like this was the normal way of coming to talk to people.

"I see" Ada rocked back on her heals "As you can probably see, Bella's not here" She stepped to the side and lifted a hand indicating that I could look inside in case I didn't believe her. I just nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked her. I was still not over my shock so my tone was automatically polite.

"Yes, I do" She said in a slightly know-it-all tone. I looked at her waiting for her to continue. She didn't.

"Well, do you mind telling me?" I was getting more and more confused. I had gotten an idea of how I should act around Bella but this girl was different and it made me uncertain. Something I was very rarely and loathed.

She tilted her head to the side and clicked her tongue once. Then she spoke "Actually I do"

I could feel my forehead crumple into a frown. Just as I opened my mouth to response, there was a knock on the door.

"Ada?" Sounded a male voice.

Shit, I though. I dropped from the window and disappeared into the night. I hoped the girl, Ada, didn't see it. I could hear the window close.

I was frustrated. This girl was every bit as annoying as Bella could sometimes be. I had come here to get some answers from Bella and ended up not even knowing where she was. The nerve of that girl in Bella's room to refuse to tell me where Bella was! Bella's sister had intrigued me and I wanted to know more about her. That had been the only thing keeping me from going back there now and forcing some answers out of her.

Bella had probably gone to her boyfriend's house and I did not exactly jump up and down in joy at the thought of a fight with another vampire tonight. I would just wait for Monday. Then she would be in the school and I would find a way to corner her.

Yes I would wait for Monday to get my answers from the human that had been the center of my mind for over a week now.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up to find myself in Edward's bed. I was slightly confused for a few moments but then I quickly remembered why I had gone to the Cullens' house. I also realized at the same time that it was Sunday today and that would mean school tomorrow. I groaned. Damon and I had gym together. It was the only class that Edward wasn't with me in. I really wasn't looking forward to it.

I got up and started to move around, finding some clothes and then moved down stairs.

I found Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch together, arms around each other while watching TV.

When I was all the way down the stairs, Jasper turned his head to me and smiled "Morning, Bella" He said "There's breakfast in the kitchen"

I smiled back at him "Thanks"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some stuff.

"Oh, Bella" Alice's voice came from right behind me. I almost dropped the stuff in me hands.

"Sorry" She grinned "Didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay" I laid a hand on my chest feeling my heart slowly go back to normal rhythm.

"So tomorrow in school, Bella" she said "I'm sorry but I won't be able to be there and the others not gonna be back in time. Edward won't be back until Tuesday"

I felt all the blood drain from my face and my grip became weak. I looked at her in terror.

"Bella!" She said quickly "Would you relax? Jasper will be there. I just see that I'm needed here tomorrow at that time and the others just decided to make a longer hunting trip out of it" I was about to say something but she interrupted me "And don't worry it's nothing dangerous or anything that's gonna approach me here"

The look she gave me made me somehow trust her. I nodded.

But now the worry was focused on something else. I would be alone with Damon tomorrow I Biology. That would be one long class.

After I had eaten I decided I need to go home. Alice had told me that Charlie had left a message on her cell phone asking her if she could tell me that Ada had arrived last night. I had been completely surprised and then just wanted to go home and see her.

When I drove into the driveway, the front door opened and there she was.

I smiled and we both ran towards each other and slammed together in a hug.

"What are you doing here already?" I asked the same time she said "Where the hell have you been?"

We both laughed at that.

"I got on a plane earlier than I thought I would" She smiled and then grimaced "It turned out to be a bad idea"

I frowned at her and looked at her puzzled "Why?"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest "Because last night a guy interrupted my beauty sleep"

Understanding hit me then. Holy shit, Damon had been here.

"What did he want?" I asked wary. The real question I wanted to ask was 'Did he do something to you?' but I couldn't very well ask her that. Plus she seemed to be calm enough. Not like someone who had had and encounter with a vampire.

"He asked me where you were but I told him that I didn't want to tell him" She said casually. I cringed though. Damon couldn't have liked that answer very much.

"What did he say to that?" I asked her, fearing her response.

"Nothing" She stated. My whole face screwed up in utter confusion.

"What?" I asked her. This was nuts. Damon wouldn't remain silent after being denied something.

She looked confused too but probably at my reaction "He just disappeared. Charlie knocked on the door, having heard some noise and when I looked back he was simply gone"

I was so relieved that it almost hurt. Damon hadn't done anything to anyone. I almost giggled in surprise and relief.

" So what's the deal with you two?" She asked "Last time I visited, you were head over heels for Edward"

That made my mood change instantly. This was something that had me confused as well. I knew how I felt about Edward so how could I feel something for Damon too. It wasn't like when it was Jacob. Jake and I had known each other for a long time but Damon was a stranger.

When I was with him, I didn't know what to feel. It was a new and exciting thing that I had never felt before. Damon was dangerous, handsome and one hell of a mystery. He was something that you would do best in staying away from, he was like a pleasurable darkness, like forbidden fruit…

Holy crap! Stop thinking like that Bella! What the hell are you doing! You can't think of Damon that way! It's not good. Even though it was only too easy to… No! Stop it!

"Bella?" Ada looked at me. He voice snapped me back to the present.

I shrugged lightly, looking down mumbling; "I don't know" then I looked up and said louder "It's complicated"

Ada smiled at me, a smile that was maybe a little bit too innocent "Sure, Bells. Having a ultra-hot guy hanging all over you sure is complicated"

I looked at her in outrage "Ada! It's not like that" Leave it to Ada to twist my words…

"Sure, Bells" She grinned wickedly at me. I sighed and decided to just let it go. It wasn't a matter I could fully discuss with Ada because it included her knowing the truth and I would never endanger her by letting her in on the secret that could end her life.

For the rest of the day Ada and I was just hanging. We talked for hours catching up. She told me about what was going on with her back home, school, friends, family and so on. For me it was a bit harder. I had to watch what I said in front of her. Sometimes when we talked she would throw in a comment about guys and stuff like that. Her comments were followed by a glance and me glaring back at her.

I couldn't help but think that tomorrow I would have to face Damon. It was hard to explain but I could feel that I wasn't exactly afraid of him hurting me. I was afraid of myself and my actions around him. He was obviously the kind of guy that could make girls weak in the knees with just a look. He was handsome enough to make any female fall for him and he had the perfect attitude to be a player. A real ladies man. Even though I did all in my power not to be swayed by him I could still remember the heat radiating from his body, the way his eyes had been smoldering when looking into mine, the way his lips had moved against mine starting an unfamiliar fire inside me….

No, no, no! Bella, you're doing it again! Jeez get a grip!

I thought I had made my mind up. I had always been so sure that Edward was what I needed but now I had met someone that I _wanted. _I wished to deny it, to let everyone know that it didn't mean a damn to me But I couldn't bring myself to say it. Ha! I had yet to even admit it to myself.

I was unable to do it because deep down there was some part of me that knew that Damon had a special pull on me. A different pull than I had ever experienced. Something so unfamiliar to me.

It both scared me and excited me at the same time.

As I started to fix dinner Ava went into the living room and couldn't help but close my eyes and exhale deeply.

Damon Salvatore, the darkest, most mysterious vampire I had ever known, had definitely gotten under my skin and there was just no denying it.

**A/N: That's chapter 12 everybody! I had a lot of spare time on my hands so I decided to write another chapter. Let me know if you liked it! I love your reviews**. **Love to get feedback ;)**

**This chapter might not fit with some of the stuff in earlier chapters but I can only hope you won't notice. If you do notice then please bear with me. It is necessary for my change of plans for the story**.


	13. Chapter 13

BELLA'S POV

I've never feared a Monday like I did at this point. It was ridiculous that a guy actually could have such an impact on me.

Alice and Jasper drove me to school. Occasionally Jasper would say "Breathe, Bella. Relax nothing's gonna happen" or "Bella, don't worry. It's going to be fine" in a very soothing voice. I didn't know whether it was my emotions or my racing heartbeat that told him about my distress.

It wasn't fear as such but more a worry. A worry for how I would handle the situation and for what the consequences might be. I could not trust myself around Damon. I wouldn't say that I wasn't me but there was another side of me that was brought out whenever I was in Damon's company. Near him, feeling him, sensing him…

When we finally arrived to the school my stomach was twisted into a tight knot. I shot Alice one look that must have looked pained because she whispered; "Sorry" before I got out of the car.

As Jasper and I got closer to my class I felt my pulse quicken and i ran a hand nervously through my hair. The class wasn't one Damon would be in but knowing that every second I got closer to the class where he would be.

I looked back at Jasper when we reached the door to my class. Suddenly I was pulled into a hard, cool embrace. I was so surprised that it took a couple of seconds for my brain to work again. Even though Jasper's hug was stone hard and as cold as ever, it still brought me some warmth and comfort. It had been a very stressful time for me and this was what I had needed.

I heard him chuckle and he looked down at me. He ruffled my hair lightly and I smiled at him, thankful.

"Go get 'em, tiger" He laughed and walked away just as the bell rang.

'Kitten' I corrected in my head. When I realized what I had just thought my eyes widened and I gasped.

I walked into the classroom and saw Elena sitting at her disk. She looked up the moment I stepped in. She smiled kindly at me and gave a small wave with her slender hand.

I tried to smile back as natural as possible but I could tell she saw through it. I sighed and went to my seat.

She leaned over to me "Bella, how are you doing?" I could hear concern in her voice. Maybe she though that Damon had gotten to me after all.

"Err… I'm fine. Damon didn't stop by or anything" I assured her.

A grimaced swiftly touched her face but disappeared just as quickly as it came "Oh, I know that" She said in a grave voice. Then in a lighter voice she added; "I meant how are you feeling? Not physically but how are you feeling about all of this?"

I stared at her for a minute, considering whether or not to tell her "Well, honestly," I started "I'm really confused. It's all just so… strange. It's really, really confusing"

She smiled at me again with that weird kindness she had been showing me ever since we met "Bella, I know this is really none of my business but I have experience in this matter" Elena looked at me with a very serious face "You need to figure out what you want. Not what anyone else wants. Forget about anybody else's feelings. And I know that not fair to Edward or Damon" She rolled her eyes but continue just as serious as when she began "This is about you, Bella. This is what you want and what you need" Elena leaned even closer to me and put a hand on my hand, a gesture of friendship. Her eyebrows were pulled together in a frown. She seemed practically desperate for me to understand her words "Because I know, Bella. I know what you're going through"

I nodded, tears in my eyes which threatened to escape and a lump in my throat. How could she know so much? How could I do what she asked me? How could I just forget others feelings in this matter? Why did she want me to only see what I wanted? To choose from my desire and want? I couldn't just rule out everybody else. That would be wrong.

Though, I though all of this there was still a small part of me that knew how right Elena was. It was like she was in my place, experiencing my feelings. Maybe she had been through something like this. Maybe she had been through the same as I was being pushed through right now. That's what she had said, wasn't it? 'I have experience in this matter' wasn't that what she had told me?

The next two hours until lunch seemed to flow into one meaningless bunch of nothing. I couldn't focus on anything the teachers were saying, if someone talked to me I couldn't find the right words to answer. All that went through my head was Elena's words. They played over and over. Like a cd inside my mind. Sometimes a couple of her words were repeated. Like with a broken record.

When I met Jasper in the cafeteria I could see from his expression that he could feel, and probably see on my face, that something had happened. He ran to with a worried look.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked me.

I just shook my head and muttered "Not now"

"Bella…" he protested.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes "Please, Jasper. Not now"

He looked like he was about to argue again but he must have sensed that I just couldn't do it right now.

We sat in silence, just the two off us.

Occasionally he would look at me, open his mouth as if to say something but then stopping himself and turning back to looking at his untouched food. Once in a while I would catch him glare at someone behind me. I knew it must be Damon. I had spotted him, Stefan and Elena when we walked in and had then decided to sit with my back to them.

I could not take any more of Stefan and Elena's worrying looks towards me and Damon's usual smirks and annoying attitude.

The only time I had ever shut myself down and locked me up inside was when Edward had left me. Back then it was because of the pain and grief I had wanted to run away from, this time it was the whole world.

After this it would be biology with all of them. Elena, Stefan and Mr. annoying, formerly known as Damon Salvatore.

It was like Elena's words had erased the fear I had been feeling earlier. Now it had all become muddled and confused instead. It was like being really, really tired after a party, so tired that you almost didn't care what your parents would say when you come home at 5 in the morning. You just want to go to bed.

Right now it just want it over with. And the consequences later will be my hangovers.

Jasper's eyes shot to my face when the bell's shrill ringing flowed through the halls.

I closed my eyes briefly and shook my head "I'm fine. Alice would have known if something really bad would happen" Unless it had been pushed to the background by the vision which had told her that her presence was needed at home.

No, Damon wouldn't do anything in such a crowded place as this. I was sure of that. And even if he decided to do anything I still knew that I would have seen and experienced worse.

Jasper walked me to the biology classroom and looked at me for a moment. He put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed "It's gonna be fine, Bella"

I just nodded, not really trusting my voice. I gave him a small smile and walked inside.

My eyes scanned the room, expecting to find those crystal blue eyes but came up empty. Damon wasn't here yet. Maybe he wouldn't come at all. I doubted that he was sick but maybe something had come up and he needed to take care of that.

'Not a chance' The little voice in my head said.

And just as I sighed that's when he walked in.

My eyes shot to him and his to mine. I could feel myself blush violently and turned to stare at the table.

I wrung my hands in my lap and kept my gaze locked on the table. My eyes clenched together and a shiver actual shiver ripped through me when I felt him walk closer to me and sat down at his table.

Mr. Banner came in seconds after, making me breathe out a sigh of relief.

'Hmm… My Bella, my little Kitten. So we see each other again' The voice sounded inside my head but the fact that it was indeed not the little voice I had been hearing lately made my whole body go ice cold.

Before I had time to control my actions I looked backwards and his eyes caught mine. I froze again, wishing I had never turned. His eyes shone with excitement and he almost looked like he was challenging me to answer him. But how could he even expect something like that. I knew that reading minds were something that actually existed but there was no way telepathy would work between me and Damon, knowing that we were at least three feet away from each other.

'Oh you're wrong there, darling' The voice said again.

It made my head snap back to it's previously position. My eyes were wide, breath coming faster than normally and my heart was beating so hard that I knew for sure that he would be able to hear it.

"So, Ms. Swan, seeing as Mr. Cullens is not here today you will have to be partners with Mr. Salvatore" Mr. Banner told me.

My eyes widened and gave him a look of disbelief "But…I…he…Edward is…Why?" I spluttered outraged. I looked at him with a desperate look, mentally begging him to change his minds.

"Well, neither of your partners is at presence here today so you and Mr. Salvatore will have to partner up" He gestured with his hands to Damon and to the chair besides, telling him to take a seat.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

I hadn't seen when Damon had sat down nor did I hear him but when I looked up he was sitting casually at my side. I glared at him with the most venom I could manage.

"Aww… Come on Kitten" Damon said softly and faking sadness "It's not that bad. And to think that both yours and my partner would happen to be sick at the very same day. What a coincidence" My eyes burned into his as I realized the truth behind his words. His eyes held that mischievous sparkle and it made my mouth drop.

"You… you did this? You got your partner sick? This was planned? You knew that Edward wasn't gonna be here today so you made sure your partner wouldn't be here today" I knew that he already was aware of all of these things but I needed to actually say them to make them register in my brain.

He grinned with a crooked smile on his lips leaning forward and pushing a strand of hair gently behind my ear. The soft graze of his fingertips on my cheek made me shiver.

"Relax, Bells" He said very unconcerned "I just convinced her that she could use a day in bed" Then he leaned back and mumbled; "After the night we had she certainly could need it"

I gaped at him" What? Y-y-you fed from her ?" I asked him. Even though the only responds I got was a shrug, I knew it was a yes.

The emotions that overwhelmed me took me by surprise. It was anger, at the thought of him feeding off a defenseless human. Surprise, discovering that he had known Edward would be away today. And then something else. Like sadness, anger and jealousy. It was a muddled confusing kind of feeling that made my heart ache. Yes, that was it. Pure, hot jealousy burst out like a fire.

Knowing that Damon had been having his lips attached to some other girl's throat. That Damon had been just as close to her as he had been with me. Just as intimate, just as romantic just as hazily pleasurable…

Had he kissed her too? Like the sweet, soft kiss he and I had been sharing or something more? Thinking of the intimacy they had shared made my throat close and tears began to form in my eyes.

I had no idea of why are was reacting so strongly but I couldn't hold it back. I could feel a single, escaped tear make a wet trail as it slid down my right cheek.

I tried furiously to blink it away and was about to turn my head away to hide it but a hand held my chin firmly and refused to let me hide my face.

He lifted my chin until I had to look at him. His eyes looked puzzled, wondering and even sad. He removed his hand from my chin and cupped the side of my face. His thumb brushed across my right cheek and wiped away the tear. I was extremely aware of my blush which made my cheek even warmer against his soft hand.

Then he smiled at me. Not a smile like; 'I'm happy look at me. I just got the computer I wanted'. It was not very visible on his lips, actually just a little pull at the side. It was his eyes that showed me that he was smiling. Like he felt bad for what I was going through, like he was sorry he caused me harm, like he never ever wanted harm to come to me again…

But then He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear; "I'll talk to you later. When we can be alone"

His actions along with his words had me in a daze for the rest of Biology.

There was though a little part of me that worried just how much Jasper had picked up. Was he able to feel my emotions from the distance there were in between us? If he could what would he make of it?

If Jasper had sensed any of my emotions he sure didn't look or act like it. All I saw on his face was the same worried look I had gotten back in the cafeteria. Well, my reaction to Elena's words might have gotten him a little on edge.

"I'm fine Jazz" I told him. And it was true. Apart from a little dizzy, I felt fine "See, not a scratch" I grinned at him and gestured with a hand to my body. He grinned back at me and I went to gym whil he took of in the other direction, heading for Trig.

During all of gym, Damon didn't say a word to me, unlike he had in Biology. But when I caught Stefan and Damon glaring daggers at each other I kind of understood why. They had to stop doing that. I was not a little girl who needed someone to stand up for her or protecting her like this. Even if it were vampires I was dealing with.

When I knew I had had enough I walked up to Stefan.

"Stefan?" I said as I reached him.

"Yes?" He diverted his gaze from Damon and looked at me.

"Look, I appreciate that you and Elena are looking out for me and I'm grateful that you even bother but I'm fine. Really. I don't need you and Elena as my bodyguards"

He frowned and I could see he was about to argue but I cut him off.

"Stefan, I'm a big girl. I don't need babysitters. I really, really need for people to give it a rest and not hover over me all the time. I know you're just doing it for my safety but…" I paused looking around frustrated "I can't really live my life like this. I don't want to be watched 24/7 okay? So please just give it a rest. You don't need to constantly protect me from Damon, okay?" I gave him a look that hopefully looked firm but also pleading since I didn't come over here to hurt his feelings or being rude.

"Of course, Bella" he gave me a kind smile and nodded. I smiled back just a little and walked away.

Just then I caught Damon looking at us. He smirked at me, making my knees go weak and skin tingle. Great, he had heard the conversation.

As my mind kept drifting I wondered about his behavior today. I had though he would be angry or at least not as friendly. He had been very nice to me. Very, very nice.

'Yes, Kitten I know that I have been nice to you but maby that will have to change' I stiffened as I heard his voice. That deep, soft voice. 'Maybe, maybe not. You will have to wait until tonight to find out, my little Bella' I shivered. Not in horror of his words but in pleasure at his lovely, chocolate melting voice.

'Tonight' The voice repeated and then faded.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! ;) Love getting reviews from you guys! Reviews make me write faster! It's great motivation :D**

**Sorry that it have taken a little longer than usual. I normally like to post one chapter per week but school started up again so I have been busy like crazy. Y'know, seeing people again, homework, life in general… Long story short; I've been way too busy. Hopefully I can update faster with the next chapter.**

**Love to y'all! **


	14. Chapter 14

ADALYN'S POV

Bella have been acting very strange lately. She is more serious these days. Well, the yesterday it is. She quickly gets lost in her own thought and she seems to be very far away sometimes. I thought it might be that new guy, like she was in love but a person who was in love would be more bubbly and giggling.

Okay, Bella have never been a giggling sort of gal but when I first saw her after she had met Edward you could so easily tell that the dude had taken up all of her mind. She was happy, she was chatty and laughing and joking around with me a lot more than she had ever done but this time it's different. It's almost like she's close to being depressed rather than bubbly with all the love.

And the thing that really showed me that something was going on was the little frown she got between her eyebrows multiple times during our chit-chatting. More than once I would turn around and she her eyebrows knitted together in that way a person looks when trying to figure out a really difficult math problem.

In some way I knew that I couldn't ask Charlie about it. He and Bella seemed real comfortable with each other and I could easily tell that they loved one another very much but Charlie just seemed to be only one part of Bella's life. Like one certain part and I guessed that it wasn't the part she would tell her problems to. Bella was a person who wanted to suffer in peace. To suffer in silence, so others didn't have her cross to bear. That was actually a good thing, for Charlie that is. He wasn't really the type of dad who knew much about girl trouble.

I wanted to know what was going on with my sister and I knew that there was only one place I could get some real answers.

Charlie knew that I was friends with Alice Cullen so when I asked him if he would give me a ride to her house he only hesitated for a moment.

It was a long drive and it was spend mostly in silence. It didn't matter. Like with Bella, it was a comfortable silence.

When we finally arrived I said goodbye to Charlie slammed the old police cruiser door shut. I turned then with a sigh to face the enormous, beautiful house.

I would really have liked to get my answers from Edward but Bella had told me that he was out of town so I would have to settle with anyone who happened to be at the Cullens house. Frankly I might not be quite able to be as polite to him as I would be to any of the others.

I couldn't figure out why every time I saw or even just thought of Edward it made me hot inside. Like burning hot. I had believed it had been the rage I had felt towards him for leaving Bella all broken back then but it had changed. And it scared me. I knew the Cullen's weren't normal but I had not questioned Bella directly about it. The one time I had even gotten close to the subject she had gotten all squirmy and seemed completely unable to look at me. So I had let it die down and decided to just trust Bella.

When I was around Edward my emotions went crazy. Like gasoline and a spark. It was disturbing really but I couldn't help it. I had at first hated him to my very core but it was like he had changed me. But I knew how he and Bella felt for each other and I knew my feeling would only cause hurt if they were revealed. So I disguised them as hatred and anger. That was the best I could do.

When I stepped in front of their front door I paused. I ran a hand through my hair, a nervous gesture of mine. Then I knocked.

Not even a second went by until Alice opened the door and beamed at me "Hey Adalyn!" She said.

I smiled at her, genuinely happy to see her "Hi there Alice"

She gestured for me to come inside.

"It's so good to see you again" She said still smiling hugely at me.

"You too, Alice" I said and hugged her cold, hard figure "Where are all the others?" I asked her and looked around the house.

"Oh, Esme, Rose, Em, and Edward had to go out of town. Some urgent business. Jasper's at school and Carlisle is at work" She said all of this looking perfectly as if it was the truth. I had my doubt though.

Bella have never been good a lying and when she told me Edward was 'out of town' her lack of talent had been showing greatly. But again I had chosen to let it pass. Alice though seemed to speak so truthfully that she almost had me fooled. Almost.

"Ah" I just responded.

We walked to the couch in the living room and sat I sat down.

"Do you want something?" Alice said on her way to the kitchen.

"Err… a glass of water?" It came out sounding like a question.

She came back and handed the water to me. She plopped down beside me.

"Bella must be thrilled to see you again" Alice stated. It wasn't a question. Alice knew the closeness Bella and I shared.

"Yeah, she seems to be" I shrugged and then looked at Alice with a very serious expression "Speaking of Bella…" I started.

Alice gave me a look and nodded her head, telling me to go on "Yes, what about her?"

I sighed and felt a little unsure of how to proceed "Well, I've just… noticed that she seems a little different"

A tiny frown appeared on Alice's face "Different how?"

I let my gaze fall to my hands resting around the glass "She's been distant. I don't mean physically but mentally. Sometimes I need to repeat my words more than once because she isn't really listening. She's more quiet and… well, I would call it almost gloomy" I smiled a tiny little, sad smile while keeping my eyes fixed on the water.

"Ah, I see" Alice murmured. I looked up at her.

"I found out she was seeing a guy named Damon. Or 'seeing' might be the wrong word. Hanging with him. Anyway, he told me he was her friend" I noticed Alice's eyes widen just a tiny bit when I mentioned Damon "I guessed it was because she was I love with him, that he was the reason for the change I saw in her. But she isn't quite acting like she's in love. I mean, sometimes I make her blush by mentioning him but that's it"

My eyes were staring into Alice, almost trying to force her to tell me what was going on. I knew confusion was showing on my face but she remained silent.

"Alice, you and Bella are close. Much like Bella and I are. You must tell me what is going on" I pleaded with her but at the same time tried to sound firm.

"Ada, you know very much that Edward and Bella care a great deal for one another" Alice spoke gravely.

I rolled my eyes at the comment "Yeah, it's not exactly something you can avoid noticing with all the lovey-dovey eyes they send at each other" A little piece in me seemed to rip as I said that. It hurt.

Alice sighed and seemed to be ready to tell me the whole scoop "Damon is new in town. He moved here with his brother, Stefan and a girl called Elena, who is Stefan's girlfriend. Damon started… fancying Bella when he met her. He is a rather self-centered, cocky guy"

Once again I rolled my eyes and huffed; "Yeah, tell me about it"

Alice chuckled at that but only briefly "Bella must surely be… confused at the moment. She seems to have taking a liking to Damon…" Alice trailed of for a second then she took a deep breath "Though, none of us would ever have thought that they would be attracted to each other. They are very different"

I thought about that. Yes when I first met Damon I though he was a hot guy. Painfully handsome as matter of fact but I would never have believed Bella to be his type of girl nor would I have though Damon to be the kind of guy Bella would fall for.

"Yeah, well, opposites often seek each other" I mumbled. Plus, Damon had that bad boy look about him and that rebellious attitude many girls would fall for (I know I possible could fall for it) but I just didn't think Bella would be drawn to that. Maybe she knew something about him we didn't know.

"Bella is that kind of girl who feels bad if anything happens to someone and she always manage to find a way to blame herself" Alice continued "So if she has started to feel something for Damon she must fear for Edward's feelings. She's probably torturing herself about it. Fretting that he will hurt and that it will be her fault"

I shook my head slightly, not in denial but in disbelief of my sister "Yup, that sounds like Bella" I sighed deeply.

The sound of a door opening and closing came from the front door. Seconds after Jasper came into view. Alice smiled and practically danced up to him, her movements graceful as ever. They shared a brief kiss and looked each other deep in the eyes. Great, more of the pink-clouds-and-flying-cupid love.

"Hey Ada" Jasper greeted me "It's good to see you again. We've missed you"

"Right back at ya, Jazz" I grinned at him.

I stood from the couch and walked past the now embracing couple and retrieved my jacket "I'm gonna go, Alice" I told her "It's probably gonna take some time walking from here and to Charlie's house so I better get going if I want to be there before midnight" I laughed.

"Do you want ride?" She asked me.

I shook my head "Thanks, Alice but that's okay. I'm not as lucky with the nature where I live so I want to enjoy as long as I can"

Jasper laughed "I think you're the first hu- person I've met who actually like the weather we have here" Alice's high bell-like laughter was mixed with Jasper's deep chuckling as she joined him. They were holding hands and constantly looking at each other with that special look of theirs. I took it as my cue to leave.

"Well, one always want what one don't have, right?" I asked. It was meant as a rhetorical question but Jasper answered anyway "Sure, at least that's what I've heard"

I smiled at them and said; "I better get going" They tore their gazes from one another and looked at me with a little embarrassment brushing across their features. I just grinned.

I waved at them and walked towards the door "See you guys" I shouted to them over my shoulder. I headed for the forest, determined to have a little peace in the center of nature. Yes, I wanted some peace right now.

**BELLA'S POV**

Jasper had headed home after I had managed to assure him that I would be fine for the night. He nodded slightly still seeming undetermined but then said; "Yeah, I guess it's okay. Edward will be back by tomorrow anyhow" I had cringed at that but hoped I had managed to disguise it as a shiver.

I could not think about Edward now. Not with Damon coming. The thought of Damon coming to my house again made my stomach turn in a weird way. The thing that disturbed me that most was that I could tell it wasn't from fear.

Jasper had dropped me of at home and then drove of again after a single glance of concern. I just smiled at him and assumed it had convinced him.

I had no idea when Damon would choose to make his appearance. I guessed it would be at night so he wouldn't risk getting disturbed. Not that doubt his abilities to twist his way out of any situation he might end up in. Especially if it was only humans who witnessed anything. Then he could just use his mind control thingy on them. Or just kill everyone in sight to make sure.

I clenched my fist at that and closed my eyes while trying to breath normally. No, Damon was not like that. He wouldn't do something as horrible as that. He didn't kill humans anymore.

I ran a hand frantically through my hair. No, not anymore he didn't. Keyword; anymore. Which meant he had once done it. Killed for fun. He had taken human lives out of entertainment. Just for his own joy. It was sick and twisted.

But he's not like that anymore! A voice screamed inside my head.

God, I was confused. How could someone who had once been such a… monster also be the person I sometimes saw in him. The soft, kind person. The man who did care about people enough not to kill anymore. The man who could simply caress my cheek or stroke my hair without the evil sparkle in his eyes.

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen and put my head in my hands. I was miserable.

"Something's the matter?"

I jumped as the sound of the voice startled me. My heart was beating hard against my ribs and blood shot to my face. I had accidentally banged my wrist against the counter when I had jumped in surprise. I grabbed it with my other hand trying to make the stabbing feeling go away.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

I looked up into his eyes. Those eyes that had made my heart race so many times. Those eyes I had seen express different emotions. Those crystal blue eyes were now filled with concern.

"No" My voice croaked. I cleared and tried again "No, I'm fine" I looked amazed into his face.

He reached for my hand "Let me see it" He demanded but it was done in such a kind voice that it sounded more like a request.

His warm fingers moved my right hand from my wrist. He stared at my hand, looking for damage but I couldn't remove my gaze from him.

Suddenly I noticed his face change. It was something I had seen before but it still came as a complete surprise. His eyes grew black as the skin around them turned darker. His lips parted as he exhaled deeply and I caught a brief glance of his now extended teeth. I did not know whether or not I was scared. I didn't think that I felt fear at the very moment. I was too absorbed in the changes his face made to notice other things.

Then when he looked back at me I was able to look away. Those complete black eyes was almost too deep for me. I averted my eyes to my wrist.

I kind of only recognized the scarlet color that ran across my sore wrist when I realized what was going on.

I was bleeding. And Damon was being affected by it. That's why his face had changed so swiftly.

I felt him begin to move. Very slowly but it made me look back a him at once.

Ge was still holding my hand and staring ever so intently on my wrist. On the little trail of blood. He was bending towards it while lifting my hand to meet him.

My eyes widened and I tried to take my hand away. He was too strong though. He didn't even seem to notice my struggle. He kept his focus on my wrist, still bending unbelievable slowly towards it.

"Damon, please" I breathed. I almost cried when I heard how I spoke the words. It sounded like I wanted him to go faster. Like it was painful to wait.

His deep, night dark eyes met mine. He raised my hand then and put his lips to it. He obviously though I had pleaded with him to do it, not to make him stop. But he needed to stop. I needed him to stop.

"No" I whispered. This time my voice sounded different. He apparently thought so too. He removed his lips but moved closer to me, almost bringing me flush against him.

"Please, Damon. Don't." I begged him, wanting so desperately for him to understand. I was not afraid of the bite but I ust couldn't handle any more. If anybody found out I had let him drink from me willingly again I would have to explain. And I could not handle that right now.

As if he had heard me, his face changed back so fast it startled me to have the 'other' Damon look at me. The Damon who looked human, looked normal.

"I see" He said in a voice I had never heard before. It was not anger or sarcasm that tainted his beautiful voice. It was sadness. My rejection had hurt him. I saw the sadness rage in his eyes.

This what what I meant. How could a person who had killed so many people in the past be able to look at you with hurt in their eyes. With the softness he had showed me just minutes before.

"Don't wanna have any more trouble with Eddie, do we huh?" He said. The mocking tone of his was back. Usually it made me wanna punch him in the face but this time it hurt me. Because I knew it hurt him. Behind the mocking tone of his was sadness. The mean way he spoke now was only to cover up the fact that he had been hurt.

"No, I-I-I…" But what could I say. It was impossible for me to disagree with him because then I would be lying right in his face.

His now stone cold face turned away. He walked a few steps away, having his back to me for a couple of seconds. Then he spoke; "I met your sister by the way"

I froze at that. My constant worry when Ada was here was that she would somehow discover the secret that could mean either dead or immortality for her.

"Special girl she is. Very feisty, you know, so much spark in her" He spoke while smiling evilly. He spoke about her in a weird way "She sure looked like something to me"

No! No, no, no, no, NO! Damon could not take this kind of interest in Ada! It would only hurt her, different from how it had hurt me but it would be a bad thing for her. Very bad. I might be trusting Damon a bit, liking him a little to much maybe but there was no way I wanted Ada to get involved with Damon. She might seem tough on the outside but I knew her better. I knew that she got hurt just as easily as anybody else.

Damon kept talking about Ada but his words were not being accepted into my brain. No, He could not think of Ada this way. I couldn't let him do that. I wouldn't let him do that.

Then I did something I would never have thought possible of me.

And I guess that the only reason I got away with it was because Damon was just as surprised as me, if not much more.

Both my hands shot up, grasped his hair tightly in both of my palms, clenched. Of course he would have been able to stop me with that super-power of his but I think that either my actions had shocked him too much or he wanted me to do this. I could not tell.

I jerked his head forward, his face towards me in one rough motion. And all other thoughts, all other things, all other senses were cut off by the smell of Damon and the feeling of him against my whole body as his lips crashed own on mine.

**A/N: Chapter 14 y'all! Hope you like it ;) let me know if Bella made the right move… And other thoughts you might have of this story. **

**Love getting' reviews so don't be shy!**

**Hope to update again soon. I promise; I do all I can not to let too much time pass between the updates. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DAMON'S POV**

I was so shocked that I was not able to respond at first. When her fingers had grabbed my hair in a grip that was meant to be rough for her fragile human fingers, I had only been able to feel the hurt at the thought of her wanting to cause me pain even though I physically would feel nothing. Plus, my mind had totally disconnected when her fingertips had touched my head and her fingers had twisted so delightfully around my hair. But then she had kissed me. She had kissed me with those soft, delicious lips of hers. The hurt had gone away the very second her intentions were clear.

I was so shocked. More shocked than imaginable. I had always been the one to kiss her. Every kiss we had shared had been started by me. Hell, every kiss I had had with all the girls I had been with in all my immortal existence had been insinuated by me. So when Bella suddenly kissed me with such passion it almost knocked me off my feet.

All of this surprise however disappeared as I felt that she was a little reluctant in the beginning. Like she didn't really want to be kissing me like this. But it seemed that she had lost the battle and her lips started to move in a different way and I sure as hell didn't need to be told to respond.

I had only metioned her sister in hope of her becoming jealous or just to see any kind of reaction it might cause for me to talk about another girl. I had no interest in Adalyn, I knew that now. Yes, I had found her fascinated but I had always longer for someone who would be able to surprise me and constantly keep me up on my toes. And Bella sure as hell had managed all of those things. This very kiss was proof.

But Bella was more than just able to keep me entertained. She had also captured me with that incredible kindness and softness that dwelled upon her. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her warm and soft skin had me completely bewitched. The thing was that she was so warm and soft, even more than anyone I had ever met. Her skin was like silk and her warm was so enticing.

Bella was so kind and gentle, sensitive and just purely good but at the same time she was strong, independent, amazingly stubborn and she cared so much for the people around her. The love that shone from her whenever she was near those people was so extraordinary. Silently I had very much hoped that I was one of those people.

I was just a complete fool for her. She had somehow gotten to the walls around my heart, broken them down and somehow managed to snatch my heart. She held it in the palm of her hand and she had no idea. But I kind of didn't mind having her be the owner of my heart. She could hold it anytime in those gentle hands of hers.

I would never mind being hers.

Just as my heart would always be hers.

**Bella's POV**

The sensation of his lips against mine was building inside of me. His right hand was fisted in my hair and his left arm was snaked around my waist. Both of them made sure that I couldn't go anywhere. He had me standing so close to him that our bodies where touching all the way from where our lips where meeting to our knees.

The first couple of seconds after his lips had touched mine, I became insecure. First of all, because I knew that this would not help clearing out the mess that had formed in my life. And second of all, I did not know how to move. I had never kissed Edward like this before. And since I had been the one to start it, shouldn't I be the one to take the lead?

Apparently not. Damon had other plans than just to sit back and do nothing. He had almost immediately responded with a wild kind of force.

His hand was gripping at my waist all the time, securing me to his body. The one in my hair pulled gently to make my head lean back a little so he had more access to my throat as his lips followed that path. But I knew that he did not plan on drinking from me this time. I could not figure out how I knew it but in some way I was just completely sure that his intentions were not in that direction. His lips moved back to mine, touching my skin as he went.

All of the sudden I could feel his tongue on my lower lip. It made its way, tasting all along, to my upper lip. It made my head swim. His tongue was then replaced by his teeth, pulling my lower lip between his teeth and pulling on it gently. My breath came fast and ragged but in a way I could feel the need in my body craving more of him. And it scared me.

This make out scene had robbed me of my ability to breathe normally and my body was on fire. I knew things were getting a little out of hand and so I placed my hands on his chest in attempt to push him away a bit.

Though, when my palms met their destination a small gasp escaped me. Even through his shirt I could feel the delicious heat that came from him. All thoughts of resisting went away and my fingers curled around his shirt.

It was all warm, touches and sensation. Nothing else existed. Nothing but Damon.

Damon must have had the same thought about stopping as I had. Fortunately for him, he managed to tear his mouth from mine. It seemed that he wanted to maintain the closeness however, because he put his forehead to mine and kept our bodies molded together. My breath had changed to pants that came deep and heavy.

I turned my head back and forth, attempting to shake my head "I-I didn't mean to d-do that. I-I-I… I don't know what happened" I stuttered.

He laughed a short, shaky laugh, his sweet breath blowing in my face. "Don't worry. I didn't mind" He said, his voice and smile soft. Even though his voice was steadier than mine, he was still breathing hard.

He cupped the side of my face with his warm hand. His thumb stroked my cheek, brushed across my eye. I closed them as he did. His fingertips moved across my lips very slowly and delicately.

I shivered at the pleasure it caused me and a sigh escaped me. I could feel his arm remove itself from around me and a soft whimper came from my mouth. The disappointment didn't last long though. My eyes was still closed but it only made my other sensed more sharp.

I could smell his incredible, unique scent.

The sweet taste of his lips still remained on mine.

His breath were the only sound in my ears.

And most of all I felt. Felt the way he worked me into a bewitching trance.

His fingers kept tracing over my face. Brushing over my cheeks, painting them with red. Over my closed eyelids, making them flutter slightly. His hand moved to brush the back of it down the side of my neck. I could feel that he leaned in and it made my breath stuck in my throat.

His lips made contact with my cheek. He placed a chaste kiss upon it and went to brush his lips across the line op my jaw. I could feel him smile against my overheated skin when I gasped softly at his teeth, suddenly nipping at my skin, without quite breaking it.

He laughed too when he heard it and the laugh sounded breathless "Wow, Bella" He whispered. He was teasing me now, I could hear that from the tone in his voice. But it was not the mean mocking he often did "I have been kissing you for quite a while and you have yet to push me away"

The way he said it was teasing, yes, but it was also like he actually gave me the choice to pull away. Like he wanted to be sure I was doing this because I wanted it and not because of his seduction skills.

I just smiled in return "Give it a second" I teased him back.

He chuckled but then the smile faded a bit. He sighed and pulled away. It made me feel disappointed but also relieved. It had turned dangerous again and I had been having my doubts whether or not I would be able to stop him. Or stop myself for that matter.

I knew that my cheeks must have been burning but then again, my whole body felt like that. I pressed my palms against it my cheeks. It was kind of embarrassing. I had never kissed a guy like that before. Not with such heat and passion. Not with the thought of never wanting or being able to stop again.

No, I had never felt like this before.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest, my face flushed and my legs, or body in general, felt like Jell-O. I moved to sit down on the edge on my bed. Damon followed me with his eyes but didn't make a move towards me. I could feel that I actually wanted him to join me on the bed but on the other hand… It might be best with some space between us.

I looked up at him. His eyes were softer than I had ever seen them before. When mine locked with his, he did not avert his gaze. He just kept staring back at me.

Without looking away I spoke; "I don't know why I did that… I-I… Maybe, I shouldn't have…" I struggled to find the right words. The words that would cause him to draw up those walls that I hated. I hated the look that came into his eyes when he did that. It would appear to others that he just didn't care about stuff but I knew it was a sign of hurt. And the walls were the only way he knew how to protect himself.

I had feared that his face would go cold and that he would become all detached by my words but he just moved a step closer to me, crouched down in front of me, making him go further down till he were on a lower level than me. He brushed his hand across my still burning cheek "It's okay, Bella. It's okay" He told me quietly.

I looked down at him with big eyes that began to make things blurry as tears swam, caused by his understanding words.

"You're so kind to me. Why? I thought I'd be… punished" I laughed once, a hysterical sound almost.

A smiled played with his lips and his fingers twirled a piece of my hair "I saw no reason for your punishment just yet" I could tell that he was teasing me and enjoying it.

"Bella" He stepped so close to me that I could see five freckles that were placed on his nose. They were well hidden but he was so close "I would never hurt you" He sighed and looked away before continuing "I think I care to much for you to ever want to do something horrible like that" He whispered so quietly that I had trouble catching it.

"I can't ever hurt you" He leaned his forehead against mine and breathed deeply for a while.

I took a deep breath too. I needed to gather courage for my upcoming statement but his scent almost managed to make me lose my train of thoughts. Almost.

"I…I feel something for you too Damon" I said. My voice trembled and I knew that he could hear it.

He reached for my right hand and took it in his, entwining our fingers. It sent shivers through me.

"And in which direction are those feelings, if I may ask?" He breathed, his mouth right at my ear. I could tell that he was holding his breath.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him an inch away. With racing heart and teary eyes I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"The very same direction yours are headed, I believe" I whispered to him softly.

ADALYN'S POV

The forest was getting a tad darker all the time. But the surroundings were so wonderful that I could not make myself go faster. The sounds, the look and the smell of the a forest was not something you saw every day in the city I was living in.

I had to remind myself not to only take deep breaths or I might faint. But it was hard not to. The beauty of this forest had me in the palm of its hand. It felt magical. Like anything could happen in this place.

My little plastic bubble of joy were interrupted by a strange sound. Might just be a squirrel or something. But then I had the creepy feeling of being watched.

I looked around.

A strangled scream erupted from me. I was staring into the face of Edward Cullen. Bella's hunky boyfriend.

But something was the matter with his face. His face which was usually so beautiful was different now. Not less beautiful. Actually the opposite. It was more handsome than I had ever seen a human face be. It was almost alien like. And his clothes were torn. Like something had ripped its huge claws across him.

His lips were pulled from his teeth and it showed me a set of sharp, perfect white teeth.

But worst of all was the blood on him. The blood on his shirt, the blood on his hands, the blood everywhere. My eyes looked at one particular place on his face.

It was the blood smeared on his teeth and around his mouth.

My brain was not able to handle it. My mind had shut down, it would not respond any more. I just stood frozen. No feelings, no reaction, no nothing.

Then in a flash he was in front of me, his head tilting to the side, his hands on my head turning it.

Exposing my throat. It had all happened in seconds. From I saw him till his actions.

Then the two stings came, piercing the side of my neck and I began to scream as much as my body had ever been able to do.

**A/N: So… Like it, love it, hate it? Please, let me know ;D **

**Love getting reviews from you guys! It makes me more enthusiastic about writing the story, folks! **

**Hope the three different POV's wasn't bad.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: In the end of this chapter there will be spoken some Italian. I'm gonna put the translation at the end of the chapter. Enjoy Ya'll! **

EDWARD'S POV

How could this have happened?

How could I have done this? How would I explain or defend it in any way when I now loathed myself for it?

I never wanted to do to others what had happened to people like Jasper and Alice. I never wanted to turn anyone against their will. Never ever.

Bella had been practically been begging me to change her but ever since Damon came her pleading had lessened. I want her to be happy even if it was without me. And she would be able to not be in the same kind of danger with Damon as she would be with me. And Damon was a vampire. A powerful one. He would protect her.

But knowing how much I cared for Bella only made my actions so much more horrible. How could I ever tell her that I had turned her beloved little sister into a monster? That I had forced Ada into the world Bella had wanted to badly to hide from her, to protect her from.

Right now I was sitting by Adalyn's side, her head in my lap. It was less than twelve hours since I had attacked her in the woods and she had begun the painful changing already.

She was stronger than anyone I had seen. She did not scream. She only made whimpering sounds every now and then but the small sounds of pain she made had my insides writhing with agony. But I deserved it. I had sentenced her to this cursed life so I would take the pain that would follow it. It was the only thing I could do.

I had never felt so helpless in my entire existence. There was no way I could help Ada and Bella would surely hate me for what I had done. Yes, Bella had wanted this life but she had known about vampires for quite some time while the second Ada found out that such monsters were real and not just fictional, she had become one.

I had taken Ada back to my place. Alice's expression when I came through the door with Ada in my arms told me that she had seen it happen. But as my decision to bite her had been something that had happened in seconds meant that Alice would have no time to act.

We, meaning; Em, Rose, Esme and I, hadn't meant to return until 10 o'clock this morning but I had wanted to see how Bella had been doing after her day alone with Damon. I had decided to return earlier to check on her. That was why I had been in the forest the moment Ada came by.

I had still been in my hunting mode. I had thought that it would be smart to hunt on the way back considering that I would miss a nights hunting with the others. So when I ran into Ada I had all my senses open. My smelling sense had overtaken me like it had never done before. The times were I had crossed a human while hunting had been in my early years as vampire and I hadn't had enough control to stop from killing them.

But I had never thought it could happen now while I had a whole century of restrain to help me. But something about Ada's blood had exploded right in my face. My mind had only just recognized her before her scent took over.

I had doomed an innocent human to this immortal life. Not only was she beyond saving now but all of this had been forced upon her. I would have to make it up to her. I needed to make it up to her. I felt a strange pull towards her. I had tried to convince myself that it must be the bond between us, seeing as I was the one to turn her. But I knew it was different. And it would mess things up.

What I had done to Bella when I had left her after her 18 birthday was something I would never forgive myself for doing and to think about what it would do to her if I found my true mate in her little sister. It would crush her. Or at least I thought.

Maybe she was feeling for Damon what I was beginning to feel for Ada. Maybe that's why she had seemed so broken when I had found her in the meadow. Maybe she had known that she was falling in love with Damon and she was afraid that it would hurt me. It could work out in the end, perhaps.

But right now I was not sure about anything. My feelings for Ada could be something else entirely and then whole thing with Damon and Bella would look entirely different to me.

I loathed myself more than ever. Not only had I doomed Ada to a fate that I thought was something to avoid at all cost, something that was completely undoable. Not only had I done that, my mistake would hurt Bella even more than it hurt me.

I had spent all my time with Bella protecting her, making sure no one could hurt her, physically or emotionally. And now I had done the trick myself.

**BELLA'S POV**

After having told Damon that I actually cared for him, had feelings for him, he stood a couple of seconds just looking at me. He looked all the way from my face then letting his gaze slide down, all the way down my body and then back to my eyes.

I tried to really show him that I meant what I said. That the words had been true. I stared him in the eyes, losing myself in those amazing, incredible deep eyes. And he stared back with affection I was sure reflected in mine. And whatever he saw in me seemed to make him believe me.

He pulled me into his arms. His arms wounded tightly around me crushing me to his chest. I buried my face in his shirt in attempt to hide the happy tears in my eyes. The last thing a wanted was for him to think that they were tears of sadness.

But they must have spilled over because suddenly I felt something moist just below my eye and I couldn't stop it from seeping into the fabric of his shirt. When he looked down at me, fingers gripping my chin lifting my face to his, I knew that he must have felt it.

"Bella…" He said quietly "Why are you crying?" He tilted his head to the side, his face looking confused.

I shook my head as a little bubbly laughter escaped me "I'm not crying" I said. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. I spoke again "Well, I guess I am crying but it's not… I mean…" I took a deep breathe "It's happy tears. I d-don't know why I'm crying… it's kind of s-silly, I know" Again the bubbly, little laughter.

A chucked sounded deep in his chest "Ah. Because that makes so much sense" He teased me. He then ducked his forehead to mine "Bella… Little kitten" He grinned at that and I gave him a weak punch on the shoulder "You are not silly. I am happy too… though; I believe I'm too much of a man to let the waterworks take me over"

I glanced at him with a smile on my lips "Naww… I just think you don't want your reputation ruined. Happy, yes, but a man… Hmm… that's a tough one…" I laughed.

He drew away from me and put a hand to his chest "You wound me, Kitten" He said. He hung his head and gazed up at me through his eyelashes, his lower lip jutted out just a bit.

I stroked my hand across his cheek "I'd wager that the only thing that got wounded would be your over-sized ego, honey" I told him in a sugar sweet voice.

His expression changed to the mischievous face I knew and surprisingly had grown to love "Oh so that's how the little kitten wants to play, huh?"

Then he was right in my face. I could feel his hands on me, pushing me a little roughly back until I hit the wall, a "oof!" kind of sound came from me. His body was hard body was pressed into mine. It made me shiver. My chest heaved as my I sucked in a breath. I looked up into his face and I gasped.

His eyes where dark as was the skin around them. And his sharp, white fangs were visible. The light mood and the grin on my face from our teasing before had vanished. My body had stiffened and I was sure my expression must have been something close to terror.

Damon must have noticed my change of mood because he immediately backed away. My knees were weak and I let out a deep breath, hearing a little whimper in it. I slid down to the floor when my knew finally gave out under me.

Damon's face had returned to normal and worry had taken it's place in his features.

I knew that my reaction must have done something to him. The expression on my face had been fear and it showed that I didn't trust him as completely as I thought I had come to. It showed that I still believed he could turn around and be the dangerous vampire he truly was.

I couldn't look at him so I kept my gaze on the floor "I-I don't know w-why I d-did that… why I-I acted like t-that, w-what caused it" I tried to reason with him. Make him understand that I did not fear him… or did I?

No, I was not scared of Damon, I couldn't be. Otherwise I would not be here right now.

But obviously I still thought him capable of hurting me and that made me more sad that I thought possible.

Damon kneeled down in front of me "Bella, look at me" He demanded gently.

I shut my eyes. I didn't want to look at him. I feared that I would look up and find his eyes sad or hurt or angry. And I refused to see that.

"Bella" He said "Open your eyes and look at me" He demanded then after a second he added; "Please"

The little plead in the end did the trick. Finally I raised my gaze to his face.

He bent until he was mere inches from me "I would not hurt you, ever. I promise you that, Bella" When I started to turn my head away he gripped my face between his hands "I can't hurt you" His eyes burned with a black fire and his voice became desperate "Because if you hurt, I hurt too. Bella, I care too much about you to ever hurt you. I would not use my strength against you. And by this I mean both my physical strength and compulsion" He took me in his arms like before and lifted me of the floor "Though, the compulsion might not work on you anyway, so no worries there" He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah because of that screwed up brain of mine, right?"

He grinned at me "Yes, because of that intelligent brain of yours" He replied "And probably because of that unbelievable stubbornness you so luckily happens to possess" I grimaced at him but he just chuckled.

We stood in silence a little after that. Just standing in each other's embrace. It felt so nice. So warm, fuzzy and secure. I couldn't help but think that I felt all of that in the embrace of a vampire.

Our comfy, peaceful moment was ruined when my stomach grumbled. I felt myself blush and heard Damon laugh.

"So, I guess we should get something to eat?" He said stepping away from me but taking my hand and keeping our fingers locked.

I frowned at the plural "We?"

"Yup" He said "What never seen a guy eat? I promise I'll spare your innocent eyes as much as I can" I laughed at that. No, the only guys I've hung out with lately have been Emmett, Jasper and of course Edward.

"I guess your boyfriend didn't eat, huh?" Damon said suddenly. I looked at him shocked. I had been uncertain whether or not Damon knew about the Cullens. Apparently he did.

As if he read my mind Damon said; "Yes, Bella, I know what they are" He stated "But FYI I'm different" I rolled my eyes. You don't say, I thought.

He ruffled my hair and led me towards the door "I meant that I can drink and eat"

"Oh" Was all I could say. I hadn't even thought of that. The thing was that it often slipped. What he was.

Sometimes when he looked like the vampire he actually was it always surprised me when he got back to normal. Because then he seemed… human. And when he acted all kind and nice then I forgot that he was a vampire. It was easy to forget that he was vampire. Because he was not cold and stone hard as the Cullens or the other vampires I knew.

Damon's skin was warm and soft as any humans would be. He had blue eyes and not gold eyes. And as he just told me that he could both eat and drink normal food without any problems. It must be amazingly easy for him to pretend to be human. And the whole 'feeding without actual killing'-thing was rather handy. He could feed the way "normal" vampires did without it bringing attention. Because he could compel the victims afterwards to forget. Easy, peasy, Japanesy.

"Hello? Anybody home?" A hand waved before my eyes. I shook my head and focused on Damon again.

"Yes, what?"

He grinned "You seemed to be far away" He replied "thinking about something pleasurable? Like me for example?" He smirked.

I snorted "I see you're as big headed as always. Well, that's good. The good, soft and wonderfully kind Damon was starting to freak me out" I commented sarcastically. I walked past him to go down the stairs as I clapped him twice on the back "It's good to have you back, dude"

Then in a flash he was before me. He quirked an eyebrow at me "Dude? Really, Dude?" He asked me in a disbelieving voice. I just shrugged and once again walked past him. I walked into the kitchen only to find him already sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"Kitten, I don't think that a person who's lived as long as I have can go by the definition of 'dude'" He stated in a smug voice.

"And I can't see how a female human being can go by the definition of 'Kitten'" I shot back at him. But as I said it I felt that I actually didn't want him to stop calling me Kitten. I liked the way it rolled of his tongue. It sounded so smooth… And sexy. Though, that was something I would never admit.

"Hmm…" He started "As I've said before Kitten; you're not scary enough to be a tiger but I think that there still I something catlike about you" He smirked at me. Earlier I've had the desire to slap that grin of his face but my cheeks were burning from his words. I felt all tingly at the idea of him thinking there was something catlike about me.

But I didn't want to show him that so instead I walked to the fridge getting out some leftovers. I grabbed what had remained of the pizza from yesterday.

As I put it into the microwave I spoke; "So now I'm Catwoman?" A smile stretched on my lips at that. I turned to face Damon again and found him standing in front of me.

He put his hands on the counter on either sides of me "Not quite" He murmured "Because then it would be slightly harder for me to be in charge" And then he brushed his lips against mine.

When the microwave gave the tiny little noise that told the pizza was done, I jumped a little. I looked at it and then back up at Damon.

Then I realized what he had said. I raised my eyebrows and glared at him "You? In charge"

He smirked again "Yes" He simply said.

I glared at him in disbelief "I thought we already had that conversation? You don't own me, Damon" I growled at him.

"Well, you had the conversation, I disagreed…" Something in my face must have warned him about continuing because he backtracked quickly "Okay, okay, Bella. Relax. I'm just kidding"

I looked at him, still not happy about his words.

He sighed and moved his hands from the counter to wrap me in his arms "Believe me, Bella. I know how independent you are. Trust me" He kissed me on the forehead and walked away into the living room "Nobody knows that better than I do" He added.

I shook my head as I head him chuckle. I took out the pizza slice and was about to go into the living room when I remembered that he might be hungry too.

"Erm.. Damon?" I called.

"Yes?" Sounded his voice from the other room. He sounded distracted. I wondered what he was doing.

"Do you… Err… D-do you want something?" I asked him. I didn't know why I was so hesitant.

I could hear him laughing before he answered "No, I'm fine Kitten. I ate before I came here"

I winced at his words made sense to me. My breath stuck in my throat and my hands started to shake very lightly. If he ate already then it surely hadn't been the human way of eating.

"Bella" The voice came from the doorway. I looked up and saw Damon staring at me with soft eyes. I gulped and tried to force a smile on my lips. Those few words he had spoken had forceful reminded exactly what he was and what he could do, what he had done. Thoughts raced through my mind. And I let them. I needed to get it out of my system.

He just stared at me for some time, not saying anything. It gave me the possibility of calming myself and returning to normal again.

I swallowed before speaking "What's that?" I asked. I pointed to something he was holding in his hand. He raised it and I saw that it was a movie.

"I thought we could watch it while you ate" He looked at me, his head tilted to the side. I didn't respond verbally. I only nodded.

Then he headed back to the living room. I took a deep breath and followed him, the plate in my hand.

I sat down on the couch as Damon put on the movie. When he sat down again he sat closer to me than I had expected.

The silence between us was more uncomfortable than it usually was.

The movie was not one I had seen before. I guessed that either it was Charlie's, though I doubted it, or it was one Ada had brought. It was an Italian movie.

"Where's your sister?" Damon asked all of the sudden. I could feel something coming to life inside of me. It was a feeling that I knew and had had once before while having known Damon.

Jealousy.

The other time I had felt it had actually been earlier today. Back then it had also been caused by the mentioning of my sister.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe she ran into someone she knows" I replied "she knows that Charlie is going to work late tonight so she has probably gone somewhere to eat. Maybe at the local diner or somewhere else. I wouldn't worry, though. I mean this is Forks, right? How Much can happen here?"

Without really thinking about it I leaned against Damon, putting my head on his shoulder. In response he took my hand and laced our fingers together, a gesture he did often. It felt so nice. So common and naturally.

Just sitting on the couch, cuddled up with your vampire boyfriend. Or… maybe not… Did the word 'boyfriend' apply to this situation Damon and I was in together? I had no idea. And right now I honestly couldn't care less.

When the movie ended, I stood and walked to the kitchen. I could see from the corner of my eye that he followed. I placed my plate in the sink, deciding to do the dishes later.

"I love Italian. It's so sexy and romantic" As soon as the words had left my mouth I blushed wildly.

A low chuckle erupted from him "You don't say…" He mumbled and walked up to stand beside me. He leaned down and kissed my hair once.

"Romantica e sexy che dici?" Damon suddenly said. His voice was deep, husky and smooth as silk. His breath caressed the shell of my ear. The way his voice played with the words so deliciously made me shiver and my knees almost buckled. His arm was around me then, holding me up. His hand rested on the side of my waist and his fingers crept up under my shirt until they reached my skin.

"E 'le parole o il loro modo di rollio della tua lingua?" He asked. I understood a little Italian and I knew enough to answer.

"Both" I answered in a breathless voice. My eyes closed on their own accord. It made the sound of his voice fill all my senses.

"Beh visto che trovo così romantica, allora è una buona cosa che questo vampiro lo parlano fluentemente." He smirked after having spoken. I could not respond. His voice and the way he spoke the words made me lose all focus.

!

The sudden shrill sound from the living room startled us both. We had been so wrapped in our own little bubble that all other things had been forgotten or at least very much ignored.

I swallowed once, sighed and stepped out of Damon's warm and comfy embrace.

I shook my head once before answering the phone. If it was Charlie he would surely ask why I sounded like I had just run a marathon. I rolled my eyes; Damon always made me feel and especially sound like that.

I picked up the phone just as it rang for the fourth time "Hello?" I grimaced as I heard how my voice didn't sound quite as normal as I wanted it too.

"Bella" The voice in the other end said. The voice, the sound of wind chimes, was never one I would forget. But it sounded very urgent.

"Oh, hi Alice" I said. I frowned at how weird her voice sounded "What's up?"

"Bella, I think you need to come out here. Right now" she said. Her voice was almost painfully urgent now.

I felt worry move within me "What's going on? What's wrong Alice?" My grip in the phone was tight.

There was silent for a moment in the other end. Then she sighed and spoke the words that had me shaking with horror "It's Adalyn"

I dropped the phone as an ice cold chill swept over me.

**A/N: That's chapie 16 everybody! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about it. Are Damon and Bella moving too fast, too slow? Was Edward's POV fine enough? Who else loves Damon speaking Italian? ;P Let me know guys!**

**Translation: **

Romantica e sexy che dici? = Romantic and sexy you say?

E 'le parole o il loro modo di rollio della tua lingua? = Is it the words or the way they roll of the tongue?

Beh visto che trovo così romantica, allora è una buona cosa che questo vampiro lo parlano fluentemente = Well since you find it so romatic then it's a good thing this vampire speaks it fluently.

**Thanks for reviewing all of you! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

DAMON'S POV

I had spent all of this time with Bella and she had yet to throw me out. I was filled with pure, hot joy. It was ridiculous. Totally ridiculous how you could feel when in company of a person. How… happy. I just simply refuse to use the word 'bubbly'.

But it really was silly how much I wanted to be around Bella. I just couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to hear her voice all the time, touch her soft skin, be so close so that I could smell her scent more strongly than ever. I couldn't help but smirk mentally at how I could make her heart race beyond imagination and make that gorgeous blush paint her cheeks. She was like… like an addiction. There was simply no other way to describe it.

Bella knew what I was but still wanted to have me around. She wasn't scared of me. Or at least not much. The little act up in her bedroom, with me being a little more vamp-y than I normally would, had been a test to see if she would react in the way I had expected. She had as matter of fact reacted like I thought she would but only short time after she had returned to normal again.

That was what I loved so much about being with her. She treated me like any other person. She wasn't overly cautious when around me. The way she seemed so at ease would probably never cease to surprise me. Even around those Cullens people she seemed like she was only surrounded by humans like herself. But she was so wrong. If only she knew how much things from my world would be able to hurt her. Bella didn't seem to grasp that fact. That she was constantly in danger when she was around either of us.

But, I thought, if she suddenly did realize what she exactly exposed herself to, if it someday would sink in, was I going to be able to let her go? Would I let her leave me? I liked to think that I would and could but I was not sure at all. So inwardly I was smug that she did not react like normal people. That she did not run away screaming like just about everybody would certainly do.

Though, as long as I lived, I would keep Bella safe. Even if she would someday, for some horrible reason I would not think of, want me to be gone. To leave her life.

The idea of Bella ever wanting me to leave was too painful to think about. I would do anything to be with her for the rest of her life.

How long it would last I had no idea. I was more than aware that Bella would not live forever. She would not have an eternity like me.

More than once I had been so selfish as to consider turning her. She would not be a monster if I turned her. But to me Bella could never be a monster. Never. But if I made her into the kind of vampire I was then she would not need to kill to survive. She could do what I did. Or she could do what my brother did. Feed off of squirrels and puppies.

But could I do it? Could I give her eternity without having her regretting it deeply when the centuries slowly passed? With no escape but death. I had decided that I would not dwell on it. I would enjoy being with Bella. These gloomy thoughts was reserved for when I was alone. Or they were reserved for my brother.

It was kind of funny when Bella found out that i was actually able to consume normal human food. Things like that continued to surprise her. Because even though she was used to be with vampires, she was only used to be with one kind of vampire. I could do things that the other vamps couldn't.

When Bella had gotten something to eat I had wandered into the living room. A stack of movies was lying on the floor. I picked an Italian movie for her and I to watch. Just some movie watching. No action, no problems, no big life decisions to make. I could use that. Just some time with her. Just her and I.

Wow, I was going to soft. God, it was worse. I was sounding like my brother. Jeez, turn the switch Damon.

When the movie had ended and she had made that little comment about the Italian language, I had smirked big time. I had never been more happy about my time growing up in Italy.

The way she had gone even weaker than she already was, the way she almost collapsed under my words… there was no words. I felt a weird kind of power. The way I could have her under my spell without my vampire tricks was more special to me than I thought possible. I could talk for hours, talk any language she wanted if she would turn into that enchanting, little human seductress. But that was my weakness. And she didn't even know it.

When the phone call had interrupted us I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. But the way her eyes shifted from the glazed look and to absolute terror made my anger disappear immediately.

I knew that our special little had been ruined.

BELLA'S POV

Something had happened to Ada.

That was the only thing I in my head right now. It kept repeating itself in my mind but I just couldn't grasp it.

I could hear Alice's voice coming from the phone, hanging closely by the floor, swinging lightly but I did not pick it up.

"Bella?" Damon's voice came from behind me. I did not turn around to look at him. I was hyperventilating. My head swam and I could not focus. Little stars began dancing in front of my eyes and my body felt limp.

No, I would not faint. I refused to do it.

Damon, tired of waiting for me to respond, moved to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook it lightly.

"Bella, what's going on? Who was that?" He looked fairly calm and that was good. I think I would have freaked even more if he was panicky too.

I gasped for breath as I spoke "It's Ada. Something's happened" Tears ran down my cheeks but I did nothing to wipe them away. I let them flow freely.

Slowly, when my brain started working again, I turned around looking for my keys. I needed to get to Ada. Now. I could not stand not knowing what was going on.

I looked around, searching under papers on the table, searching in my jacket pockets.

I heard a growl behind me and a hand closed on my wrist and spun me around.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Damon demanded fiercely.

I almost shouted at him "I need to get there. And the bloody keys are keeping me from it!" I did yell the last as I looked around again in frustration. Suddenly Damon held it, dangling from his fingers right in my face.

"Where…?" I stopped. I had no time for questions. I grabbed them and walked to the door.

When the door was locked I started to go to my truck but was stopped by him.

"What!" I ripped away the arm he had taken hold of.

"You cannot drive like this, Bella. You'll be in an accident" Then he added firmly; "And that certainly wouldn't help you sister in any way"

I almost hit him. Who did he think he was? Did he think that he could just make decisions for me like that? He might have a point but that only made me angrier.

"How the hell am I supposed to get there, then? Huh? Could you answer that for me? C'mon, give me your best shot, because I sure as hell am coming up blank!" I hissed at him. I knew that he did not deserve this anger. But I couldn't help it. I was hurt, angry and more frightened than anything else. And I took it out on Damon.

"Let me come with you" he stated simply.

His words finally got through my raging-hissy-fit. My expression turned blank. He wanted to come with me?

Then my face turned agonized. I could not deal with that. If I brought him to the Cullen's house then things would surely get ugly. And there was no freaking way that I could manage that in my state right now.

As he looked at me, understanding crossed his face. His eyes went soft and it almost made me go into another state of rage. Now was NOT the time for mushiness.

"Just let me take you there?" he asked me "I will not go with you inside if you do not wish for me to. I'll leave and keep my distance"

Oh. He got that I could not deal with other problems now. He would come with me. And honestly, He might be right. I was in no condition to drive.

I nodded weakly "Okay" I mumbled.

He took my hand and led me to the passenger side of the truck. And in flash he was in the driver's side, starting the engine.

I looked down to my hands which were fisted in my lap. I stretched them out and saw marks from where my nails had been digging into my palms. I tried to focus on my breathing so I didn't start hyperventilating. But as I drew in a deep breath through my nose, I could hear how it shook. My thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour and I could not clear them out. A part of my mind vaguely noted that if only I had been a vampire then I might be able to think straight.

The ride was long. Way too long. It was about to drive me crazy.

I tried to distract myself with the landscape that surrounded us but it all just flew by in a blur. I could not make out the shapes and forms of the things that we passed. I was like seeing a movie on fast forward. Nothing was able to distract me from the painful thoughts that had invaded my mentality.

I knew that Ada was not okay. That she must have been hurt or even was hurting now. And I wasn't there for her. I wasn't there, holding her hand, telling her everything would be okay like sisters should be.

Tears did not come again even though I felt like I could really use a good, shoulder shaking and sobbing cry right now. There was too much tension in my chest and it hurt, made it hard for me to breathe. But my face felt like stone. Like I was not able to express anything. Sadness, hurt, anger, frustration. It had all disappeared. Washed away from me and had been replaced by an icy feeling that reached all the way to my heart.

Combined with the tension in my chest it had created a calmness. I knew that when Damon glanced at me, my face must have looked empty. Completely drained of emotions.

When we finally arrived outside the house I refused to hesitate, knowing it would only make Damon want to go with me. Offering protection, support or whatnot.

"Thank you" I whispered. I looked at him and he simply nodded to me. His eyes glided over my face, searching for something that would say that I couldn't do this on my own. But I knew it was necessary. Anything else wouldn't work. It would do more bad than good.

And without another look back at Damon I stepped out of the car and walked determined up to the glorious house I only knew too well.

But I found myself pausing when I got to the front door. Did I just go in? Should I knock first? I was a little confused but then I clenched my fists. Hell, no I should not knock. My little sister might be lying in there in pain or somewhere else suffering without me by her side. I should just burst through the door and demand some answers.

I grabbed the doorknob and stepped inside. Not bothering to take of my jacket or anything. I headed immediately for the living room, positive that they would be gathered in there.

And right I was. I stormed in and was met by seven anxious faces.

"Oh, Bella" Esme breathed and walked up to me, pulling me into a motherly hug "We're so sorry" I just stood there without returning the embrace.

When she released me I looked for the person I knew had the answers I was looking for.

His face was tight and looked tired in a weird way. As our eyes met I saw that some of my pain was reflected in his but I also knew that it was nothing compared to the agony I felt.

"Bella…" He started towards me with one hand slightly raised, a pleading gesture that was matched by his voice.

I ignored it and interrupted "Where is she?" I asked in a calm and coolly voice. A voice I had never ever used in front of him. He actually flinched as if he had expected me to shout at him or something.

"Bella, please listen, I…" He tried but once again I did not wait for him to explain anything.

"Where is she, Edward?" I could feel my nails digging into my palm as they had done earlier.

He walked closer to me "You must listen. Please, Bella, you have to…"

"I do not have to do anything" I said sternly "Tell me where she is" I demanded again.

It was like only he and I existed. There was no one else with us. Only him and me. Him staring at me with pleading yes as I glared back at him.

"Upstairs, I'll show you" He had barely finished when I had already whirled around and headed for the stairs almost running. I took two steps at a time.

"She's in my room" His voice came from behind me. I went straight for the door and flung it open.

And there she was. He beautiful hair sprayed out on the pillow her head was lying on. Her eyes were closed. Apart, from her eyebrows being pulled together in a deep frown she looked like... Like she was dead.

The thought made a whimper escape my lips.

I put a hand over my mouth as a sob wretched itself from my chest, my calm self totally gone.

Then suddenly Ada moved. It was not like when you are asleep and then you turn to lie on the side. It was a spasm that ripped through her body and a cry escaped her.

A few words came from her mouth "Stop… make it stop… please…" It was pleas, whispered in a voice that sounded like it was experiencing unbelievable agony.

My whole body started to shake. I shook my head back and forth, refusing to believe.

"No, it cannot be" I spoke to myself "This cannot be. I did everything to keep this from her. This should not… it cannot be…"

I could hear Edward move behind me "Bella, please hear what I say. This was not supposed to happen. I… This wasn't… I promise… I'm so sorry, Bella, it was an accident…"

But just as he spoke another cry erupted from my little sister. Her featured where twisted in pain, though she looked like she was trying to hold her reactions back. I knew exactly what she was going through. What was happening to her. I knew. She was becoming a part of the world I had done everything I could to protect her from.

My shaking had not stopped and breathing was harsh. The pain of seeing her lying there in agony, totally helpless. Knowing that I was useless…

"It was you? You did this?" I asked, sure that he was still there. My pain was very noticeable in my voice.

"Bella, I swear I did not do this to her on purpose. I never meant for it to happen. It was an accident…" As he spoke he reached out to take my hand, probably an attempt to comfort me.

But I ignored it. Instead of turning around and letting him comfort me, letting him hold me in his arms, I did something I had only done once in my life.

All my anger, fury and hatred exploded in me and I spun around and my palm connected with his face.

His head snapped to the side but I knew it was not my doing. He had done it so I wouldn't hurt myself. If he had held his head still I would probably had broken my hand like back with Jacob.

I kept pounding on his chest with clenched fists until his hands came down to grab my wrist. His ice cold touch felt like it burned me. My despising him right now became too much for me.

I wrenched my hands from his grip and collapsed by the bed which Ada was placed on.

I cried, pain floating over me. But I knew not how to deal with it, how to make it go away. I just let the agony consume me as moans of pain escaped me.

I just wanted to wake from this nightmare.

**A/N: Okay, that might not have been so good but I have been rather distracted. You know, real life and such… Hope it wasn't too disappointing. Let me know!**

**I have been thinking… When I asked you guys for help about the Damon vs. Edward dilemma most of you said Damon. What if the choice was between Edward and Stefan? What would you answer be then? It has really had me wondering… Edward or Stefan?**

**Thanks for reviews everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

BELLA'S POV

I had no idea how long I sat there. By the side of the bed with my face buried in Ada's shoulder.

Somehow I kept crying. My body just kept delivering the tears to my eyes and they flowed down my cheeks.

Sometimes if you're really upset you feel like you could cry forever but you do stop after some time. After a couple of hours you've pretty much gotten the tension in your chest out. But that was not my situation. I kept crying and crying and crying. The sobs ripped from my chest and once in a while my crying sounded very hysterical.

The times where my crying went totally out of hands was whenever Ada's still body would make a sudden jerk showing that the pain was too much to hold in and those horrible pleadings would escape her mouth. When those hysterias came I gasped for breath and felt like I was just about to pass out.

I had one of Ada's hands clutched in both of mine it held it to my chest. This was the worst time of my life. Worse than anytime I had ever found myself in danger once again whether it was homicidal vampires or normal human danger. This was something I had caused and I could do absolutely nothing about it. I knew that others would disagree with it being my fault but I knew deep down that it really was. I had brought my little sister into this and now I was suffering the consequences. But the worse thing was that so was she. She was suffering too.

A few times someone had come and I had felt someone's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me with words but I didn't hear them.

Edward had been here. He had sat down beside where I was kneeling on the floor and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear, soothing words and apologies. I had recoiled from him and my breath had turned to gasps as I could not bear to be touched by him.

A few times I also felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I ignored it. I noticed though that it felt weird against my thigh. It felt like my body was numb. I couldn't really feel, emotionally or physically. I was basically just drowning in misery and I couldn't figure out how to make it better again. I couldn't pull myself out of this black hole.

And I didn't know if anybody else could either.

DAMON'S POV

This was hell.

I knew that Bella didn't want me to come inside and I wanted to respect her wishes but it was torture having to sit her outside and not being able to do anything. I could hear her cry so painfully and I couldn't even hold her, comfort her, anything.

I could hear every gasp she made, every shudder that went through her, every tear she shed…

I stood against a tree out in the dark forest, not far from the house.

I had been able to hear several things that happened in the house. I could hear when the small vampire, Alice I think her name was, make a call to Bella's dad, telling him that Bella and her sister was sleeping over. I heard the family talk about what they could do; The vampire doctor suggested more morphine but it seemed that they had already tried that and it hadn't worked. I heard that Edward guy go up to Bella trying to comfort her. I had almost left my position here amongst the trees in the dark to go and tell him a thing or two.

Who the hell did he think he was? He had done this to Bella and then he thought mere apology could just make up for it again?

I didn't know him but even before this thing with Bella's sister had happened I hadn't liked him but now I hated him. Adalyn and I wasn't exactly best buddies but I knew that just like Bella she was a good person and she certainly this not deserve this. And she just didn't seem like she was cut out for this kind of life. She seemed to be too… human. I knew that sounded odd but it was the only explanation I could come up with. I didn't know that anyone could be too human but this girl could.

And I knew how much these hours alone was hurting Bella. My Bella. My dear, sweet Bella. She was hurting and I could do nothing.

Or could I?

Maybe I could somehow use compulsion to make Adalyn's pain less. I had never used compulsion on someone who wasn't conscious. And I doubted that Adalyn was. It would take very much Power to pull of something like that. But I could try, unless… Maybe Adalyn was already too far in the change for me to do anything. My compulsion might not work on their kind of vampires. I had never gotten the chance to try it and I doubted that either of those Cullens were gonna let me test try it on them.

Immediately my ears caught the sound of Adalyn's painful cry as her body trashed around in whatever she was lying in. The sound following nearly made my heart explode like it had done repeatedly through the last couple of hours. Bella's cry took that terribly hysteric edge to it as it did every time Adalyn made a sound. I winced every time she did it. Sobs and strangled gasps came from her and I had to grip the nearest tree not to run in there to her.

"I don't think there's anything you can do" a voice came from beside me. I had been so focused on every little sound Bella made that the voice almost managed to surprise me.

I looked and found the little pixie-looking vampire girl. She looked up at me with a very sad expression. I knew that if she had been able to cry then she would surely have now.

I growled. Not at her but just in general at the situation I was stuck in "I know" I hissed "That's what's killing me" I closed my eyes in order to relax but it wasn't possible.

"Ada is hurting so much physically that it's emotional torture for Bella" She stated. I knew all of this. And she knew that I knew. I could hear that she tried to speak in a normal voice but it quivered just a bit in the end.

"I know" I repeated but this time with panic in my voice "Tell me… tell me if there's anything I can do" I ordered her harshly, feeling like I might go insane.

"You're hurting too" She once again spoke in a matter-of-fact tone "We all are. We all love Bella and it hurts me, hurts us all, seeing how much pain she's in. And knowing there's nothing we can do to help her" She put her head down.

I closed my eyes again and let them stay that way for a moment while taking a deep breath through my nose and opening them again.

"I've thought…" I started, but hesitated.

She looked up at me again and nodded her head, telling me to go on.

"Maybe… maybe there is something I can do" I told her, thinking of the idea from before. I would try it. I would do it if it could help Bella's sister.

Just as I had said the words her face lit up and suddenly she had her tiny arms around me, hugging me. I just stood there frozen, wondering if the animal blood had finally done its job and turned made her go nuts.

"And it will work!" She squealed in happiness "Oh, it's gonna work, I know it!"

I looked at her like she was crazy "How could you say that? Are you psychic or what?" I laughed once but then my grin faded… "Oh, right. You ARE a psychic" She laughed at my surprise.

"You think it's gonna work?" I asked her, not really allowing myself to hope just yet.

She just beamed up at me and said "I'm sure"

Again the sound of Bella's sobs broke through my concentration and I glanced longingly up at the house.

I heard a sigh from Alice "Go to her, Damon" She said. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows "Be with her. Tell her what you are planning. She needs you, Damon"

My heart leaped and I stared at the weird little vampire and then lurched towards the house. I did not use the front door but went straight to the window that led into the room Bella was sitting in.

I opened it slowly and silently so I wouldn't scare her.

I slipped inside the window and saw her kneeling on the floor besides the bed. She looked up, looking startled. I thought she would be angry with me for coming here, telling me to leave or something like that. But then she let go of her sister and threw herself into my arms.

I could finally breathe again.

BELLA'S POV

His arms locked around me and it felt like he held me together, prevented me from falling apart. His warm embrace was comforting and just what I was in need of.

Ever since I had seen Ada in this state no one had been able to break through my wall of depression. Every time somebody came into the room and tried to make me listen, comfort me, talk to me, I had automatically shut them out. They had never gotten through.

But now in Damon's arms I felt more aware of him than ever before. His right arm was placed around my waist and his hand rubbed soothingly against my lower back. His left hand was cupping my neck, keeping my forehead placed against his. I was breathing hard but so was he. Our breaths mingled and it made me relax.

Tears still trailed down my cheeks but I was finally silent. Sobs were no longer ripping their way through my body, I was no longer panting and gasping for air, I was finally able to breathe probably in order to calm my body.

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that they had been closed. I stared into his open, crystal blue eyes. Those eyes that I had grown to know so well. Those eyes that had shown all kinds of emotion that should be impossible for a creature like him but they weren't. And I had seen them, experienced them as they made him behave like any human should.

His arm tightened and his thumb brushed forth and back against my jaw.

"It's okay, Bella" He whispered "I'm here for you. It going to be okay, sweetheart" His voice was so soft and gentle. I trembled in his embrace. He kept me together, he kept me whole and safe. Safe from the dark hole of misery that had been taken over my mind and heart.

I kept shivering, mumbling uncomprehending words under my breath.

"Shhhh…" He hushed me, his voice as sweet as his caress "You don't have to say anything. Just let me hold you. Just let me take care of you. Let me do that for you, Bella. Let me in and I promise you'll be happy. I'll make you happy" He promised me.

My hands that had been resting on his chest crept up to his neck. I rested them there. I liked the feeling of his skin against my palms, against my fingertips.

Then the thought that had been one of the reasons for my grief jumped to the front of my mind.

I looked at him with teary eyes "I can't see her" I whispered in a broken voice. I had not been speaking for quite a while now and my voice sounded weird.

His brows furrowed "What do you mean?"

I sighed, my sadness making it sound more like a sob "I can't see her for at least a year, Damon" Just thinking about it made something tear inside of me.

Damon kept looking slightly confused "I don't understand you, Bella" he leaned back so he could have a better look at me. His eyes swept across my face, taking in my pained expression.

I couldn't say it. It was too hard for me to explain the thing that caused me so much… distress.

I tried anyhow but only a few words came out "vampire… bloodlust… strong… kill" I almost choked on the words.

His hand brushed away hair that had fallen from my ponytail and cupped my face between his hands "Bella, I don't get it. What…"

"Ada's blood lust is gonna be too strong for a good amount of time. Until then it's too dangerous for Bella to go near her" A voice came from the door. I stiffened unintentionally as I recognized the voice.

Damon had his back to the door but a low hiss escaped him as he also recognized the voice. He turned around so we both could see the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked him coldly. When Damon had turned my hands had slid down to his arms and as if it was a reflex I tightened my grip on them.

"That's really none of your business" Edward's eyes looked at Damon "I could ask you the same question"

Damon glared at him and answered in a frightening calm voice; "I'm here for, Bella"

"You don't need to be here. She has me" Edward spat at him.

Damon let go of me, totally ignoring my clutching hands and turned to fully face Edward "She kind of needs someone who can comfort her"

"I can" Edward moved forward.

Damon laughed once, a mocking tone that I knew. I flinched slightly at the sound of it.

"Yes, and what a great comfort you've been" Damon spoke in a hard, sarcastic tone.

"You don't know anything" Edward said furiously "And it's not exactly like you've been the perfect help for, Bella. All the problems you dragged into her life. The way you have treated her. Oh, that is something I will never forget you for; the way she cried and hurt about all you've done!"

I saw Damon's hands clench into fists. I just wanted them to stop. None of this would help.

"At least I didn't turn her little sister into a monster!" Damon hissed at him in a way that made my insides turn.

Edward's lips drew back and he growled.

"Stop!" I suddenly yelled. Tears streamed down my face and made my vision clouded. They both turned to me.

"Just stop" My voice broke at the last word.

I turned my back on them and walked back to where Ada was lying. Once again I crumbled to the side of the bed, resting my arms upon it and buried my face in them.

Neither of them spoke again.

I didn't hear them move but suddenly a hand was resting on my shoulder. Judging by the temperature of the hand I knew it was Damon's

"Sorry" He mumbled quietly "That wasn't why I came here"

I just shook my head, not having the energy to speak.

"Then why did you come here?" Edward asked him. His voice wasn't pleasant but it wasn't the same hostile voice from before. It was neutral.

"I came here because I know something that might help Ada" He replied.

That made my head snap up "What?"

He looked at me with soft eyes "Bella, you know the compulsion thing I'm able to do?"

My eyes narrowed a bit "Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Well, I talked to that little, black haired vampire, Alice…"

"What?" Edward asked disbelieving "You talked to Alice? She let you go inside?"

"Yes"

I was about to say something but Edward turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Bella" I turned my attention back to Damon "I might be able to do that to Ada. I may be able to take away her pain that way. And maybe her bloodlust too"

"But…" I paused briefly before continuing. I was a little afraid of letting myself hope "she's unconscious"

Damon smiled a sad smile "Yes, and it's gonna take a lot of Power for me to accomplish something like that"

"And that means..?" I asked. In a way I already knew the answer.

He moved his gaze from me and looked at the floor instead "It means that I'll have to feed before I do it"

Several emotions bombarded me. Anger, distrust, confusion and most of all jealousy. The jealousy came from the thought of Damon feeding of another girl. I remembered just how an intense moment it was when the exchange happened. I shuddered. The feeling of his lips on me, his hands on my skin, his body so close to mine…

No. I shook my head. No, I didn't like the thought of him drinking from another person, let alone another girl.

When I saw how Damon's face lit up in a smirk I knew that he knew what I was thinking about and what bothered me. Besides the obvious.

"Bella" He stroked my cheek and I blushed furiously. Partly because of his actions and partly because we were in the Cullen's house. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I have to feed in some way" He then smiled his little sad smile "And blood from the blood bank won't be helpful enough. It needs to be fresh blood"

Take mine, I thought but I couldn't bring myself to say it. We were in the Cullen's house. Edward was here. It would be… too strange to let Damon taste me here.

Just as I wanted to speak someone spoke from the door.

"Bella?" I looked and saw Alice standing in the doorway.

She flashed to my side. I saw a shadow move outside in the hall and guessed that it was Jasper.

Next moment calmness tried to find its way to me. Normally it would have worked a lot better but the state I had been in had done Jasper completely useless. No matter how much he tried my body just wouldn't accept the emotions he tried to give me. Now it worked a little better, showing that I had calmed just a bit and my state had changed enough for Jasper's power to do its magic.

Then he stepped in sight "It's good to see that you're doing better, Bella" He said to me in a gentle and kind voice. I gave him a little smile which he returned.

"Bella" Alice said "Esme, Rose and I are taking the guys out shopping. We will all be gone for a couple of hours" She told me.

I understood what she was giving me. What they were giving me.

They gave me the chance of being alone with Damon so that their being here wouldn't restrain me or affect me as much. I guessed Jasper had sensed my discomfort from before.

I nodded and whispered a small "Thank you" She just smiled at me and gave me a hug before dancing out the room.

I looked once back at Jasper. He was looking at Damon and Damon was staring back at him with an equally strong look.

His eyes landed upon me "Be careful, Bella" He almost pleaded with his eyes, willing me to do as he said.

"Of course, Jasper" I responded in a small voice.

When they had left neither Damon nor I said anything. We heard the main door close, engines purring outside and then disappearing as the distance lessened the sound.

When the noise was completely gone Damon spoke.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes" I answered in a firmer voice than I thought I could manage. Damon stepped closer to me and his eyes were all I could focus on.

I put a hand on his chest and gulped "Err… can we not do it in here?" I glanced down at Ada. She was lying with a pained look on her face and when I sighed a tiny whimper escaped me.

"Sure, Bella" Damon replied. He took hold of my right hand and led me out of the room. I felt uneasy about leaving Ada alone but I couldn't do this in front of her. It just seemed wrong.

He took me into another room. I didn't even notice who's room it was as Damon immediately brought his face close to mine. He gave a kiss, a firm but sweet kiss that made me sigh just a tiny little bit.

Then he kissed his way down to my chin and up my jaw. His breath swept across my skin and I shuddered. One arm placed itself around my waist and the other went up to move my hair from where it rested on my shoulder. He continued to brush his lips back and forth across the length of my jawline before moving down to the spot below, giving me an opened mouth kiss on the skin and then to the pulse point on the side of my throat.

I sucked in a breath and felt myself tense up at his actions.

"Shhh…" He whispered in that delicious husky voice "It's alright. I'll take care of you. You're doing great, kitten"

Oddly as it was, his nickname for me was actually soothing. I closed my eyes and let him do just as he said; Take care of me.

I let out a shaky breath and then I felt his sharp canines pierce my skin.

There was only short pain and then my body was overtaken by strange pleasure. I felt like floating and my head couldn't concentrate on anything but all the emotions crashing through me. I knew for sure that having a vampire drinking from you couldn't be all this pleasurable. That meant that Damon somehow made this not-horrible for me. He wanted me to see this as something that wasn't terrible.

The arm that had been locked in a tight grip around my waist moved and I gasped at what happened next. His hand had somehow managed to get up under my shirt and his fingers were gripping the skin that had been beneath the shirt a moment before. His thumb rubbed circles on my skin and it gave me goose bumps.

His other hand had moved almost roughly to my hair and was tilting it to the side so he had better access. He held me flush against himself and I could feel every inch of him, pressed against my own body.

I had a hard time breathing and normally I would have thought that a million thoughts would have gone through my head but I was wrapped in silky, soft blackness that allowed me to do nothing but feel what Damon was doing to me.

When he pulled away his lips lingered a little on my throat and he gave me a chaste kiss before pulling away.

He kept our bodies locked together as he leaned his head back a few inches to stare at me.

"You okay?" He asked me. He sounded genuinely worried about me.

I smiled weakly at him and gave a small nod while whispering; "Yeah. I'm fine"

His hand searched for mine and laced our fingers together in the very kind gesture he had come to do rather often when we were together. It made me all bubbly inside. It was weird feeling like this after so much time that had only been filled with pain. It felt like the air could finally get fully down in my lungs and a weight had been lifted from shoulders. I knew Damon and I were in this together. Side by side. He would be there.

I stared back at him. As I took in his appearance I noticed that his eyes glowed. They burned with a fire I had never really noticed as much as I did now. He seemed to be… different. More in control. Stronger. More powerful. It made me gaze at him in awe.

But then I remembered Ada lying in pain in the other room and felt guilty instantly because of my forgetting her.

"We should go help Ada" I told him in a quiet voice, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He smiled at me. Not his crooked smile with the mischievous spark in his eyes or the smirk that made him glow with cockiness. Just a smile. No hidden agendas. Somehow it felt odd but still nice in a way.

We walked back to the room. I took a very deep breath before stepping closer to the bed where my little sister was lying on.

Damon sat down beside her head and I sat in the end of the bed by her feed.

He looked up at me like he was asking me permission. I nodded to him before returning my gaze to Ada taking in the pain her feminine face showed. A pain I hoped, begged would stop soon.

It all seemed to be slow motion as Damon leaned over her and then spoke in a magically voice I had never heard before.

"Adalyn" His smooth voice flowed in my ears. It sounded like music. Sweet, bewitching, compelling music "I want you to stop feeling the pain. You feel how the pain goes away. You will not notice the pain because I will take it away. I've removed it now. The pain you should be feeling is not there and it won't be there when you wake up either. Your sister is here, by your side" When he mentioned me I looked over at him, not sure if he was doing the right thing by mentioning me.

"You are safe and you will be taken care of" He continued "Now as you feel the pain subside within you, you will open your eyes. You will not wake but you will simple open your eyes, showing me that the pain has disappeared"

As he spoke my eyes were glued to Ada's closed eyelids.

They did not open.

I looked at Damon feeling it all rip open again. Damon raised his eyes to me and they looked miserable too. I felt everything crumble inside me. The black would take over again. The numbness would come back as would the pain.

I looked at Ada and started to cry. I cried for everything. All that had been messed up. Things that got screwed up with Edward and the Cullen's, everything that had happened with Damon, all the trouble that had been created simply by the arrival of three strangers. And now all that had happened with Ada.

My eyes were so filled with tears that clouded my vision that I almost missed the change.

Ada's face turned smooth and her brows that had been furrowed in pain until now, straightened out. Her jaw unclenched and her fists relaxed.

Then I found myself staring into two blood red eyes that pierced my brown ones.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I have been really nervous about this one so please please review. Pretty please, you guys! (-: I need to know if it was horrible or if I did okay.**

**Okay, so I've read an amazing fanfic recently! It's another crossover between Twilight and VD. Seriously you guys, you should check it out. It's called "A coveted gifts" and is written by Inee. You should really read it :) It's one of those you just know is going somewhere!**

**BTW!: I'm going on a study trip with my class next week to an island called "Bornholm" (It's Danish) so unfortunately this is going to be the last chapter until I return. I expect to be able to update again in minimum two weeks. This chapter is extra-long as something to make up for my disappearing. **

**Love ya'll and thanks for your reviews! :P **


	19. Chapter 19

EDWARD'S POV

"Edward?"

I raised my face from my hands and found Alice standing still beside me.

We had gone just far enough from the house so that none of us could hear anything and so I was unable to hear any thoughts from the people inside the house. Even though it was uncomfortable for me to be away, to let both Ada and Bella be alone with Damon, I told myself that it was needed. It was the only thing that might help Ada. And therefore help Bella. And Damon was the one who could make miracles happen no matter how much I hated it. And in order to do it he had to drink from Bella.

That though alone made me shiver. But Bella wouldn't be in pain when Damon was drinking from her. Alice had assured me of that. And it would help Ada in the end.

Adalyn. For the first time in all my vampire years I was thoroughly confused.

I had been absolutely sure for over a year now that I loved Bella but now Adalyn was in the picture. Sweet, gentle and lovely Ada. Things only got more and more messed up as time went on. I could feel how much I was attracted to Ada and how much pull her presence had on me. I constantly wanted to be by her side, seeing her, being her and try to help her. But there was nothing I could do. And it did more to me that it thought it would.

"Edward" Alice repeated "This you're doing to yourself, this torture, this punishment, it's not gonna make the situation any better. And you making Jasper extra broody with this moodiness of yours" She added with a tiny smile.

I sighed "I know that. I'm sorry, Alice but how can I not?"

She sat down on the ground beside me and I glanced at her with an expression I'm sure looked exactly like she just described; tortured.

"Bella is hurting as we speak. Worse than I have seen before and this is something I have brought on her. I did this to her, to them. And Ada…" I trailed of as I felt how the pain almost became too much for me to bear.

"I am very much aware of that" Alice responded "But there's nothing we can do. It's out of our hands this time. Out of your hands. And I know it's hard for you not to be able to do anything to fix this mess but we all have to deal with out helplessness"

She was silent for a moment and we watched the stars above us. It was the second night of Ada's transformation and that meant that there was still about a day of agony left for her.

When Alice spoke again it was in a much softer voice than before "Bella is strong as is Ada. We have to be too, Edward. Letting Bella see our pain and distress won't do her any good" she continued with fire burning in her eyes.

"We will get through this and things will be okay again. I will do all in my power to make sure thing is gonna be right again. As right as it can be. And I know you will to as well as all the rest of us" She held my gaze steadily as she spoke. The words flowed from her mouth passionately and I could feel that she had been holding all of this in for a long time.

In her thoughts I saw how truly she wished for me to stop hurting because it only made things worse. No more people needed to suffer.

"Yes, Alice I will do all I possibly can to secure Bella… and Ada's happiness and wealth. They deserve it. There's nothing I could want more than for them to be safe from all this pain" Ada's name had almost gotten stuck in my throat. I tried to force it out, making it sound as normal as possible. I hoped Alice hadn't noticed my struggle but of course she did.

Gently, she put a small hand on my arm "Edward, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me who you wish to be with as long as you are happy. You have been alone for so long and we all just want to see you happy. You deserve that no matter if it's with Bella or not"

Again we both fell silent. Eventually, she moved to lie on her back, her eyes staring dreamily up at the sky.

"I still love, Bella" She said not looking at me "She's family to me, to all of us. She's like a sister for me and your relationship with her won't change that"

Strangely enough I was very happy that Alice didn't think I was a monster for suddenly feeling something towards her best friend's sister. She didn't think of me like a jerk for liking Adalyn. And knowing that Alice would still be like a sister to Bella even if something happened made me breathe in relief. I knew that if my change of heart would rip Alice away from her too then she would be crushed.

"I just don't want to cause any more harm, Alice" I lay back too and stared up just like her. It's funny how I once used the stars to describe my life before Bella and he life with and without her. Now they meant something else entirely. The first thing that came to mind when I saw the sparkling stars on the night sky was Ada's eyes. The stars she had in her eyes seemed like real stars while these were only mere copies of the original versions.

"Yeah, I figured that" She flashed me a crooked smile and I couldn't help but grin back at her "But… I doubt that your leaving will mean exactly the same to Bella as it once did" She paused briefly searching my face for any sign of hurt at the comment. Oddly, it did not make me feel anything in particular "She might just be okay. And as for Ada, she may just find your self-loathing personality rather attracting, who knows?" she giggled.

I shook my head at her "Thank you, Alice. I feel sooooo much better now" I replied sarcastically.

She chuckled again "You're very welcome"

I got up and gave offered her my hand. She grabbed it and raised herself. It was a very human way of acting. It was funny how my family sometimes did that even though there was no need at all for it. Doing things like that; moving or talking like humans made me feel more human.

Ever since I had met Bella I had wished for nothing more than for me in some way to become human so I could be with her without bringing her in danger. But now with Adalyn lying in my room changing into a creature I had tried to escape for so long it suddenly didn't feel so agonizing any longer. It was like it finally made sense.

Adalyn, the little human girl who I had never really given much thought, had taken I certain place and form in my life. And if she left, by choice or not, I wasn't sure what it would do to me.

I hoped Alice would be right in the end.

BELLA'S POV

I stared at her eyes unable to look away even for a second. They were blood-red.

A single sob erupted from me at the sight and I clasped a hand over my mouth in horror.

"Ada?" I whispered and took a step towards the bed.

Two hands were placed on my waist reminding me that I wasn't alone. Damon made it impossible for me to move as he had a steel grip on me. He looked down at me with a little touch of worry in his eyes.

He shook his head "Don't, Bella"

Though my brain couldn't quite make sense of his words at once I still gave a tiny nod while looking at him with big and scared eyes.

Then he released me and moved to stand in front of me but he let one hand squeeze mine before letting fully go of me to sit on the edge of the bed. He hovered slightly over Ada.

"Adalyn?" He spoke in that hypnotizing voice I had heard before just a few moments ago "Can you hear me?"

When Ada answered her voice was just a small whisper. I flinched as I heard her voice without any trace of pain after so long of only having heard it quivering with agony.

"Yes" That little word made my heart break into a sprint.

"Are you hurting?" Damon asked her.

Anxiously, I waited for her mouth to say the words.

"No" She breathed. I exhaled loudly in utter relief "I feel strange. I feel uncomfortable… Hungry" she added in the end.

A small gasp came from my lips as she spoke. She was still thirsty. Damon hadn't managed to take that away.

My breath came in gasps and it felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen to my brain. Tiny stars danced before my eyes.

"Bella" Damon's voice was at my ear. I closed my eyes and just shook my head weakly.

"Bella, listen to me. The reason she feels the bloodlust is probably because it's such a natural instinct for her. I can try again when she wakes up" He continued softly. He sounded almost desperate for me to keep hoping.

"She is awake" I breathed. I could hear how full of pain and denial my voice was. I felt myself lose the last string of hope. The only little light in my darkness was that Ada at least wouldn't be in such agony for the rest of her transformation.

"No, Bella" I could feel it when he shook his head. His lips brushed unintentionally against my earlobe. His voice became even more intense and heated "Her eyes might be open but she is not conscious. She is still in the state where she is changing but without the pain from before"

"But…" It didn't make sense. She was awake. She wasn't asleep like before "She talks. She just spoke, Damon, she can't not be awake" there were two voices inside my head. One told me that Damon was right that Ada was still in the process of changing and therefore unconscious but the other also screamed at me that it was impossible, that the sound of Ada's voice so free of pain showed that she was clearly awake.

"Bella, sweetheart, please listen to what I tell you. Please have faith in my words. I know it's hard but trust what I say" He pleaded with me. His hands suddenly cupped my face trying to get my full attention on him but my eyes remained closed.

"Bella, your sister might have her eyes open, she might be able to talk and to you that means that she's awake again but she is not. The reason she's able to talk to me is because of the compulsion. I am telling her to answer me and because she's compelled to do so she's obeying. That's the way it works. She…" he hesitated "She won't be able to talk to you. Only because I have reached a part of her mind and compelled her can I make her listen"

Finally, I let my eyelids glide up and found Damon's face right in front of mine.

I watched as Damon slowly turned back to Ada. Once again he hovered slightly over her while her spoke with his compelling voice.

"Adalyn, you will go back to sleep. You will not be in any kind of pain whilst being in the darkness of changing. Do you understand me?"

A frown which had appeared on her face immediately disappeared again the second Damon spoke to her.

"Yes, I understand" she told him in a very quiet voice "I won't be in pain"

Damon brushed a piece of hair out of her face in a very human kind of gesture and muttered; "sogni d'oro"

Then very slowly she closed her eyes and that terrifying red color vanished from my sight. I was glad to know that she would no longer be in pain but something inside me tore at the sight of her closing her eyes. The way she looked so peaceful now was almost too much. She looked like she was dead.

I desperately tried to convince myself that she was not. That she was only going back to the mystic slumber.

She was not dead.

A tear had escaped my eye and was rolling down my cheek. Damon brushed his thumb over my cheek, wiping away the drop.

He drew me into his arms, locking me in his embrace. His body was still against mine and he did nothing else but just holding me and comfort me with his care for me. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent and found that my whole body became weak and unbelievably tired. My eyes closed again on their own accord. It was like they had suddenly become too heavy for me to keep them open.

"Damon?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" He spoke with his lips in my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. My voice slurred a bit.

"What do you mean?" He spoke in a manner which sounded a little too innocent for me to believe.

"You are doing this" This time it wasn't a question "I only thought Jasper was able to do this"

"Do what?" he asked the innocent act still in place.

"Making me sleepy" I mumbled. If he had been human it would have been difficult for him to make sense of what I was saying.

"Hmm" He hummed his lips still in my hair. The vibration from his chest made me shudder ever so lightly. "I guess you caught me"

"Yup" I replied "I caught you with your pants down"

After having said it Damon became still and then started shaking with laughter. Then it finally struck me what I had said.

My cheeks flamed red "I-I… um…It…" I stumbled over the words and it seemed to be what made Damon crack.

His body shook under me and the musical sound of his laughter made it impossible for me not to smile. I hid my face in his shirt, all sleepiness forgotten.

"That was so not what I was supposed to say" I muttered. I gave him a punch on the shoulder. I made no effort to make the punch not hard. I knew it would be light to him anyway.

"It's your fault" I accused him while shaking my head.

He chuckled "How in the world is it my fault that you are suddenly speaking about me with my pants off?"

Once again I blushed furiously "I didn't say with you pants OFF but with your pants DOWN" What's the different? I thought to myself "It's your fault for making me so tired. If I hadn't been so sleepy those words would never have left my mouth in the first place"

He grinned again flashing his white teeth at me "My apologies, Ms. Swan. I just thought that you could use some beauty sleep"

I raised my eyes to his and narrowed my eyes.

His face grew somewhat worried.

"I mean… it's not… you know… err…" The way he struggled with the words was so un-Damon. I've never heard him be this insecure "I wasn't saying that, you know… that you need it… because you don't… beauty sleep, I mean" He added the last words with a little smile.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

This was definitely a part of Damon that I had never seen before and it wasn't likely that I would ever see it again in the near future. But it was certainly a side of him I enjoyed immensely. It was hilarious watching him squirming like this. He seemed very worried about not offending me. From the person Damon had been back when I had met him and to who he was now was it obvious that he had changed. I couldn't help but secretly wish that I had been a part of that. That I in some way had had something to do with Damon acting differently.

I knew that I couldn't change Damon, of course but to me it would be a sign of what he felt for me. If Damon cared enough for me to change his ways then it couldn't only be platonic feelings that was in action here.

But to believe that I could change him, form him into what I liked was insane. Ada had once told me that it was only at one point in a man's life that you would be able to change him at that was when he was an infant. We had both laughed at that comment.

I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. But before he could fully respond I pulled away.

"I'm just messin' with you" I chuckled softly as I spoke directly in his ear "It's fun to tease you this way. I've never seen you this way. So insecure and not arrogant and all smug as you usually are. Don't worry about offending me"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a big, comfy chair in the corner of the room and sat down. He pulled on my hand 'till I was seated in his lap. A blush appeared at this.

He put his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

I laid my head on his shoulder, my face turned towards the side of his neck. My right hand was resting on his chest. Somehow it had placed itself just where his heart was.

"I would never offend you like that. Your beauty is astonishing and it is not only your incredible face and your body that has me bewitched. It is everything about you, even the little annoying things is something I cherish" His warm breath touched the shell of my ear as he chuckled "You do not need any sleep to improve you beauty. I was merely concerned about you. You haven't slept properly for two days, Bella. It is not good for you"

My brows furrowed just a bit "How would you know how much I've slept?" I asked him confused.

A moment of silence passed us before he spoke "I've been in the area" He answered me casually but I heard something beneath the surface.

"Why?"

I could feel his arms pull me tighter to him "I couldn't leave this place. I knew you didn't want me in the house with you but I couldn't leave and not know how you were and what was happening" He replied. His voice was full of emotions that touched me more than ever. He spoke passionately "I couldn't not be near you but I wouldn't break my promise either. I had no wish to create any more trouble than there already was. So I stayed out here"

I was so touched by his choice of action that my eyes began to fill with tears "That's s-so… thoughtful of y-you" I whispered my breaking at the end.

"If I hadn't done it I might not have come here to offer my help. The compulsion was an idea I had but Alice gave me the ok to head inside"

That surprised me "You spoke to Alice?"

I could feel his hand rubbing circles on the small of my back as he answered me "Yeah. She is rather… special" he replied.

I laughed quietly at that "You don't say"

Once again we fell silent. I could feel how my eyelids grew heavier by the seconds but I was afraid to close them for good and slip into unconsciousness. I wanted to have eye on everything that happened. If anything would happen I wanted to be there right away.

As if Damon knew what my mind was debating about he said; "You can sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here. I'll take care of you. Of everything" He whispered to me.

I nodded weakly almost gone.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Was the last I heard before darkness took over.

**A/N: I'm back again, folks! Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think about it. Or any other thoughts or questions you might have :D Bring 'em on!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes in this one. I was in a rather hurry.**

**I hope the waiting haven't been too horrible and I'll go back to update once a week again. **

**If I sometime won't be able to update in a while I'll let you guys know. But if I choose to make and Author's Note as a chapter, I promise I'll put a real chapter out at the same time. I hate it when people do that. I get all excited about the update and then I find out that it's just an Author's Note. Sometimes they can be necessary but they still suck :(**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! They make me soooo happy :O)!**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review review Review Review Review Review Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

BELLA'S POV

In my dream everything was confused and muddled together. They shifted often, making things even harder to figure out. Some dreams were peaceful and full of comfort but others were filled with hurt and sadness. When I woke from my dreams I was more grateful than ever to escape my unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself embraced in warmth and I was very comfortable.

As shapes finally became firmer I saw why I was so pleased with where I was. I was lying on the floor, on the ridiculous thick carpet, with Damon's arms around me. We were lying face to face and I could feel how his breath swept across my face blowing a few stray hairs back until he drew in a breath again and the hairs fell back to frame my face.

I could feel the places where our bodies touched and how our legs were laced together and I immediately blushed.

I glanced up to his face. While awake it looked so different from how it looked now. It could look arrogant and smug but it could also look gentle and caring. The lesser being the rare expression that could grace his features.

But while asleep he just looked peaceful. I had never seen Edward sleep so I had no idea what he would look like if he was unconscious, away from all problems. Damon looked like I would have expected the human version of him would. Like I had imagined he would look like back in his human days before the life and trouble of an immortal.

I watched his mouth, his mouth which wasn't pulled into a smirk. They were slightly parted as he breathed in and out.

Shyly, I raised my hand carefully as not to wake him and let the fingertip of my index finger glide first across his upper lip and then the lower one. When his breath hitched I froze but when it returned to normal I continued to his closed eyes. The skin there looked so sensitive that I didn't even dare to touch it but only let my finger hover over each closed eyelid.

When I had traced his whole face, cheekbones, forehead, jaw and more, I glanced at is neck and chest. I bit my lip and willed myself the courage to go further.

I slid my fingers down his throat and to his collarbone. I followed it first to the right and then to the left reaching his shoulders one after another.

Then as I leaned in to inhale his scent I placed my palm against his chest. I could feel the heat even through his shirt and the beat of his heart. It had be ever so enticed.

"Like what you see?"

A startled squeak erupted from me and my eyes shot upwards.

I met his hazy stared, my hand still on his chest.

I opened my mouth to say something but was at a loss for words. Then I quickly hid my face in his chest next to my hand, the embarrassing situation becoming too much for me.

He chuckled and I could feel the light shake under my right palm and my forehead.

"Don't worry, Bella" He said and smirked "Stronger women than you have been known to eventually bend to my will. You just happen to take a lot longer than they did. But I knew you would cave in eventually. Women just can't escape my irresistible charm"

Automatically I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. It was just so DAMON. But I couldn't stop the tiny smile that crept onto my lips. He had a point.

"Ha!" He exclaimed "I knew it. I've got little Miss Swan all weak in the knees for me" He wagged his eyebrows at me "I knew you liked what you saw. I haven't seen a chick check me out like that in quite a while and trust me I've gotten my share of heated glances from women. Actually, I can reveal that there might have been a little more than heated glances…"

"Too much information, thank you!" I told him and glared at him. I felt irritated at him for mentioning the women of his past while I was lying here wrapped in his arms so close to him.

He looked at me for a moment. His gaze was so intense that he had me squirming in seconds. My blush became more pronounced than before.

"Well, well, my little kitten, what do we have here?" He tilted his head and put a finger under my chin to raise my face to his "I do believe you are a little jealous" He flashed me a look of his always perfect teeth. Those white teeth, those seductive white teeth… Whoa, wait a second! Am I still wearing my vervain?

Damon's face split in a huge grin "Or are your thoughts taking a more pleasurable turn, my dear?"

I made a tsk-ing sound and moved to get out from his grasp. I was so not giving him the satisfaction of my weakness with him.

"No" He muttered to me and his arms tightened even more around my waist "Don't move, Bella. Just stay here with me for now" though he wasn't quite asking me his tone still made it clear that he wasn't forcing me. I was about to protest but once again his arms restricted any movement of mine.

"Damon…" I protested not in the least sounding as firm as I wanted to. I realized it was because I wanted to be staying here too.

"Please, Kitten" He pleaded with his soft voice. My eyes narrowed as I thought that he might have discovered that when his voice took that change then it was practically impossible for me to resist. He leaned down and planted a seductive kiss on the sensitive skin just below my earlobe.

I looked up at him and stared in his hoody eyes and I felt my will crumble into dust and then felt it being brushed away by the hand now caressing my face.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of his skin against mine. It sent shivers down my spine. I knew even without looking that Damon was smirking big time right now.

Suddenly there was a rather loud sound from somewhere else in the house. It almost sounded like a growl.

Damon's hand stilled and I opened my eyes. His eyes were locked on the door but no one was there.

The sound had come from down stairs.

"What was that?" I asked him. I thought that with his vampire hearing he would surely know what was going on down there.

But he didn't answer. He just kept glaring at the door and I saw his face become more tense with every second that passed.

"What's going on?" I asked again, still not getting an answer. When another sound reached my ears it dawned on me "Oh" I said while my eyes widened just a bit as I put together the pieces. The last came out in a quiet whisper; "They're back"

This time Damon replied with a quick nod though I hadn't asked him a question but merely stated a fact.

I was about to get up but again found it impossible "Damon" I said again. He couldn't expect me to keep lying here with him in this intimate position with the Cullens just downstairs.

"No, Bella" He said "Not yet" This time it wasn't a request or a soft demand. It was almost an order.

My forehead wrinkled and I stared at him, my look clearly demanding an explanation.

He opened his mouth but if it was to explain or to demand that I was to stay put I never found out.

Someone cleared their throat.

My eyes shot to where Damon's eyes were locked and I saw Edward standing there. His body was tense and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

Without another word Damon's arms loosened their hold on me. I slowly moved to get up but almost fell back down when dizziness overwhelmed me.

Hands were instantly holding me up and if it weren't because the coldness alerted me of whom the owner was I would have been grateful.

I looked up at Edward, into his face before I violently flinched away from his grip but my escape failed.

"Don't touch me" I told him. I meant my voice to be full of venom and hate but it came out shaking instead. His hands didn't move from me.

"Bella…" he started but Damon's hard voice interrupted him.

"I believe she told you to let go of her" Edward turned his gaze from mine to glare at Damon with hateful eyes.

"You do not come into my house and tell me what to do" He told him coldly and his hands let go of my arms.

Damon hissed at him "You do not come near me and touch my girl without permission"

"Your girl…!" Edward started but this time I interrupted.

"Please, just stop!" I demanded loudly in a desperate plea. "Both of you" I breathed at the end.

I heard Damon let out a breath and his body relaxed visibly "She's right. This is not what she needs right now" he looked down at me with a look that was far from the hard one he always reserved for Edward.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment. He only stood there looking at Damon. And for once it wasn't a glare.

He looked back to me and spoke; "Bella, Ada is going to be waking up soon" that was all it took for me to understand.

I knew exactly what he meant with that. And tears flooded my eyes and pain grabbed my chest as my stomach tightened. I gulped.

"But…" I tried to say but was unsuccessful as my voice broke. I tried one more time "But Damon compelled her not to feel any blood thirst" I said to Edward.

His eyes tightened a little around the edges at that. But it was Damon that spoke instead. I turned to face him.

"Bella, there's no guarantee that it will work" He told me his eyes begging me to understand what he was trying to tell me "I have never done anything like that before. I have no idea if it works"

"But then there's only one way to find out isn't there?" I asked confused.

His eyes looked deeply into mine and despite the current situation I could sense just how right his gaze made me feel "Do you really think I would take the risk of finding out with you here in the room" the words weren't spoken in a soft tone like one might have expected. It came out in a harsh way.

I looked down at the floor unable to meet either of the two vampires' eyes.

"So I'm not even allowed to watch my own sister wake up from the nightmare she just lived through? I'm not allowed to be the one face she truly knows and to be the person she truly trust? I'm not even allowed to be there by her side as comfort when she wakes up as a monster?" The words flowed from me with more anger than I thought possible. This was hurting so much and in my pain and anger I only wanted to hurt them like I was hurting. That resulted in the last word I said. Because by calling her a monster I was calling them a monster too.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

Then they both spoke at the same time both saying it in a voice that didn't show any affect from my hateful words.

"No" They both spoke in union and then cringed as their voiced mingled in the word.

Now it was my turn to become tense and my hand to clench into fists. Tears of anger rolled down my cheeks. My whole body shook and my teeth clamped together.

"Stefan and Elena will bring you home" Damon told me. I was about to decline but he interrupted me "You are not in a condition to drive right now, Bella and I cannot take you home. I need to stay here with your sister in order to make sure my compulsion worked. Or else I will have to try and do it on her while she's awake"

I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about compelling Ada about her bloodlust. It seemed cruel to take someone's free will away. Before when he had told her to not feel the pain it had been different. Or had it? Wouldn't she be hurting too if she killed someone? And the bloodlust she would be feeling sure couldn't be pleasurable either. It was so confusing.

But if it hadn't worked then she would surely attack me when she awoke. She simply wouldn't be able to control herself with a human in the room. I would be killed.

As if he had read my thoughts, which were probably the case, Damon said; "Getting yourself killed won't help her in any way, Bella you know that"

I refused to look at him or Edward so as I kept my eyes on the floor I muttered; "Fine" through my teeth.

I turned on my heel to go out the door and down when a voice sounded in my head.

"Be careful, Bella. Please don't do anything like sneaking back here. I won't have anything happen to you" Damon's voice whispered in my mind "And it won't help Ada either. Please, Bella. Please"

With one last glance over my shoulder I saw the he was looking at me too. His eyes were pleading and his voice had practically begged me to not do anything stupid.

Instead of speaking out lout I thought in my head one more time; "Fine" But this time it wasn't a hard and hateful unwilling agreement. It was a surrender. I knew he was right.

"Thank you" The voice in my mind said "I'll come to you as soon as possible"

I sighed and walked down stairs.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were all gathered in the living room. I looked at each their faces once and met Alice's look as the last.

She stood up from her place on the couch and moved towards me but stopped in her tracks. The look she shot me obviously asked me if I was alright.

I knew I should have answered he but instead I just whispered; "Thank you, Alice"

Then I turned and went out to the front door. My truck was parked outside and Elena was sitting in the driver's seat and Stefan was lounging in the back. He waved at me and Elena smiled.

She hopped out and walked around to open the door for me.

She bowed and pointed a hand at the passenger seat "Miss Swan" she said with a smile on her lips.

I smiled just a tiny smile back at her and climbed in.

"Thank you" I replied.

Just as she started the truck I heard the voice in my mind again.

"Be safe" It begged me.

A single tear slid down my right cheek.

**A/N: Chapter 20 you guys! **

**I know it was rather short and I apologize for that. I hope you like it anyway :D**

**Reviews will make the next chapter longer and it will make me update faster! :P**

**Love ya'll and thank you so so much to those who reviewed the last chapter. And especially to you who have been reviewing all through my story. It means a lot to me you guys. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Elena's POV**

I sat in Bella's truck and waited.

Bella was by my side sitting very still. She was trying to calm herself enough to go inside and face her normal human life. Charlie wasn't even home but it still took her some time to collect herself enough to even step into her own home. And I couldn't blame her for needing a moment.

After all she had been through I was amazed that she was still able to act as human as she did. But I guessed that she had experienced quite a lot even before we came to Forks.

On one hand I regretted very much coming to Forks. Stefan and I had moved on and decided we wanted to go to a place like this. A small town unnoticed by anyone. Of course because of our going here Damon just had to go with us, though he refused to say why he went. And for that I regretted our arrival very much.

Bella had been through so much ever since Damon entered her life and we hadn't even been here for that long. And it wasn't exactly happy things he brought with him. At first I had been worried for her life. I knew the lack of respect Damon had for humans and he had no morals what so ever. I had been concerned that he would break his promise to me and kill her. The look in his eyes the very first time he saw her had me considering it. But then again, I was always nervous that Damon would snap and break his promise.

He did not kill her. He talked to her or 'flirted' would more likely be the correct term. But no matter how much charm he used she never caved in. I liked her very much for that. It would be a good thing for Damon to experience. He thought he had power over all humans, females especially. This had been good for his ego.

Damon had gone as far as to use compulsion on her when his normal flirting and seduction wouldn't work. And that was when Stefan and I got really worried.

The compulsion didn't work on her. She was confused for a moment but quickly gathered herself and went on as if nothing had happened.

Stefan and I knew that it would for sure get Damon's special attention. And that wasn't always a good thing.

He quickly became fascinated with her and I was at a loss as to whether I should be concerned or happy.

Bella was clearly the type of girl who would have caught Damon's eye. She was beautiful, smart and a pure hearted person. For some reason Damon had grown to be attracted to that. I was worried though, that it was only for fun. That it was only one of Damon's dangerous games.

I had warned Bella, begged her to be careful around him. And then suddenly one day I noticed the two tiny wounds in the side of her neck. They were so small and faded that no one human would ever have a chance of seeing them. I only did because of my vampire sight and because I had been looking for them. Awaiting them. Expecting them very much to show up.

But Damon did not stay away from her even after having had a taste of her. He kept being drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

I even went as far as to think he cared for her.

But I thought that it had been the case with me too.

And Damon got over that. With me it had only been a game. And it had nearly killed me.

I didn't want that for Bella. She deserved so much better than that. I didn't want Damon to hurt her or let her down. Because if he did walk away in the end then he would hurt her, destroy her even.

I could see just how attached Bella was becoming and he did seem so different when he was around her. So much more gentle and kind. But I did not know if it was to be trusted. I was nowhere near as close with him as Bella seems to be so I knew that if Damon was just playing around and toying with her heart then he would hurt her. She would be much more hurt than I would ever have been.

I ripped myself from my thoughts and turned to Bella.

"Bella?" I said.

She turned to me startled. I had been quiet all the way here so I could understand her surprise.

"Yes?" She said hesitantly.

I paused shortly uncertain how to approach the matter "I need you to be careful"

Her forehead wrinkled "If you mean in regards to Damon then you've already given me the warning once"

"I need you to be even more careful than you are now" she was about to speak again but I interrupted her "And I don't mean physically"

We stared at each other for a long time. I could see understanding dawn on her. But then her eyebrows scrunched together again.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked me.

I sighed "I mean that Damon's intentions might not be as honorable as you would believe them to be"

Bella remained silent so I continued.

"I think you remember back when I told you that the choice had to be yours, right? In the classroom" I told her. Her eyes widened as I could see in her eyes that she did indeed remember "I was speaking truthfully when I said that I knew what I was talking about. I know more about that situation than you could imagine. This thing you're involved in, I can relate very well to it" The last came out in a very bitter tone.

"What do you mean?" She asked me confused. Her hands were resting in her lap but she was twisting in the seat looking very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"What I mean is…" I forced myself to say it. No matter how sad it would make her she still deserved to know the truth "You know that I am a vampire, Bella. But I have not been for that long. Actually it's not that long ago that I was still human"

This seemed to surprise her. She must know how old Damon is in vampire years and then of course she would know Stefan's age too. Maybe she had expected me to be older.

"Back when I was human I lost my parents. They died in a car accident. After that I had a very hard time feeling normal again but then Stefan came and he managed to change everything. He made my world a better place. I know it may sound cheesy but it is how it was. Even after I found out what he was I still decided that I wanted him more than I feared him. Loved him enough to accept what he was. But when I found out what Stefan was I also found out what Damon was"

I paused to take in her reaction. She had remained quiet so far and her face seemed smooth. She didn't seem surprised by anything I had told her yet, besides my age.

"Damon was not like you know him to be" I continued "He was not all that… good as he is now. Even the mean side you may have seen of him, the side you really think of as the bad side of him, doesn't even come close to what he was then. He was evil, Bella. He had an ugly habit of taking a fancy to something and once he did he would never let it go. While he was in town I apparently ended up being the thing he went after. The person he wanted to get over to his side. To join him. To be his" I shivered at the memory of the things he had done. Of the way he had acted. Bella needed to know what he was capable of doing.

"And he could be very cruel if he didn't get what he wanted. He could do things that were monstrous and not even care. He could do horrible things without even blinking. Without a second thought he could choose to kill or hurt somebody" This wasn't a conversation I liked to have but I knew how necessary it was. I could see that the things I said affected Bella very much too. She became paler with every single thing I said. She had not been expecting this, that was something I was sure of.

"He started going after me, Bella. It was all the same tricks as you have experienced. He was mysterious, dark and handsome like no one else. He could be charming and seductive beyond belief. I sometimes found myself thinking that he had something I just knew I wouldn't find anywhere else. But he could become mean and very cruel in a second if things didn't go his way. And I have noticed he does the same around you"

I decided to look at the steering wheel in front of me instead of her. I knew that by now her face would surely be showing the emotions I had expected. Confusion and sadness. And others that I knew I would be able to recognize. It pained me to say all of this and I knew that Stefan was not far from here, still able to hear us. I knew it was very hard for him to relive all of this.

But I had to continue. I had to make sure that she understood what I was trying to tell her. What I was trying to warn her about. She needed to know everything about Damon even the bad things in order to make a decision she could stick to. And I highly doubted that Damon had told her about this.

"Damon wanted me and almost got me. But it couldn't have been love, Bella you do see that, right? And I'm afraid that he might just be pulling the same stunt on you too. He… tasted your blood. I noticed the wounds on your neck and Damon himself was far too gloating the day I saw it. But, Bella, I know that you think it's different, that the drinking blood is different when it's the two of you. But…"

I couldn't hold my head down any longer. I glanced at her and saw her stare out the window in front of her. Her expression was horrified and her head shook slowly back and forth in denial. I became even more urgent and desperate in my try to make her understand. The only way left was to fling the hard truth at her.

"He tasted my blood to" I told her and at that her whole body froze. She began shaking and I saw tears running down her cheeks. It pained me to do this but I knew I had to "He drank my blood from me while holding my body in the same intimate way. He kissed me in that same caring way, making me almost believe him. He acted in a way that made me want him to keep going forever. He told me that he wanted me by his side, me to be his and no one else and he told me that we could be together forever"

A loud sob came from her and I stopped talking.

Bella reached for the handle and got the door open. She threw herself out of the car and away from me. When she reached the front door she fumbled with the key and then finally the door opened and she slammed it behind her.

I sighed and got out of the car. Stefan was by my side instantly.

I shook a little too. It hurt to see how much pain my statement had caused her. Stefan put his arms around me and I gladly welcomed his comfort.

"You did the right thing" He stated "Bella have to know what Damon is capable of" Stefan was firm in his decision but I couldn't help but think about what this could end like.

Maybe Bella would set Damon off and he would do something stupid. He could end up doing something that would be harmful, to her or someone else.

_Or maybe_, a voice said to me, _you could have hurt Bella and because of the thing you said about Damon she might turn her back on him which, judging by the way Damon acts around her, could end in hurting them both unnecessarily._

The voice confirmed what all my fears had been warning me about.

If Damon really did feel something about this girl, if it wasn't just an obsession then he would end up hurting as well. And having Damon upset and hurt was never a good thing.

If he did care for her that much and I had just made her turn against him then Damon could end up going back to being the old Damon. The cruel, evil, killing vampire I had once known him to be.

He could end up breaking his promise and then a lot of people would get hurt.

I hoped with all my heart that it would never come to that.

**A/N: *Ducks and covers* **

**Go ahead, throw anything you want at me. I can take it.**

**I know this chapter may not exactly have you jumping up and down in excitement but it's necessary. **

**Hope you aren't too mad at me.**

**Review please and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

BELLA'S POV

Pain was washing through my entire body. I couldn't cope with it. Every inch of me hurt so much.

My chest was aching and I couldn't breathe. My body was shaking and tearless sobs was ripping from me. The emotional pain was so intense that it had become physical too. The emotional pain was so strong that the only memory of ever having felt like this was dated back to shortly after my 18th birthday. A memory I did not want to dwell upon.

The physical pain reminded me of so long ago when James had caught up with me and given me the scar I had on my wrist. The burning I had experienced was pure agony and it had been like flames consuming me.

How could this keep happening? Why did all of these problems keep entering my life? I had experienced one hell after another. This was my hell on earth.

I was lying on my bed, curled up in a little ball. My legs was hugged to my chest and I wished that sleep would come and free me from this prison.

There was a voice in my head that kept telling me that I should have seen this coming. That I should have predicted this situation. Damon was not like Edward, no he was worse. Edward had left me because he wanted to protect me. He had in fact loved me and had only wanted to keep me safe.

That had never been Damon's attempt. He had toyed with my heart and therefore my life. Those words he had spoken to me, those loving and caring words had short straight to my heart and wrapped in my own foolishness I had believed him. I had trusted and believed every single word he had said. But as Elena said, I wasn't the first person he had said those things to and I doubted I would be the last.

I was just another game on Damon's part. There was no love or anything of the sort. He could have done this even as a way to get to Elena. Maybe to make her jealous that he liked and cared for me.

Or maybe it was all just a game simply to his amusement. I was just another notch on his bedpost. And his bedpost sure wouldn't represent the women he had slept with but the women he had tasted. Well, at least he hadn't killed me. From what Elena told me that had almost been the case for her.

I though he had liked me, cared for me. I though his actions towards Ada and his struggle not to bite Edward's head of had been a gesture of kindness to me. A sign that he did not wish to hurt me by hurting them. But it had all just been a plot to get to me. To get me to trust him and rely on him. What a fool I had been. I had been a fool for him.

Charlie wasn't home for which I was grateful. I didn't want him to think that I was on the edge of falling into that deep depression again. I didn't want him to fear that.

But one thing broke through my world of pain. I needed to know how Ada was doing. I knew that she would be awake by now.

With a huge amount of effort I managed to unfold myself from the position I was curled into and I went to get my cellphone.

I dialed the number and I heard the voice after two rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Alice?"

"_Yes? Bella, how are you doing?"_ Alice asked me in a wary voice.

Her question confused me for a second but then I realized that she must have seen Elena telling me those things.

"I'm fine" I cleared my throat trying not to let my voice break "I want to know how she's doing?"

"_Well, she's okay actually_" I could hear a swish in the background and guessed that Alice had moved into another room. After I heard a soft click of a door being closed I was certain.

"She's not thirsty?" I asked. Hope swelled inside me at the thought. I tried to rid myself of the pain by letting myself hope but the agony stayed in place.

Alice chuckled. It was a light and relieved sound "_No, she's not thirsty. At least not painfully so as she normally would have been. She does feel the hunger but Jasper tells me it's not so strong that it's close to overtaking her control_"

I closed my eyes for a second and let the news spread and calm the part of me that still worried about my sister "That's good. That's really great" I muttered.

Alice was silent before asking "_Bella, truly, how are you doing? I saw what happened between you and_…" She trailed off.

"Elena?" I filled in. Why wouldn't she say the name?

"_Yes, her_"

Then it dawned on me. Alice didn't say it because she didn't want Damon to hear it. Damon was apparently still with them. She didn't want him to find out that I had talked with Elena and the things she had told me.

"I d-don't know, really…" I didn't know what to tell her. Not so long ago I had been sure I had loved her brother and now that I had found someone else I got it all thrown back in my head.

"_Bella?_" She asked

"Yes?"

"It's gonna be okay" She said I a voice so full of love that it made my eyes water "_Everything's gonna work out fine_. I promise we will all be here for you. Even if you don't want us to be. You stuck with me to the bitter end my darling" She said teasingly.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat "Thanks, Alice" I just loved her so much. We both knew that Edward's mistake from back then it had only made us grow closer. The separation had made us both realize that we weren't willing to give up on each other. While boys come and go, true friends are something we have forever, 'forever' being very true in our case. We couldn't be separated now. Nothing could do that. Neither of us would allow that.

She laughed "Anytime, Bella"

"Bye, Alice. Take care of her until I can okay Alice?"

"Of course, Bella. Bye"

Then she was gone.

I lay down again on the bed.

I couldn't really decide what to do. But I could feel that I needed something. I couldn't breathe properly and my chest hurt as did the rest of my body. It felt like my very soul was being tortured right at this moment. I needed something. Someone.

Jacob.

The thought made me feel a little better. I hadn't seen him in so long. I really longed for his calming presence and his cherry personality.

After the Cullens and the pack had defeated Victoria Jacob and I hadn't seen each other for a while. And during the separation he had met Amy. She had just moved to La Push with her parents and attended the school and there Jake had met her for the first time. And as soon as they locked eyes it had been bada bing bada bum love at first sight.

I couldn't be more happy for him. I was relieved that his feelings for me and my lack of feelings for him would no longer hurt him. But most of all I was happy that Amy was who she was. She was so headstrong and stubborn, which she sure needed around Jake and the pack. But she was also so sweet and kind. She was sensible but could at the same time be a bit immature and very impulsive. She was the perfect match for Jake.

I had met her a couple of times when Jake had invited me to a Bonfire or such and I had instantly liked her.

I remembered something Jake had said about her going on vacation with her parents to Europe so he had encouraged me to come see him.

I now decided that I would take him up on his offer no matter if the Cullens or even Damon thought I shouldn't. The only reason I hadn't visited Jacob before was because Edward had been a little reluctant. Mostly because he knew Alice couldn't see me when I was with them but also because he never really had been comfortable with Jake's feelings for me. I guessed that Damon wouldn't like it any better but screw him. He didn't get to boss me around. If he thought he had competition then fine. I couldn't care less.

Immediately my cell rang, loud and insisting.

I looked at the caller ID and saw Alice's name flash across the screen.

I took it but didn't have a chance to say anything before I was interrupted.

"Bella, I really don't think it's a good idea" Alice said in a firm voice.

"Alice, I want to go and I don't care that you guys are unable to get over your stupid prejudice" I said just as firmly.

"Gee thanks for the trust, Bella. This has nothing to do with prejudice. This is about werewolves being unstable. Do you think he's going to take it lightly when he finds out that one of us have turned your sister? And when he does blow up I don't find it very comforting that I can't see you" She snapped at me.

That cut off my reply. I hadn't really thought of that. But I pushed it to the back of my mind "Alice, I need to see him" I said. My voice sounded more desperate than I had expected it to do.

I figured that that must have been what had have Alice hesitating.

"Bella, I just have a very bad feeling about this. And this is not my sight this is just my gut telling me that something's gonna go wrong" Alice said nervously.

"It's gonna be fine. You said so yourself just minutes ago" I reminded her.

She sighed "I know but…"

"Alice, I have to do this" I interrupted trying to sound firm but feeling bad about just waving her off.

"But Bella, I don't think that it's…"

"Bye, Alice" I lowered the phone from my ear but quickly raised it back up again.

"Don't tell him" I pleaded just before hanging up.

As I made my way to the truck I knew that she and I both were aware that I hadn't meant 'him' as in 'Edward'.

DAMON'S POV

I stood outside the room I knew the pixie vampire was in. I could hear that she was talking to Bella. I had heard everything both she and Bella had said. What did Alice mean when she said that Bella shouldn't go? Go where? I wouldn't allow her to go anywhere that could cause her harm. But maybe that was exactly why Bella hadn't told me about it.

And who was the person they had talked about? Who was it Bella was gonna go visit?

I could feel jealousy rushing through my body without my permission.

But Alice had said that she had a bad feeling about this and the weird thing was that I had the same feeling. It made me restless to have this feeling and didn't like it.

The little vampire came out from the room where she had been speaking with Bella.

She looked up at me with a startled expression.

"Damon…" She started but I ignored her and spoke.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I demanded urgently.

"Why would you think that something is wrong?" Her face showed nothing but curiosity for my behavior and if I hadn't heard what she and Bella had said then I would almost have believed that nothing was wrong.

I groaned at her "C'mon Alice. You know what I mean. Where is she going?"

Once again she only looked at me with that innocent mask of hers "Where is who going?"

Ah, that little pixie sure knew how to press my buttons "Bella, that's who!"

"I really don't know what you mean, Damon?"

"Alice, we both know that something is going on. I just heard you speak to Bella, now tell me what's happening"

She sighed, finally admitting her defeat. But then her face grew stubborn and closed. She glared at me "Even if something was going on why should I tell you?" She spat at me.

I frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her frustrated.

She crossed her tiny arms across her chest. It was a stubborn gesture and it made me go crazy. I did not have the energy for her stubbornness right now.

"You know exactly what I mean, Damon. Bella's not some object that you can play around with. She's her own person and she deserves better than this. I can't believe that you would do something like this to her and trust me if it wasn't because I'm against killing, your head would be separated from that body your so fond off this very instant. But I know that wouldn't be what Bella would want and only for her sake I will keep my violent acts to myself"

"But believe this, Damon; if you eve hurt her like this again then, god help me, Edward will not even get the chance to kick your ass because I will beat him to it!"

I just stared at her completely bewildered. I had no idea what so ever of what she was blabbering about.

All I knew was that this little vampire could be more scary than I had given her credit for.

When I didn't say anything she glared at me "Am I making myself clear?" she asked in a death like voice. It mad my insides flinch.

I nodded "Crystal" I said and lifted my hands in a truthfully gesture of surrender.

"Good" she spat.

She turned on her heel and was about to walk away but I wouldn't have that. Still hadn't gotten my answers.

I grabbed a hold of her arm "Oh, not so fast, little pixie"

Instantly there was a whoosh and the blond haired vampire stood by her side with a very furious expression.

"Would you mind getting your hands off my wife?" It clearly wasn't a question but I answered him anyway just to mess with him.

"Yes, actually I do"

He immediately took a swing at me in vampire speed but I dogged and moved out of his reach, unfortunately having to let go of Pixie's arm.

When he started towards me again she put a hand on his arm and he became still.

Then she turned and shot a warning glance at me. I rolled my eyes, not having to read her mind in order to know what she was thinking right at this moment.

I sighed "You're right, you're right" I admitted "This isn't what Bella would want"

She cocked her head to the side and said condescendingly "No actually I was thinking that that ass-kicking we was just talking about would perhaps be in order right now"

If anyone else had mocked me like she just did I would have been busy taking them down at the very second the words left their mouth. But I knew how much Pixie meant to Bella and I refused to hurt her by hurting a friend so dear to her as this miniature vamp was.

I rolled my eyes at her and let the comment pass.

"Enough with the violence already" I said "Why are you suddenly so mad at me. I though you and I were friends, Alice" I added the last while batting my eyelashes at her as I gave her the puppy dog look.

She snorted "Yeah, I was just about to get us some best-friends bracelets"

I smirked at her "That might not be such a bad idea" I replied sarcastically "Then maybe Bella would ease up a bit more when we would all 'hang' together"

Once again she snorted and glared at me "Why would you even care about what Bella think. Or feel for that matter" She spat at me looking furious.

That confused me. Of course I cared about Bella. About what she though and especially what she felt, whether it was good or bad things.

"What is it that you are going on and on about? Why do you keep saying that it doesn't matter to me what happens to Bella? You of all people should know that I care about Bella very much" I forcefully told her. I was getting seriously pissed of now "Do you think I would have spent several hours in your house in order to save her little sister from the curse your brother has bestowed upon her if I could care less about Bella?"

She struggled for a moment clearly uncertain of how to proceed with our conversation.

Then her husband, Jasper, spoke; "You could easily have had other intentions. A hidden agenda behind your actions and words" He stared me straight in the eyes when he said it and I could see that he truly believed me capable of such. Maybe I had been once but I wasn't like that anymore. Not towards my Bella.

I growled at him "I do not have a hidden agenda. And if I had I would not be here right now that's for sure"

"Yes, I know that!" Alice bellowed suddenly, my eyes snapped to her and I saw how troubled her face looked "That's why none of this makes sense! The information doesn't match with what you say and do and I find it hard to believe that you would go this far to just have yet another special girl to mess around with"

"Whoa, whoa!" I held both of my hands up, palm towards her "What are you rambling about? Yet another girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked at her and when I saw her features change, giving away that she realized that she had said to much, I almost chose to use my Power on her.

She was about to say something but shut her mouth again. She did it a couple of times and it looked odd to me. It was weird seeing a vampire being so bewildered and struggling. Well, I guess that I had witnessed my brother doing so when it came to Elena but he was a freak so I hadn't bothered reading more into it. But apparently more vampires than just him suffered from the freak-syndrome.

"You will have to ask Bella that" She finally said softly. Her voice was quiet and I knew that she spoke from her heart "I am not at liberty to speak of this. It is not my place to interfere and I think it would be wiser for me to let her make her own choices. We have already witnessed what can happen if Bella is forced into a decision that she did not make herself" As she was speaking the last she seemed to be talking to herself.

I knew at once that I was not included in the 'we' she spoke of. I had a feeling that there was more to what she was saying, a story behind it but now was not the time to go over Bella's past. I needed to hear about the present. About where she was, right now.

"Yes, and I would love to ask her if only you would be so kind as to tell me where she is at this moment. Because guessing from you words I won't be finding her at her house, will I?" I asked in a cold measured voice.

I had expected her to glare at me and throw some snarky remark at me but instead she gazed upon me with insecurity.

She bit her lip, a habit I found oddly humane "I can't tell you where she is"

"And why is that?" Still forcing the unemotionally tone on.

She wringed her hands "Because I don't know exactly where she is" She spoke so softly that I almost missed it.

"Why not?" I demanded "Can't you see her with that gift of yours. Aren't you supposed to be psychic?" I threw my hand up in utter frustration.

"Well, see that's exactly what I am trying to. I wish that I could see her"

"You can't see her?"

"Normally I can" She told me, speaking matter-of-factly "Bella is one I can see and because I love her like I do I watch her often. And, of course, because she's Bella and need to be looked out for. But…" She hesitated, biting her lip again and looking up at me with pained honey colored eyes.

"Buuuuuut?" I nodded at her, frantically urging her on.

"But, when she is with… Err, certain people, I can't see her" She finally admitted.

"You mean she becomes blurry or what?"

She shook her head, her short, spikey hair shaking from side to side "No, I mean that she disappears completely"

Dread washed through me. Having Bella out of my sight made me anxious. Mostly because I worried for her safety. I had only known Bella for a shot amount of time but I had figured quickly that she was basically a walking danger-magnet. I had let her go with Stefan and Elena knowing that she was human and had human things she needed to take care of as well as all the supernatural stuff. I didn't want to keep her from that.

It had still made me uneasy to let her out of my reach but I comforted myself with the thought of the pixie's abilities to see any trouble that might come. At least that way I would know if she was in danger and could me by her side in a heartbeat.

But now, knowing that she was with someone that I had never laid my eyes on and also being aware that Pixie could not see her, my body froze.

"Do you know this person that she is with?" I asked her. I willed myself not to panic. And if I did then at least not show it.

She gave me a sad smile "Yes, I do know who she is with" she stated.

"Have you met this person?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, several times. He's one of her friends"

_A friend I knew nothing of, _I thought,___Bella never told me about a guy friend._

"Why can't you see her?" I asked again, needing to hear her answer again.

"I told you, when she's around certain… people, then her future disappear"

I narrowed my eyes at her. I could sense a meaning behind her words. A way deeper meaning "What do you mean with 'certain people'? Who are these people?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. Normally, it was a gesture of stubbornness but she did it in a way that showed she was uncomfortable.

"Alice, please tell me where she is. I need to know where she and why the hell you can't see her" I pleaded with her. I felt desperation getting a hold of me.

"Well, the reason why we can't see her is because that… well, err… They're kind of…" She exhaled loudly and then said the word that made my heart stop "werewolves"

**A/N: Chapter 22!**

**I hope you all like it. **

**Do you think it was okay that I have brought Jake into the story? I don't think I'll give him a big part but I just didn't want to exclude him entirely :D**

**Please please please review, criticize or just tell me any thoughts you may have. I love to hear your opinions and thoughts.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! You guys rock! I try to reply to all of your reviews and I apologize to any of you that I did not get around to answer.**

**I'm gonna see the next Vampire Diaries episode tomorrow! Yipee!**

**(Sincere apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter)**

**Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

BELLA'S POV

The drive to La Push was peaceful and quiet. The only sound that reached my ears was the rumbling of my truck. Others might find it annoying and loud but I found it oddly soothing. This short trip was everything the last couple of weeks hadn't been and I was enjoying every single minute of it because I knew that it wouldn't last for long.

The second I crossed the border to la push my body relaxed. I had no idea why but it felt somehow nice that for the next few hours I wouldn't see or be with any vampire. The Cullens weren't allowed here.

But Damon weren't a Cullen. That thought had bothered me a great deal. Because Damon weren't a Cullen meant that the treaty didn't apply to him but still he wouldn't be as foolish as to go on werewolf territory just like that. The Pack would take him down for sure. The very second they would get the scent of him they would start chasing after him without a second thought.

Though, I didn't know Damon's full Power so I had actually doubted who I really should be worrying about. If it came to a between the wolves and Damon then he should I be concerned for? Who would be the one to most likely get hurt?

I knew that in order to tell Jacob anything about my life I would have to reveal the newest incoming of accidents. And to be honest there were quite a few.

I had to tell him about Damon, Stefan and Elena. I had to tell him about my "split up" with Edward and my new found… whatever it was called, with Damon. He would be asking about Charlie and Renée. He would ask about school and then he would reach the one person I dreaded to talk about.

Adalyn.

Jake and Ada weren't exactly best buds like Jake and I was but they liked each other and Ada had for some reason always liked Jake better than Edward. I couldn't help but think how that wouldn't be an issue anymore. But Jake would for sure ask me about her. And because he knew me so well, he would surely find out that something was going on in no time.

The Cullens had broken the treaty. They had bitten a human. The peace between the wolves and the Cullens rested upon the Cullens' resistance. As long as they did not become the monsters normal vampires could be and as long as they didn't set foot in La Push, then the wolves would not kill them or try to in any way.

I shuddered at the thought of a war between them. I was sad about what had happened to Ada. I was sad, angry, frustrated and completely miserable at a time but I did not want a fight between the Pack and the Cullens. I prayed that maybe in some way I would be able to talk some sense into Jake. I had to make him understand. I simply had to.

I could see Jake's house coming closer and closer. Butterflies worked their way in my stomach. When I was parked right outside and reached my hand down to turn off the car I could see my hand was shaking with nerves.

I took a deep breath and got out of the truck. Very slowly.

"Bella!"

I froze for a second or two at the sound of his voice. I forced my lips to curl up in a warm smile.

When I saw his face it was easier to keep the smile in place. It turned more genuine than before. I had missed him and his presence had a habit of making me smile.

He ran to me and grabbed me in a big hug and swung me in circles.

"Can't breathe, Jake" I gasped.

He chuckled lightly and released me from his hot embrace.

The weather wasn't exactly warm and the suddenness of his heat made me shudder.

And of course he noticed it.

He grinned "I still got it" he said smugly "I still make you weak in the knees. I always knew I could" He winked at me.

I smacked him on the arm and opened my mouth, about to protest but he interrupted me.

"It's okay honey. We'll just keep it between the two of us. It's our little secret" He patted me on top of my hair while speaking.

I pushed away from him.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you flirting with me, Mr. Black" I raised an eyebrow at him. A habit I picked up from being too much around Damon.

He put his hand to his chin and pretended to consider my words "Well, I guess you're right. We'll just have to keep it civil then"

I snorted "You? Keeping it civil? Please!"

"Hey! Give me some credit here, Bells"

I just rolled my eyes in response.

"C'mon. let's go inside. Not that I am but I guess that you are getting cold?" He asked me and slung his arm across my shoulders and led me towards the house.

"Maybe a little" I admitted with a tiny smile.

Once we were inside the house Jake made us both a cup of hot chocolate.

We sat on the couch and talked. Mostly about him and if it were about me then it only involved school or Charlie and Renée.

He told me about Amy. He kept talking and talking and normally one would have found it tiring but I just thought it was adorable. His eyes shone with admiration and love as he spoke of the girl he had imprinted with. He was so sweet. I sat with a small smile the entire time.

Finally when he paused he looked at me for some time. His gaze studied me for a minute.

"What's going on, Bells?" He finally asked me "You're very quiet today"

"Yes, because normally I just talking your ears off" I replied.

"Close" He smirked.

His look became serious again "Seriously Bella, what's going on?"

I sighed. I couldn't get myself started.

"It's not another vampire war, is it?" He grinned when he asked.

I shook my head. His attempt to lighten the mood didn't help as much as I wished it would.

He put a hand on mine "You know you can talk to me. You can tell me, Bella. No matter what"

I slowly took my hand from under his, drew my legs up on the couch and hugged them to my chest.

"Well…" I started hesitantly. He nodded in encouragement "Okay, I'll start with the news that isn't quite as serious. To you anyway"

"O-kay"

"Well, lately… last… err, I'm…. There's this..." I couldn't remember the last time I struggled with the words so much.

"Just spit it out, Bells" He told me, kindly.

"Edward and I broke up" I blurted.

I closed my eyes not really keen on seeing what his reaction to it would be.

But then I sighed. This wouldn't be half as bad as it would be in a minute when he got the remaining news. The news that in some way involved him.

His eyes were wide and his mouth set in a tight line. His forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed.

He opened his mouth a couple of times but shut it again.

"It happened just recently" I mumbled. I didn't have to worry whether or not he heard it. I knew he did.

"Did he do something to you?" He whispered. His voice was deadly still.

"Not really" I muttered still unbelievably unsure of how to exactly explain.

His jaw tightened so much that I heard it make a small clicking sound "What do you mean with 'not really'?"

I took a deep breath "It was kind of a fault from both of us. So many things just… happened"

"What things happened?"

"Well, the high school got three new students. Stefan, Elena and Damon" I told him "Edward became suspicious when he discovered that he couldn't hear their thoughts. I mean he could hear them sometimes but not like he could with normal humans. To make a long story short; Three new vampires arrived to Forks"

I held my breath.

"What? Vampires! How have we not known about this? There haven't been any deaths or such. Bella, are you sure?" He pinned me with a stare more serious than I had ever thought he could master. I guess that this wolf thing had him all grown now.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. A hundred percent" I said with a little humorless laughter.

He looked outrageous "How the hell didn't we know anything about this? Nothing have been out of the normal. Nothing have been reported"

I sighed "Because nothing have been out of the normal. Not for you guys. There have been no killings or anything. Elena and Stefan are vegetarians just like the Cullens"

He looked at me sharply "Just those two? Then what about the last guy?"

"Well…" I hesitated "He do drink human blood…" Jake was about to speak but I cut him off "He's not a dangerous, Jake! He doesn't kill humans when he feed. He's able to just drink from them and then make them forget it ever happened. I swear Jake, he's not dangerous"

He snorted at me "Oh please Bella, you are so not capable of judging on that point. And you and I both know that the bloodsuckers can't drink from humans without killing or turning them"

I flinched rather noticeable when he said the last.

His eyes widened further "Did he turn someone!" He jumped up from the couch as he exclaimed his suspects.

"No, he didn't!" I yelled at him I stood up too.

"'HE' didn't?" he asked me loudly "Did somebody else?"

My whole body started shaking when his did. I could feel tears gather in my eyes without my permission. Now isn't the time to get emotional, Bella!

"Bella, who else did it?" He demanded furiously. His body shook.

I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks and a sob escaped me.

"Jake, please calm down" I begged him. I took a step backwards. I didn't even know why I did it but it was kind of an automatic reaction. I didn't even mean to do it.

His features slowly softened as he took in my expression. I was sure it looked as pained as my insides felt.

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. He did it slowly and gently. My palms rested on his chest and I buried my head just above them.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done that. I should be able to have more control over myself" He said. His voice was very strained as is he deeply regretted his actions.

I shook my head lightly "It's okay, Jake. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. I caught you off guard" I replied. Though, I honestly couldn't see any other way that it could have been done.

He laughed breathlessly. It was a humorless sound "That's really no excuse" He mumbled into my hair.

We stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes. It was so nice and comfortable. This was the way I loved it to be with Jake. This thing I had with him was deeper than just a friendship but it wasn't deep as in love became involved. Not anymore. This was exactly how I liked it. I had missed it so much. It made my heart swell with happiness at the thought of having this back again.

Jake and I had been through so much. We had through things no one else could even imagine. These supernatural things didn't just happen to anyone who walked by. But it happened to us and back when it did I had hated the universe for it. Because it was hurting him and hurting Edward and everyone else in general who had anything to do with the three of us. I was glad that this part of my life had fallen back to the way it was. At least for now it was. It could easily be shattered. And I feared very much that it would in a moment.

"Jake, will you be calm? Please, for me. This is hard enough as it is" I muttered into his skin.

He took a deep breathe "Yes, I promise"

"Okay, thank you. I know it'll be hard but please just… listen"

I prayed with all my heart that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You got my word, Bells. Hit me with it"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You know my sister Ada, right?" I started.

I could feel him nod "Yeah, that little shorty, sure"

I grinned slightly and shook my head at his choice of word for Ada "Yeah, well, I have been having a hard time…"

"Why? Did something happen? Are Charlie okay? Is it your mom?" He interrupted. I had expected that he would.

"No, no" I assured him "They fine. Both of them. It was just something with Edward and the new ones"

His body instantly became stiff. I was about to step out of his arms but decided against it.

"Jake…"

"I know I'm sorry. Continue please"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and did as he said.

"Well, because of all that was going and such… I mean I just decided that I wanted to see her. So I called her and we agreed that she should come here"

I had a very hard time getting the rest out but there was no way Jake was gonna allow me to stop now. His curiosity would explode.

"Err, she got here but she seemed to think that I was acting strangely. So she went to the Cullens and talked to Alice and Jasper"

Jake flinched. No doubt about the thought of yet another human around the Cullens willingly.

Then he leaned away from me and held me at an arm's length. He looked down at me.

"Were you?"

I frowned "Were I what?"

"Acting strangely" He said simply. He looked intently.

I shrugged and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"I guess…. Maybe… perhaps I may have been… odd lately" I admitted unwillingly.

Jake's eyes narrowed "Because of Edward?"

I shrugged once again and sighed "Partly" was my only reply.

I stepped completely out of his embrace.

"What do you mean 'partly?. Has someone else become involved?"

I grimaced. Mostly to myself "Well, the three new kids in the school kind of got involved in more than originally planned"

He snorted "Oh, that sounds promising. I'd be that you loved getting even more attention. And of course they are vampire" He rolled his eyes. Normally, I would give him a ounch somewhere but now I only welcomed it. It meant that he wasn't mad. Yet.

"Yeah, you know me" I teased him.

He chuckled lightly but then became silent.

"So, just to recap, you had a hard time, wanted to see your sister, she came and saw your weird act and then decided to speak with the pixie and the other what's-his-face"

"Jasper" I said laughing at him.

"Yeah, him"

"Yes, that's pretty much what I was trying to tell you"

"Okay, then on with your story" he said. He waved with a hand indicating that I should continue.

"Well, that day when she went to the Cullens house Edward and some of the other were out… err, hunting"

He flinched and I made a face. He took a deep breathe when he was about to bring around another round of shaking.

"Ada, apparently, decided to walk home. She went through the woods and…." I choked on the words. I ran a hand through my hair. My breath was beginning to come faster and my heart beat as I spoke. It was hard enough to have lived through it all once but having to relive it this way was just cruel. But it was necessary.

"And then when she was walking home… s-she kind of ran into E-Edward" I wrapped my arms around me. Hugged myself close in order to keep my act together.

We were both silent for a long time. The quietness hung in the room heavy as a fog that clouded and excluded all the good about life. It was depressing.

"She ran into him?" Jake whispered.

I didn't respond verbally but only nodded.

"What exactly happened?" He was still not speaking above a whisperer. It was just wrong to hear him this serious and on the verge of so intense anger.

"Jake, you have to listen. Please, it's not like you think, at least I don't think it is like you think it is…" I was beginning to babble.

He closed his eyes "Okay"

"He was hunting on the way home and normally there is no one in that area because it's their place so he thought it was safe to hunt. All of them believe that it's a safe place to hunt" I mumbled the last part.

"Jake, when they hunt they give themselves to their senses. Mostly their sense of smell. They don't think they just act on instinct. That's why they need to do it a place where there is no humans at all because they wouldn't be able to control themselves. They would simply… attack"

We both looked into each other's eyes. His eyes bored into mine.

"And that happened to…" It wasn't even his sister we were talking about but he still had trouble saying her name.

"Yes, she was there when they crossed paths" I whispered my voice cracking in the end.

His body started shaking violently and I worried for a second that he would phase right here in the living room.

"Jake, it's not so bad! She isn't in any pain! Damon took it away. She'll be able to be around people and not feel the bloodlust" I said urgently "Please try to understand. You have to see it from their side. Please, don't do anything, Jake" I pleaded with him.

"Bella, you can't expect me not to do anything! They broke the treaty. They made a vow that they would not bit anyone" He said heatedly. He was pacing back and forth before the couch I was sitting upon.

"It was a mistake" I muttered very quietly.

He snorted "Yeah right, a mistake"

"Wasn't it a mistake what Sam did to Emily" I whispered to him "Wouldn't it be a mistake too if you did the same to Amy"

He stopped pacing the very instant the words were out of my mouth.

"That's different" He growled "We can't control it"

I looked up at him with sad eyes. The sadness was more than true. It was touching me all the way into my soul.

"Neither can they" I told him. My hands were clasped in my lap in a tight grip.

He froze. He stared with wide eyes at me. His hands tightened into fists.

"I-I…" He tried "I would never hurt Amy"

I made my face go soft and gentle. I rose to my feet and walked to him slowly. When I reached him I took his large incredibly warm hands in my small ones. He was not looking at me anymore. His gaze was stubbornly locked to the floor.

"Jake, I know you would never do anything like that to Amy. I can't imagine anyone would want to harm her. She's way to sweet and kind. It would be like hurting a little puppy or a kitten"

A small smile sneaked upon his lips.

"I miss her. And she's only been gone for four days but I miss her so much it hurts" He breathed.

I smiled too "I know you do" He was so different. When you imprinted you became very different from what you were before. He had changed so much and yet he was still exactly the same person who had cared and looked out for me when Edward had left me.

He looked up at me but this time he was frowning.

"Bella, the pack…" He started but I quickly interrupted him knowing what he was thinking of.

"Jake, she's not gonna be a problem"

"How can you be so sure of that, Bella?" He asked me with a suspicious look.

I smiled slyly "Well, if you would let me speak then maybe I could explain it to you" I teased him.

He grinned a little "Okay, I'll be good and listen to what you say. But it better be good"

I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, I told you that those new kids were vampires too. Well, they're a different kind of vampire" I told him "They don't sparkle in the sun, they can eat and drink and sleep. They have a heart beat and their eyes are normal colored. And they can drink from humans without killing them. They are not venomous. And after having drunken from a human they can use something called compulsion. It erases the human's thoughts of the vampires or of the drinking part. They can make them forget any of it ever happened"

He crossed his arms across his chest "That's not right, Bella"

I crossed my arms too mimicking his position " I know that just as well as you do" I spat at him " But isn't it better than killing humans?" I asked him annoyed.

He thought about that for a moment and then his arms unfolded and came to rest by his sides.

"I guess you're right" He admitted. It sounded like it was almost impossible for him to force the words past his lips.

Instead of gloating at the fact that I had been right in a vampire conversation, I hurried to move on.

"You see, Damon wasn't sure that the compulsion would work on that kind of vampire Ada was about to become but we decided to give it a shot" I spoke matter-of-factly trying my best not to let emotions get the best of me. I was very emotional lately. You should almost think that I was pregnant.

Wow! Scratch that! What am I thinking? Focus Bella!

"Give what a shot?" Jacob asked. He actually looked genuinely curious.

"We wanted to try and use the compulsion to take away her bloodlust" I replied. I paused and then added; "And it worked"

I looked at him with a hesitant smile waiting for his reaction.

"It did?" He asked. His eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.

"Yup" I said, popping my lips at the 'p'

"So she does not crave human blood?"

I shook my head "No, she's perfectly in control. I mean she is a newborn and I'm guessing that her eyes are read but Alice said that she was doing fine and there was no bloodlust to be fine. Jasper confirmed it too"

He tilted his head "What do you mean that Alice told you? Haven't you seen for yourself? I mean Ada is after all your little sister"

I looked down at my feet "Well, Damon didn't want me to be there if it turned out that it did not work"

"So he kept you away from your little sister?" He asked in a condescending tone.

My eyes snapped back to his with a glare "He was trying to protect me. You sound like you would like me to be the person they should try it out on. Really, Jake? Jeez do you want me dead that bad?" I asked him with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He rolled his eyes not at all taking my comment seriously. But I hadn't expected him to anyway "Will you drop the drama? Don't be silly, of course I wouldn't want you within a mile of her if she was thirsty"

I sighed not really knowing what more to say. I guess I just waited for him to finally pop and say that he would go out and get the pack to take down all the vampires I called my family.

"So, Damon wanted to keep you safe?" He suddenly asked.

The question completely threw me off. It was so not what I had expected him to say.

"Yeah" I said shrugging.

A little smirk appeared on his lips "I guess that the Damon dude is exactly the reason that you and Eddie were having a hard time. Edward never really seemed up for competition" He wagged his eyebrows.

I averted my eyes to a place on his chest "Yeah, I guess that Damon have been… somehow… the… a part of it" I stumbled over the words.

"Aha? You guess? I think that you pretty damn certain. Otherwise you wouldn't have broken up with Eddie. Or did he break up with you?" His eyes darkened as he said the last.

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile "No, no. Nothing like that. It hasn't really been spoken out lout but I guess that I was the one to break up with him"

"Good for you, Bells" He grabbed me in a big bear hug.

We both laughed.

I looked up at him "I think I better get going"

Jake raised his eyebrows "Why? Doesn't the Damon guy let you have fun either?"

I punched him on the chest "No, it's not that. I haven't really told anybody that went down here" I said "I mean I guess Alice saw it since she called but I didn't give anyone the message that I went to wolf territory"

We grinned at each other and he led me outside to the car. I was so tired. It felt like I had run a marathon. But I wasn't out of breath or anything like that. It was more like I was emotionally and mentally spent. I just wanted some peace and quiet for the next few hours. But hey, who was I kidding? Like I, Bella Swan a.k.a danger magnet, could ever have a few hours of peace.

Just before entering the truck I turned around and faced Jacob.

"Jake"

"Yes?"

I closed my eyes but opened them again shortly to straight into his eyes

"Please, don't hurt them" I begged him "Please"

Seconds ticked by but then finally he nodded.

That sole little nod made the tightness in my chest cease. I breathed deeply into my lungs and then got into the car. I waved to him as I drove away, in direction of Forks.

When I had driven towards La Push I had felt a calmness and relief but now as I was headed in the opposite direction I felt wrong. I had no idea why so I just shook it off. The road were wet from earlier rain so I was driving extra carefully. Slippery roads had proven not to be a friend of mine.

I sat humming a light tune to myself, driving along calmly when suddenly something bolted across the road.

In the brief moment I casted my eyes upon it I noticed that it was a dear. And on basic instinct I ripped the steering wheel to the side in order to avoid the creature.

That was the worst mistake I could have made.

Everything happened in slow-motion.

The truck' tires glided, screeching as they slid upon the concrete road. It landed on the side earning a scream from me as I slid from the driver seat and to the passenger side. I no longer had any control over the large car. It slid to the side of the road. I screamed again when I suddenly felt it fall down. The ground was visible as the truck was thrown down the hill from the window I was pressed against, gravity holding me down.

I screamed and cried. My body was twisted in impossible angles inside the cabinet of the car. Suddenly the truck crashed against something. The roof had hit a tree and it bowed down towards me.

The sudden stop threw me against the roof that was now practically curled around the tree.

My head then mad contact with the metal and my vision blurred and my body went limp.

Just then I heard a voice screaming in terror

"BELLA!"

I somehow recognized the though I couldn't put a name to it.

I felt my lips curl into a tiny smile just before my world became dark.

**A/N: Number 23 ya'll.**

**I am sorry for mistakes in the chapter. It's the longest one I have written and I just didn't have the time or the energy to go through it to check for spelling mistakes or such.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it.**

**BTW: I think **_**Jean Marie Darkholme **_**pulled an Alice. She foresaw that something bad was gonna happen in this chapter! She said that in her previous review. Seriously I was a little spoked when I read it. My first thought was; "Okay, how the hell did she get inside my head!" **

**Freaky, huh? :P**

**Leave a review please! They make me more motivated!**

**Thanks to all for your reviews on previous chapters! I love you guys! **


	24. Chapter 24

DAMON'S POV

A nightmare had come to life.

I had been watching Bella's truck as it drove along the road. I had been just about to go down to her and demand an explanation for her sudden absent. I didn't care what the pixie had said, I wanted Bella herself to explain why she hadn't told me that she wanted to go see her best friend. Why she hadn't let me know but why I had to find out from the little pixie.

I saw the animal run out from the woods and right in front of the truck. I saw how Bella tried to avoid hitting it but instead of hitting the animal the truck ended up tilting to the side and landing on the right side of the truck while sliding of the road and down the hill.

I rushed down to her, running faster than I ever had. But I didn't get to her in time. I could see the truck falling down and then the roof that was now vertical came in contact with a tree. The roof caved in and I could see the small space inside the truck become even smaller.

"BELLA!" I shouted.

I reached the truck and without even think I ripped the left side of the truck away. I split the whole damn thing in order to reach her. I smashed the whole thing a lot more than it was from the fall. When I finally was able to get to Bella the truck didn't even look remotely close to a car.

"Bella!" I yelled again. I could see she was unconscious. Her body was twisted in abnormal angles and her skin was pale with blood stains and wounds over her face and her body. Her clothes were torn and her hair was one big mass that fell in her face.

But what scared me the most was the sight of blood seeping from her head. When the truck had hit the tree she had been slung towards it and her head had come in contact with the hard metal.

Her heart was beating weakly. It was as if it was struggling to keep her alive.

"Bella?" I didn't yell or shout this time. I spoke in a normal volume hoping that she would open her eyes and fix her brown orbs on my blue ones.

My body was shaking with anger and sadness. All it had taken from when the animal ran out 'till now was less than one minute. One minute could do so much damage that I could lose her. But I refused to let that happen.

I hurried to scoop her up in my arms, one around her back and one under her legs. I made sure to have her head resting on my shoulder, her face buried into my neck. I cradled her carefully to my chest and ran in direction of the hospital in vampire speed. I knew that that vampire doctor were at the hospital. He had left the same time I had, to go to work. The rest of the family had stayed home with Bella's sister.

I had to slow down when I came closer to the hospital. I burst through the doors with Bella in my arms and I couldn't help but see the image others probably saw. A handsome young man saving a young girl. The prince saving the princess. Only in this case it was the vampire saving the human.

"Oh my god what happened to her?" A nurse came running to me. She looked like she was in mid-thirties, she had short red hair and her green eyes were filled with worry for the girl she didn't even know.

"She was in an accident. Her car went off the cliff and down the hill" I told her "She hit her head pretty bad"

"We need to get her to the emergency room now" She said. She put a hand on my back, guiding me toward two double doors.

I was not sure how I lived through the day. Bella had to go through all sorts of tests, and they had to take her into immediate surgery because of a partly collapsed lung. She needed blood transfusion and several of her bones were broken. She was unconscious through it all which gave me little relief. At least she wasn't awake to feel the pain.

She looked so small and fragile.

The vampire doctor showed up. He told me that one of the Cullens had called him and he hurried down to Bella. I guessed that the Pixie had seen the accident and had told him.

After many hours she ended up in a hospital bed with cast on her right arm, her left leg and her left wrist. She had broken three ribs, a couple of fingers and she had a severe concussion. She was on more medication that I knew was possible and I had come to known my share of things over the years.

She also had ugly wounds several places on her body. One thing the doctors had told me worried me beyond belief. I had seen the blood seep from her head and it had worried me greatly. Now the doctors had told me that she had gotten a bump in the back of her skull. All they could do was wait until she woke.

She was still unconscious as I sat by her side, holding her right hand in both of mine. All I wanted was for her to open her eyes. I wanted to look into her brown and hear her voice.

I wanted her voice to tell me that she was alright. I didn't care what all the doctors said or what the nurses tried to assure me of. I needed to hear it from her. Until I did I knew I would be restless.

All of the sudden I heard raised voices from outside the door. I frowned. I didn't want to let go of Bella's hand and leave her side to see what all the fuss was about so I just focused my hearing on whatever was being said.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know" A female voice apologized.

"This is the kind of things you should know! Isn't it a part of your job? Just tell me where she is" the other voice was a male voice. He sounded demanding and very frustrated but at the same time I could hear the intense worry and fear seeping into his angry voice.

I had heard the voice before somewhere but I couldn't quite put a name to it.

"I apologize many times Chief Swan but I do not have the information. Maybe I could call on one of the other nurses, they may know…"'

Ah, it was Bella's dad, Charlie I believed his name to be, who was apparently trying to get his daughter's location from one of the nurses.

"I don't have time for that. My daughter is lying somewhere in this hospital. She has been in an accident and is sure to have injuries. She could have died. I need to find her now!" The chief sounded like he was close to hysteria.

I sighed. I laid Bella's hand down on the cover, placing a small kiss on the knuckles before getting up from my seat. I strolled out of the door and turned around to see a very upset policeman.

"Excuse me, Chief Swan is it?" I said in a smoothly and in a very polite manner.

Both the nurse and Bella's dad turned to look at me.

"Yes" He replied rather harshly. Not that I would have taking it personally or anything, but I figured his stressed tone was due to Bella's current condition.

"If you're looking for Bella she's right in here" I jerked my thumb towards the door behind me.

He threw the nurse one last look before turning back to me. He walked up to me and past me to get inside the room. He mumbled a low "Thank you"

I was just about to follow him inside but he held up a hand.

"Could I just have some time alone with her?" He asked me.

I nodded though I wasn't happy about it. Bella hadn't gotten much better even after the surgery and all the other things the doctors had given her. I felt unhappy about leaving her but I knew that her dad very much wanted to get a look of her himself.

"Yeah, sure" I said "I'll just wait out here"

He nodded to me, a sign of his gratitude "Thank you for bringing her here, Mr...?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, sir" I replied smoothly.

He turned around and went inside.

I sighed and went to take a seat on one of the chairs lined up along the wall.

I started wondering why none of the Cullens had showed up yet besides the vampire doctor.

He had said so himself that Pixie had called him but why weren't she here herself. I knew how close she and Bella were and it surprised me deeply that she hadn't come.

"Damon!"

I looked down the hall and saw them standing there.

I raised myself from the chair and sighed. Speak of the devil… or rather speak of the Pixie.

They rushed up to me worry plastered on their faces.

"What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Pixie asked me in a rush.

I raised an eyebrow "Which one do you want me to answer first?" I asked her.

She held up a finger towards me "Now is not the time for you to be a smart-ass!" she exploded at me.

I held both my hands up "Just asking a simple question here"

She huffed.

"How is she?" the brown haired female vampire asked. Her face was twisted with worry and I somehow I liked her. I liked her because she seemed to care so deeply for Bella.

Wow, I had really lost my touch.

"Well, she's still unconscious for now. The doctors had to give her blood transfusions and they had to take her into immediate surgery when I arrived with her because the accident had caused her left lung to collapse. She has had other smaller surgeries too. She has multiple broken bones and a concussion" It physically hurt to tell them all of this.

Alice had her hand clasped over her mouth as had the motherly looking vampire.

"But is she gonna be okay?"

"Of course she is, Esme" The blond haired male said. Then he frowned and looked to me "Isn't she?"

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath "I'm not sure" I finally said. All of them gasped and looked more horrified than before "I mean, she's alive and she's not in danger of dying but we don't know if she'll have permanent damage"

The thought alone made my insides burn.

Each of their faces matched the others. All a look of pure misery. All except for one. There was one face missing besides the vamp doctor.

My eyes narrowed "Where is Edward?" I asked.

It was Alice who answered me; "Well, someone had to stay back with Ada. Even though the compulsion worked we didn't think it would be wise to bring her to the hospital. There's just way to much blood here" She told me "He did want to come believe me but we all did and it just ended up with him saying that he should stay back at the house because what happened to Ada was his fault in the first place" She shook her head while muttering; "Idiot"

"He's gonna feel guilty about this for a long time, isn't he?" I asked. They all nodded though I had mainly just asked Alice.

"Yes" Esme said "Knowing Edward, he'll never stop feeling guilty for it. He's gonna blame himself for eternity"

She sounded sad by this but I didn't feel sad at all.

Good,I thought,he should feel sorry. He should feel guilty.

A hiss suddenly reached my ears.

I saw Jasper glare at me. Oh right, he was the emotion-reader. He could for sure feel how gleeful I was about Edward's guilt-trip. But I couldn't care less. These people, or more correctly vamps, knew how I felt about Edward. They knew for sure that he and I weren't exactly gonna be best of buds in the near future.

"Well, we have to go see her" Pixie demanded firmly and was about to go through the door which lead to Bella's room.

I stopped her by taking a light hold on her arm "Her dad is with her right now. Let us give them some privacy" I said to her.

"Since when do you care about giving Bella's dad anything?" This time it was the blond haired female who spoke much to my surprise. "And she's unconscious so how much privacy could they need" She spoke with venom in her voice.

I didn't say anything at first. I just looked at her with a curious glance.

Then my glance turned to a glare and I spoke to her very calmly "I know you do not care for Bella the same way the rest of your family does. Not even close" I looked her right in the eyes, telling her that I knew her motives "I also know that your excuse of Bella being unconscious had nothing to do with letting Alice and the rest go in and see her. Oh no, the only reason you do it is to agitate me by not letting me have the final word" I cocked my head to the side and fixed her with a condescending look an said in a falsely sweet voice "And I gotta tell you sugar, that that is a very petty act"

And with that I took my seat once again and averted my eyes to the door where Bella was behind.

"You little..." She hissed

I smirked at her "Language my dear. I would have thought that all of these years you've lived should have thought a thing or two about manners. "

A chuckle was heard from behind the Cullens.

"Good one" A voice snickered.

The Cullens moved at once and we all looked into the face of Adalyn. Every one of them looked outraged.

"Ada what are you doing here?"

"How did you get here?"

"Ada, you shouldn't have come"

"Where's Edward?"

They all spoke to her at once. She ignored them and looked at me and walked past them until she stood in front of me.

"Where is she?" She asked me with eyes sadder than I could have believed possible. All her humor where quickly forgotten. I was sure that if she had been able to cry like me (not that I ever did) she would have been weeping for sure.

"She's in there" I jerked my thumb to the door.

She took a step towards the door but stopped. She stood still for a second before turning back to me.

"Charlie's with her, right?" She asked me.

I simply nodded.

She nodded too in acceptance "Okay, then I'll wait out here"

She went to sit down and I looked over her head, pointed to Ada and threw the Cullen's a look that clearly told them 'This is what I mean'

A question popped in my head as I sat down beside her.

"Ada?" I said "Where's Edward?" It felt like his name burned it way through my throat.

Ada opened her mouth.

"Ada!"

We once again turned and saw Edward running human speed down the hall to reach us.

"Jeez Ada do always just do what you want and then to hell with it all?" he asked her, his forehead wrinkled and arms crossed over his chest.

I grinned lightly at the situation. He looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me rudely.

"I was the very one who found her, prince charming" I told him while looking at him indifferently.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I shrugged, not at all desiring to tell him the story "Car accident" was all I said.

He just looked at me for a second and then seemed to accept that he weren't gonna get any more information out of me.

He turned to Ada. I had expected him to look at her with stern eyes but his face grew soft when he shifted his eyes to her.

"Ada you shouldn't be here" He told her.

Ada just stood and put her hands on her hips "Why not?" She asked him while throwing her hands in the air frustrated "This is my sister in the hospital and I have the right to see her. And the _blood lust_ isn't even that bad" she whispered the 'blood lust'.

Her hands returned to her hips as he spoke again "That is not why, Ada. You should leave because…"

He didn't even get the chance to finish as she interrupted him heatedly "You can't tell me what to do, Edward. This is my sister lying in there. She nearly died but thanks to Damon" she pointed at me "she didn't"

This time I spoke to her.

"Ada" I said. She turned to me, confusion clear in her face "Edward is right"

She gasped and then her anger lashed out on me "What! Are you seriously gonna take his side? Really, Damon? I thought that you for sure would agree with me. But I don't care. You can't make me leave. I won't leave her here. I won't" She ranted on.

I stood and grabbed the top of her arms making her look at me, earning a hiss from Edward. Even though she was a newborn and was supposed to be extra strong I was still stronger thanks to all the years I had lived.

"Ada, listen to me" I told her with firm words "I know how badly you want to see her and I'm not telling you that you can't. I'm telling you that you will have to be careful about it"

She frowned at me looking very confused "What are you blabbering about?" She asked. Then she turned her head and added furiously "And Jasper would you stop already!"

I continued softer this time "What I mean is that Charlie is in there right now"

She looked at me extremely impatient "Yeah, so?"

I raised my eyebrows at her "What do you think your dad would say if he comes out and see you with pale skin, blood red eyes and that singsong voice you've got?"

Her whole body slumped in defeat. She lowered her eyes to the ground and I released my grip on her.

"Yeah, you're probably right" She sighed "Sorry, I snapped at you" she looked at Edward "You too, Edward. Sorry"

"That's okay, Ada. Don't worry about it. I've dealt with plenty of newborns over the years. I'm used to it" He offered her a kind smile.

Ada sat down again and leaned back in her seat for a moment but then she looked to Pixie.

"Alice, when is my dad coming out of there?" She asked.

Pixie closed her eyes and a five seconds later she opened them again and said; "He's gonna go outside in a couple of minutes to make some phone calls. We can go inside by then"

Ada nodded and I went back to starring at the door as did Ada.

The Cullen's slowly sat down around us. Edward took place beside Ada and put an arm around her. She closed her eyes and leaned in to him.

Hmm… that was rather interesting. I wonder what had exactly could have happened since I left the Cullen's house.

"Damon?" Ada asked.

"Yes?"

"What happened? I know that Bella went to see Jacob but I refuse to even start to believe that he is responsible for this"

I looked at her for a second. I wondered if she knew about her sister best friend being a shape shifter.

"Yes, she does" Edward answered my thoughts.

Woops. I put my shield back up immediately. It was harder than I expected it to be. I suddenly remembered just how long it had been since I had fed. I needed to do that soon. But I would have to see Bella first.

"Well, she went to see him and when she was on her way back the accident happened. She was driving and an animal ran out in front of the truck. She tried to avoid hitting it but instead the car flipped over and she went off the road and it tipped down the hill. The truck smashed into a tree and that's the only way it didn't go all the way down and into the water"

Ada looked as if she was about to be sick "Oh my god" She looked up at me with misery plain in her face "Wasn't there anything you could do?"

Oddly enough she didn't ask me like she was accusing me, more like she was horrified that I wasn't able to do it.

I swallowed before answering "There wasn't time. I didn't get there fast enough" I felt like my whole body was on fire. How could I not have gotten to her in time. If only I had gone from the Cullens house just thirty seconds earlier then we wouldn't be here. Bella wouldn't be here.

Suddenly Edward spoke "He's coming"

In half a second Ada was out of her seat and gone.

Charlie came out just then.

He looked mildly surprised that the Cullens were all here.

"Oh, I see you all got here" he mumbled.

There was an awkward silence but then he spoke again.

"I gotta go make some phone calls"

He walked down the hall but paused and looked back at me "Once again Mr. Salvatore thanks for bringing her here. I can't even think what would have happened if you hadn't found her. Thank you"

I nodded to him but didn't say anything else.

Once he was gone, Ada appeared again.

I didn't waste even a second but went straight to where Bella was.

I took the seat I had been in before when I had held her hand. And just like then I took her left hand in both of mine.

I could hear their horrified gasp.

Ada was then by my side, her hand over her mouth. Her body was shaking and I feared that she might collapse.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to think that. Edward came and wrapped an arm around her, supporting her.

My thumb rubbed across Bella's hand. In my mind I kept chanting her name over and over again.

All I wanted was for her to wake up. I needed her to wake up again. I begged to higher powers for her to do so.

"Damon"

I looked up to see Pixie on the other side of the bed. She was staring at me.

"Maybe…" She started.

"Maybe what?"

She bit her lip "Do you think it would work if you gave her some of you blood?"

My eyes widened. How could she know the affect my blood could have?

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Of course, she knew. She was Alice.

"Of course" I whispered. I looked down at Bella's still form and her closed eyes.

I then looked around me at each of them "Would you like to step outside or..?"

"We stay right here" The big dark haired vamp said with a stubborn look. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

I lifted my wrist to my mouth and let my teeth extent. I made a tiny whole in my skin and then lowered it to watch the blood now seeping from my wound.

I leaned forward, put a hand around the back of Bella's neck and lifted her lips to my wrist.

I pressed it tightly to her lips. I could feel her lips part and her teeth then came in contact with my skin.

I could feel that the blood was flowing down her throat. I could hear it move down her tongue and further down.

After some time I removed my wrist and saw it close up immediately.

Then I looked down at Bella and saw the change. Her wounds started to heal and I could see the color return to her face.

I grabbed her hand again and laced my fingers through hers. Hope sparkled in my chest.

I saw Ada lean forward, eager to watch what was happening. I looked up and saw Pixie beaming at me.

Suddenly Bella stirred. I was out of my seat in a flash and was hovering over her instantly.

But I relaxed my position a little realizing that it wouldn't do her any good by giving her a scare the second she opened her eyes.

Without any warning her eyelids suddenly slid up.

Her pupils were dilated and they flew around the room. Her brows furrowed and her eyes moved quickly from face to face. Her breath was coming faster than normal. Her mouth opened a couple of times but she closed it again without speaking.

"I'll go and get Carlisle" Someone in the room murmured.

I gave Bella's hand a squeeze to get her to focus on me.

"Bella" her eyes moved to mine. The confused look didn't leave her features for one second.

"Honey, I know it's confusing right now but please try and relax" I told her gently. Her heart's beating was always audible to me but with the machine now attached to the heartbeat made me even more aware.

She took a couple of deep breaths and lay back on the cushions behind her.

Just then the vampire doctor came through the door, his wife close in his heels.

He went on the opposite side of the bed and made Pixie move from her spot. I was glad he hadn't chosen the side I was on. There was no way in hell I would have moved.

He went to her and pulled a little flashlight out of his pocket and shone in her eyes, one after the other.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Are you feeling sick? Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked her. She didn't answer him. She wasn't even looking at him. Her head kept turning to me and the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella?" He tried to get her attention.

"Before I answer" She said, her voice coming out hoarse. I felt the pain in my chest ease up a bit at the sound of her voice. God, I had missed her voice.

She cleared her throat and tried again "Before I answer that, can I ask something first?"

"Sure" Carlisle said.

She looked back at me and let her eyes once again take a look at all of us. Her next question was meant for all of us.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! **

**Please leave a review! Good or bad. I love to get some feedback on my chapters.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Latest piece of news!;**

**Monday 13.54 (Danish time) was the moment where my little cousin finally came into this world. His parents named him Noah and he is one of the most precious little babies I have seen. I think that of almost all babies but this little fella is one of a kind! :D Welcome little Noah. I hope those parents of yours won't drive you to crazy.**


	25. Chapter 25

BELLA'S POV

I was slowly becoming conscious again.

I could hear voices muttering and they made me confused.

My body was stiff and I felt pain starting to creep up on me. It was dull at the moment but I knew it would stay that way. I desperately wanted to open my eyes and see the owners of the voices around me. But my eyes were like glued together.

I was confused as to why I was in pain and why I was this uncomfortable. I couldn't remember anything that could have caused that. And why were there so many people? I could hear several voices speaking even if it was just for a second.

Suddenly I felt something being pressed to my lips. I felt a weird kind of liquid starting to flow into my mouth and I automatically swallowed it. It was warm and its flavor was like nothing I had tasted before. It was like delicious taste of strawberry but at the same time it was strong like some kind of alcohol. It made me shiver internally.

Without warning I could feel something happening to me. The pain that had begun to grow stronger with each passing moment was dying down. It felt like warmth was spreading in my stomach and it helped ease the pain. It made me feel… stronger.

I decided to try again. To try and open my eyes. And this time they complied.

My eyes fluttered open and the light shone brightly in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and then came to look into the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. They were burning with hope.

I looked frantically around the room, looking at each of these people's faces. They were all unbelievably beautiful. I blinked and my eyes flew around from face to face. Without my permission my heart speed up I could hear it pounding in my ears but I was also able to hear a little beeping noise that was intact to the beat of my pulse.

I opened my mouth wanting to say something but words wouldn't come to me.

"I'll go get Carlisle" Someone murmured. I saw a brown haired, kind looking woman step out of the group and head for the door and out.

Carlisle? Who was Carlisle? Maybe it was the doctor. But shouldn't she have called him by last name and not his first? These questions bombarded my mind.

Who were these people? What were they doing here? What was I doing here? How did they know me when I had no recollection of ever meeting any of them? Each of their faces was unfamiliar to me.

Or… were they? One of them seemed to get a little bell ringing in my mind.

There was something about her heart shaped face, hair and her way of standing that ticked me off. Maybe I did know her. But anyhow I did most certainly not know the rest of the lot.

A squeeze on my hand made my eyes turn back to the blue eyes guy.

"Bella?" He said.

I knew that my face was twisted in confusion and I got stressed out by not knowing who all these people were.

I could feel my heart pounding, hear the pulse in my ears but most of all I heard it on the machine which was currently mimicking my heart beat. Everyone in this room was able to hear it.

"Honey, I know it's confusing right now but please try and relax" The guy spoke again.

Bella? Honey? How did he know my name? And why the heck was he calling me honey?

Even though I was burning to get some answers I couldn't resist that voice of his. I leaned back and drew in a couple of deep breaths. It helped me calm a little.

But before I got to even say a word, a doctor came through the doors with the brown haired woman right behind him. That sure was fast she found him.

He immediately went to the side of my bed, making a petite girl with spikey, black hair move out of the way.

He took that little flashlight-thingy out from his pocket.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Are you feeling sick? Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked me while shining in my eyes.

A small part of me noticed that the blue eyed guy still had a firm grip on my hand. Oddly enough, I didn't want him to let go.

But that only reminded me that this was weird because I had no idea who he was, I kept thinking of him as 'the blue eyed guy' and until I found out who he was, I shouldn't be holding hands with him.

I needed my answers.

"Before I answer…" I started but my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat and spoke up again "Before I answer, can I ask something first?"

The doctor, Carlisle, nodded "Sure"

I looked back at the strange guy holding my hand and then to all of the other, speaking to each one of them when I said; "Who are you?"

None of them said anything. They just stared at me with the oddest expressions. Then one by one they turned to look at the doctor their faces silently begging for an explanation.

The doctor spoke "You don't know?" He asked me with a frown upon his handsome face.

"How would I know?" I asked him back "I've never met any of you before. I'm at a loss as to how you even know me when I have no recollection of ever seeing you"

Their faces turned to despair. They all looked so miserable that I wanted to reach out a hand towards them and comfort them.

The blue eyed guy, still sitting next to me, spoke. His voice came out in a wondering tone "You don't know" his words didn't form a question but more like a statement.

I rolled my eyes "Thanks for the update Sherlock" I said. I was surprised by rolling my eyes at him. That was weird. It wasn't a thing I did very often.

His body seemed to drain of all energy. He slumped back in his chair, letting go of my hand and stared ahead. His eyes were glassy and seemed like they didn't really look at anything.

I could feel myself getting more and more impatient with their continued silence. I wanted to act on it but found myself holding back. I somehow sensed that they needed to assemble their thoughts though I could not fathom why.

"Maybe you guys should go and wait outside in the hallway" The doctor finally suggested. His eyes were plastered to my face though he was speaking to them.

No one responded. They didn't answer him verbally but they slowly began to move towards the door and one after another slip out.

The guy with that beautiful dark hair and piercing blue eyes lingered for a moment. He turned to give me one last glance, a glance so full of an agony I could not understand. It made me want to go and put my arms around him. I sat up a little in the bed, about to do just that when I remembered that I could really move from my place thanks to all my injuries.

Instead I gave him a small smile. This was so out of character for me. I did not know this guy, I had never met him and still his pain affected me so deeply.

His lips curled into the tiniest smile just before he excluded himself from the room.

The door closed slowly after his exit. I stared at it for a while with desperation growing in my chest. I looked up at the doctor named Carlisle. I was quietly begging for him to explain, to somehow make me understand.

He had been watching me staring at the door. His eyebrow knitted together ever so slightly.

"Bella" He started "Do you know where you are?"

I looked around "Well, my first guess would be in some hospital in Phoenix but somehow I get the feeling that that isn't the correct answer"

He shook his head "No, Bella, you are not in Phoenix. You haven't been for quite a while actually"

I waited for him to elaborate but he never did so I took action "What is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering me, he asked another question "What is the last thing you remember?"

I frowned and thought for a second "Well…" I began "The last place I remember being is at my mother's house, with her and Phil"

"Bella, you do not recognize any of those people who were in here just now?"

I felt my heart break just a little "No and that's what's killing me 'cause they obviously seems know me while I have no idea who they could possibly be!" My head was beginning to work overtime and it made it pound "I'm trying very hard to place them but they might as well be strangers to me!"

At my last words Carlisle closed his eyes. Great, now I had hurt his feelings to. What a great day this was starting out to be. Or ending to be? I didn't know. What time of the day was it?

And why was I in the hospital? What had happened? I had no idea whatsoever why I was in these clothes and lying in this god awful bed.

"What am I even doing here?" I asked him.

He sighed "Well, you came to Forks to…"

"No, no, no" I cut him off "That's not what I meant. I meant what am I doing here as in how did I end up in the hospital?"

"You were in an accident"

"Car?" I suggested.

"Yes"

I snorted and rolled my eyes "Hmpf, figures"

He looked at me questioningly "What was that?"

I shrugged, which turned out to be a bad idea. The movement made something I figured as my ribs hurt "Well, I always get into trouble like that. I'm kinda like a…"

"…danger magnet" he finished for me. He knew exactly what I was gonna say.

We fell silent. I turned my attention to the window and what was displayed outside. It was all very cloudy and sad out there. This sure as hell wasn't the sunny Phoenix I was used to.

"So?" I finally said.

"So" He said back. At that I cracked a smile.

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled "Here as in Forks"

I noticed the hesitation holding him back a bit. Instead of answering my question he began to speak of other things "Bella, from what I have gathered by talking to you and observing you, it seems that you have lost some of your memory. It seems that things that have happened to you over the last three years have gone missing. It has simply vanished. You have no recollection of anything that has happened since you came to Forks"

"When the accident happened, you apparently hit your head very badly. It has hit the part of your brain that contains memories. Damon said that you were unconscious when he found you which probably also was due to your head injury"

The name confused me "Damon?"

"Yes, one of the guys who were in here just before" He replied and pointed to the door where the rest of the lot probably were at this very moment.

"Which one?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

A tiny smile graced Dr. Cullens face "The one with the dark hair, blue eyes and black leather jacket"

Something that reminded me of a tiny little flame began to light up in the pit of my stomach. So he was the one who found me. He was my Knight in Shining Armor.

He sure as hell didn't look like a prince charming. Not blond wavy hair and a white horse. More like the super-hot, seductive villain in a fairytale. With a black motorcycle.

I couldn't help but smile at the mental picture of that guy, Damon, on a motorcycle.

Dr. Cullen's eyes searched my face with a curious smile.

I just shook my head.

"Bella, what year do you think it is?" He asked me. That was a weird question of course I knew what year it was.

I answered like it was the most obvious answer the world had ever heard of.

"2007 of course" I replied.

DAMON'S POV

Waiting was agonizing.

Knowing that she was just inside that room, on the other side of that very door, was painful to know. But what was even more so was the fact the this girl who had managed to snatch my heart now had no idea who the hell I was.

I felt like I was choking, like my body couldn't function. This was what it was like to go very long without feeding.

The back of my head was resting against the wall as I sat in the char I had been seated in while Bella's dad had been inside with her.

I could hear some of the others murmuring and whispering in hushed tones but I did not bother to listen. Nothing they could say mattered right now.

It was comforting that even though Bella did not know me she was alive and healing. Healing quickly, thanks to blood I had given her. I could hear it running through her veins in slow fluid motions, patiently healing things in its wake.

I did not listen to what she and the doctor was speaking of. Instead I had fallen into a kind of semi slumber by listening to her beating heart. It soothed me in ways I had never believed a human would be possible to do.

Somehow I had changed. Not completely though, I still thought of humans as not the most intelligent creatures but I had come to think that there was few in that race which was above the rest. In my opinion one of them was clearly Bella.

Mainly I did not kill humans anymore because of my promise to Elena but I think that if I hadn't made that promise I wouldn't even want to kill them at this point. I didn't think I was gonna be able to ever kill for the mere goal of feeding. Bella had made me open up my eyes to the human race. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the way she would react if she ever found out that I had fallen back to my old habit of killing. She would for sure get mad at first, probably yell and scream at me but then she would grow quiet. She would retract into herself and get sad and worst of all she would be disappointed in me. Never had I worried over things like that, not once had it even crossed my mind but it sure had now.

Even though I weren't listening my brain still heard new voices approach. And judging by the smell, it was not something good.

The smell of wet dog was coming our way and I did not like it.

My eyes flew open and I was on my feet in a flash.

Coming down the hall were three boys, each of them half naked with tattoos on their arms and when they got up close I noticed their noses crunch in a sign of disgust.

Yippee, werewolves. Goody, it was beginning to get slow around here. A little action wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, except them of course.

"No"

I turned. Ops, I let that thought slip out. It is rather irritating to have to constantly keep up the shield. It's like having a very loud and annoying fly near you but you just can't get rid of it. Well, this fly had a name. Edward.

"Oh, c'mon! Why not? It wouldn't be that bad" I eyed the dogs "Surely, you've had the same thoughts as me Eddie-boy"

"No" Another voice said this time.

Ada was in my face instantly "You will not hurt them, Damon. They are Bella's friends. Her best friends" She said with determined laced in her voice.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, fine" I surrendered.

I went back to my previous seat. I kept my gaze at the dogs at all times.

One of them stepped forward, eyes on me as well and spoke "So, you're the famous, Damon, huh?"

I smirked "I'm famous? Great. Now all I need is a bodyguard. You doggies won't volunteer as my guard dogs by any chance?"

They snarled in response and a series of shakes went through them.

"Jacob" Someone said warningly. So that was his name. The mongrel Bella was so good friends with.

"Infamous might be more of a correct term" Jacob spat venomously.

I shrugged untroubled "Depends who you've heard it from" I said smugly "But if it's from Bella, I highly doubt it"

He was about to reply when the vamp doctor came out the door.

His face was so grave that I immediately forgot about the dogs. Though, the smell was hard to ignore.

We all looked at him with eager expressions. Would he just spit it out already!

"So what did you find out? Why doesn't she know us?" Edward asked.

Puppy boy then spoke "What? She doesn't remember you?"

"No" The doc's wife whispered. I was sure that if she could cry she would be right now.

"How come?"

"That's what we're about to hear, " I snapped at him.

I looked back at Carlisle "So?" I could feel impatience beginning to tear me up. How could she not know me? I had felt hope take place in me at the tiny smile she sent me right before I got out of her sight. I wanted that hope to get stronger.

Carlisle's face was blank as he spoke "The last she seems to remember is something about her mother and her mother's husband" he paused "She thought she was in Phoenix. Where she was three years ago"

"What exactly does that mean?" I heard Pixie ask.

Instead of the vampire doctor answering it was Edward who spoke "Bella, asked why she was in Forks hospital, not only why she was in the _hospital_ but what she was even doing in _Forks_. What her dad was doing here instead of her mother. She asked us who we were, she did not recognize any of us" he stated all of these things. Some of them were unknown to me until now and I figured that the reason he knew this was because he had been mentally eavesdropping on Carlisle and Bella's conversation.

My eyes widened as I took in his words "Three years ago? That's the last thing she remembers? But wasn't that when…"

"Yes" Edward said, interrupting me. He looked straight at me "That was when she came to Forks to live with her dad"

He closed his eyes seeming to go paler even though it was impossible "And if she doesn't remember anything from those three years, that means…"

This time I cut him off "That means that she has no recollection of who you are, who I am" I felt my heart clench "She doesn't know anything about werewolves or…" I heard a gasp from behind me and somehow I just knew it was from Ada "Vampires. She has no idea that vampires are real" I ended and pinched the bridge of my nose in deep frustration.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own anything no matter how much I want to!

BELLA'S POV

This was all so very strange. There were so many things that kept surprising me, stuff from the last three years of my life.

The doctor had told me a whole lot but there were still so many holes. I wanted to lie down and cry.

What if I had experienced something in those years and nobody else knew about it? Then I would never know if I didn't get my memory back.

Dr. Cullen had told me that it wasn't sure that it would be permanent but he said that it could take a while for it to return. A long while. Too long.

Charlie, my dad, had been here too. He had filled out some of the blanks which the doctor had left. Dr. Cullen had only told me the most important stuff of those three years while Charlie could tell me more.

I had thought that I lived in Phoenix with my mom and Phil but according to Charlie I had moved to Forks, started at the high school there, made friends and all of that. It seemed that I had managed to create a whole life here. And the thought of me not remembering creating it made me unbelievably sad.

Charlie had left me after that for a short while, saying that he would try and get a hold of my mom again. He had been unable to get in touch with her and I found that very strange. She was always reachable. Se was the kind of person who has their phones practically sowed into their hand.

Right at this moment, I was lying on the bed, still as a stone and staring up at the celling.

My curiosity was nagging me.

Why had I moved to Forks? Leaving sunny Phoenix and my mom and move to rainy Forks didn't seem like something I would prefer.

Who exactly were those people that were in my room? How did I know them? How did they know me? They seemed to know me very well.

Why were they acting weirdly around me?

How come they all looked to freaky? Well, almost all of them.

Yup, then we were back to the non-prince charming. The motorcycle hunk. What was I gonna do about him?

He seemed to know me just like the rest of them but it seemed to be deeper than that. He looked like he was in pain because I was in pain.

Everything spun around in my mind, making me question my sanity.

I knew that they were named the Cullens. So they were obviously Dr. Cullens family. Again, except Motorcycle Hunk. Damon Salvatore.

According to Charlie knew the Cullens very well as they knew me.

But all of that only made it more frustrating that I knew nothing about them. Or at least didn't remember. This was like wasting three years of my life.

For all I knew I could have gotten tattooed some guys name on my inner thigh whilst having been here. I was almost about to take a peep just to make sure. But I resisted the urge to do so, coming to think that this was Forks and that Charlie would have killed me.

I didn't know Charlie as well as my mom but somehow I got the feeling that he would be mad and somehow hurt about me getting a tattoo or riding a motorcycle.

Huh, didn't know why I would even get near a bike, let alone ride it. I was terrified by the mere thought of it. Weird thought.

I could feel myself sinking down in a giant pool of misery and confusion. God, I wished that I knew more, that I remembered more.

All of their faces flashed before my eyes. I didn't know the name of any of them. Well, one of them, the golden haired girl, there was something familiar about her. I couldn't quite figure it out.

Just as I was about to go into a serious round of wondering, she came through the door.

She moved so graceful and looked so much at ease though her step seemed careful and measured. Her face was so beautiful all white as untouched snow. The golden hair fell into her eyes but oddly enough she didn't push it out of the way. She just let it be. She didn't even seem to take any notice of it at all. Why didn't she just sweep it away? It had to be annoying to just let it hang.

As I studied her, she moved to take a seat at the stool which had remained at the same spot ever since I woke up.

Neither of us took the liberty to speak. We just sat in silence. The only noise was the beeping sound of my heart rate.

Her eyes slid over me studying me as I was her. She looked so sad. I couldn't say why but it affected me more than it should. I didn't want her to be sad. What I wanted was to see her smile.

"So…" She finally said. Her voice was like music. It was soft but clear and smooth. Even though she had only spoken one word, all sorts of emotions were still perfectly clear in it.

"You do not know who I am?" She asked me gently. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes, caused by the silent desperation I was suffering.

Slowly, she raised her hand and let it glide across the sheet on the bed to where my hand was resting. Carefully, she laid her hand on mine, as easy as possible with the IV sticking out of my hand.

"Are you sure, Bella?" She pressed. I ragged my brain for any kind of information about her. I knew her that I was certain about.

Finally, a picture floated through my mind. A girl, much like the one sitting across from me appeared in my head. But this girl couldn't be Ada. Ada wasn't pale, she was tanned. And her skin was soft and warm, not cold and hard like the skin on her hand.

I could feel tears leaking over and a sob escaped me before I spoke.

"But… You can't be her" I told her. This was too much, it was becoming too much to handle. "You can't be my sister. No, my sister isn't in Forks. Ada isn't pale, her skin is the beautiful caramel color it has always been. Her skin is soft like silk and she's warm. She's always warm. It makes me believe that she has some kind of constant heat, like a sun, hidden away in her chest, always there to keep her warm and happy"

I was babbling but I could stop myself.

The girl removed her hand from mine and stroked it across my tear stained cheek. I kept mumbling "No, you can't be" over and over again.

She leaned closer, opened her mouth but before she got the chance to talk she closed it again.

She froze and my eyes shot forth and back across her face.

She threw a glance at the door and then turned back to me with slight panic.

"I have to go" And then she was gone. My eyes flew around the room looking for her but she was nowhere to be found.

The door opened but nobody walked in or out. Then it slowly closed again.

ADALYN'S POV

Why was this happening? Why now?

What had I done that made god punish me so?

MY life had never been perfect but it had been a life. A good life even. But now it had been turned upside down.

I wasn't myself anymore. I didn't know this new me. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't recognize the person who stared back at me.

Those red eyes, the pale skin, the strength, speed and everything else.

I was just about to go crazy. I could hear everything, smell, see and feel all that was around me. It was freaking me out.

I knew that what I would always remember most from my change wasn't the pain. The insane agony that had burned me through what seemed like an eternity, that wasn't even the worst.

What was worst was that the one person who could have helped me, the one person who could have truly comforted me and make things less horrible, that person was Bella. Because she knew. She knew about the vampires and all that supernatural crap, she knew before I had even had the tiniest a clue. I did not want to be around the Cullens right now.

I hated Edward. Hated him for making me like this. But it was hard to do so because I knew how much he hated himself for the very same reason. He was so much less than proud of his doing. And all his self-loathing made it impossible for me to be truly mean to him.

I wanted Bella. I needed her. She was the only thing able to hold me down on the ground. The only person who would keep me sane. Without her I was scared, terrified, of losing myself completely, losing my humanity.

I ran from the room, having heard Charlie come down the hall. Even my own father could not see me anymore.

The pain of it all was too much. I couldn't bare it any longer. I searched for an empty place, an empty room where I could break down.

I found what I think was a broom closet and then I collapsed onto the floor. Tearless sobs ripped themselves from my chest. God, I couldn't even cry!

This wasn't fair.

I wanted nothing more than to wake up. I wanted to escape this horrible nightmare.

And what made me feel slightly ashamed was that I wasn't even experiencing it all. I did not feel the crazy blood lust which all of the others had been forced to suffer through. Damon had taken it away. He had freed me from it. I knew that he only did it because of Bella but I was grateful anyhow.

Picturing Bella only brought a new round of hysteria around. My sister. My beloved sister.

She had been involved in this for far longer than I had imagined. She had been a part of a world which held all sorts of horrors. And to think that she hadn't even been able to talk to anyone about it. It had to be kept a secret.

And now that I finally knew this accident happened and suddenly she knew nothing of the sort. For her vampires had gone back to being mythical creatures that only existed in books and movies.

I couldn't even tell her that I was her sister. It would become too complicated. But on the other hand I couldn't just disappear either. The others had told Charlie that I had been here but that I had had to leave again to get my stuff from the Cullens house.

It was a lame excuse but it was all we had for now.

Would I eventually have to let them tell Charlie, and Bella if necessary, that I had died? Was that really the only option?

I leaned my head back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

I wanted to be invisible. I wanted for nobody else to see me while I was grieving. The sadness was something I wanted to be left alone with.

The very second I wished for that the door swung open.

"Ada?"

I looked up to find Damon staring down at me.

I just buried my head in my hands, still wishing to be left alone, for them to not notice me.

"Is she in there?" A new voice said. It was Edward's.

Damon's eyes swept around, searching every inch of the closet.

Then he shook his head "No, I just thought I sensed her in here"

Edward came in sight and took a look in the closet "Damon, she's around here somewhere. I can hear her thoughts"

Okay, what in the name of Santa Claus was going on here? I was sitting right here, on the floor of the closet, right by their feet.

Their eyes once again looked at me but none of them was acknowledging me. Was this some kind of game that they were playing? Like a weird, twisted way of playing hide and seek.

"If she's not in here then where the hell is she?" Damon asked "I was sure she was here. I sensed her and you heard her thoughts. Something's not right"

I had had enough "Okay, what is with you guys?" I demanded angrily.

They both jumped a bit at the sound of my voice. Seriously? What is going on?

"Ada?" Edward asked looking around.

He moved to go into the closet but somehow managed to step on my leg.

"Ouch! Jeez, Edward did Carlisle forget to erase the clumsy gene from you when you turned? I mean, c'mon!"

"Ada, are you in here?" His eyes kept looking from one place to another. How the hell could he not see me?

"Well, duh!" I moved to get up but right then he moved further into the small space and bumped into me.

He immediately jumped back.

I put my hands on my hips and stared him right in the eye "Okay, what game are you playing at?" I asked him furiously. Whatever it was that they were doing, it was becoming really annoying.

"Game?" Damon asked.

"Or maybe the animal blood just finally did it's work" I suggested.

"Ada, could you drop this. We can play hide and seek some other time" Damon said, throwing in the last part sarcastically.

I wiped my hand at his head.

"Ouch!"

Okay, he could easily have blocked that strike. Why hadn't he?

"You guys! What is wrong with you? I'm right here!"

Just as I said it their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

Damon shook his head "Nooooo. It can't be" He said slowly.

Then he reached a hand out and touched my arm "I'm sorry to tell you darling but according to my super vision you haven't been in this room ever since I looked inside it"

I frowned at them both "What? I have been sitting right there the entire time" I pointed to the spot on the floor.

Realization dawned on their faces. It pissed me off that I still didn't understand any of this.

"What?" I asked them impatiently.

Edward gave me a small smile "Ada, I think we just found your gift"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It's not very long I know. Hope I'll be able to make it longer next time.**

**Should it take a while for Bella to get back her memory? And who should be the one to make it happen? Ada? Damon? Jacob? Edward?**

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed! You are so great! **

**I wanted to find some new good fanfics and I decided to go and check out some of yours! Especially love "A coveted gift" by Inee and "Shattered" by AllyDLV.**


	27. Chapter 27

BELLA'S POV

Too many thoughts were inside my head.

Too many thoughts for one brain to handle. How was I to overcome all of this? How did anyone really deal with something like this?

People who had been my friends, close friends from the looks of it, they were now strangers to me. That was still hard for me to grasp.

I wondered a great deal about what was gonna happen if I didn't get my memories back. The doctors said that they didn't think it was permanent but what if it was? What if the last three years where lost? I had practically wasted them. In my head they didn't exist.

For some reason I could not explain, I doubted that I would go back to Phoenix. Charlie had asked me about it and I had given him the best answer I could. One that he would understand. I told him that I would be staying because I was fairly close to graduation. I knew that wasn't the truth though. But the thing was that I didn't even know the truth myself. I couldn't really figure out what was keeping me here.

This place held something to it that my soul seemed to crave. I did not know this small, rainy town but it somehow felt like it was a part of me.

No matter what, I knew that I would stay.

"Bella?"

My eyes shot to the door that opened just a little and revealed the guy. Oh, great. Now I had begun to refer to him as THE guy in my head. Damon, that was his name. Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon…

Hmm… The name created a weird feeling in me. Unfortunately it also made my heart rate increase. Blasted machine!

He was all the way in the room now, standing a few feet from the bed. He threw a brief glance in the direction of the noise.

He looked at me, wonderment clear in his face "Are you afraid of me?"

What an odd question "No" I wrinkled my brows and shook my head.

He seemed to accept my answer. But then he smirked. Oh, crap. He figured out the reason behind the insane sound erupting from the monitor. The blush coloring my cheeks didn't exactly help either.

He moved forward and sat down in the chair.

Why did I have the feeling that this wasn't exactly the first time he sat there? A strange sensation flittered in my hand and got the feeling that he had been sitting there holding it earlier. Slowly, I fisted it gently.

"Do you know my name?" He asked me. He gazed intently at me.

I nodded lightly "Yes. Damon" His name came out in a whisper.

His eyes lit up.

I added "But I only know because Dr. Cullen told me so"

Like a switch had been turned off, his face fell back in its previous misery mask. Pain tore at me.

"I'm sorry" I choked out "I don't remember. I'm so sorry…"

He put a finger to my lips, affectively shutting me up "You don't have to apologize, Bella. None of this is your fault"

His blue eyes burned into mine "But you are all so sad because I don't know you and…" I said.

Once again he interrupted "Bella. Not one of us blames you. Not a single one of us feels unfairly treated. We only think of you" His hand slid from my lips and he grabbed a hold of my hand. The sensation from before was back "Our, _my_, only concern is you"

I swallowed and nodded in understanding.

I shrugged lightly and giving a tiny smile "I'm still sorry"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, I figured"

He raised our intertwined and placed a small kiss on my knuckles.

"Please try and remember, Bella. No pressure but just try. That's all I'm asking for. That's all I wish for" He murmured against my skin "We need you to remember. _I_ need you to remember"

The words and his small gesture made tears cloud my sight. I blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"I promise. I want to" I replied quietly.

I tried to move in order to face him completely but my state wouldn't allow me to. I winced at the stabbing pain.

I groaned. Jeez, not being able to move was a pain in the ass.

Wow, déjà vu. Had I tried this before? A picture flashed in my head of me lying in a place looking much like a hospital. But it wasn't this hospital. Well, it shouldn't shock me if I had been in and out of the hospital during those three years. Had I been injured before like this? Or maybe even worse.

"Bella?" the sound of his voice brought me back to the present.

"Huh?" I focused on him.

"You okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, it just hurts when I move" I took a deep breath and leaned back against the pillows "No more movements" I said more to myself than to him.

"Haven't they given you anything for the pain?" Damon asked with furrowed brows. He was clearly upset that I hurt.

"They did but…" I trailed of.

"Buuut..?" He urged me to finish my sentence.

I bit my lip in hesitation. Oh, man. If I told him that the doctors hadn't given me any medication in quite a while now then he would get a nurse in here with some. I didn't want that. I had on purpose not asked for any more medications. The stuff they gave me made me a little nauseous and I didn't want to sleep right now. I doubted that I even could. Not with all this activity going on in my mind.

Damon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "Bella?"

"Well…" Why did he have to have such gorgeous eyes? It was impossible to say no to anything he wanted! "It's just because… it'sbeenawhile" The last came out in a rush. But somehow he managed to hear it.

His reaction was just as I had expected "Then I'll get a nurse"

He reached up to press the little button as to call a nurse in here.

"No!"

He looked at me with confusion "Why not?"

"Because I don't want the stuff they give me. I don't like it. It makes me feel ill and…" I sighed "And I just don't want to sleep. I don't think I can" I glanced at him through my lashes, begging silently with my eyes for his understanding.

Slowly he nodded and sat back again.

"Thank you" I whispered. My eyes glazed with tears. God, I had been really emotional lately. I had to pull myself together.

He grinned just a bit and for a second I got the insane idea that he had read my thoughts. But that was just ridiculous.

Silence filled the small, grey room. It was not an uncomfortable silence. I found myself feeling content in it, feeling relaxed. And to think that this comfort I was feeling was with a stranger by my side. Though he didn't feel like any stranger. More like a special stranger. Wow, that sounded weird.

I just knew that if I had been walking on the street right this moment and had passed by him then I would definitely have noticed him. Something about him would have made me turn my head and let my eyes follow him.

I knew that I must be crazy but there was just something about him that made me feel safe and happy. Well, as happy as I could be given the circumstances. But on the other side there was also something about him that made me feel anything but. Not scared but dangerously fascinated, exited and oddly intrigued. It was an unsettling feeling that gave me shivers. In a good way. Very pleasant way.

And of course him being painfully handsome didn't help either.

I guessed the reason that I trusted him and felt so safe around him was that on some level I think that my soul and my body recognized him somehow even though my brain refused to. He knew me and somehow I knew him too.

His thumb drew circles in my palm. It made waves of sensations rush through me and made my head swim. Delightful chills made their way down my spine. It was something couldn't recall having experienced ever before. No other guy had made me feel like this.

Once again the monitor picked up speed gradually. I cursed in my head.

Damon didn't look at it but only bent with a small smile on his lips and brushed his warm lips across my wrist.

I blushed furiously as the blasted thing went nuts.

A soft laughter escaped him and he looked up, eyes searching for mine. The smug glint in his eyes made me want to slap him. I'd bet that it was something I had desired before. I settled with just rolling my eyes and sighing at him.

He sighed too and rolled his eyes overdramatically, imitating me in the most annoying way possible. Great, now he was mocking me too. I rolled my eyes again, simply out of habit.

We laughed together.

I glanced down at his hand holding mine. Slowly, I removed mine from his grasp and lifted it towards his face. I couldn't help it. It was like magnetism. Every part of me, every single cell was drawn to him, without any permission from my brain.

I hesitated just inches from his lips. I changed my mind and let my fingers connect with his cheek instead. His skin was warm and soft, so flawless for a human being. I slid my fingertips from his cheek down to his chin, over to the other cheek, up to his eyes. They closed as I neared.

When I moved them away again, his eyes flashed open.

I took a shaky breath "I want to remember you" I whispered "You have no idea how much"

The corner of his lips turned upwards "I think I have an idea" I knew that the smile currently on his face was only a method of concealing the pain he was experiencing.

"I think…" I sighed "that some part of me does. It's just the rest of me, my head included, that needs to follow suit"

He tilted his head to the side and leaned in close. Very close.

"I believe," His intoxicating breath washed over me "that the part that does, is your soul"

And with that, he kissed me.

His lips crashed to mine and fireworks exploded in my head while I could hear the blood rush in my ears. I couldn't get air enough and it made my head swim. With a little struggled I was finally able to get oxygen down my lungs and I took a deep breath through my nose. His scent invaded all my senses. His enticing smell was everywhere. My eyes closed on their own accord.

I could feel his fingers touch my throat as his hand reached up cup the side of my face. My eyes were closed but it only made me feel even more.

My good hand fisted itself in the sheets.

His lips moved against mine, trying to get response out of me. When I was aware of my actions I willed my lips to move. It was an unfamiliar thing for me but I found that I liked it. Very much. Maybe too much.

He drew back half an inch only to plant his lips on mine again. He repeated this action a few times, every time making the kiss from another angel.

Then he drew back and stayed that way. He rested his forehead against mine and I could hear him breathing harder than before. But so was I. Possibly even more than he.

My eyes remained closed. Right now, I only desired to save the moment. Save it and hide it in my head forever, lock it up in a box to make sure that no other accident would ever erase it.

He swallowed "I'm sorry if that was too soon but I just had to" He whispered into my ear "I couldn't help myself"

It took me a few seconds to grasp what he had said.

"Hmm" I just breathed, my eyes still closed, my breath still ragged. I couldn't do anything with him so close. I just sat there and felt the way his warm hand still cupped my blushing cheek.

All of the sudden without any instruction from my brain, I could feel tears starting to burn behind my eyelids.

I began to shake my head back and forth while trying to desperately blink away the gathering moist. But I was unsuccessful and the traitorous tears made their way down my flushed cheek.

He drew back and stared at me "Why are you crying? Did you not want me to kiss you?" he asked me, looking beyond confused.

A sob ripped from me "Yes, I did want you to. That's what's so confusing" I said frustrated.

He laughed once, a hard sound "This is confusing, yes" He leaned close and awkwardly wrapped his arms around me "But we'll figure it out. Together"

ADALYN'S POV

"I'm invisible?" I practically shouted at them.

Edward was standing behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder. His thumb was rubbing soothing circles on my skin. It was kind of ridiculous. With skin as hard as ours, hard as granite, you would think that those kinds of caresses would be something you couldn't feel. But it was just the other way. It was even more magnified than as a human.

But I didn't want to be soothed. I wanted some goddamn answers.

I threw my hands up and growled frustratingly "This is too freaky. Even for me!" I turned and glared at Edward "Too FREAKY!" I shouted at him.

My emotions were going crazy. Jasper had told me that it could be something that would happen to me because of me being a newborn. But he hadn't been sure it would happen to me because of Damon's little sneaky trick.

Jasper and Alice was sitting on the hospital chairs, not seeming affected at all by my outburst. Jasper even looked slightly amused. Good god, like that would help me calm down.

Suddenly a rush of calmness floated through my system but I managed to beat it off.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Slowly I turned to Jasper and opened my red eyes.

"Jasper" I snarled.

His face took on a way too innocent expression "What? Is something wrong?"

I growled "Yes. You are making it very hard for me not to rip your head off right here in this very place"

He cocked his head to the side "If you had been a normal newborn you would have gone for the kill already. Very fascinating what Salvatore's little stunt could accomplish" He mused to himself.

I rolled my eyes "Right Jazz, make me feel like an experiment some more would ya?" I crossed my arms in an angry gesture.

"Well…" He started.

"It was a joke!" I exclaimed loudly "Jesus Christ"

He shook his head while grinning "No, my name is Jasper Whitlock. Or Cullen or Hale. Whichever you prefer"

I snarled one last time at him. God, he knew how to piss off a vampire. No wonder he was covered with all those bite marks. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were Alice's. He probably had the talent of pissing her off quite a few times.

I turned on my heel and walked away without looking back.

I raced through the halls, too fast for the human eye to see.

At the end of a secluded hall I found a staircase which led to the roof. I walked up in human speed, letting my hand glide along with the steel banister. It felt weird underneath my new skin.

When I finally got to the top of it I saw a huge grey metal door. I figured that it had to lead to the roof and so I opened it.

Outside was not some crazy spectacular view. It only showed trees and other things from the little, rainy town I knew as Forks. It was the horizon that my eyes fixed on.

To me it was special. The air up here was cleaner and fresher. I took a deep unnecessary breathe closing my eyes and saving the moment.

I walked all the way to the edge, still not opening my eyes. I felt it when I came to where the roof stopped. I was tempted to fling myself of it just for the hell of it but I decided against it. Humans didn't usually fling themselves of buildings. And that was what I was supposed to be. A human. That was what I was masquerading as. Though with blood red eyes, white skin and freaky strength and speed made it kind of hard to keep the pretense in place.

I slowly lowered myself to the edge of the rooftop. I hung my legs out over it and rested my hands in my lap.

I sensed someone in my presence and so I fine-tuned my senses. It was Edward. I rolled my eyes mentally. I should have known he would follow me.

But it wasn't annoying. It was actually kind of nice, having some company. And he was actually nice company. Very nice.

He didn't say anything. He just sat down by my side without uttering a word.

"Will it get better?" I asked him in a monotone voice. My eyes didn't leave the horizon for one second.

He sighed "I don't really know. We're all so different from one another and so will the outcome be. I can only tell from personal experience and those whose minds I have read. And reading a person's passing thoughts is not nearly enough to decide whether or not they are truly happy with their situation. I would need more than that to judge" he told me sadly.

"Are you better?"

"Yes"

"Do you know what made you better?"

"Well, I have always been fairly well, thanks to Carlisle and all the others. We were a family. We loved each other very dearly and it was impossible for me to ever feel alone. When I met Bella though, things became clearer. It made more sense. She had faith in me, she believed in me more than any other human would ever even have considered. She trusted me even though I begged her not to"

I smiled lightly "Yeah, she's kind of amazing that way"

"So are you" He whispered softly.

I knew that had I been human, I would have been blushing at that comment "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Ada?"

I looked into his eyes for the first time since he stepped out here on the roof to join me.

"Yes?"

He was whispering again "Do you hate me?"

I frowned "No! Why on earth would you think that? Not even a little bit"

He groaned "See, that's what I don't get. You been so sweet and kind a wonderful when instead you should be disgusted by me"

"Why?" I asked utterly confused.

"Because I made you what you are" He said painfully "I turned you into a monster. How can you not resent me for it?"

I sighed and looked out into that horizon again. I was silent for a moment before answering him "Because I know you did not mean to do it" I replied quietly "You are not a mean person, Edward. You wouldn't do this to me intentionally. And because I know you regret it too"

I felt his hand on my face. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him "I do. Ada, you have no idea how much" he whispered.

I sighed and looked at him sadly "I know that you do. And I hope you know that I'm not holding it against you. Not in any way, but I just can help but think…" I trailed off closing my eyes. I gently got him to let go of me but I didn't turn my head away.

I opened my eyes and gazed into his caramel colored eyes.

"I never wanted this" I told him "I didn't. I wanted to have the chance of experiencing life. See things with human eyes. I wanted to fall in love, get married, maybe get divorced and then fall in love again. All of those weird things. I know it sounds crazy but I wanted to have a boy to cry over because he broke my heart, I wanted to feel what it would be like to have a hangover, I wanted to have to live on water and bread because I didn't have more money while going to college or something"

I told him all of this with a tightness forming in my chest. I had been thinking about this for so long. Regretting things. I knew it wouldn't help him feel better but I couldn't stop myself from telling him all of it.

"I wanted to have kids, to watch them grow up and then watch them have kids of their own. I wanted to be able to spoil my grandkids whenever they would come to visit me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life. And then I would want to meet death as an old woman. Because as that old woman I would have lived my life. I would have experience the concept of living. I would know that I had had a good life. Not perfect, but just as great as anyone could ask for"

I drew my legs up underneath me and held them to my chest with my arms around them. I was shaking.

"But I can't have any of that" I breathed.

"Ada…" Edward whispered. I could hear my pain echoed in his voice. He was suffering with me.

I sighed deeply, a lone sob escaping. He moved to put his arms around me. His embrace sunk deeply into my heart.

We were both quiet, just watching as the sky slowly grew darker. It was twilight.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"If I asked you to…" I stopped suddenly. It got stuck in my throat.

"Yes?"

"No, nothing. Forget it"

"Ada, you can tell me" he told me kindly "You know you can tell me anything"

I took a very deep breath "If I asked you to do it, if it was what I really wanted… would you kill me?"

His arms tightened noticeably around me. He crushed me to him.

"No" He said lowly. I could hear he had trouble not growling.

"Why not?" I asked him whispering "If it was what I wanted"

"No" he said "I would not be able to do it. Not now, not ever. I would never ever kill you"

"Why?" I asked him again. My hands fisted in his shirt. I was holding on for dear life.

"Because I think…" He paused "I think you're my mate"

**A/N:**

**Okay, I know it has been a ridiculous amount of time since my last update. My sincere apologies. I have been moving to a new apartment and let's just say that those kinds of life changes takes up a lot of your time. Besides that, school has been crazy. My teachers are nuts.**

_**QUESTION!**_**: Would you like to see any other characters from either series appear? Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline? The Denali's, the Volturi? Let me know! **

**Please leave a review! It would mean so much to me. **

**Thanks to all my supportive readers & reviewers! I love you guys! **


	28. Chapter 28

BELLA'S POV

Five days had gone by and I was finally allowed to go home the next day.

Home. My home.

God, it was such a weird thing to think about. I was actually pretty anxious to see the house, all the rooms, _my _room. Maybe it would help me remember something.

Damon had been spending a crazy amount of time in my room. We had been talking for hours. About everything. He had told me everything he knew. He told me that he didn't know everything about those three years and about the people in them because he had just moved to Forks not long ago.

He told me about the Cullens.

Alice

Jasper

Esme

Carlisle

Emmett

Rosalie

Edward

He told me that Carlisle and Esme had adopted the others. But they were all together. Like t_ogether_ together. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. But not Edward. Or at least so it seemed. Damon had been a little edgy about that one. I couldn't get a clear answer from him.

A lot of the things that Damon had told me had been a little weird. The thing that got me thinking the most were the conversation we had had about my sister.

My sister.

I had a sister.

Her name was Adalyn and apparently she was my half little sister. Her mother and my dad had gotten Ada not long after my dad had gotten divorced from my mom. I thought that it should make me angry to know that Charlie had been with someone else so soon after their divorce. But I couldn't. Because if he hadn't then Ada would never have been born.

I didn't know her but I had a good feeling about her. A very good feeling. The only thing that I found weird was her red eyes. I saw her red eyes first when she entered my room along with all the others. I guessed that maybe she thought it was funny to wear those color contacts you could buy. But that had just been a guess. Damon had said that it was true. She was wearing contacts. But while he had been telling me, he had gone all squirmy and restless.

"Knock knock" a voice said from the doorway.

I looked to the door. It was Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, who came in the door.

I smiled at him. He was very nice. So polite and kind. I liked him the very first time I heard him speak to me. And he was good looking. Just like the rest of his family. They were all insanely beautiful.

When I had asked Damon about that he had just said; "You're beautiful too, Bella" I had rolled my eyes at that one but figured that I wasn't gonna get any other response from him.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked me whilst looking down on some papers.

I shrugged. That movement didn't hurt so much anymore "Better" I sighed "But that might have something to do with the many different medications I'm on" I smirked at him.

He laughed "It's nothing vital. You can easily go by without them. But we do have some medications that you will have to take while you're at home. And the cast on your arm and leg are gonna have to stay on for another two months or so. Therefore you will have to use crutches" He told me.

I groaned. Getting around the house would be a pain in the ass. Damon had told me that the house had stairs and so I couldn't help but dread the trips I would have to take up and down them. With my already build in clumsiness it didn't look good. Can you say pain?

"And Bella, you might have some headaches in the coming weeks due to the concussion. I will give you all the necessary pain killers that you are gonna need. Do not worry"

I smiled a tiny smile "I won't"

The concussion. Could you blame me for hating the damn thing? If this memory loss was permanent then it had robbed me of three years of my life. Three really great years from the looks of it.

"Bella" Carlisle said kindly "I don't think that this will be permanent. I just think you need the right moment, person or thing to trigger it"

"Yeah"

"And all your other injuries will all be over in a couple of months. By then they will be in the past"

I sighed "I hope so too"

He looked at me for a moment, eyes searching my face carefully. I guessed that he could see the sadness expressed in my features.

"Bella, it's gonna be okay" He finally said while offering me a gentle smile.

I smiled back. He was just so comfortable to be around. So natural.

"So Bella" He took a quick look into some papers "you'll be out of here by tomorrow"

I smiled a very genuine smile. I was happy about getting out of this place. It gave me very little comfort to be within these grey walls. If it wasn't for Damon and the Cullens I'm sure I would have been bored to death. And the pain wouldn't have been distracted by anything. Charlie had to work quite a bit but where here as much as he could.

That reminded me.

"Um, how will I get home? I'm sure Char- my dad has to work during tomorrow" I questioned him.

"I have arranged for Damon to get you home. He will make sure that you get settled"

"Oh, please, I do not wish for him to miss anything like school or work or anything. He's been here so much already. He must have fallen back quite a bit in school"

Carlisle only chuckled softly at my concern "Don't worry, Bella. All the students has been giving a free day because the majority of the teachers have a conference to attend to"

"Oh"

"Yes" He put a hand on my foot and gave it a squeeze "No need to worry Bella. It has all been taken care of. All you need to do now is to rest so you can give your body the time to heal itself"

I grimaced "I hate being babysat"

He chuckled once more "Don't think of him as your babysitter, more like a visiting friend who's just stopping by to see how you're doing"

"It's not exactly like he's just stopping by. I've seen him every day since the accident. He's the one I've seen the most these days. It just seems like he's always around" I shrugged.

Carlisle's brow furrowed "And that's a bad thing?" He asked.

I shook my head "No, not at all. It's really nice. It just feels a little weird to me. But that's just because I don't really know my connections to him, my relationship to him"

He arched an eyebrow "Relationship? How exactly?"

A blush crept into my skin "Well, is he just a friend or my boyfriend. Where do I know him from? Does he have a family? What's our history? Do we even have any?"

"You haven't asked him any of this?" he asked me with a slightly confused expression.

I sighed "He's a bit cryptic. And it's like he holds things back from me. Like he's hiding something. But I just can't figure out what it is. And since he's being so secretive I'm hesitant about asking him. We've mostly just been talking about me. He's told me all sorts of stuff about me, about my life here in Forks but I can still feel that he's not telling everything that he knows. And he never speaks of himself. Never"

Carlisle didn't answer me right away. The seconds ticked by in silence.

I could see a light frown appear on his handsome face "I think it is better if you let Damon tell you things… at his own pace. Let him lead the way and just…" I could see that he struggled for the right words. It was something that seemed odd "…just be there. Not like be there for him but Bella, be there _with_ him"

He looked at me, willing me to understand and accept this explanation as the only one he was able to give me.

I nodded slowly. I knew deep down that I wanted the answers from Damon himself and not someone else. I wanted him to put his trust in me. To confide in me. I wanted to reveal his secrets, wanted him to reveal them _to_ me. I didn't like that he hid things from me. I just felt wrong.

"I'll leave you now, Bella but I'll be back later to check on you and again tomorrow before you leave" He told me. He gave me one last comforting squeeze and headed for the door.

Something in me prickled and tickled. I knew something, something that was there but just out of reach. I couldn't get to it and searching for it, trying to force it to reveal itself only made my head hurt.

I tried to just lean back and rest. Maybe that would get the memories to come easier if I wasn't looking so hard. It was like with water. If you look at it then it will never boil. If I stop looking then maybe it will start.

God, I wanted that so much.

And I was so curious after the answers that only Damon were able to give me. Even if it was not with every little detail I still wanted to hear whatever he wanted to tell me.

I couldn't stop my mind from getting all worked up. There was no one else here right now to occupy me. For once I was completely alone with my thoughts.

DAMON'S POV

I was sitting in the doctor's office with all the Cullens except for the doctor himself. I noticed that they all seemed a little restless. But what I noticed the most was the way Ada and Edward was acting.

Ada was unnaturally quiet. She didn't even look at anyone; she just stared at her hand which was rested in her lap. Her forehead was wrinkled as if she was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. She seemed to be very deep in thought.

Then I noticed Edward. He kept throwing glances at her, trying to catch her eye. He looked at her with what I could only describe as worry. Had he said something to her? Why was she suddenly so quiet? Both of them was acting different than they used to and curiosity was eating me up.

I decided to take a little look into Ada's mind.

Jumbles of thoughts were send my way.

_How can it be true? I thought he loved Bella? Well, Bella loves Damon now, that's for sure. But this isn't possible. Edward must be wrong. I have seen him multiple times ever since Bella and he was together and we never even looked at each other twice. Except in anger. How can he go from loving Bella so dearly and then to me? Would Bella accuse me of anything? Would she be mad at me? No, she wouldn't. Bella isn't like that. She would understand. At least I hope she will. But how can this have happened? How in the name of god can I be his mate?_

So that was what had Ada's mind reeling. Edward had told her that she was his mate. I had expected as much. You had to be an idiot not to notice how he acted around her. But I hadn't thought he would reveal it to her now. Not with all that was going on. Not with all she was going through.

God, that dude was tactless. Had he no sense for timing at all?

I looked at Ada's distressed face.

No, apparently he did not possess such a thing.

I shook my head slightly at his stupid way of handling such a big thing. It was a huge step to take and then he approaches the situation like this. Oh, Eddieboy. Will you never learn?

We had decided to send the wolf pack home again. Bella was overwhelmed enough already with the people she had met. Meeting all these boys, which not all them she knew that well, would not serve her good. It would only make her more distressed. None of us thought that a good idea.

So, unwillingly they had left the place.

That had been the reason that I had told my brother and Elena to stay away for a while. There was no need to overwhelm Bella more, I had told them when I called Stefan from the hospital. Elena had been reluctant; being very eager to see how Bella was doing but Stefan understood and promised to keep their distance. "For now" I had heard Elena add firmly in the background just before I hung up.

The Cullens and I had been sitting in silence for the most of the time, only a quiet mumble of words were exchanged every now and then between each of them. I shot them out, having my own things to think through.

Finally, the vamp doc came into the room.

All eyes went to him.

He watched us all sit here, waiting for him so impatiently.

He sighed "No progress" was all he said before moving to take a seat at his desk.

Those two words might be a poor answer but we all understood what he meant to say with them. No progress with Bella's memory. She still couldn't remember.

"What do we do?" The blond haired vampire asked.

Carlisle looked at her "To be honest, I'm not sure"

"Wouldn't it be easiest to just tell her everything?"

"No" I spoke determined. I stared at her with a stern look.

"Why not?" she sneered at me "Just because you're afraid that you're gonna screw up your chance with her that doesn't mean we should suffer for it as well"

I growled furiously at her. She was getting on my last nerve "If you could get past you childish little act then maybe you'd be able to see what I mean"

She bared her teeth at me in response.

I laughed mockingly at her "Honey, I've seen my fair share of scary looking vampires and let me just tell you that you are very low on the list"

"You..!" she spluttered at me but was cut off when Pixie put a hand on her arm.

I just smirked and leaned back smugly in my seat.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this very interesting conversation, I think we should move on with our previous subject, hmm?" Pixie said suggestively and looked at Blondie and me.

I just shrugged While Blondie kept glaring at me.

She rolled her eyes at me and looked back at Carlisle, indicating that she wanted him to voice his opinion.

"I am declined to agree with Damon" he said with a low voice.

Blondie's head wiped around to look at him.

"What?"

"Yes"

"How so?"

He looked at her with more authority than I thought she could handle "Rosalie, you must see the disadvantages' that would give us. If we throw it all at Bella without having her head co-operating with us it wouldn't end well. When Bella first learned about vampires it was something she found out herself. She was more observant than Edward expected and she caught up on things none of us would ever have expected any human to notice"

"Because of Edward and his lack of usual caution Bella discovered our secret. But it was also because of Edward that she took it so well. She didn't run screaming away, she didn't go to the police. She kept out secret with her no matter the consequences, no matter how much she suffered for it. All of that was because of her love for Edward. And now…"

His eyes moved to me.

"Now, that her feelings are different the results might be so too" I finished for him.

"Yes, exactly"

Blondie spoke up again "But let's say we tell her and she reacts as badly as you say, can't Damon just do that compelling thing?"

"No" I said to her with firm voice "I won't do that. Not to her"

"So, basically you don't care about anyone but yourself…"

I stood up in a flash and looked at her with fury in my eyes "Are you deaf? I just said I wouldn't do it to her. I won't take away more of her memory than she has already lost. I won't meddle with her mind like that! I don't know with you but to me that clearly states that I care for others than just myself"

With one last glare at her I turned to the vampire doctor and spoke with the same authority he used just before. Only my voice was laced with a few more centuries worth of experience.

"We should wait. She should figure it out herself; she shouldn't get help from us no matter the time it might take for her. It would not end well for any of us. Least of all you"

I looked at each of them.

With that I turned and walked out the door again with angry steps.

I desperately needed to see Bella but I figure that she needed some time to herself. And I want' much help to her with all her questions. I couldn't answer them properly and it was killing me. And she was only getting more and more confused.

It had been quite some time since I had fed. I had been reluctant to feed from a living and breathing source. Bella and destroyed that for me. Her sweet blood couldn't compare with anyone else's. But I had to feed otherwise I would be able to stay near her for long.

Each of the Cullens had taken turns to go out and hunt. They were very careful with that. But then again, they had adopted the Stefan-diet so I wasn't surprised. Stefan and Elena went hunting often too. If I just fed properly whenever I did then I could go for quite a while without having to feed again.

I found a nurse wandering alone in a secluded space and compelled her to tell where they stored blood.

After having gotten the needed information I didn't bother to move at human speed. I rushed to the place and took a couple of the blood bags and left the place just as quickly before anyone had the chance of seeing me.

I had seen the place where Ada had been with Edward in her mind. I followed the path she herself had gone and eventually I ended up on the roof. Oh, yes they had been here alright. I could smell both of their scents.

I went to sit up against the vents, my back against the cold, hard metal.

I started to drink the blood as fast as possible. I could feel the blood venture into my body and the strength and warmth filled me up. I could feel Power spread inside my veins. Well, fake veins.

After having downed the last drop I threw the emptied bag on the ground.

I leaned my head back against the coolness of the big pipe and closed my eyes.

Why did all of this have to happen? Bella and I had been on track. She was getting used to me and I to her. I had gotten real close and comfortable to her. I had told her almost all my life story, for god's sake.

Why now? Why here?

I whispered the last out loud "Why her?"

"I could ask you the same question" A voice said.

My whole body locked in place as I recognized the voice. My brain was frozen in terror.

This wasn't true! It was just my imagination playing tricks at me. No, not now. Please do not let it be so.

I very slowly turned to face the person that held the reason for my continued existence.

"Long time no see, Damon," was said with amusement.

I stared into her cold, brown eyes with hatred stronger than anything.

I bared my teeth at her while reflexively crouching down.

"Katherine," I snarled.

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun! ****The bitch is back in the game!**

**Okay, I know I told some of you that Katherine was dead in my fanfic but I changed my mind. Sorry! Hope you aren't too upset with me.**

**Question: Should Bella get her memory back soon or should I drag it out just a little more?**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! **

**Crazyperson17, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, , .laughing, KeyKeysagalover4eva, HellsTheTwerd, KingdomHeartsRox, teamedwardtwilightfan, cittycatty, inee,** **zxvampireloverxz and Taytay TaterTot. **

**Thank you for your ideas and support! **

**And thanks to the anonymous reviewers too! :D **

**Review please! I would love to hear your thoughts on Katherine's appearance. **


	29. Chapter 29

DAMON'S POV

All my senses were on guard. My whole body was stiff with concentration.

Before me was standing the person responsible for the biggest part of my misery. This calculated little bitch was a devil send from my personal hell destined to destroy me.

And I had once let her do that. I had let her tricks and sneaky act get to me. She had had me in the palm of her hand, I had laid myself before her and she had decided to throw everything back in my face.

I had thought we had gotten rid of her. I never even thought that she would come back to haunt me. But now she was and I wouldn't let her mess with my head again.

I had never loved her. I knew that now after having met Bella. I never felt for Katherine what I felt for Bella. With Katherine it had been nothing but an attraction that had disappeared the second I discovered that what other people saw, what she wanted them to see, was nothing more than a mask.

Behind that sweetness there was evilness. I knew that for sure.

"What? Aren't you even gonna welcome me properly?" she asked me coyly, batting her eyelashes at me.

I sneered at her "I doubt that your way of being greeted properly is something I would be willing to perform"

I a flash she was right in front of me, her face inches from mine "I think you'd be very much willing" she whispered. Looking at my lips and then in my eyes.

I pushed her away with a growl.

She quirked an eyebrow "So, you want rough? That's fine by me. It's not like it would be the first time, right Damon?" she grinned at me "But now you have your little human girl. So fragile, so pathetic, so… human like"

I grabbed her around the throat and pushed her against one of the big pipes "Why are you here?" I demanded harshly.

"I think you know why"

I let go of her and stepped back while sighing "So, it's the usual mind games with you, huh?"

She smirked "You know, you like it Damon"

I stared at her and smirked back "Quite the contrary I can assure you. Those words you so sweetly have seduced many other men with is making my stomach turn"

Even though she kept the condescending smile on her face, I could see her eyes grow hard "I'm sure I could make you change your opinion about that in no time"

I rolled my eyes "Why are you here?" I repeated.

"Oh, I got bored and decided to move to a place much more… exiting. Well, I guess trying to kill your little pet was a little bit fun even though I was unsuccessful" She looked me up and down while speaking. I groaned inwardly. It might have made me crazy for her some years back but that wasn't the case anymore.

Then her word caught up with me.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"Yeah, my little stunt with the animal was not that creative but it worked anyway. Almost. If it hadn't been for you, Damon then it would have"

My eyes grew black with hatred and fury "What would have worked?" I hissed at her, venom seeping in my voice.

She just smirked "Nothing you'll have to worry about"

I knew attacking her wouldn't be helpful. She was older and therefor stronger. I tried to get a grip on myself and control my emotions. I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose. Her perfumed scent filled my nose and immediately missed Bella's intoxicating smell. Her sweet, comforting, dangerous smell…

Thinking of Bella helped me. I opened my eyes and spoke to her in what I hoped to be a natural voice.

"Well, go look for your excitement elsewhere then." I glared at her.

"I kind of like it here, so I don't think I will" She grinned at me "We're gonna have so much fun together"

I chose not to answer that. A moment of silence passed us.

Then I looked at her intently and cocked my head to the side "You're running from someone." It wasn't question but a statement.

Her body shifted. She had been leaning casually on her heels while talking to me, teasing me. But now here body-language revealed her true feelings. It was easy to tell that she was not being truthful. But that was the advantage of having known her for so long. I had the advantage of being able to read her. Her body, expressions and voice was so familiar to me that I could easily analyze them and reveal their truth.

"Always the little creative one. I think you're letting your imagination get the best of you, Damon" she covered up nicely.

I just smirked "Whatever you say" I shrugged. I loved the reaction she gave me. The reaction I had been counting on.

Before she could control it she growled at me.

"I know you're hiding something" I continued "But I also know that there is no way in hell that you're gonna tell me."

I raised my eyebrows at her, daring her to contradict my words, daring her to prove me wrong "So, there's really no point in me staying up here"

She just looked at me but then smiled evilly "Yeah, that's probably for the best. I got places to be, people to kill" The last was surely her attempt to get me worried but I didn't react in any way. I knew that was what she wanted me to do.

She turned and was about to leave but I stopped her.

"You might want to know" I said mysteriously "that this town contains more than what meets the eye. You might want to be careful"

I knew that maybe it would have been smartest to keep this a secret but I couldn't help myself. The expression displayed on her face was priceless. She looked to taken aback that I couldn't help the smirk spreading on my lips and the smugness forming in my eyes.

With that I turned my back on her and made my way at human speed towards the door leading downstairs.

I didn't hear her following me and I was just a bit surprised. It didn't look like Katherine to let others get that last word. Found myself concerned about not being able to predict her moves. It made me feel vulnerable.

And when it came to Katherine you couldn't afford to be vulnerable in any way. Because it would make you an easy prey. Her victim.

I couldn't be the victim if I had to protect Bella.

Bella.

Knowing that she was here in this building, safely surrounded by vampires made me a little more at ease. I still worried about her for sure. What if Katherine took a sudden interest in Bella? I wouldn't have that. I didn't want that bitch within a hundred miles of my Bella. I would rip her to bits if she even dared to try.

But I still worried. I knew that because of Katherine's age, she was very powerful but something right now had seemed to keep her from making a move on me. Like she was caution in my presence.

I knew that it was ridiculous but I still had the weird feeling that something had made her keep her temper in check. She hadn't gotten what she wanted and Katherine could get very bitchy if things didn't go her way.

What held her back this time?

And what the hell was she doing here? It made no sense to me. It wasn't just for me. She knew that I didn't want her anymore. Well, at least I thought she did but I wasn't sure any longer.

I vowed to myself not to fall into her traps. Not a single one of them.

I had to do that for my own sake.

For Bella's sake.

BELLA'S POV

When the hour finally arrived I was actually feeling butterflies flying around in my stomach. The hour of my return. Return to my home.

Carlisle had checked on me and once again gone over the medication I still needed to take. Damon had been there the whole time, holding my hand and waiting patiently for Carlisle to be done.

But something was wrong. The whole time he was sitting by my side, my hand in both of his, he seemed to be in a world of his own. He didn't comment on anything Carlisle said or did. He just stared at my hand as his thumbs rubbed circles in its palm. He stared so intently at it like he wanted to mesmerize every little detail, every line, every spot or freckle.

He was so cut off from me and it physically hurt to think about it. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and cling to his body. To never have to leave his side, never be apart from him again. He just looked so sad sitting there with that little wrinkle visible between his eyebrows.

Carlisle seemed to notice it too but made no further comment. He let Damon be. And so did I, though I deep down hated to.

After a lot of waiting and whining and assuring, I was at last allowed to leave the grey halls of the hospital.

I had to use a wheelchair until I got out of this place.

"Hospital policy, missy" Damon had said. He winked at me as he drove me out into the parking lot but I could see that the very second he was no longer focusing on me, he seemed to drift off again. My mind threw all sorts of thoughts at me when this happened.

Is he bored? Doesn't he want to be here with me? Would he rather not be chained to me like this? Wouldn't he be happier to go out and have fun with other people, other girls, instead of staying here, suffering with me? Is this why he's so sad? Is it something I did?

And worst of all: would he maybe be leaving me soon?

Every time that thought popped in my head, I got this aching in my chest. It reminded me. But what it reminded me of, I didn't have a clue about.

It was like a memory. Like something I had experienced.

I could feel the insecurity, the fear of him leaving with me, breaking up with me.

It made me wonder. Did I maybe experience a break up during those three years? Maybe I had a boyfriend who broke up with me. Maybe that person had been important to me and that was why it reminded me of this. Could it be?

I sighed in my mind and felt my heart sink. I was already so lost. I didn't know who I really was, how and with whom I had lived those three years with.

It seemed that I had lost a very important part of my life. I had lost a part of myself. Could I handle it if I lost him too?

I doubted it very much.

When we were finally in the car and on our way, the suspense became too much for me.

I tried to make this come as a light question. Of some reason I didn't want him to know, didn't want him to see how much his actions affected me and scared me. Worried me.

I locked my gaze on my hands "Are you mad at me?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

"No" he said "Why would I be mad at you?"

I shrugged ever so lightly and gazed out the window "It just seems that way" I breathed.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. Not the slightest" he replied with burning honesty "What is happening to me right now has nothing to do with you"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply "But it's me that's causing all of this" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"No" he said firmly "None of this is your fault, Bella none of it"

I swallowed the lump in my throat "Who's fault I it then? It cannot be anyone's but mine"

He spoke fiercely and out of nowhere my heart sped up "Yes, it can. It can be someone else's fault" he growled the last part "it _is _someone else's fault"

I looked at him "It isn't yours, Damon" I told him. Technically, I didn't actually know. I could remember anything so it could as in fact be his fault that I ended up in the hospital but I could feel that it wasn't so. It was something I could feel deep in my bones, it echoed through me with the power of nothing I had ever experienced.

I trusted him with my life and therefore I was sure that he had no hand in any of this.

"Partially, it is my fault. If it hadn't been for me you would never have ended up in the hospital" he spoke with grief in his voice.

_If it hadn't been for me then Katherine would never have come here in the first place._

I gasped and frowned. My eyes shot around in the car as if looking for whoever spoke.

Where did that voice come from? It sounded loudly in my mind but it hadn't been me thinking it.

I felt a pressure form in my head and whimpered lightly.

"Bella?" Damon's voice seemed far away.

I tried to speak but dizziness overwhelmed me and I couldn't find my lips.

I tried to ask him what was going on but I was drifting.

"Bella what's wrong?" his voice was muddled and I had a hard time making out the words coming from him.

I felt his hands on me, his arms grasping me and I held on to them for dear life. I was clamping my hands onto some kind of soft material. I guessed that it was his shirt. His grip tightened around me as his arms drew me to him. I held onto him as well, wishing for his arms to be able to hold me conscious, hold me to the ground.

But in the end they couldn't keep me from falling.

**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't as long a chapter as previous has been but I hope to make it up to you next time.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers you are awesome, anonymous as well as everyone else!**

**To the anonymous reviewers: I cannot write back to you and answer your questions in email or thank you for reviewing so I'll do it here instead.**

**Hum****: question: is Katherine the reason why Bella lost her memory? Well, I guess this chapter answered your question (: And about question two… Well, that'll be up in next chapter ;P **

**A Fan:**** Thank you (: It makes me happy to know. I like your idea and everyone will get to read what's really gonna happen later on. **

**Zxvampireloverxz: ****Thank you so much. I'll update as soon as possible. Always count on that :P**

**For-the-love-of-Damon****: I greatly appreciate it. Bella's memory is a big thing right now so I'm gonna play around with it a little bit more. But don't worry, she won't be totally clueless for long ;)**

**rose ivashkov****: I agree with you and if you read next chapter then I don't think that you'll be too disappointed. At least I hope not :D **


	30. Chapter 30

BELLA'S POV

I was swimming in a pool of clear and shining water. I was floating along on my back listening to all the sounds around me. The sun was shining down in my face from a cloudless sky.

My eyes were open as I took in all the beauty. Then I would close my eyes and take a deep breath smelling all the scents in the air. The gentle sound of the water flowing made almost made me lull into a slumber. The trees leaves whispered in the light midday wind and it seemed to be speaking to me.

I was wearing a white dress that floated around me in the water like was it white blood seeping from me. It was strapless and in several layers. It had small, fine pearls sowed on the bodice and a thick silver string bound around the waist.

I glanced at my body, noticing how my skin was glowing. Hmm, that was strange. Skin didn't glow. It sparkled like thousands of diamonds glittering in the bright shining of the sun. My forehead wrinkled as I took in my hand. I stared at it intently and somehow in my mind it seemed familiar. Like I had seen it someplace elsewhere. None of it made sense.

Suddenly things changed. My surroundings were the same but I was no longer in the water. I was standing on the ground my bare feet buried in the swaying grass. I swept a hand down to the fabric of my dress and found it perfectly dry. I touched my hair and it had in some miraculously way also dried.

The wind blew gently, whispering around me. Its light blow made a few strands of hair go out of place. Automatically, I reached up to brush them back behind my ear but I halted.

Once again the glittering of my hand caught my attention. I brought it closer to my eyes and studied it. My skin was even more pale than it normally was and it really did look like diamonds had been carved into my hand and sparkled in the sun.

I raised my other hand to touch the palm of my hand and then run it over the back of it, every now and then putting a bit of pressure on it. My skin was so hard and incredibly smooth. It was the closest thing to perfect that I had ever seen.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a movement. My gaze shot to the spot where the movement had come from.

"Anybody here?" I called out. My voice wasn't nearly as strong as I wanted it to be "Hello?"

Then a figure appeared in between the trees. I couldn't quite make out who it was until the person stepped further out from the shadows of the trees.

When I saw who it was my forehead wrinkled. It was one of the Cullens. Yes, he had been at the hospital several times. What was his name…? Eddie, Edwin, Edmund…. Edward! That was is. His name was Edward. He had seemed very nice and kind, just the sort of person you just couldn't keep from liking.

Abruptly, he stepped directly into the sunlight and the sight made me gasp. The beams of the sun made his skin sparkle just like mine

"Edward?" I asked almost in a whisper.

He didn't answer me but only stepped a little closer to me.

I kept staring at him intently. His skin looked exactly like mine. Maybe he knew why my skin was like this, what had caused it.

"Do you know why I am looking like this?" _'like you' _I added in my head.

His head cocked to the side "Like what?"

His voice was soft and musical. I blew to me and sang in my ears.

I gestured to myself with my hands "Well, all sparkly"

He raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows "Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked.

There was something about the way he spoke to me. It was almost condescending and it wasn't really a question. More as if he was amused that I didn't know what I wanted or didn't remember.

I frowned "Why would I want my skin to sparkle?"

He chuckled and smirked. The smirk looked wrong on his face, like it didn't belong there.

"Oh, the sparkling thing is just one of the side effects"

I glanced down at my hand "Side effects? Side effects of what?"

I looked up again and gasped. He was right in front of me.

He took a light grip on my arms and guided me back to the water. As I stood by the edge I looked questioningly up at him.

Again he smirked. He made me turn to face the away from him.

"Look" He told me and pointed to the water.

I hesitated at first but then I slowly bent forward to take a peep at myself.

My body locked in place. This wasn't what I remembered my face to be like. The skin was pale and smooth, my features sharper and my hair was more powerful.

But worst of all was the eyes. They were blood red.

The sight of this made me think back to the girl in the hospital. The one that had visited me with the Cullens, the one Damon had told me only a little bit about.

I was shaking and my breathing was speedy and shallow. To my surprise it didn't feel like the same way it always had, like breathing was necessary to get oxygen to my brain. No this merely felt like a habit. I looked at my hands that was still trembling. Then I reached up to run then over my face while still staring at my face in the water.

Then I whirled around to face Edward "What am I?" I demanded of him.

He smiled at me with a disturbing glint in his eye "You are exactly what you have wished to be. What you so for so long have craved to become"

His words confused me so insanely much but the horrified feeling in my stomach rose and I became almost nauseous. I knew this was far from good. So, so, so far from good.

I looked back at the water whispering a series of 'no's' under my breath.

I felt him come up behind me and then he leaned in and whispered in my ear "You finally got what you wanted and now you will have to live with it for the rest of eternity. For the rest of forever"

I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek.

Then I opened then again and I was someplace else.

I sat up in a flash. My breath was fast a ragged, my skin was clammy with sweat and my head hurt. It was dark in the room but I could see the silhouette of several things in the room. There was a desk with a chair in front it, there was another different kind of chair in the room too. It looked like a rocking chair.

Slowly, I turned and let my legs move out over the edge of the bed and down until my feet reached the floor.

"Bella?" a voice sounded in the darkness.

I let out a surprised squeak and jumped back in the bed accidently hitting my head against the wall the bed was placed by.

I whimpered and I reached to rub the spot on the back of my head that surely would form a bulge.

Suddenly light was turned on. It wasn't from the big lamp hanging from the ceiling but from a smaller one on the desk.

I saw a figure form from the shadows and I tried to lean away from it by pressing myself up the wall.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

My heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest and I opened my mouth several times attempt to speak. Who was this person? What was this person doing here? What was I doing here? Where was I?

I wanted to ask the mystery person of that but the words wouldn't pass my lips.

"Bella, did you hurt yourself?" The person was instantly in front of me and I sighed deeply in relief.

It was only Damon.

I smiled and laughed shakily while throwing my arms around him. I ignored the coursing through my body and hugged him tighter.

"Are you really awake?" he asked. His arms came up and wrapped around me as he moved us around so He was sitting on the bed with me in his lap.

I looked at him confused "Has I been awake before?"

He shook his head while smiling gently at me "No, you were sleep talking"

I blushed. Damn it. I had hoped that I didn't do it anymore after having come to Forks but the habit seems to follow me everywhere. It was even more embarrassing than the blasted heart monitor back in the hospital.

"Oh" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He laughed "Don't worry about it. I think it kinda adorable. Well, except when…" he trailed of.

He closed his mouth and looked away from me. In the dim light I could see pain in his face.

"What? Except when what?" I asked him.

He looked back at me with a more collected expression "Nothing. Never mind it"

I frowned "No, please tell me" I looked at him and jutted out my bottom lip while giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

HE started at me for a minute and then he sighed "It isn't fair" he leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose "I can't refuse you when you pull such an act on me"

"Then don't"

He sighed again "Your sleep talking isn't as sweet to hear when you're…well, when you're having a nightmare" his forehead wrinkled and he looked very troubled.

My eyes widened. Oh shit. I had been talking while having that weird dream.

"What did I say?" I whispered to him not able to get my voice any higher than that.

"Nothing much, you mostly made noises"

"Noises?"

"Yeah, like you whimpered and stuff" He drew in a shaky breath "It was difficult to watch you like that"

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Scared, afraid, helpless. I was about to wake you but then…"

I sat up more straight and looked at him intently "What?"

"Then you said Edward's name" Damon finished saying.

I blushed wildly and got a horrible feeling in my guts. Oh, no. Damon probably thought I was dreaming about Edward in a good way. The way you dream of someone you…like.

"Damon, it wasn't like that"

"So, Edward wasn't there?" He asked a little more sharply than I liked.

I cringed from the hardness in his tone "No, Edward was there but… Oh, how can I explain? It wasn't because he was saving me or something like that"

Damon's face lost its hurt and suspicion "Then what? Why did you day his name then?"

I shrugged a little, not really knowing what to say, how to explain properly "I guess you could say that he was the… bad guy in the dream"

"What?"

I grimaced "Well, he wasn't exactly the one bringing me the most comforting feeling. He said things to me…"

"What things?" Damon demanded quickly. I could hear the anger and fury laced in his voice at the thought of Edward saying anything out of place to me.

I shook my head and stared him in the eye "No, not like that. Something was happening in the dream that kinda freaked me out and he said things that made no sense at all and it made me even more confused and I started to get scared but I don't even know why…" I was rambling.

"You shouldn't be scared. You don't have to be, I'll protect you. No matter what" he said passionately.

I smiled lightly "Damon, you can't exactly protect you from my dreams. Besides, I'm safe inside my head. Unless you know someone who's able to get into people's heads" I laughed but quickly stopped when I saw his face get clouded.

His eyes darkened and he stared at me with such intensity that I felt like it might burn me up.

"I will protect you. No matter how, where or from who. No one will ever hurt you again"

And then without warning he kissed me.

The intensity and passion in his voice was magnified in his kiss.

His lips moved against mine with a fire I had never in my whole life experienced.

One of his arms snaked around me and pulled me close in a quick move. Though he wasn't exactly gentle with me he didn't hurt me either. His other hand crept into my hair at the base of my neck and took a firm grip on my hair and pulled on it. His grip kept me close to him without any chance of escape. That was fine with me.

I had never felt such strong emotions. It was like both his and mine were mixed together and therefore almost too powerful for one person to bear.

His lips were warm and soft on mine and they moved in different patterns not even caring that I wasn't really responding. Only when my brain unfroze I was able to control my lips into moving against him in an unfamiliar way.

I wanted to be with him like this forever. I wanted him to never let me go, to always be with me.

I could feel his hands shaking as he caressed me. His hands brushed against my face, the clung around my waist, they fisted in my hair. The touched everywhere that they could. I gave him what I could and he took it greedily, desperately. He was holding me like I was the only person that could keep him from drowning. He was everywhere, the passion was all over.

I couldn't breathe properly. Damon seemed to be in another world, in a trance of his own.

I needed a minute to breathe, a pause. I laid my hands on his chest and pushed but he wouldn't budge. I used more strength but he didn't even seems to notice my effort.

I whimpered at the missing lack of oxygen. My hands shot into his hair and I gripped with all my strength and pulled on it.

Finally, he noticed my attempt. He drew back a bit an opened his hooded eyes to look at me in deep confusion.

My breathing was hard as I struggled to get enough air into my lungs. I saw his eyes widened in realization. I dropped my head down on his shoulder, not able to hold it up any longer.

His grip on me loosened but he never moved away.

"Bella" He started "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I got too caught up in it all and forgot that you're…" he stopped.

I raised my head and looked at him in puzzlement "That I'm what?"

A moment went by as he seemed to search for the right words.

"I forgot that you are injured" he finally finished.

My gaze was fixed on him for a couple of seconds. There was something off about the way he said it. He was covering for something. Hiding something.

Eventually, I just nodded, deciding to have his conversation at a later time.

I glanced out of the window and into the blackness of the night. Suddenly, it hit me. It was in the middle of the night. I looked back at Damon. What the hell was he doing in my room in the middle of the night?

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm here to take care of you" he answered like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be here at this hour.

"But it's…" I glanced at the clock on my bedside table "…one in the morning" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

He ran a hand through his hair "Well, I just… I thought that… maybe if you… it could…" he struggled for the right words.

I couldn't help but smile a little. It was kind of adorable when he did that.

I put a finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up "I don't mind you being here" I assured him "I just don't know what to tell Charlie if he finds out"

Damon smirked at me "Don't worry, Kitten. He won't notice a thing"

He kissed my finger and took it in his to intertwine our hands. I smiled and blushed at his actions. I liked the way he called me Kitten. It gave me tingles all over.

But then I remembered yesterday's events in the car.

I frowned at him "Damon, what happened in the car when you were driving me home?"

He hesitated for a moment "To be honest…" He sighed "I have no idea. You had gone all pale" smirk "Well, paler than usual. And you started talking under your breath. I got worried and then all of then sudden you went out like a light"

I stared into his smoldering blue eyes as he spoke.

"I called Dr. Cullen but he just said it could be due to some of the pains you were experiencing. Charlie wanted me to take you back to the hospital but Dr. Cullen and I convinced him that it would be better if you were at home"

I nodded, thankful for it. I was getting uncomfortable in the hospital. I liked the walls of my new home much better than that depressing place.

"Bella?" He asked. He stroked my cheek drawing me back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"What happened in the car?" he asked me with caution.

I blushed. I didn't want to tell him about the voice in my head. He would think I was a lunatic.

"Why are you blushing?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes. Damn, he could feel the heat underneath his fingertips, I was sure.

"I don't want to tell you" I muttered embarrassed.

I could see the pain his face at my words. It was just as clear in his voice "Why not?"

I looked down and blushed harder "Because it's embarrassing"

I felt his hand go under my chin and he raised my head until I had to look at him.

"Never feel embarrassed" he whispered to me, his voice gentle "You can tell me anything"

I sighed deeply "Well, I heard something in my head"

He looked at me questioningly "What did you hear?"

"A voice" I told him.

"Do you know who's voice it was?"

I nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Who's?" He asked me. I could tell that he was genuinely curious. His curiosity told me that there was more to this incident than I realized. He was way too upbeat over it.

I looked at him through my eyelashes "It was yours, Damon"

Surprise was evident on his face "Well, that's interesting"

Then his eyes softened "But, Bella why would you think that was embarrassing?"

I shrugged "I don't know" and I really didn't. Somehow, hearing his voice in my head was just embarrassing to me.

He didn't press for more information but just stared at me in response. I knew he wanted to get a concrete answer from me but he didn't push it. For that I was glad.

"I think you should go back to sleep" he suddenly said.

I nodded but didn't move.

He frowned "Do you want me to leave?" he asked. I could see that he didn't like the idea of him leaving.

I shook my head "No, I don't" Once again I blushed. Admitting such things to him was hard for me.

He tilted his head and stared at me intently "Can I sleep with you?"

The blush spread furiously and I could feel my cheeks burning wildly at his question.

A tiny smirk graced his lips "That's not what I meant" he said with warmth in his eyes "What I meant was, can I sleep _beside _you?"

I couldn't find my voice for a couple of moments. Damon didn't speak either. He just waited for me to either refuse or accept his wish.

Finally, I nodded my approval.

"Lie down" He whispered.

Slowly, I did as he said.

"Turn around" he requested still in a quiet voice.

I turned 'till I was facing the wall. All of the sudden the lights went out. I hadn't even heard him move but somehow he had gone to turn it off and then he was back again without a sound.

Without warning, he laid down on the space I had left behind me. He turned to lie on the side too.

He snaked an arm over my side and rested it on my stomach. Then he pulled me back against him so his chest was flush against my back.

My breathing was coming faster and my body was stiff. I was unsuccessful in my attempt to relax.

I could feel him move slightly and then his voice was at my ear "Bella, you can relax" he whispered to me.

I shivered at the sound of his voice. It was deep and husky in my ear.

He placed a kiss underneath my ear, upon the tender skin there.

"Just relax" he murmured "Go to sleep, Bella" the hand on my stomach went underneath the fabric of my T-shirt and then his warm and soft fingers were caressing my skin.

I closed my eyes at the wave of feeling that crashed over me.

I drew in a shaky breath and willed my body to relax.

"That's is" he breathed encouragingly "Just relax and get some sleep. I'll be here"

My eyelids got heavier "Promise?"

He let his lips brush against my neck and laid his palm out flat on my stomach "I promise" he whispered.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been some time since last update. It seems that the real world is craving all my attention lately.**

**QUESTION:**** In the Vampire diaries TV show, do you think that Stefan should choose Elena or Katherine? And should Elena choose Stefan or Damon? I've been rather curious about this.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Spelling, grammar and so on…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Would love to hear you guys' thoughts! **


	31. Chapter 31

DAMON'S POV

Sunlight shone in the room through the small openings in the curtains. Bird song was audible from outside, announcing the start of the new day.

I looked away from the curtain and down at Bella sleeping beside me.

We were both lying on our sides. Her with her back to the wall and my back to the room, we were facing each other. Her hands were resting on my chest just below where her head had snuggled up against. We lay as close to each other as possible with our legs tanged and my arms around her waist.

Her face was so innocent with strands of brown hair falling upon it. Everything about her looked so peaceful except the little wrinkle between her eyebrows.

The wrinkle had been deeper earlier when it had still been dark outside. She had been muttering and squirming all night long signaling that she had been having not so pleasant dreams. Whenever this would happen I would hold her tighter and whisper words of comfort into her ear.

Lying here, in her bed with her warm and inviting body so close to me was my vision of heaven.

But it couldn't last forever. I had to go to the Cullens and tell them of Katherine. I had gone straight to Bella after our encounter and I hadn't had the chance to catch the rest of them up on things. Stefan and Elena were there too. Carlisle wife, Esme, had offered them to stay in their home. She kept insisting that they had more than enough room for it.

What had surprised me was that she afterwards had turned to me with the same offer. She had tried to convince me to stay as well but I declined as politely as I could.

I didn't really feel comfortable in their house. I figured that it might have something to do with the fact that I sleep and they don't. I would feel too vulnerable. I didn't need as much sleep as humans but I couldn't go forever without. Especially if I was low on Power.

I drew Bella a little closer to me for a minute and kissed her very lightly on her parted lips. I moved to get up but I could feel her arms go around me and try to prevent me from leaving her side.

I let out a low chuckle as she whimpered in protest.

I bent down to whisper in her ear "Bella, I have to go"

"Don't" she mumbled back "Just stay here"

I sighed "You have no idea how much that suggestion tempts me. It is very hard to refuse"

"Then don't" The corner of her lips turned up just a bit.

I smirked "Nice try, doll face but it ain't gonna work"

I could see her face slip into a pout. I laughed at that. It looked rather cute on her face but I knew it wasn't all that serious.

Once again I leaned down to let my lips brush over hers but she responded too quickly for me to pull away. I had to work on this. It could be dangerous for me if I kept being swayed by her. And it would be even more dangerous if she discovered my weakness for her.

I smiled against her lips. I drew back half an inch "Bella, I really gotta go and you aren't making it easy for me" my lips moved against hers as I spoke.

She leaned back and lay down on the bed "Yeah, I know"

I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it first and then let my lips travel down to her wrist were I nipped at her skin.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" I promised her. I would much rather stay here with her but had things to take care of and I knew that it wouldn't be good if I waited too long to deal with them.

Katherine was on the loose and she knew about Bella and mine's relationship. If you could even call it a relationship. I would rather stay here and keep an eye on Bella, make sure that Katherine came nowhere near her but I had to inform the others.

I let go of her and moved towards the window. I halted in my steps remembering that Bella had never seen me do it before. She might find it incredibly strange if I went out the window. And Charlie was at work so I could easily use the door.

I looked back at her and smirked "Now, Ms. Swan, I want you to stay indoors and not do anything anywhere near dangerous. You need to take good care of yourself in order to heal quickly"

Again a pout slipped over her face and she actually crossed her arms over her chest.

I raised my eyebrows at her "Would you rather go back to the hospital?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

Her arms quickly unfolded themselves "No" She sighed "I promise I'll be good"

I nodded in mock approval "Good"

She stuck her tongue out at me and I smirked in response.

I hesitated in the doorway. I was tempted to turn around and take the necklace filled with vervain off of her so I could compel her to not invite anyone in.

I resisted my urge, knowing that it was wrong to do that to her.

My eyes found her wide brown ones and I pleaded with her "Please, be careful, Bella" I begged her. I knew that she had me totally whipped, more than any other girl had ever even gotten close to, but I needed her to stay safe. No matter how mellow that would make me seem. There was just no denying it; I was hers inside and out. Just as she was mine.

I drove my Ferrari in directions of the Cullens deep in thought.

So much was happening right now. Ada getting turned, Bella losing her memory, Katherine showing up. I got the feeling that Bella's accident was connected with Katherine's sudden appearance.

I thought back to our encounter on the rooftop. She had said something about Bella's accident then.

"_My little stunt with the animal was not that creative but it worked anyway. Almost. If it hadn't been for you, Damon then it would have"_

She had been the cause of the accident. But she failed. She said so herself, that she wasn't entirely successful.

That little bitch had gone after Bella but she clearly hadn't expected Bella to survive. But why would Katherine want Bella dead? It couldn't be just to get to me. It had to be something bigger. Like up on the rooftop my instinct told me that something was wrong. Katherine wouldn't come here willingly. It had to be by force. She was running from something, someone.

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. Telling the Cullens about the new trouble in Forks. Trouble named Katherine.

I speed up as I neared their place. I screeched to a stop outside their home and was out of the car in a flash and up by the front door.

I paused. Maybe it would be common politeness to knock. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door with my knuckles three times.

In a matter of second the door flew open.

I was greeted by Ada's smiling face "Hey Damon!"

I found myself smiling back at her. For some reason it made me happy that she was okay. She was taking it all surprisingly well and even though she had more to deal with than the rest of us she still managed to smile her way through it. I could see why Bella loved her so much and why people so easily became fond of her.

"Hey Ada"

She tilted her head to the side "It's good to see you and all Damon and don't think I don't want you here but aren't you supposed to be with Bella?" she asked me.

I looked at her with a serious expression "There are some things that you guys need to know"

She frowned and I could see she wanted to ask about it but she decided against it. For that I was glad. It was easier for me if I could tell them all at the same time.

We walked deeper into the house at human speed.

"So, what's up with you and Eddie-boy?" I said as to lighten the mood.

I looked at her and I was absolutely sure that if she had been human she would have been blushing big time for sure.

She shrugged and tried to act nonchalant "I don't know what you're talking about" she mumbled not looking at me. She acted like a human teenage girl, refusing to admit that she fancied a guy. It was fun.

I smirked "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's so obvious that you have a thing for him" I drawled.

She stopped and then suddenly dragged me outside the house with her hand over my mouth and a furious look on her face. I kind of let her drag me otherwise she wouldn't have been able to move me. Even with her newborn strength I was still stronger than her.

"Damon!" She hissed at me "Would you just shut up! You can't just say something like that in his house where his whole family is present. Especially not when there is a very good chance of them hearing you say it!"

I just laughed at her and she hit me on the arm with her fist.

She growled at me "Argh! You're worse than any older brother I could have ever had!"

I toned down my laughter but I couldn't keep the smile of my face.

"Okay, okay" I raised my hands "I promise I'll behave"

She huffed and I smirked in response. We started to walk back towards the house but as we stepped onto the front porch I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"But I won't be his best man at the wedding" I smirked while saying.

She let out a strangled cry and threw herself at me. We tumbled onto the grown, her on top of me trying to beat me with her tiny fists.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and that only made her angrier.

"I'd much rather be one of your bridesmaids!" I grinned loudly between laughs.

She let out another cry of rage and kept pounding her hands into my chest.

"I want to be maid of honor but I'm sure that spot is reserved for Bella" I said still laughing.

It however died down quickly when I saw Ada's face fall. She was still sitting on my but she was no longer hitting me or struggling with me.

I raised myself up on my elbows "What's the matter?"

Ada's gaze fixed back on me. It had seemed like she had forgotten my presence for second.

"Nothing" She shrugged and tried to look normal but I saw through her mask. She got off of me and stood up in one controlled move.

She managed to keep her face natural but I saw the pain burning in her eyes. When she started to move back to the house once again I stopped her by grabbing a light hold on her arm.

"Hey, hold on for a second" I turned her around and made her look at me "Talk to me. What's going on?"

She shrugged again but this time her attempt to disguise her sadness failed big time.

"It's just that…" she began "If Bella never gets back her memory then she can't know who I am"

"Why not?" I asked her. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold.

"Because right now she's free"

I frowned at her "What is that supposed to mean?"

She sighed deeply and bit her lip, clearly a human habit that had survived her change "I don't know how the rules is in your world but in this world, my world, the world I live in now because of my change, well, we have rules when it comes to humans. If a human gains knowledge of our existing then that human has to either be changed into a vampire or be killed"

I cringed at the latter option immediately thinking of Bella.

"There is a group of vampires called the Volturi. You could say that they're the royalty of the vampire world. They make sure that vampires obey the law. And back when Bella was with Edward she met the Volturi"

"How?" I asked her curiously.

She shook her head "It's a long story that involves enough heartbreak for you to want to kill Edward. But long story short, the Volturi discovered that Bella knew about vampires. They started of with saying that she was to be killed but instead it ended with Alice promising that Bella would be changed. Edward was very against it. He believes that we have no souls and he didn't want to do that to Bella"

I snorted and glared in direction of the house "Yeah, sure, but he has no worries about stealing your soul"

A hiss was heard from somewhere inside the house.

Cool, he heard me. That little sucker deserved it.

Ada's hand connected with the back of my head "Damon, you know it was an accident. It was never Edward's intentions for this to happen"

I rolled my eyes, still not too keen about Eddie-boy no matter how much Ada praised him to the skies.

"Back to the explanation" I said and gestured with my hand for her to go on.

"Right. So, you see that Bella was actually pretty much doomed for this faith no matter what. But you must also understand that now that she does not remember it means that she doesn't have to change. She can stay human"

"But didn't she want to be a vampire" I asked her, frustrated by how confusing this was.

"That was before" Ada nearly shouted at me.

"Before what?"

"Before she met you!" she yelled at me.

My eyes widened just a little bit at her words but other than that there was no reaction on my part.

Ada took a deep breath "Look, it's like we talked about in the hospital. The reason Bella wanted to become a vampire was so she could be with Edward forever"

My teeth clenched and my hands followed suit. I didn't want to think about Bella with Edward. She was mine now and hearing about them together only made me want to punch him.

Ada continued in a calmer voice "But now that that has changed…" she shot me a look "Well, she might not want that anymore"

I looked at her with a stern expression"So you want her to remain without those memories?"

She looked completely torn "On one side yes, but on the other side no. I want her to remember because I love her and I want to be a part of her life and have her be a part of mine. But I also want her to never remember because I love her and want to protect her"

She looked so sad and upset that I wrapped my arms around her shaking form.

I stroked her hair while muttering meaningless words of comfort.

At last I unwrapped them from her and took her face in my hands "Ada, we can't control things. We can't control whether or not Bella should get her memory back or if she should never remember. We just have to wait and see what happens and then we can act from there. And Bella do know who you are. At least she knew the human version of you. Bella knows that she has a sister but she had a hard time really recognizing you because of your change"

"But you could erase her memory. You could take away her necklace and compel her to never remember" she whispered almost begging.

I shook my head sadly and let go of her. I looked directly into her ruby red eyes "No, Ada. I won't do that to her"

Ada drew in a shaky breath "Not even if it could save her?"

"But we can't be sure that it would save her. Those Volturi dudes might end up thinking that she should be killed just to get rid of any kind of threat. They might doubt how powerful my abilities are" I wanted her to understand what I was saying. I knew that she wanted to save Bella. So did I, more than anything "Ada, we have to look at this from all angles and we have to step very carefully"

She nodded her head slowly "Yeah, I know" she replied.

I put an arm around her shoulders and we finally made it inside the house without bickering. Or fighting.

Suddenly a thought hit me. It hadn't entered my mind before now that I remembered, I needed to know.

"Ada?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Where does Charlie think you are?" I asked her looking intently at her.

She bowed her head as if she was ashamed "I called both my mom and Charlie to set things right. I told Charlie that there was an emergency and that I was already on my way home"

My eyebrows furrowed "And he didn't ask any questions"

Ada looked up at me and glared "Charlie is a very trusting person when it comes to people he cares about. He knows that he can trust me"

I raised my eyebrows at her and shot her a playful look.

She grimaced at me and looked back down "And then there's the real version. I made sure to call just after the whole accident with Bella had happened. He was so preoccupied with everything that was happening that I knew he wouldn't ask that many questions. I knew it would make him worry about me too but it really was the most convenient time. I convinced him that it wasn't anything serious and that I wasn't in trouble but I needed to go home."

I nodded. That sounded like a truer version of it all. I knew how frantic he had been during Bella's stay at the hospital and I agreed with Ada that it was the perfect opportunity to avoid any unwanted questions.

"What about your mom?"

"She won't be back from her trip for another week and if things haven't been sorted out by then…" deep sigh "then I'll tell her I'm staying here with Charlie for a while longer"

I shot a teasing smile her way "The advantage of having divorced parents, eh?"

She chuckled "Yeah, you could say that"

I shook my head in amusement.

"Well, let's do this" Ada said. She turned away from me and called out "Guys! Come down here for a sec, would ya?"

Yes, let's get this over with so I could get out there and kill that little bitch. Or at least kick her ass.

**A/N: Chapter 31 everyone! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Good or bad. **

**QUESTION!****: Do you want Katherine to try and steal Damon away from Bella? Or do you want her to just be non-romantic towards him? **

**Thanks to: Inee,** **i-heart-waterFights, crazyperson17, .laughing, LustingAfterRob, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, houseofnightfan1 for reviewing last chapter. **

**And special gratitude to those of you who has steadily reviewed throughout the whole story. If you guys ever want me to read any of your fanfictions just let me know. I'm on the hunt for new good stories!**


	32. Chapter 32

DAMON'S POV

We were all seated at the big table in the dining room. I looked around at each of their faces, lingering a little bit longer at Stefan and Elena. I decided that I would tell them without further wait. There would be no sugar-coating it from my side.

I folded my hands on the wooden table in front of me and looked at them instead, thinking of Bella back in her room lying in her bed. That was a better picture for sure than thinking of Elena's blasted doppelganger.

I spoke in a calm voice "I saw Katherine yesterday," the way I said it sounded like the piece of news did not affect me at all. Not positive but not negative either. The news affected me greatly but I kept my emotions at bay.

"What!" Stefan stood up from his chair in a flash. His eyes told me that he deeply hoped that this was my way of making a sick kind of joke.

I nodded to confirm my own words "It's true. I saw her when I was at the hospital. I went to feed on top of the roof and she just suddenly appeared"

Stefan looked outraged "To feed? Damon…"

"From blood bags!" I hissed at him. How could he concentrate on something like that seconds after having heard of Katherine's return? Big picture, please!

"Katherine?" Ada asked looking confused as did the rest of the Cullens "Who's that?"

Oh, right. They had no idea who the insane chick was. Well, they could count themselves lucky. Until now.

"That's Stefan and Damon's ex-girlfriend," Elena replied, for the first time speaking since I had entered the house. She spoke as if she was amused.

"What?" Several voices asked from around the table. All heads were turned in mine or Stefan's direction. Then they would shift and look to the other one.

"Elena," Stefan said disbelieving, still standing. He looked at her in surprise at her sudden proclamation. Then he turned to me as if expecting me to be equally as shocked. He clearly didn't like Katherine being presented as our ex.

I shrugged, not really caring what picture the Cullens got of our connections to Katherine as long as they knew that it was in the past.

"There's no point in arguing with her," I told him. And I was right. Elena was stubborn as hell, just like Bella. Well, you could say that my brother and I really knew how to pick 'em.

He seemed to deflate and finally his legs seemed to give out from underneath him and he sat down again. He ran a hand through his hair while sighing.

"We're not quite following you. Could you maybe explain?" Carlisle said just as calmly as I. He was the only one with a neutral face. His wife just looked genuinely confused while everyone else looked absolutely shocked by Elena's words.

I sighed "Katherine came into our lives back when we were still humans. Both Stefan and I became romantically involved with her and we wanted her to choose whom she loved the most. But she wanted us both and therefore turned us each, leaving us both thinking that she had chosen us"

I hesitated. There was no reason to tell all the glory details from there. They only needed to know the basics.

"Things after that became hard and restricted. We, Stefan, Elena and I, were all in the belief that we would never cross paths with Katherine again. But now she is here in Forks and I doubt that she simply had been passing through and decided to stop for a quick get-together with us. She is up to something"

I was about to continue with telling them the remains of my knowledge but was interrupted by Ada.

"Do Bella know that your _ex_ is in town?" She spat at me. She sneered as she pronounced the word 'ex'

I raised my eyebrows at her "Wow, where did the sudden hostility come from?"

She crossed her arms over her chest in a bitchy move "I just think Bella should know that her guy is going around town, meeting his _ex_ while she has been lying in the hospital," she looked at me with her eyes burning with suspicion.

My teeth clenched at that one. How dared she accuse me of cheating on Bella!

"I would never do that to Bella," I growled at her in a low, menacing voice while leaning closer to where she sat "Never would I stoop so low. Never would I hurt her like that"

A tiny glint of fear showed itself in her eyes at my threatening act but she covered it up with a snort.

"Ada," Edward murmured gently from beside her and laid a hand upon hers which was resting in her lap. It wasn't as if he was warning her to behave but more like trying to get her to see how ridiculous she was acting.

She looked at him and it seemed that a whole conversation took place in between the two of them that everyone else was oblivious to.

Finally, she sighed deeply and turned back to me but didn't quite look me in the eye "Sorry, Damon. I didn't mean to be rude or to snap at you. I guess I'm just a bit overprotective over Bella now when she doesn't have a clue in the world about all of this," only when she had said all of this she looked at me. I could see that she really meant the apology and that she didn't mean to doubt my loyalty to Bella.

I stared at her for a moment but then nodded at her "That's okay, Ada" I simply said.

She gave me a little smile before moving her eyes to gaze at her and Edward's intertwined hands.

"But why do you think that she is here?" Carlisle's wife asked. I could see worry deep in her eyes.

I sighed and looked straight at her "I think she's here because of Bella," I told her "At least that's what I got from what she told me that time on the roof"

"What exactly did she say?" Elena asked me sharply.

"She actually admitted that she had been what had caused Bella's accident" I replied with a dead voice.

"What?" Ada exclaimed "How?" Everyone at the table seemed to want to know the same.

"The animal that ran across the road was what caused Bella's to crash and apparently Katherine was that animal" I waited for another round of outbursts.

"What?" There it was.

"Our kind of vampire has the ability to transform into an animal. You have to be very powerful in order to have the ability. Certain vamps can do it and Katherine is one of them. Katherine can change into a fox. I saw it run out in front of Bella's car but didn't give it any further thought. Besides, it didn't look like a fox. More like a deer or something. I was too concentrated on Bella to recognize it as her," I explained to them.

"Damon?" Alice said.

I turned my attention to her "Yes?"

She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands while looking at me curiously "Can you turn into an animal?" she asked me. Her honey colored eyes shone with excitement.

"Alice" Edward said "There are more important things to talk about right now. Besides, it's not any of our business"

I rolled my eyes. The dude is trying to get on my good side just by trying to defend my privacy. Yeah… keep on dreaming!

He turned to glare at me. Oh, he heard me.

I couldn't keep the smirk from breaking out on my face. I had something I wanted to try. I had wanted to see his response to it.

I forced a picture of a naked Ada into my mind.

He shifted in his seat and growled furiously at me. I could see his hand tightening around Ada's.

My smirk became even wider as I got my theory confirmed. He was just as into her as she was into him. Of course, he would end up being mates with Bella's very own sister. The sister that had despised him until now, the sister he had turned against her will…

His growl became louder as he listened to my thoughts.

"Damon," Stefan suddenly interrupted. He looked at me warningly. He looked mad at me for getting Edward mad. He knew I was messing with him.

"What?" I asked, innocently and held my hands up in defense "He's the one creeping around inside my head," I turned to Edward "Shoo shoo," I waved my hands at him "out of my head, you," I shooed him like he was a stray cat on the front of my porch.

"Damon, grow up," Ada said while rolling her eyes.

I looked at her and still smirking "Honey, no one in this room is gonna grow up any time soon," I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at me again but didn't respond. She leaned into Edward's side and rested her head on his shoulder. This calmed him down and he looked at her with adoration all over his ridiculous face.

I snorted to myself. Wow, they had really gone lovey-dovey around each other lately. But, then again, Bella and I were much the same. Though, I would never admit it. I would seem whipped… But was it so bad to be as long as I was whipped because of Bella? Bella… God, I missed her. And it had only been an hour or so since I had seen her last. Yup, whipped.

"So, to get back to the subject, Bella's got your ex after her, trying to kill her?" Carlisle asked.

I grimaced and looked at Stefan "Yup, we got a craaaazy ex on the loose," I rolled my eyes while saying it.

"How are we gonna stop her?" Alice's husband, Jasper asked us. His voice was all business, clearly gone into strategy mode.

"We need to know what she wants, what she's doing here in Forks," Stefan replied.

I thought for a second before speaking "I don't think she's acting on her own. I think she's doing it for someone else"

"Like she's doing someone a favor or what?" Alice asked me raising a tiny eyebrow.

I shook my head and snorted "Please, Katherine don't do favors. That is unless she gets something in return," I paused "I think she's here to pay a debt."

"What do you mean," Ada asked me. I forgot that they didn't know Katherine like Elena, Stefan and I did.

"I think she has gotten herself in trouble. And now to save her own skin she's doing this to Bella so she'll go free herself," I muttered, going the possibility over in my head.

I was deep in thought when Stefan spoke "Is there anyone you know that would be after Bella? That would want her dead or harmed?" he asked, looking around at the Cullens.

Before any of them said anything, I spoke while looking at Ada mostly "What about those Volturi guys?"

She thought about it and slowly nodded seeing what I meant.

"They don't know she's lost her memory and has no recollection of vampires" I continued voicing my thoughts. "Maybe they sent Katherine to kill Bella"

"Yes, but…" Ada said while wrinkling her forehead. "…why send Katherine? Why not just do it themself?"

"Because we don't know Katherine," Edward suddenly spoke. It was almost as if he was talking to himself. "If it hadn't been for you then we would never have had any knowledge of her," I could hear the pieces coming together as he spoke. "The Volturi wouldn't want to make us mad, they want to keep peace and if they sent someone like Katherine then we would simply have thought that it was some regular accident. If Damon hadn't been here he wouldn't have been able to save Bella but he wouldn't have seen Katherine either. We would never have connected the Volturi to this. Bella would simply have died in a car crash"

"But how had I not seen it then?" Alice exclaimed, clearly irritated by the turn of events, "I have been watching Aro's decisions like a hawk and he didn't give orders to anything like this"

There was silent for a moment. Alice looked at each face, waiting for us to explain how the Volturi could still be the reason for Katherine's appearance.

"Maybe…" Edward began, "Maybe, it wasn't Aro's decision. Alice, when we were in Italy, Aro was the one being reluctant about killing Bella. He thought that the fact that she could resist Jane, himself and me was a clear sign that she would have some sort of spectacular gift as a vampire. He wanted her to turn, not killed"

"Yes…"Alice said, realization dawning on her "Caius was the one wanting her to be killed"

I had been frozen from the second they had mentioned Aro's name.

"Wait, did you say 'Caius' and 'Aro'?"

Alice turned to me "Yeah?"

"I guess that there's one name you're leaving out?" I said with angst in my voice.

"You mean, Marcus?" Carlisle said.

Hearing the last expected name being mentioned made me groan and put my head in my hands.

"Oh god! Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no," I was murmuring "They are the Volturi? Holy crap, if only I had known…"

Alice looked at me confused "So, you do know who they are after all?" she asked me.

I let out a humorless laugh "Yeah, well, you could say that"

Ada glared at me frustrated with this conversation "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I know them well. Maybe a little too well" I grimaced.

"Oh, no…" Edward said.

"Don't tell me…" Alice.

"That you were…" Ada.

"A member of their guard" I nodded, finishing the sentence.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Hope the cliffy made it okay. Unless you hate cliffies, then it's bad :P **

**Thanks to ****cittycatty**** for the idea of Damon being a former member of the bad vamp gang :D**

**QUESTION!****: Do you want the Cullens to go to Volterra in order to sort things out or do you want the Volturi to come to Forks? Or shouldn't they make a physical appearance at all in the story at all?**

**If you have any questions for me or any request for the story then don't be shy! Do tell if you have any ideas or something that you'd think would be cool to have in this fanfiction. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, the regulars, anonymous and everyone else!**

**Please leave a review! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

DAMON'S POV

Every look was fixed on me.

I didn't say anything but simply stared back at them, waiting for the millions of question to leave their mouths.

But they never came.

I looked around at them "Any questions?"

"How?" the little Pixie asked, her eyes still huge with shock.

"How what? How could I join them?" I asked for clarification.

"No," She shook her head "I mean, I know you drink human blood and the way you acted when you first came to town, well, I guess you could have fit with them very well"

"Then how what?"

"How could you not have known that it was Aro, Caius and Marcus that we have talked about all the times we said 'Volturi'?"

I ran a hand through my hair "Because I didn't know that that was what they were called by others"

"They never told you?" Carlisle asked me very confused.

I shook my head "No, they introduced themselves to me as the Italian coven"

Everyone got the shocked expression slapped back in their faces "What? Why?" several asked at the same time.

I shrugged "I have no idea. I'm just as confused as you are"

"Maybe…" Carlisle mumbled.

I looked at him "Yes? Maybe what?"

He hesitated for a second. His eyes moved back and forth between Stefan and I "Your last name are Salvatore, right?"

We both nodded "Yeah, so?" I said, wanting him to explain the meaning of his question.

"And you're originally from Italy?"

We both nodded again.

He turned to speak to me only "Did they ever show any interest in your last name?"

"Yeah, well, Aro was very interested in knowing about my heritage and stuff" I replied warily.

"I think I know why they never used 'Volturi' when around you" he said to me.

"Why?" I asked, this time curiously.

"Before I answer that can I ask you something?"

I nodded reluctantly "Okay…"

He leaned forward to rest his forearms on the table, his hands folded "Do this Katherine have any connections to the Volturi?"

I grimaced "Well, yeah, you could say that?"

Pixie was the one to speak next "Care to explain so the rest of us can be a part of the conversation?"

"Katherine knows the Volturi," I began "One of the leaders, Caius, once turned a man named Klaus. He was the one to turn Katherine" I said.

"Yea, this happened before I met the Volturi. Klaus is a part of the Volturi. He runs things in Asia for them. Klaus somehow heard that Katherine was dead and he believed it was you that killed and therefore he wanted revenge on the Salvatore family," Carlisle told us.

"But she didn't die," The blond haired vampire said "She being here in Forks certainly proves it"

"She faked her death," Stefan explained. "After the trouble between Damon and I began she ended up going into the sun. Or so we were to believe"

Carlisle nodded "Yes, I assume it was that which reached the ears of the Volturi and drove Klaus to want revenge" he paused "The Volturi were responsible for the massacre of the entire Salvatore family"

"And that is why they never said their real name," I added before he could "They thought I knew about it"

Carlisle's brows furrowed "I'm surprised you don't know about it. I mean it was your family"

I grimaced and looked at Stefan. "Neither Stefan nor I have been in any kind of contact with our family since our turn. We never sought any information about them ever again"

It was silent after that. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a loaded silence. I could almost see the wheels spinning inside their heads.

"When did you join them?" Carlisle asked me.

"Shortly after my turn. I stayed in Italy and we crossed paths, unintentionally," I responded calmly.

"Why did you leave?" Ada asked me. She wasn't asking me in the accusing voice I had expected. She seemed to be merely curious about it.

I sighed deeply, recalling the memories "It wasn't completely willingly. I kind of heard something that I shouldn't have"

"If you don't mind me asking…" she started hesitantly but I interrupted.

"It alright," I knew that she was curious about what exactly I had heard. What had made me leave.

"I was well liked in the Volturi," I began my tale "Caius was obsessed with getting rid of the children of the moon. The werewolves. I was the one to lead the mission in both Europe and Asia. And after that had been succeeded he trusted me very deeply. Aro did too up until I discovered his little secret"

I took a deep breath and stared outside while the memories came rushing back.

"You see, Marcus once had a mate, a wife. Her name was Didyme and Marcus had planned to leave the Volturi and live his life with her. But Aro was very unhappy with that a secretly got her killed in order to get Marcus to stay"

Several gasps were heard from around the table. Not from Carlisle though, I figured that he already knew the story.

"One night I heard Aro talking to someone about it. But he later found out that I had gained that knowledge. To him it was catastrophic. I actually held the power to destroy the Volturi. Didyme was Caius's sister. And if it slipped out that Aro had killed her then both Caius and Marcus would want revenge and it would ruin all his work," I said.

"But…" Pixie started "In the Volturi there is one vampire, Chelsea. She has the ability to weaken the bonds between people but she can also make them stronger. That is why everyone of the Volturi's guard is so ridiculously devoted to their 'masters'," she sneered the last word.

I couldn't help but smile at the way the little Pixie was thinking. She thought it was insane the way the guards, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demitri and so on, was so loyal to the three leaders. I couldn't agree more.

"Yes, she could have prevented it," I told Alice "She could just have strengthened the bonds between them and nothing would have happened"

"Then why didn't she just do that?" Edward asked.

I smirked "Because she would have been on my side. She would have done anything I would have asked of her"

"Why?" Alice asked, disbelievingly.

"Do you know of the Volturi's dealings with the Immortal children?" I asked them all.

They all nodded. I had expected so much. Carlisle had after all been an insider.

"They once had a couple of them inside Volterra. Aro had desired very much to study them, hoping that they would be able to be trained" I said, thinking back "One of them had been locked up and Chelsea had been the one to guard it. It managed to escape from its prison. Chelsea could have beaten it but it had help from another fully grown vampire and if I had not been there Chelsea would have been dead. After that she was completely devoted to me. From that day she was in debt to me. She owed me her life"

"Holy moly crap…" Emmett muttered.

"Language, Emmett" Esme scolded but was too shocked herself to put any real force behind it.

"After Aro had found out about my eavesdropping he quickly needed an excuse to get rid of me. But he had nothing that could justify him killing me. I never stepped a food out of place and he knew that if he killed me then it would raise too many questions amongst them. Instead he said he wanted me to go check out how things were in America but I knew he just wanted me gone" I said with a small smirk and head shake.

"But how could you know he wouldn't just kill you after you went and make it look like an accident or something?" Edward asked me suspiciously.

I shrugged and answered rather aloofly "I didn't know that," I answered "He could very well have done it"

"And you didn't care or what?" Alice asked.

I smirked full on now "Well, in case it got to that… I made sure I had a backup plan"

She raised her eyebrows "How could you have a backup plan if you were dead?"

"I told Chelsea everything I knew but warned her against telling anyone else. I said that if she ever got wind of my dead then I wanted her to tell Caius and Marcus about my discoveries," I replied rather arrogantly. I was very satisfied with the plan I had come up with and from the looks of the others faces it seemed that they were impressed.

"So…" Ada started saying after a moment of silence. "You don't think that them sending Katherine here has anything to do with you?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not sure they even know I'm here," I told her.

"I'm certain that it is Caius acting," Alice chimed in. "He wants Bella silenced. One way or another," she added darkly.

I nodded. "Yes, it seems like it"

"So, what do we do?" Jasper asked us.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him rather quietly.

"I mean, you guys," he pointed at Elena, Stefan and I, "knows her best. How do we get rid of her?"

"We have to wait," I replied before either Stefan or Elena could say anything.

"What?" He exclaimed, clearly surprised by my answer. "You don't seriously mean that we're supposed to just let her wander around without us doing something about it. I would have thought you would want to take action considering it's Bella that's her target," he pointed out venomously.

I glared at him. "Of course I want to do something about it," I growled at him. "But didn't you just say that we were the ones that knew her best?"

"Yes, but…"

I cut him off. "Then maybe you should listen to what we have to say before you decide to go off and find a vampire 10 times your age!" I sneered at him.

It was a rather sudden outburst but I was becoming restless. I wanted to go back to Bella, being away from her made me feel very uneasy and I didn't like it.

Jasper didn't respond to my outburst, verbally or any other way. I figured he could feel the reason behind my irritation.

I sighed but refused to apologize. "We can't just go find her like that. She's very talented in that way. It's almost impossible to find her if she doesn't want to be found. Little sucker…" I murmured in the end.

Alice, Ada and, surprisingly enough, Carlisle chuckled slightly at that.

"Then what do we do?" Emmett demanded. He looked ready to head out in the woods and find that little bitch this very second.

I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes before exhaling deeply. "Unfortunately, we have to wait until she makes her next move"

Several of them were about to protest but stopped themselves.

"We know that she is out to kill Bella so protecting her will be my main goal. Being by her side at all times is very important. Katherine will only wait for us to relax our fences. She will strike when we are less guarded," I continued. They all nodded.

I stood from my chair. "I will return to Bella's house now. You may figure out amongst yourselves how it is easiest for you to protect Bella if that is your intentions," I said to them all.

Ada hissed at me. "How can you even expect anything else?"

I looked at her with sad eyes. "I know that you all care for her but Ada, each one of you also got your mates to worry about. And therefore I am giving you the opportunity to work out a plan which suits you best. But I am fully intended on being with Bella all hours of the day. I will not leave her out of my sight, no matter your decisions"

Then Carlisle stood from his seat too. "Bella is a part of our family. We protect our family," he stated simply. He looked at me with grave eyes.

The rest of the Cullens nodded in agreement.

I nodded in thanks. She would be better protected with all of us on our toes.

I turned to walk out the room but stopped and looked back at Elena.

I knew I had to warn Bella about Katherine. She would notice the way we were acting eventually and I knew I needed to have answer. If she was to know who she should be wary of then Elena would be perfect for it.

"Elena?" I said. "Would you mind going with me back to Bella's house?"

"Why?" she asked me, her browns eyes confused.

"I think it would be for the best if Bella knew the looks of who was after her," I replied. I knew this would hurt her.

And it did. Elena's face became a stone mask and her hands clenched into fists.

"Why would Elena be able to do that?" Asked Ada with her brows furrowed.

"Because we look exactly like," Elena told her, her face expressionless.

"Are you twins?" Emmett asked trying to clarify the situation.

"No," Elena said sharply, not looking at them but at me.

"Then how?" He wanted to know.

"It is a long story that we don't have time to tell now," I said looking back at Elena. "Elena may tell you herself if she wish to. I have to get back to Bella" I walked further towards the door but stopped and turned to look at Elena with a pleading expression.

"Please, Elena," I said. I could see her hesitating. "If not for me then for her"

Eventually, she nodded. She held her hand out and Stefan rose from his seat to take it. "Okay," she said.

And then we were off to see Bella.

BELLA'S POV

When I woke from my deep slumber I was still way to drowsy to get up. My body hurt and moving was very hard. I was still wearing cast on my leg and arm and bruises and cuts didn't go unnoticed either. I was a mess.

I knew I was alone in the house. Charlie was back at work and Damon had something to take care of. I didn't know what but I knew that I would need him very soon. I couldn't get downstairs to get my hands on the pills I needed to take. That was why I wasn't allowed to be on my own. And it was why Damon had been assigned to take care of me.

I had to admit that I felt slightly abandoned. I couldn't do anything on my own and I couldn't call Charlie for help. He would immediately freak out about me being alone and then he would be furious with Damon for leaving me alone. I didn't want him to be mad at Damon. Damon simply had things to do and that was understandable. He had been with me the whole week I had spent in the hospital.

I wondered what he was doing. I had slept for three hours and he still wasn't back. Normally, I would have begun to worry but Damon not only looked but acted like a guy that could take care of himself for sure. He didn't need his girlfriend for protection.

If that was even what I was. Was I his girlfriend? Were we in a relationship? Or was it just something casual? No, that couldn't be so. A person who would sacrifice so much of his time on a girl weren't into something casual fling with her. And the way he looked at me… It made me shudder, but in an incredible good way. The way his eyes would shine when he looked at me made me go all fuzzy inside. He made me go fluffy all over.

God, I sounded like a high school girl. But, it's what I am. So, I'm allowed to act that way.

After having lain for a little more than ten minutes, I had to use the bathroom. I wasn't going to call Damon so he could come and help me go pee. Nah ah, not gonna happen.

When we had still been at the hospital he had taken my cell phone and dialed in his number while telling me to call him whenever, no matter what it was. If there was a time where he wasn't there and I needed help for anything he ordered me, oh yes, _ordered_ me, to call him. But I sure as hell wasn't gonna obey in this situation.

Very slowly, I moved my body to sit up. I could feel how stiff my limps were from not having moved in too long but there was pain elsewhere. My leg, which was in cast, was almost impossible to move around and as I tried a dull pain began to rise in it. It slowly ate upwards and was like needles stabbing in my skin and inside my leg.

In a split second I forgot about the broken arm and supported on it to get myself twisted around. I moaned at the contact and grimaced while I felt tears form.

God, this was hell. But I was stubborn as hell. I refused to call Damon just because I had to go use the toilet. I hated depending so much on him, on anybody for that matter.

After a lot of struggling and 37 minutes I was finally back in my bed.

It was very uncomfortable lying here. I couldn't really move to lie on my side because of my broken ribs and the doctor, Carlisle had said it was best to be resting on my back.

I could feel myself getting crappy with the pain and knew it could be long until I needed the medications.

As I lay in the bed, my eyes glanced over at the window. The light was shining through the curtains and lit up the room.

But suddenly it changed.

It was no longer light but dark. Flashes of images shot through my head like a scroll of picture on a computer, changing really fast.

A guy, sitting by that window crouched down, ready to jump out of it.

A house, enormous and so beautiful and elegant with huge windows.

A tiny drop of blood, caused by a paper cut.

Red hair. A woman with messy red hair and a wild face.

Enormous wolves with terrifying teeth but big and kind eyes.

Flying through the forest, trees flashing by while clinging to someone or something hard and cold.

Pitch black and scary eyes in the face of… Damon!

The scroll of pictures stopped there. I could feel my heart beating faster and a whimper escaped me as I took him in.

His face was nothing like it usually was. His teeth was bared, his skin was darker and his eyes bottomless pools.

His features were twisted in a weird way. A horrifying way.

They weren't twisted in anger, no they were twisted in… _hunger_. The kind of thirst that screamed 'dangerous'

Like a slap in the face, I was back in my room. The sudden light hurt my eyes and closed them as a reflex. But that wasn't good either because behind my eyelids the image of Damon had gotten stuck. It was burned into my mind and refused to leave.

It wasn't quite the face of a demon. Because even though it scared me to my soul, it was still beautiful. Too beautiful. It was too alien to be real. Like the face of a dark angel.

Tears were running down my face but I wasn't sobbing. I was numb, frozen, too shocked to really react.

How could that image suddenly show up in my mind? Where did it come from?

But most important of all, was it real or a creation of my imagination?

For some unexplainable reason, I doubted the last possibility.

What the hell was going on? I was starting to remember. But now that I had remembered Damon, looking like that, I suddenly found myself wishing it had stayed hidden in my head.

But if it was real then what was it?

What was he?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The holidays had me preoccupied. **

**Hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know I did! Did any of you get any good Christmas presents? **

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Old and new, anonymous and others! You guys rock my world!**

**Please leave a review! I have gotten a lot of people who has added me to their favorites and alerts and so I would love it if you would leave a review. A smiley would do! **

**:) or :( or :D or :P or B)… Take your pick! It will tell me what you think :P **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who has reviewed! You guys rocks my socks! I'm in awe at all the support you've shown me and the suggestions you've made has been gold for me. **

**Thank you to the regulars, the new ones and the anonymous! **

**ENJOY!**

BELLA'S POV

It was silent. Everything was absolute peace. Except for inside my head. In there, there were a war going on.

The pictures that had taken over my mind a couple of minutes ago were still fresh in my memory. Especially, Damon's face.

Oh my god, that face. It looked so horribly cruel and… merciless. The kind you only find in horror movies… It was too surreal to be true. There was no way it could be real. It had to be something my mind had made up. Maybe I had seen a really frightening movie just before the accident and it was interfering with the memories. Maybe it was flowing together and messing it up. It may just be the creativeness of my imagination.

But what about the wolves? Those enormous dogs that were the size of horses. Where did they come from? How did they get to be a part of my memory? I had never heard of wolves in Forks. Well, I hadn't heard of wolves that big anywhere. But the weird part was that I found myself being more scared of the memory of Damon than the memory of gigantic wolves.

And then there was the guy sitting crouched in my window. I had seen a quick flash of my room where some guy was by my window. And it was in the middle of the night. Though, I wasn't sure it was just 'some' guy. I couldn't be completely sure but the mystery boy reminded me of that Edward Cullen there had been at the hospital with the rest of his family.

But why the heck would he be in my room?

There was the other stuff too. The tiny wound on my finger, the woman with hair like wild flames and a feral face, the big, beautiful house. And the memory that had erupted just before the image of the dark Damon. That memory was more like a short film than a picture.

I had been grabbing something, holding onto something (I had a hard time believing it was some_one_) while trees was rushing by. It was so quick that I hardly had time to really get a decent clue on what was going on. Well, I guessed it was a forest I was in. But… it felt like I was flying, really fast. And I was scared. Terrified, to be more correct. The memory had not been a nice one.

But, then again, none of them could really be qualified as nice.

My body was trembling and I was pacing forth and back in my room. I was sure I would end up wearing a hole in the carpet. Or the floor for that matter.

My heart wouldn't slow down no matter how much I tried to relax. My soul was shaken and my mind in uproar. Adrenalin was shooting through my veins and I was close to just running the hell out of here. I had no idea of where I would run to.

_Any place away from him,_ whispered my fear.

I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath but it escaped as a sob instead. My hands went to run over my face, palms pressing against it as if I could get the memories to vanish that way.

I knew that I had wished so badly to remember but if this was what I got then I just wanted it all to go away again.

What freaked me out the most was of course Damon's face. It just wasn't normal. And because I cared for him so deeply despite my lack of knowledge of him, it also made it the worst. The gentle and kind person that had stayed with me at the hospital at all that time. The guy that had cared for me while I was injured and promised to continue to. No, it was nowhere near normal.

_But you've never bothered with separating the normal and abnormal from each other_, a thought shot through my head.

I stiffened. Where the hell did that come from? My fingers shot up in my hair, combing through it so harshly I took out strands of hair.

A few whimpers and sobs kept escaping me without permission. I was going mad. I was breaking down.

I had tried to sit down and calm myself but that only made me more agitated. I couldn't rest, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't relax…

What is going on?

What is happening?

How is this possible?

Where did those memories come from?

Why did Damon look like that?

_What_ was he?

All these questions would not let me get even a second of peace. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to curse and swear at someone. Blame someone.

"Bella?" A voice sounded from downstairs. Its softness carried up the stairs and flowed to my ears.

My entire being froze. Everything had stopped. Time stood still.

I knew that voice. It was his.

Damon's.

_I have to get out of here_, my mind screamed at me but I couldn't follow orders.

My heart beat faster and I worried that it may cause permanent harm. And for some absolutely and completely insane reason, I knew that he heard it. He heard my sudden reaction to his appearing.

"Bella?" Damon said again. I clasped my hands together and wrung them while I backed one step away on shaky legs. I was afraid.

Then suddenly he came in sight. He rounded the corner and then he was standing in the doorway concern etched upon his face.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked me. I couldn't answer him. The only reply I gave him was a shake of my head. My eyes were wide and my heart still going crazy.

He walked closer to me. I stepped backwards to avoid him getting closer to me. "Bella, what happened? Is everything alright? Are you alright?" He continued asking me. As he kept moving in on me, I kept backing away.

When he got too close and reached out to touch me, I couldn't stop myself.

"Don't touch me!" I cried out and backed away from him, cringing away from his outstretched hand.

Shock adorned his expression. "Bella? What's going on?"

Again, I just shook my head, this time more frantically.

"Bella, please, talk to me," he begged. I could see the urgency painted all over him. It seemed that it pained him to see me like this. But I couldn't care.

He stepped closer and I immediately flinched back and a whimper erupted from my lips. I was standing with my back to the closed window. My hands were clutched to my chest and I could feel my whole body trembling in his presence.

"Bella…" His voice was laced with agony and his eyes no less.

The words just started flowing from my mouth. "Your face… your eyes… I-I saw them..." a sob. "My head… there were p-pictures… I saw…" I put my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shot. "I-I… I remembered"

I heard a sharp intake of breathe.

Then slowly I lowered my hands and gazed up at him through tears. I couldn't figure out why they kept coming.

"You remembered…" he whispered more to himself than to me.

I didn't answer him. His body that had been tense before, alarmed, now looked like all air had left. He had become totally deflated. His shoulders hung and he stared at the floor.

A pregnant silence filled the room, cut through it like a blade without mercy. My body was shaking uncontrollably.

I knew that everything made sense to him now. My nervous behavior, my shaky voice, my reluctance for his closeness…

"Bella…" He breathed. His heartbroken tone almost made me want to forget everything and step into his embrace but the terrifying face flashed before my eyes and made my pulse speed once again.

Right when that happened, his head snapped up.

"Please, Bella…" He started to plead. "Please, I beg you; please don't be afraid of me"

Without really knowing, I took a step back again and shook my head like before.

He followed me and I sobbed while closing my eyes, waiting for him to strike, waiting for him to do something that would prove him the monster his faced made him look like. The monster I feared he might be underneath everything else.

I wanted to step back but then I would be pressed against the window. I moved to the side but was trapped with my back against the wall by him.

He was standing very close to me, so close that he could feel my trembling and insane heartbeat. He was pressed against me, his form making escape impossible.

"Bella…" he said in the gentlest voice I had ever heard "Please, don't be scared of me"

Suddenly, I felt something at my hand. His warm hand grabbed a gentle hold of mine and his fingers curled around it.

I turned my head to the side, my cheek coming in contact with the coolness of the wall, trying to force some distance in between us and my eyes closed.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," he whispered. "I would _never_ hurt you"

He slowly lifted my hand as if checking whether or not I'll resist. But even if I wanted, knew I couldn't. I knew that he was much stronger than me and would easily be able to prevent it.

Then my fingertips met something warm and soft. He presses my hand closer to whatever I'm touching and when I feel tiny stubbles underneath my fingers I know I'm touching his face. His cheek.

He moves my hand in so his cheek was completely enveloped in my palm.

Cupping his own cheek in my palm, he speaks again; "Bella, you have to believe me. I won't hurt you. Okay? I could never cause you any intentional pain," He vowed.

I didn't answer, I didn't open my eyes, I didn't move at all…

Instead I asked with a small voice; "What are you?"

Short silence. "You don't know?" he asked me confused.

I shook my head weakly. "N-no. I saw your face but nothing else. Your eyes were so black and your face all twisted. The way you looked… how you looked…" I trailed off, unable to say anymore.

"Bella, look at me now," He said kindly. "I don't look like that. See for yourself. Look at my face"

I shook my head "You might not look like that now but… you have. You did. At some point at least," I stated stubbornly.

"And why do you think that?"

"Why else would I have the memory! How come I saw you like that? Something caused it!" I cried helplessly. My body wouldn't stop shaking.

He removed my hand from his face a few inches, laced his fingers through mine and brought our joined hands to his mouth so his lips brushed over my skin.

"All I ask…" he started. His voice was no more than a murmur. "…is for you to not be afraid. Not of me," I jumped in surprise when his face was brought to mine, his forehead against mine. "Bella, you must see that I am no danger to you"

"What are you?" I ground out through my teeth instead of contradicting his words of him being no danger.

Having him so close to me was disturbing. It caused feelings in me to go insane, feelings that I couldn't place. But I didn't want them. They made me feel warm and lightheaded. They made my insides melt and my senses clouded. My feelings agreed with what he kept saying; He wouldn't hurt me. He didn't want me harm. I could trust him.

His presence both made me uneasy and comforted. I couldn't figure out what to feel, what to do or say. He was too close and yet he still wasn't close enough. I wanted to grab a hold of him and draw him closer, I wanted him arms around me, I wanted him to comfort me and ease my fear. But how could he if my fear was placed by him? If he was the reason I even felt fear at all.

I was so damn confused. I didn't know what was up and down on things and him continuing to whisper to me in that low, husky voice of his wasn't helping. Not at all. It was messing with my head and reasonable sense.

I couldn't figure out what to say so I repeated my question; "What are you?" This time it wasn't a demand instead it came out as a plea. I opened my eyes to look at him. What surprised me the most was the sudden glint of playfulness his eyes got.

He leaned in and my breathing caught in my throat.

His lips were right by my ear when he spoke. "Guess," he breathed. His voice was just as playful as his eyes and it made me want to slap him for teasing me. But I sensed that it was exactly what he wanted.

"If you want to know it then you have to make a qualified guess, Bella," He continued in hushed tones. I inhaled sharply as I felt his lips brush the shell of my ear. "And if you can't figure it out then you may have to ask me nicely"

I shivered. Tremors rocked through my body with such force that it would have made me collapse but Damon's hands shot out to hold me up in time.

He was teasing me, evoking aggravated feelings in me. He wanted me to feel something else than fear. And it was working wonderfully. Right now, I was feeling deep annoyance at him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I almost whined. I tried to make it angry and demanding but failed miserably.

He chuckled low in my ear. "Because then it would be no fun"

"You're a…" It stuck in my throat.

"Yes?" He encouraged me in a murmur.

"A…" I couldn't get myself to say the word.

"Come on, Bella. You can say it,"

I shook my head. I couldn't function anymore. "Please, don't make me say it" I begged him pathetically.

"You have to, Bella," He told me. "Bella. Just say it. Say it for me"

I drew in a couple of sharp breaths. I fisted my hands and gathered my courage. Courage, I needed to say one simple word.

"Vampire," I finally said almost angrily. "You're a vampire"

He didn't speak for a while. He just stood there with his body dangerously close to mine; intoxicating my senses and making my willpower crumble to the ground.

"Are you afraid?" he finally murmured.

I instantly wanted to say no but found myself unable to.

"Yes…No…Maybe…I-I don't know," I stuttered confused. "I have no idea h-how to feel a-anymore" I told him and looked him directly in the eyes.

His brows furrowed. "I'll show you," he replied huskily. Then he drew back only to lean in close until his lips almost touched mine.

"N-no," I whimpered.

He stopped just short of touching. "Bella…"

"Just go," I told him in a whisper, bringing my head as far into the wall as possible.

"But I…"

"Please, go," I begged him brokenly. "If you mean me no harm then you'll go"

His expression was heartbreaking. His hands fell from my sides and hung along his own as he looked down to the floor.

"Bella, don't do this," He said. His voice was calm. It was too calm and cold. I shivered as my adrenalin spiked.

"Go," I repeated.

"Don't. Do. This," He growled. He looked back up at me and my eyes widened in alarm, my heart went in overdrive and blood rushed in my ears.

His face. It was the demon face from my memory. Those eyes so cold and merciless. The features now twisted in anger. His mouth fell slightly open and revealed something that made me squeak out a tiny frightened sound. Fangs. He had fangs. The tips of them were visibly from behind his top lip.

I almost began hyperventilating.

I shook my head as he still hadn't moved from me.

"You told me not to be afraid of you," I reminded him so quiet I barely heard it myself. Fear was dripping from my voice, terror evident all over me. "You told me you would never hurt me"

And just like that, he disappeared.

With the blink of an eye he was nowhere to be seen. One second he was there and the next he was gone.

My eyes squeezed shut and I collapsed onto the ground.

I could no longer control myself. Sobs wrecked my body and tears dripped from my chin.

I dragged myself to the bed and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: Aww… Poor Bella.**

**Well, let me know what you think. Is Damon gonna fall back into his old ways or are the two of them gonna be able to work it out? Will he become old Damon again due to Bella's rejection. We all know Damon doesn't handle those very well…*Rolls eyes***

**So, should I make Damon become Dark Damon or should he overcome it and work things out? Or maybe a bit of both?**

**Let me know! Please Review! **


	35. Chapter 35

DAMON'S POV

I had never known rage before this day. I had been angry before yes, but this time it was mixed equally with hurt, regret and sadness.

My heart was pounding, anger shooting through me with power enough to almost knock me off my feet.

I was running. Not anywhere in particular but it felt good to be moving. Or not good but at least it was better than sitting still.

My whole body was shaking and my lips curled, barring my teeth as I snarled at no one.

Everything I crossed on my way was ruined. I had no way to control my temper.

She had rejected me.

Bella had rejected me!

I roared at the thought. Every time I thought of her that frightened face flashed in my mind. Her tearful eyes, her trembling body, her pumping blood… All of this made it perfectly clear that her fear of me was real. I had never seen her like that before. The absolute terror carved into her features made my head about to explode.

And to know she looked like that because of me. Because of my mere presence.

I smashed into the woods, destroying everything in sight. All within my reach were maimed.

The Cullens had been right.

Bella had never shown fear for vampires before. Never had she looked the way she did back there with one of them. And it was all because her love for Edward had been strong enough for her to want to stay. But I could see that she clearly didn't want to stay with me.

And the way she had treated me! The way she had pushed me away and looked at me with such disgust and horror, like was I a monster.

But I wasn't. I wasn't a monster!

I refused to be because I knew it would make me even more unworthy of her than I already was.

But the way she had treated me like one, made my restraints and cautions vanish. For a moment I had been so intent on drinking from her. One taste from her sweet blood, I only needed one second to sink my fangs deep into the soft skin of her throat and then the pain would go away. The pain that was ripping me apart would stop.

Only for so long, though. As I would have fed from her the pain would have been overtaking by the intense pleasure of tasting her. I would have felt closer to her than ever before and the rejections would have died on her lips. We would have shared the pure bliss we always did when I drank from her. But I also knew that things would be different because she would be forced. It wouldn't have been the same as when she was willing.

If I had fed from her I would have been forced to compel her afterwards. I had been very tempted to do so but managed to get out of there before my desire tore away any restraint I had.

My pain was unbearable. I felt it searing around inside me, making me weak and vulnerable. I hated, loathed, being weak but there was no way for me to stop the pain. No one could. Only her.

When I had left the Cullens house I had asked Elena to come with me back to Bella's house. I didn't have any hidden motivations about my request. I simply wanted Elena to show herself to Bella so Bella would know exactly who she needed to stay away from. Telling Bella about Katherine had been my intentions for this night's visit. I hadn't planned on telling her everything but just enough so she would understand but not so much that she would ask weird questions.

I had very much hoped that I could leave it at the main happenings even though I feared Bella would want details. In my head I had planned a strategy if she became suspicious.

I would look at her with deep, meaningful eyes and then say; "Please, trust me, Bella. I know it's hard but you have to trust me with this. I only want to protect you."

I knew it might not work but then I would have kept going, working on her conscience. She was a very selfless and kind person. It would be too easy for me to manipulate her like that. I hated the thought of having to do it but I knew it might be necessary.

When I had reached Bella's house I had immediately sensed that something was wrong. I had told Elena to wait outside so I could go get Bella so she could in some way invite Elena in.

After having gone in through the front door I had in an instant heard the frantic heartbeat coming from Bella. And in her delicate state, her injured and ignorant condition, I had feared the worst for her.

I had called her name and heard her heart skip a beat at the sound of my voice.

I had flashed up the stairs but went at normal speed just before reaching her room.

The next moments were the worst of my life. I had never experienced such a painful conversation. She was so frightened and I had quickly discovered that I was the cause of her fear.

That fact broke my heart.

I had tried to talk to her, to reason with her. I wanted to make her see the truth. But she couldn't see anything but the fear. She couldn't see anything but a monster.

And she had asked me to leave. She told me to get away from her. I had been so angry and so hurt that I had almost done the very thing to her that she feared me for.

I had run away from the house, away from her just as she had wanted me to. Fleeing from the place as fast as I could, I hadn't even bothered to stop and fill Elena in on what had happened. My legs carried me right by her not stopping for a second.

I needed something to relieve the pain. Something that would make it go away. And I could only think of one thing.

Blood.

And not the blood from the hospital that came in bags. No, the real human blood, the fresh blood. Straight from the source, straight from the blue veins that were so conveniently hidden beneath a thin layer of skin..

Without further thinking I ran from the woods to the house I had been staying at and retrieved my car.

I speed out of Forks towards Seattle, not caring the slightest about how fast I was going. All I wanted was an escape. And now I got it. To hell with everything else.

But, even though, I told myself to forget everything else, I still saw her before me. Bella's face kept popping up in my mind and I snarled at it to go away. Right now, I did not welcome it. It only caused me pain and I didn't want to feel pain. Because feeling pain meant that I had emotions. And you couldn't have emotions as a vampire. No, you just couldn't! It made you weak!

Yes, it did and I refused to be weak. Not for anyone.

I roared out loud in the small room of the car. I pressed my foot even further down on the gas and blew through the streets.

When the city lights was surrounding me, I began to look for a crowded place. A bar or something.

Jackpot. A club came in sight as I turned on a street corner and I smirked. People was standing outside, neon lights were shining from the signs hanging above the entrance.

I parked the car and got out, my mind only focused on the hunt. And all the preys, now all around me. I entered the club and my eyes immediately adjusted. The place I had stepped into was dark, only lit up by lamps that was hung in the ceiling, blinking neon lights every now to the beat of the pumping music.

My eyes scanned the room, gliding over the many people on the dance floor where they were dancing amongst each other, with each other, up against each other…

The sounds and the smells greatly managed to distract me. I breathed in a deep breath through my nose.

My nostrils flared and my eyes opened with my sight changed. The change that happened in me every time I was in this mood was very powerful. I could feel every person's pulse, could hear their every breath and could smell the blood from their veins and the sweat on their skin.

It was intoxicating. I looked around, selecting my victim.

My eyes fell on a group of girls in the bar. Now, that wouldn't do. A group of people would notice if a friend of theirs went missing. And they would remember the tall, dark stranger that had asked the girl home with him…

No, groups wouldn't do.

Then my eyes fell on a girl, sitting all by herself a little away from the group. By that simple fact, one would think that she maybe wouldn't be into going home with someone she just met, considering she sat alone at the bar instead of grinding up against a guy at the dance floor. She could have seemed like that type of person that normally didn't go out to bars and hook up with random guys.

That would have been my exact first thought if it hadn't been for the fact that she was looking at me rather intensely. I caught her eye and she shot me what she thought was a seductive smile. Most guys would have fallen for it at once but it had no effect on me. I could see the fascination and lust that lay beneath her flirtatious look.

That was when I was her tongue dart out to lick her lips as she stared at me. She winked at me and looked at me with flirty eyes.

I sighed and shook my head to myself slightly while looking at the floor. _Silly little human_, I thought and made my way to her.

Her look intensified as I got closer. I took place beside her, leaning against the bar side and ordering a drink from the male-bartender she had flirted with few moments earlier.

"So, what is a handsome guy like you doing in a bar like this all by your lonesome?" Her words slurred a little telling me that she had had one too many drinks.

I smirked at her and her heartbeat increased. "I could ask you the same," I mused slyly.

"That's an interesting question indeed," she cooed.

Slowly, I leaned in until my lips were at her ear. "Maybe the questions shouldn't be what you're doing here now but if you're doing anything later?"

She exhaled deeply. I drew back to look at her.

She shook her head. "No, handsome. I'm all by myself tonight," her lips curled into a smile "Unless, of course, you want to keep me company?"

I flashed her the crooked smile I knew no human female could resist. "That's an interesting proposal," I said in a low voice.

She leaned in and put her hand on my thigh. "Consider it, babe. I could make you feel really good"

"Somehow I doubt that," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

I smirked at her, leaned in and got ready to compel her. "I would love to keep you company. We will walk out of the club and to the alley behind it. After I'm done with you, you'll go back to your place because you fell and hurt yourself while dancing. You won't remember me or anything from the time with me"

He face was dreamy. "I won't remember"

"Good to hear"

I then took her by the hand and towed her behind me. Once outside with the distractions gone, my pain returned. I hissed and dragged the nameless girl faster.

When we reached a secluded spot I pushed her against the stone wall and kissed her.

This was nothing like kissing Bella. When I kissed her it was pure bliss. It was sweet and real but passionate as hell too. I couldn't get enough of her. All I wanted was to get her closer to me and drown within her.

This kiss was only filled with anger and remorse.

I moved to her neck and without any rational thoughts, pierced her skin with my fangs. She cried out but her sounds died down after a moment.

The warm human blood was great compared to the blood from the bags but nothing compared to Bella's. But here, with this girl, I didn't need to be careful and I most certainly didn't want to.

I drank furiously, clawing at the girl's body until I heard some of her clothes tear. I grabbed her hair with my hands and continued to drink.

The searing pain was reduced to a dull ache. The blood pumping in my body lessened the pain.

I knew I had to stop. Now. But I just couldn't. I kept drinking and drinking like my life depended on it.

I couldn't stop. And yet, I did.

With one violent jerk, I tore myself from her neck.

As I watched her eyes roll in the back of her head and her body sink to the ground I noticed how much she actually looked like Bella. Her brown hair, her brown eyes, that white beautiful skin and the fragile looking body. But this girl would never compare to my Bella. Never. No one ever would.

My eyes closed and my fists tightened. I breathed deep through my nose, not caring about the blood on my face or on my hands.

I opened my eyes and looked up into the sky.

"Ti prego, perdonami, amore mio," (Please, forgive me, my love.) I whispered with pain once again overtaking me. "Fammi tornare a, Bella. _Si deve_. Non posso vivere senza di te, mio caro. Ho bisogno di te," (Let me back in, Bella. _You have to_. I can't live without you, my dear. I need you.)

I looked at my bloody hands. I shook my head. "Te amo. Non vedi? Te amo! (I love you. Don't you see? I love you!)

With one last look at the limp body lying in the ally, I disappeared into the night.

**A/N: *peeks around a corner* Okay, don't hate me. Or Damon. It's a part of the story. **

**Hope you found it interesting!**

**Leave a review for me! Let me know what you think should happen next.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys just blow me away! Special thanks to the anonymous who really gave their opinion on last chapter :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! You keep my spirit up and make me work harder. Sorry for the slight delay of the chapter. I have been ****really**** sick and was in no condition to write. **

**Hope you enjoy it. Let me know at the bottom :P **

ELENA'S POV

I stood there with my mouth agape.

My head kept going from side to side; from the place where Damon had disappeared and to the house Bella was in.

I ran a hand through my hair, unsure of my next move. Should I go after Damon?

No, that seemed like a bad idea. He was too mad and hurt to deal with anyone right now. But the thing that had me worrying was that when Damon was in exactly this mood he had a habit of making some _really _ bad choices. Been there, seen that.

I had heard the entire conversation. I had been practically chewing my lips of in anxiety, begging inside my head for Damon to keep calm. Secretly, I might also have been begging for Bella to come to her senses. Whatever senses she possessed. But normally I would have thought that her acting like that was her coming to her senses. Humans did not mingle with vampires and feel completely fine about it.

But I knew that she normally did feel perfectly fine around vampires, comfortable even. Maybe, even more than she did with humans. It was freaky but it was what made her so special. And well, it did certainly take something special in order to capture Damon's attention and be capable of keeping it. So, Bella coming to her senses would be her not feeling frightened of Damon.

She had rejected him. And Damon did not cope well with rejection. Never.

In Bella's defense, she had really been frightened. I had heard her heartbeat go nuts, I heard the fear latched in her voice and I could smell the adrenalin even from her room and all the way out here on the front porch.

I groaned. Okay, I couldn't go into house. No invitation, no entrance. I mean, I could go and throw something at Bella's window to get her attention but I bet she would figure out I was like Damon the second I asked her to invite me in. The vamp movies did mention the 'have to be invited in'- thing and she might draw the conclusion from there.

Finally, I made up my mind and decided to go back to the Cullens house. We would find out what to do.

I raced through the woods, not really taking in my surroundings. My thoughts were too jumbled.

I reached the house in less than ten minutes and was met by frantic voices from inside. I frowned unhappily and went in.

They were all gathered in the dining room as they had been when Damon had been here to tell us about Katherine.

Ah, Katherine. My everlasting pain in the ass. Well, we would have to deal with her at a later time. Right now, we needed to focus on what to do with Damon.

Alice was standing and growling at her brothers and her mate. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all stood in a circle around her with their arms crossed and stern expressions.

"What is the matter with you, guys?" Alice said through her teeth, her hands on her hips. I almost expected her to stomp her foot.

"Sorry, Alice. We can't let you go," Emmett replied. "We'll wait for Elena to get back"

"What?" she shouted frustrated. "How can you-"

She stopped her angry rant as she noticed me.

I lifted my hand and gave a tiny wave. "Err, hi"

Alice came charging toward me and I almost stepped backwards. She was kinda scary when she got like this.

"Okay, okay. I need to hear what happened," she demanded and dragged me further towards the others.

"Why?" I asked not able to stop the question from leaving my mouth. Of course, she needed to know. They all did.

Then I remembered. "Wait, don't you know already?" I asked her. "I mean with you gift and all-"

"Yes, yes, my _amazing_ gift," she spat out the adjective.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Yes, I saw glimpses of the conversation the two love birds had but now I'm seeing things that really freaks me out"

"What?" I asked her. Now I was on edge. Had Damon done something and that was what she saw?

"It's Damon" she said.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. We have a winner.

I flinched inwardly. Jeez, I was becoming too much like Damon. Not cool, so not cool.

"Why didn't you come get me sooner?"

Alice turned and glared at the three boys. "Because _they_ wouldn't let me go," she pointed and accusing finger at them.

I looked to them. "Why not?"

Edward and Emmett looked slightly ashamed. Almost like school boys feeling the wrath of their teacher. But I noticed Jasper's expression the most. Completely indifference.

"Because Alice told us that Damon was getting upset and I was not about to let her go there while he was… out of control," he told me.

I sighed. I couldn't really blame him. Damon wasn't always trustable when he got like that.

"Maybe it was for the best"

Alice rounded on me. "How so?"

I snorted "Let's just say that when Damon gets in that kind of mood he can easily snap and… well, in my case; go for your brother"

"Or rather your brothers neck," I heard Stefan mumbled under his breath from his place by the table. Everyone looked to him in a heartbeat. Or… you know what I mean.

Edward was about to say something but I cut him off. "Never mind that. I need to know what Alice saw"

I turned back to Alice.

"Alice what was the vision about?" I asked her. I wanted to know what had her worrying.

Her face became a look of uneasiness. She shuffled a little; clearly not happy about the information she had to deliver.

"All you need can be said in two words," Stefan answered for her. He stood from his seat and walked to me.

His look was so sad that I immediately got worried. "What?"

"Damon and blood" he raised a finger for both the things.

My eyes widened. "He killed someone?" I asked with horror.

They looked at Alice. She wrung her hands. "I'm not sure…" She said slowly. "It wasn't exactly death but there was blood for sure"

My eyes sought out Stefan's "He might have… fed from someone" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I could see he really wished not to believe it. "He wouldn't do that… right? Not when he has Bella"

But that was the thing; he didn't have her. "I think that Damon's capable of doing anything when he's hurt like that" I muttered. My body collapsed into a nearby chair with my head in my hands.

"Hurt?" Ada asked in a small voice.

I sighed. "She rejected him. Refused to trust him, refused to have him near her. The way that she acted was so…" I shook my head. "It was only too clear that she feared him. She was so frightened of him. I can only imagine how much that must have caused him to… feel" I spoke the last word with an air of uncertainty.

"I think however…" I continued. "From the way she was speaking and what she was saying, well, it sounded like she didn't really remember everything"

"So, you think there's a chance that when she gets the rest of her memory back she'll… be more agreeable?" Ada asked me. Her voice was drowned in hope.

I stared her in the eyes. "Yes, I hope so very much"

"Okay, but what do we do about Damon?" Edward asked Stefan and I. He knew that we were the ones that knew Damon best. Of course, he figured we would know how to handle the situation. The only problem was that it was extremely rarely Damon got like this. It was so rare that he got so emotionally involved that he could get hurt like this.

"We wait," Stefan responded.

"What?" Edward asked shocked. "You're not telling me we're just gonna let him run around out there, probably hurting people"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you" Stefan said sternly. "If we start going after him he's gonna do something really stupid in order to escape us. If we just wait for him to calm down and come back to his senses then we might be able to talk to him when he gets back"

Edward crossed his arms "What's making you think he'll come back"

I smiled a sad smiled a sad smile and spoke instead of Stefan "No matter how strongly Bella dislikes him right now, he's gonna come back"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded "Oh, yes, I'm sure. He's never been like he is with Bella. She has a hold on him I've never seen before and no matter how much he wishes to forget her, he won't be able to. Even if she doesn't want him in her life he'll still come back just to watch over her and protect her. He sure as hell won't go anywhere with Katherine still in the area"

"Okay, then we'll stay and wait" Carlisle said with finality in his voice. No one questioned him.

"We can use the time to figure out what to do with Katherine," Ada said. She spoke Katherine's name with venom. Jeez, Ada hadn't even met Katherine yet and she already hated her. I liked that girl.

"How dangerous is she, really?" Jasper asked Stefan and I.

I shrugged "If it had been just Stefan, Damon and I then it might have caused some trouble. She is, after all twice Damon's and Stefan's age, but with you guys on our team…" I looked at Stefan who had a sly smile on his face. "It should be easier"

"Then let's go get her," Emmett exclaimed impatiently, his body restless with excitement.

"Wait," I said as he was already moving to exit the house with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Ada hot in his heals "It could be exactly what she wants us to do. We don't know yet"

"But we can't just sit around and wait for her to hurt Bella again," Edward said heatedly. Ada nodded urgently.

I sighed. "Fine, go if you feel you must. But be careful. Do not take any chances with her"

"And…" Stefan said, making them pause again. "If she starts talking, then don't listen to a word she says"

They all nodded and then they were gone.

Esme and Carlisle stayed back with us.

"Is it dangerous for them to be out there?" Esme asked worriedly.

Stefan shook his head slowly. "I doubt it. Katherine might be sneaky but with Edward's mind reading, Jasper's empathy gift and Alice's visions I'd say they're good to go"

I nodded in agreement, hoping that he would be right.

BELLA'S POV

My entire head was a mess, Hell, I was a mess. Not just my head.

After Damon had left I hadn't moved from my spot on the bed. I had cried my eyes out over everything that had happened. Nothing of it made sense.

I figure that a normal person would have gone to the police already. I should have called my dad and screamed in the phone about the existence of vampires. But something held me back; something told me not to do it no matter how much I wanted to.

What pained me the most was that even though I felt so scared with him close to me, I still felt a bubbly, tingling feeling inside of me. A heat went through my veins like fire at the thought of him so close to me. I just couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

Somehow it had pained him to watch my fear for him. It was clear to me that he felt horrible about the fact that I was scared of him. And I knew how my rejection of him at hurt him.

But something didn't quite add up.

I had known Damon before losing my memory. Apparently long enough for us to get pretty close. I must have known about him being a vampire back then too. I_ must_. But why did I fear him so right now? What had changed so dramatically?

A ringing brought me out of my thoughts. Someone was at the door.

I got up from the bed slowly, grimacing at the pain my broken bones caused me and made my way down the stairs and to the hall.

I opened the door and was met by cold brown eyes.

I frowned. "Who are you?" I asked her.

She smiled sweetly and swung her curled brown hair back over her shoulder. "I'm Katherine"

I nodded warily "I'm sorry, if I know you then I don't quite remember. I was in an accident not long ago and my memories are a little sketchy," I explained apologetically.

She shrugged and continued smiling at me. "That's quite alright"

She didn't say anything else so we stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Can I come in?" She asked me, gesturing with her hand to the doorway.

Something told me that that was not a good idea. It sounded nuts but I was already going crazy so I might as well just go with the flow.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said. She cocked her head to the side in response. "I'm not feeling so good right now. My injuries from the accident are still in a bad condition and I have a bad headache"

I lied to her. I didn't want her to know that the ache I was really feeling was heartache.

Suddenly, she stepped closer to me and looked me directly in the eye. "I think you should invite me in"

Her eyes changed. Her pupils dilated and then became smaller. I felt something weird, like something soft brush against my brain trying to enter my head. I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

I looked at her and noticed her stare locked on my neck. My hand automatically went to it.

"Nice necklace," She said as she met my eyes again. "Can I see it?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows but saw no reason why she couldn't. I reached behind my hair and unclasped it, took it from my neck and reached out to give it to her.

"Bella!"

Katherine whirled around and my eyes shot to the trees behind her.

A group of people emerged from there. All ridiculously beautiful, might add.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Cullen clan," Katherine drawled somewhat mockingly.

I flinched. Something about the name made a clock ring.

My eyes looked at each one of them. I could feel my mind recognizing them. But there were something else that was just out of reach. Something important about them.

One of the guys stepped forward his body tense. "Step away from her Katherine"

"You know what, I don't think I will," she looked back at me and the craziness expressed in her eyes made me take a step back into the house.

My yes then fell on the guy that had spoken. Something about him made my stomach clench. His bronze hair, those handsome features, that lean strong body, his soft voice…

I gasped. I remembered him. He was the one that had sat in my window, he was the one that had carried me through the woods. He was a vampire.

They all were.

I whimpered and stepped further into the house.

Katherine shot me an amused look, "Well, isn't this interesting. The little one is getting her precious memory back, or at least some of it," she grinned evilly. "It looks like my job here is done"

And with that, she disappeared.

Some of them were about to go after her but the bronze haired guy stopped them. "Don't"

"Why not?" a dark haired, big and strong looking guy asked almost sounding frustrated.

"It won't do any good," the guy replied reasonably. "Go back and inform Elena and Stefan"

The big one disappeared into the woods and the blond haired girl.

A tiny girl with short hair went and whispered something in the bronze haired guy's ear. He nodded.

She turned to me and gave a happy wave. I returned it awkwardly and then she too was gone along with the blond haired dude.

Left back was him and another girl that I oddly enough also seemed to remember but not in the same way I had with… the Cullens.

They took each other's hands and cam towards me. They moved slowly, for which I was grateful for.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I wanted to cry. I was just so confused and none of it made sense. I knew him. Like _knew_ him knew him.

I pointed a shaky finger at him and spoke with a weak voice; "Who are you exactly?"

"You don't remember?" he asked me cautiously.

I shook my head frantically.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

My face morphed into a pained grimace "I don't know. I mean, I think I remember you but at the same time I don't"

He nodded understandingly.

"Then let me introduce myself," he said and smiled at me. He held out a hand. "I'm Edward. Your ex"

My eyes widened.

Holy shit, this was getting more dramatic than a soap opera.

I was in deep shit. But then again, when wasn't I?

**A/N: Review! I'm desperate to hear you guys opinions!**

**Good, bad, hate it, love it? Let me know!**

**QUESTION:** **This has nothing to do with the fanfic but I'm desperate. Do anyone of you know when Rob's new movie "Bel Ami" is gonna come out in theaters? **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome. **

**Thanks to: ****DimitrilovesRoselovesdimitri****, ****crazyperson17****, .****laughing****,** **Dark-Supernatural-Angel****, ****Ness1956****, ****DeathDaisy ****and ****Inee.**

BELLA'S POV

"What?" I asked. Somehow I couldn't quite fathom what he was saying. I was still a little mixed up in the head after the incounter with the strange girl and the Cullens, who I figured was vampires as well, thought they looked different than Damon. I guessed the girl had to be a vampire too. Everyone was. Jeez, where did all the humans go!

"My _ex_?"

The girl beside him giggled and that made my eyes go to her. I was about to turn back to Edward when I really looked at her.

Something about her face felt like a slap in the face. My eyes widened and my breathing caught. That face. It clicked in my mind.

I knew her. Her name… her name…

Adalyn! That was it! And I used to call her 'Ada'

"You…" I started to say but my voice broke. "You're…" I tried again but failed once more.

I could feel myself slightly start to hyperventilate.

"Bella?" Edward said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and tried to get my breathing under control. I was in total shock.

"Yes, I'm…?" the girl, Ada, said encouragingly. Her face looked almost pained

"Adalyn," I breathed in what might have sounded like amazement.

She nodded and made hand gestures that signaled me to continue. "Yes..?"

I knew there was something else, something more to it but I could get a grasp at it. The words wouldn't get past my lips. I could feel the yearning, the want and need. I wished so much to say it because I knew it would mean something big to her.

"Ada, maybe we shouldn't pressure her," Edward suggested gently and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, she knows. She does. I can see it," She said while keeping her eyes locked on me.

I figured that since I remembered her, even vaguely, then I must have known her before my memory loss. I had no recollection of the Cullens and… Damon. And that was because I had only gotten to know them in the last two-three years.

I ragged my brain for the person. The person she had been to me before all of this. What role had she had in my life? What was her connection to me?

Suddenly spots began to cover my sight and it became hard for me to breathe. Pain shot through me like fire and I felt my face screw up in a pained grimace. Without any warning I collapsed.

Edward caught me and a small part of my mind noticed how hard and cold his skin was. Nothing like Damon's.

"We have to get her inside. She needs to lie down and rest," Ada said firmly. They moved towards the house, me still being held up by Edward.

I shook my head weakly. "No, I'm fine. You don't have to do that"

Edward chuckled lowly. "Some things never change, huh?" he muttered.

When we got inside the house, Edward told Ada to grab my medicine from the table in the kitchen. I tried to protest, not very fond of the medication I had gotten. None of them listened to a word I said and I knew there was no point in arguing.

Edward let me walk by myself but kept a firm grip on my waist and arm in case I fell down again.

Swiftly, my eyes brushed over some of the photos placed on the dresser which was placed in the hallway just before the stairs.

One of the pictures showed two girls with their arms around each other and big smiles on their faces. One of them was me, I was sure, but the other…

I stopped, frozen on the spot. I gasped and pointed a finger at the picture and then turned to face Ada coming out of the kitchen with my medication clutched in her hand.

She looked confused for a moment but then her stare followed my finger, still pointing to the picture. The picture of her and me.

And then it clicked.

"You're my sister," I stated. It felt like my breath had been knocked out of me and it sounded like it too.

"I have a sister. A little sister," I spoke again.

My statement was rewarded with a huge smile which broke out on her face. Happiness filled her features.

Just then my body started to go limp again. I almost fell but Edward grip on me kept me standing. But my thoughts were interrupted by unconsciousness. My yes began to drop and I fought desperately to stay awake.

"Bella!" I heard someone say. The voice was far away and I couldn't keep my brain concentrated, couldn't keep myself focused.

At last I had to give in and let the darkness claim me.

* * *

"We have to call him." A girl's voice demanded. Ada.

"No, we don't. Stefan said it was best if we let him be." Whoever the guy in the room was, he clearly didn't agree with her. He sounded very much like Edward. And they were the two who had been with me before I passed out so it seemed obvious it was them who were arguing.

"But if she's hurting don't you think he would want to know?"

"How should I know? I have no idea how that guy's brain works."

"Wouldn't you want to know if it was me lying there in my fragile human body?" the girl asked fiercely.

No response came from the guy.

The voices grew quiet and I heard nothing after that.

I knew my eyes were closed. I could see the inside of my eyelids. In my head I knew that I should open them and let the two of them know that I was awake and could hear what they were saying. But I just couldn't. They felt so heavy and my body felt so tired and disconnected from my head. I would be happy to just go back to sleep.

"Jeez, you two can stop jabbering. I'm here, alright?"

I froze.

It was his voice. Damon. But… what was he doing here?

I tried to force myself to open my eyes and confront him or something but my body's stubbornness overruled. The only reaction was my heart rate which sped up at the sound of his voice.

"Her heart is beating faster. I think she's waking up," Edward commented. "Maybe you shouldn't be here," the last was spoken harsher than necessary.

"I don't care," Damon growled at him. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, she kinda found out who I am. She figured it out shortly after…" She stopped short.

Silence.

"After what?" Damon asked, waiting for Ada to finish her sentence.

"Well…" she hesitated. "Bella, kinda had a visitor"

"What?" Damon asked sharply. "Who? When?"

"The person came to her house and we arrived just in time to witness it," Edward explained.

"Who was it?" Damon demanded again.

They were silent for a minute. I could tell they were uncomfortable telling him about mine and that girl's, Katherine, little get together. Why on earth they were speaking of Katherine so strangely, I did not know. They all seemed to be very cautious whenever they were speaking of her or speaking _to_ her.

"Who. Was. It?" Damon growled.

"Katherine," Edward answered reluctantly.

"What?" Damon snarled. "She was here? And she got in contact with Bella?"

"Well, yeah…" Edward started.

"Why the hell weren't some of you here watching her? Protecting her. Something," he asked furiously.

"Look, buddy, we had to meet, all of us, to talk about what to do about you," Ada spat at him, getting angry as well.

"'What to do about me'?" Damon repeated, outraged.

"Yes. While we had to worry about Bella, Katherine and your careless choice of action, you were out there having _fun_ with the humans," she hissed the word 'fun' like it was poison.

To that Damon had no response.

"You were out there feeding or killing or whatever while we had to stay here and take care of things," she continued, snarling at him.

Suddenly, a feral growl were heard from someone, Damon I guessed, and then he spoke; "I did not kill anyone." he said fiercely.

"But you could have. And we worried our asses of because of that possibility," Ada spoke intently.

Damon sighed. "It was never a possibility."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because then there would be absolutely no chance of things ever returning to the way it was before," He answered simply, sounding extremely sad.

I drew in a very deep breathe gathering courage to open my eyes and face them. Unfortunately, my lungs couldn't quite handle the expansion and without my permission a whimper erupted from my lips.

And then a major round of coughing started. I sat up in a rush in order to bring air into my lungs as I kept coughing. Oh, and not only did I insanely much and long, it also hurt like hell.

I moaned in pain that ached in my throat, lungs and ribcage. I clutched my arms to my chest, breathing hard.

"Ada, could you get the medicine and some water, please," Edward spoke fast and low but I somehow caught it.

I could feel hands on me and the warmth emitting from them told me it wasn't Ada or Edward touching me. I knew that a normal response to his touch would be to flinch away but I found myself wanting very much to lean into his embrace.

The bed moved under Damon's weight as he sat down beside me. His hands rubbed soothingly on my back and arm.

"Here you go, Bella," Ada kind voice came from above me.

I looked up and saw her standing in front of me with a glass of water and her hand cupped, probably because she was holding multiple pills.

I sighed deeply and automatically grimaced when my lungs and ribs protested at that. It seemed that my pains and injuries were so much worse now than right after I had gotten out of the hospital. In the hospital I had been on so many different medications that I did not feel the pain as much as when I got out.

But somehow the injuries wanted to make themselves extra known at the current time.

I, however, was still reluctant to take the pills. They always made me so drowsy and even more out of balance. And they made me tired enough to sleep and didn't want to sleep right now.

"Do I really have to take them?" I asked, sounding very much like a child who pouted because she couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

"Yes, you do," Ada said sternly. Almost in a motherly kinda way.

I felt a hand push back some hair from my face and settle it behind my ear. "It will help you get better," Damon murmured. "And we need that. _I_ need that"

My eyes closed briefly as my eyebrows drew together.

I opened them again and reached up to take the glass from Ada along with the pills. When I got a hold of the cool glass, I noticed the water shake in it and I realized it was because I was trembling.

"Are you cold, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "No," I muttered.

I stared at the water for a couple of seconds before finally swallowing the pills. I grimaced and Ada let out a chuckle at that.

"'Atta girl," She said cheerfully and I felt a warmness spreading in me at her happy tone.

Damon sighed. "You said you weren't cold," he began. "Are you afraid?"

Something about that particular sentence made me freeze for a second.

I could hear Edward muttering something under his breathe but I had no chance of catching the words.

"I know I should be," I told them, slowly. "I mean, I know for sure that I was before."

I felt Damon wince beside me.

I shrugged and exhaled. "But for some reason I don't find myself… fearing you guys now," I ended.

"Why not?" Damon asked me intensely. I could hear the worry in his voice. Worry about me becoming frightened of him again.

I shrugged again. "I don't really know," I answered truthfully.

"Do you have a theory?" Edward asked and I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke the words.

Once again, something about the sentence made me react. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Hmm… sad. Your theories are always so interesting to hear. Even if they aren't that creative. Getting your material from comic books isn't always the most reliable thing," Edward spoke, his voice laced in amusement.

I looked up at him, his words making my body react once again. "What?"

He just shrugged.

"That's for him to know and you to wonder," Damon answered and I saw his lips curl into a smirk that I was oddly familiar with.

"Like so much else," I muttered under my breath.

"I know it's difficult for you, Bella. I wish I could make it better for you," Ada said kindly. She was clearly suffering under this too.

Her features changed as she turned to Damon. "Something that I also wish, is to know where you went after the… very heated conversation with Bella?"

Damon glared at her. "That's none of your business," He told her coldly.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps, but under normal circumstances it would be Bella's business. But seeing as she's not in a condition where such information should be bestowed upon her, the information has now become my business"

"I do not wish to discuss this at the current moment," Damon said, this time not so sternly. Ada's sisterly logic was working on him.

"Well, I do," She stated.

"Maybe we should wait a little to talk about this particular subject," Edward chimed in in a soft voice.

She rounded on him. "So now you're on his side?" she asked pissed off.

He raised his hands in defense. "I'm merely voicing my opinion. I'm on nobody's side"

I smiled to myself. "You're Switzerland"

All of them stopped their bickering and turned to stare at me.

I looked at them just as surprised as they were of my words.

"I have no idea where that came from," I said quickly, having a feeling of needing to defend what I said.

"She's remembering more and more," Edward said, sounding breathless. Which, for some reason, seemed weird to me.

My forehead wrinkled. "What?"

He looked at me almost with wonder in his eyes. "I've noticed that some of the things we say, makes you react. Not much but a little; A tiny flinch or a gasp or your heart rate changing. I noticed that the things you react to are things that have been said before. Before you lost your memory"

I was still a little confused. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"The thing about your theories, the 'Are you afraid?' and now the Switzerland comment. I think your memory is restoring itself," He exclaimed happily.

I looked to Ada and Damon. Hope was ignited in their eyes.

Then I looked at Damon closely. There was something about his appearance that seemed different. His skin had a healthy glow to it and without knowing for sure, he also seemed… more powerful.

He fed.

The though popped into my head without warning. I had no idea where it came from but all of the sudden I was sure that that was the reason.

Suddenly, I had the need to know something. I had to be sure.

"Did you kill someone tonight?" I asked him.

He flinched but dodged my question. "Tonight?"

I shook my head and waved my hand in the air. "Yeah, or whatever time it is," I had no idea, whatsoever, what time it was. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious. I had been night when this Katherine girl had showed up but light was coming from the window, so I figured it was the morning after. I must have been unconscious the whole night through.

He looked unwilling to answer but I had to know. I needed to know.

He sighed deeply. "No, I didn't kill anyone"

"But Alice saw blood in one of her visions," Ada interrupted heatedly.

Damon shot her a death glare. "Stay out of this, Ada. That was not what she asked about. She asked if I killed anyone, I did not, question answered, problem solved"

Ada shook her head furiously. "No, problem not solved. If you did not kill anyone then why did Alice see blood?"

I was confused. Alice? She was one of the Cullens, I remembered. She had been at the hospital. But what did Ada mean by 'visions'?

Damon stood from the bed in a flash. "This conversation is over"

"No, it's not. You can't just keep avoiding these things," Ada replied.

"Stay. Out. Of. This." Damon growled at her.

He looked back at me. I could see pain in his eyes. And quilt. Raging quilt. He didn't want to tell us anything because he was ashamed.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I got the chance, he was gone. Vanished into thin air.

Edward sighed. "Well, that went well," he said sarcastically.

**A/N: So, Damon's back but feeling the power of quilt. Bella's slowly remembering bits but is not completely back to normal yet.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	38. Chapter 38

BELLA'S POV

After Damon's abrupt disappearing, Ada and Edward helped me down the stairs and I got nicely situated on the couch. The medication had made me drowsy but not enough for me to sleep. In my opinion I had slept way too much lately.

I was so much more comfortable around them now. It seemed that discovering that Ada was indeed my sister some of the scary-factor had lessened. If my little sister was a vampire then they couldn't be that bad. They didn't seem scary at all. I wished that I had had felt this way earlier. That I had realized all of this before. So much could have been prevented.

The whole episode with Damon had been a little weird. Okay, 'weird' being an understatement.

Damon had stubbornly refused to speak of his actions following our flair up. To me it seemed that he almost looked guilty. Something told me that that was not something that occurred often to Damon. This must really be something that he's ashamed of. It seems unlikely that he killed someone, considering Alice didn't see it in her 'visions', whatever that was. I had been too tired to ask questions.

But he could very well have fed off of someone. I cringed at the idea. But not in the way one would think. Strangely enough, I wasn't disgusted. A hazy memory in my head told me that drinking blood from someone was something intense and intimate. At least it could be.

I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Damon drinking my blood. My hand had automatically went to cup my neck and it had stayed that way until I saw Ada giving me strange looks.

The phone had rung just as Ada and Edward was about to leave which was fortunate because I would have had trouble getting up on my feet and walk without going down.

It turned out that it was a girl named Angela. She and I were good friends. At least that's what Edward told me. We went to school together, had quite a few classes together and I had known her since coming to Forks. All of this, however, where told after I had talked to her. So, at the time I had no idea who she was.

Edward grabbed the phone and handed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella? Thank god. It's so good to hear your voice again. I've been so worried about you. We all have," she spoke quickly and almost desperately as if I was gonna disappear any second.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" I asked confused but also a little embarrassed. This person might not have heard about the memory loss part of the accident and she might expect me to remember her.

"Oh, sorry. It's Angela," she said apologetically.

"Err…" I bit my lip anxiously. I had no recollection of a girl named Angela. "Look, Angela, it sounds like you've heard all about the accident but I think there's one thing you don't know… I don't really remember you," I told her.

There were silence for a minute and I almost feared she had hung up.

"Yeah, I heard about that," She mumbled quietly. She sounded genuinely sad.

"But you still expected me to remember you?" I said it as a question.

"I hoped you did. I hoped it wasn't true," she muttered still sounding down.

I sighed, feeling like crap for not remembering someone who apparently cared enough for me to actually be sad at the fact that I couldn't remember her.

"I wish I did. You have no idea how much," I said desperately wanting her to understand. I couldn't quiet remember her but just having talked to her for few moments told me that she was a very nice person. My guts told me that liking her was the right thing.

"I know," she sighed. Then louder; "I understand. I just wanted to call and her how you were. Which might seems strange to you since you have no idea who I am"

"Oh, no, trust me I have experienced seriously strange stuff since the accident and this is the least of them all. I just don't want you to be mad at me. I really do wish that I could remember you," I replied quickly not wanting her to feel uneasy.

"Oh, of course I'm not mad at you, Bella. How can I be mad at you for something that's not your fault? I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you feel bad," she spoke unhappy with the fact that I was unhappy.

"That's okay, you didn't. It's just hard not remembering people," I explained.

Angela chuckled silently. "Yeah, I can imagine,"

"But to return to your original question; I'm doing okay. I'm still in pain but I got pills for that, though I'm not too keen on having to take them," I grumbled in the end.

She laughed. "No, I imagine not"

So, she knew me well enough to know my despise for those kinds of painkillers.

"I'm still wearing cast on my arm and leg so moving around the house isn't exactly an easy task," I told her. Considering, that I didn't really know her, I told her all of this, surprisingly enough, with the feeling of being able to confide in her. It was nice to have someone to talk to like this. Someone human.

"Oh, Ben says he hopes you have a speedy recovery," she said suddenly.

"Err, say thanks to him, whoever he is," I said to her.

"Right, right. You don't remember who he is," she chuckled a little. "Um, some other of your friends says hello. Jessica, Tyler, oh, and Mike"

Edward snorted. I looked to him but he gave no explanation. Ada just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a grin on her face.

My eyebrows winkled together in confusion but I let it go.

"Say hello back to them," I responded.

She did. I could hear them talk in the background.

"Well, we all miss you Bella. I hope you get well soon," Angela said, warmly. She seemed so kind and gentle. I liked her immediately.

"I know this must sound weird but I miss you too," I said with a lump in my throat.

"No, it doesn't sound weird at all," she laughed. "Bye, Bella"

"Bye," I said and ended the call.

My eyes watered and I smiled. God, I was so emotionally.

Both Ada and Edward looked at me with teasing smiles on their faces.

"Stop, I can't help it," I scolded them and lay down on the couch.

They had their arms around each other and looked so happy in each other's presence. It was a weird thought that Ada was my ex.

Then I remembered Edward's snort when that guy's name was mentioned. Mike, I believed it was.

"Okay," I turned to him. "What was with the weird act that Mike guy, huh?"

He rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well, when you first arrived to town he got interested in you. I mean, you were new and it's a small school and all so, basically you were 'fresh meat'" He used air quotes when he said 'fresh meat'.

"'Fresh meat'?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow. Was he serious?

H shrugged. "What can I say? It takes very little for these people to get excited," he stated.

"So what if he was interested in me? It's no big deal," I said.

"It kinda kept going," Edward answered, seeming torn between feeling amused or annoyed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I remember him. I saw him once when I came to visit," Ada chimed in while laughing once. "Boy, was that guy enthralled with you or what? He was like a lost puppy following you around. He seems like the guy that just can't understand the meaning of a 'no'"

I grimaced. But at the same time I had a hard time understanding how anyone would find me interesting enough to keep giving me attention.

"Silly human boys," Edward murmured under his breath and chuckled quietly.

Ada turned to him. "You were a 'human boy' too. So, don't get to cocky mister," she told him.

"Yeah, but at least I can take a hint," he replied.

"Well, maybe. And that's good because Bella kinda needs someone who can do that for her," Ada laughed and looked at me adoringly. "Along with that she also has no self-preservation. A really bad combination when you hang with vamps"

I crossed my arms over my chest and found it slightly uncomfortable. _Jeez, I can't even do that without feeling pain!_

"I don't have sefl-preservation?" I asked Edward, frowning.

He grinned at me. "Sorry to tell you Bella, but no you don't. Or at least you didn't use to have. I can't tell you how many times you've been in the company of deadly creatures without acting normal. 'Normal' being 'running away screaming'"

"I have?" I asked, oddly intrigued.

"Nope," Edward shook his head. "You never showed any fear for us. Other vampires yes, but those situations were understandable. And, yet, there still was something unnaturally calm about you"

"I was never afraid of you either?" I asked pointing at him.

Again, he shook his head. "No"

Suddenly, Ada burst out laughing. "Hell, you even made out with him, Bells!" she exclaimed, finding it hilarious.

I flinched. Somehow, the thought of kissing Edward weren't exactly as appealing as it might have been. In my head, I couldn't really imagine kissing anyone besides Damon. I couldn't imagine ever wanting too. But I was so not about to tell them that.

I sighed, sadly. "I guess things aren't what they used to be"

I turned and rested my head against the back of the couch.

Edward sat on the living room table right in front of me and looked me in the eye with serious eyes.

"Things will get back to normal. They will return to what they were before this mess. It's all gonna be okay," He promised me.

I didn't know if I believed him. I wanted to but right now everything seemed too ruined to ever be able to get fixed again. I wanted to believe it very badly but the reminder of Damon's sudden leave made my hopes fade.

He put his hands on my shoulder to get me to look at him. "Okay?"

I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah"

He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze and then stood to take his leave. Ada moved to hug me very gently and rubbed her hands across my arms.

She leaned in to kiss me on top of the head and as she did, she said; "Things are already becoming better. Just don't lose faith. Especially not in Damon"

I looked at her surprised. When had she ever played advocate for any of my boyfriends?

She just gave me another kiss and then brushed to Edward's side.

"We'll just go back to tell the others about the situation and then one of us will come back to check up on you," Edward told me. "Don't invite anyone into the house, Bella. The kind of vamps who need an invitation can get in whenever once they get one"

I frowned. "'The kind of vamps'?" I repeated confused. "What do mean? Are there more kinds? I noticed things but I wasn't sure," I told them.

He chuckled. "Of course you noticed things. You always do," he said, kindly.

Ada grinned too. "That's a story for another time, Bella."

And just like that they were gone.

I sighed and slumped back on the couch. Great, now it was just me and the TV.

In the next couple of hours I watched whatever was on but when that got tiring I shifted to watching several Friends episodes. My mood weren't exactly free of concern so I needed something that would make me laugh. No matter how mad or sad you were you just couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at those people.

I closed my heavy eyes for a moment but most have dosed off because when I looked at the TV again it was somehow turned off. Confused, I tried to sit up in the couch but my body refused to cooperate.

Suddenly, I noticed something.

I squeaked and my eyes flew open at the shock of seeing him here.

In the other end of the couch, with my feet on his lap was Damon sitting. His head was resting sideways on the back of the couch so his face was turned towards me.

He was asleep.

Something about that made a tiny red lamp blink, telling me that that was unusual.

When I slowly got over the shock of him being here and my heart settled back into a normal rhythm I leaned back against the pillows stacked behind me. I stared wonderingly at his face, noticing how incredibly peaceful he looked. He looked so human that I for a moment almost forgot what he really was.

I couldn't tear my eyes from his face. I just sat there and gazed at him. How could ever have been afraid of such a beautiful creature? How had I ever managed to be frightened of someone like him? In about 24 hours ago had been terrified of him getting close to me and now I wanted to snuggle up to him.

I wanted his arms around me, I wanted his voice telling me things that was still so confusing to me, I wanted him to care for me and feel for me the way I was beginning to feel for him.

"Like what you see?" Came his voice suddenly making me squeak and jump in surprise once again.

I sighed forcefully. "Don't scare me like that," I told him, trying to sound mad but my voice was too weak for me to manage.

He just smirked at me and tilted his head. "You didn't answer my question," he raised an eyebrow.

I blushed furiously. I hadn't meant for him to catch me staring at him. "I don't feel comfortable answering such a question"

His hands had been resting on my feet and now one of them moved further up to my knee. It seemed almost like an unconscious thing and he looked down at his hand while he stroked back and forth.

I couldn't quite feel the delicious warmth from his hand due to the blanket I was covered in.

"Why not? It's a fairly easy question. It's a 'yes or no'-question," he mused, looking annoyingly smug.

I glared at him. "You're not gonna make me answer by talking down to me"

His hand slid up and grabbed one of mine, the good one.

He leaned closer and brought it to his lips. Unconsciously, I held my breath.

"Oh, I would never do that," his voice was soft like velvet.

I stared at my hand as he brushed his lips over the back of it, then turned it and pressed kisses to my palm. They were soft and slow and made my skin tingle.

His eyes glanced at me as if checking to see if I seemed okay with this. When I just kept staring at his lips against my hand, not protesting in the slightest, he moved on. His teeth suddenly nipped very gently at the soft skin of my wrist and without warning I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

I held it to my chest but suddenly felt embarrassed. I kept my eyes down, unable to look at him. This little sudden move proved that I didn't quite feel comfortable around him yet. Not close to his teeth, anyway.

Heath burned in my cheeks. "Sorry," I whispered still not looking at him.

He sighed. "No, don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I brought this on myself and now I have to live with the consequences."

I glanced at him with careful eyes, afraid of what I would see. And the second I met his eyes knew that I should have kept my eyes down.

The sorrow and grief there made my heart soar. My reluctance to have him close cut him deep. He looked so sad and I knew it was my inability to trust him that made him suffer like this. It pained me to see him hurt like that. Very much so, because my guts told me that these kinds of emotions were rare when it came to Damon.

He lowered his eyes and muttered softly under his breathe but I didn't understand it. It sounded oddly like Italian. It made my skin tingle to hear him speak in that language.

When he raised his eyes to mine again, he mustered a little smile.

"No pressure," he stated. "I won't rush you. I'll wait until you have digested this. I can only imagine how crazy all this must be to you."

I looked to my hands curled up in my lap. "I don't know why I did that. Flinch away from you," I clarified. "I'm not afraid of you as I said before. There's just this… feeling, this instinct… that makes me act like that"

He chuckled lightly. "That's normal. It's what's supposed to happen. Your reaction from before the accident was actually what we all found weird."

"Do you think I'll ever get it back?"

"Get what back, exactly?" he asked me.

"My previous reactions. The feeling of being totally comfortable around you guys. Do you think I'll ever go back to not having this little feeling of unease in me?" I said. Even I could hear how my voice sounded; totally void of hope.

He looked intensely at me for a moment, not speaking.

Then he exhaled deeply and leaned over to brush some stray hair behind my ear while shooting me a playful look. "I think the chances of you once again becoming a danger magnet with no self-preservation at all, are extremely good," he teased me. "I mean, come on, it's you we're talking about."

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips and the short chuckle. His hand had found mine and was playing with my fingers. It made warmth spread inside me and it tainted my cheeks, making them deep pink.

It felt nice to just sit here with him, talking. His little touches seemed to be done unconsciously. He looked so at ease like this, not at all the creature of horror he was supposed to be.

Maybe there was hope for us after all. Maybe we could get back to being just two people who were crazy about each other.

No vampires, no memory loss, no ex of his messing with me…

HOLD UP!

Ex? Where the HELL did that come from?

Holy crap! Katherine… the girl, or whatever she was, that had come to my house trying to get me to invite her in… that was been Damon's EX? That was the person who turned him so many years back?

Damon's eyes widened in alarm at my sudden reaction.

He reached for me. "Bella? What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need you pills?"

I couldn't speak.

Strange sounds and unintelligible words were what left my mouth. "You… her… vampire… turned…ex…"

"What? Bella, what are you talking about? Please, tell me because I'm getting kind of worried"

I gasped, eyes wide, mind and shock and hand clamped over my mouth.

"Oh. My. God"

**A/N: Wonder what's gonna happen :P Next chapter'll be Bella's reaction to the new piece of info. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you think?**

**QUESTION!:**** Do you guys want Bella to be jealous of Katherine? Maybe a little burst of emotion to get her to realize how much she really cares for Damon? :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: A million times thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I don't know what I'd do without you guys! So many people have given me feedback and I'm over the moon about it.**

**Thanks to: inee, , Ness1956, crazyperson17, DeathDaisy,** **LustingAfterRob, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, VAMPIRE406, .laughing, MidnightForever17, xxxx-voices-xxxx, Pixiesticksugarhigh,** **DimitrilovesRoselovesdimitri. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO****: LilyCullenSalvatore96! A new reader who has reviewed **_**every single one**_** of my chapters! Sweetheart, you rock! If there's ever anything I can do for you, let me know! :D BTW: I read your "Mr. Lovely" fanfiction and I loved the chat you, Damon and Emmett had in the end. It was so hilarious! I was laughing so hard :P **

BELLA'S POV

"She's your ex?" I repeated his statement in a disbelieving voice.

He refused to meet my eyes. An almost ashamed expression covered his face.

"It was a long time ago," was all he said. He didn't deny it.

I put my head in my hand, having a hard time forming the words that wouldn't leave my mouth.

"So…" I struggled. "That was your ex at my house? The tall girl with the long brown hair and brown eyes?"

He nodded.

"Well, what does she want?" I asked breathlessly. "It seems a little odd to me that an _ex_ of yours would come visit your current…" I sneered the word 'ex' but trailed off in the end, unsure of how to proceed. What was I to him? Was I his girlfriend?

"My current girlfriend?" he helped me out.

I nodded and blushed. He admitted that we were in a relationship. That pleased me more than it probably should have.

Then a thought hit me. "She's a vampire, isn't she?" I said demanding but also close to going out of my mind.

"Yeah, she's a vampire. That's why she needed to be invited in," he told me, eyeing me closely, wary of my reaction.

How did he know that _Katherine, _or what the hell her name was, was trying to get invited in?

My forehead wrinkled. "How did you..?"

"I spoke with Edward and Ada. They filled me in on what happened," he interrupted me.

I digested that for a second. "So, she's like you, huh?"

His eyes darkened and grew hard as his lips set in a tight line. "I'm _nothing_ like her," he growled harshly.

I leaned back, away from him, my eyes wide and my breath caught in my throat. My heart thumped in my chest and I could hear the blood pulse in my ear. I could feel the adrenalin pump through me and I was sure he was aware of it too.

He leaned forward, his face and posture immediately relaxed and softened, but it only served to make me try and squirm even further back.

"I'm sorry, Bella," He spoke, pained. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just…"He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes briefly. "Bella, please trust me when I say; I'm nothing like that…woman"

I just nodded slowly, not really keen on evoking another round of anger and growls.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, deeply filled with regret. "Don't be afraid of me. Please, don't. I didn't mean to frighten. I'm so very sorry, Bella. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you," he spoke low but intensely and desperately.

Then suddenly he looked to my throat, his eyes completely fixed on it.

Okaaay that was so not helping me _not_ be scared.

"You're not wearing your necklace," he said it like a question. A deep frown was evident on his face.

I raised my hand reflexively to cup my throat, not feeling any chain.

"Necklace?" I repeated confused. I don't remember having any necklace I would wear in particular.

"The necklace I gave you. The one with vervain," he clarified but then he seemed to realize that it was something I had no memory off.

"Vervain?" I asked him, not familiar with the word.

"Oh, crap. They must've taken it off at the hospital after your accident," then he too seemed to get confused, though not about the same as I.

"But how…?" he started, voice full off wonderment. "Didn't Katherine use compulsion on you?"

"Compulsion? What do you mean?" I was seriously confused. What was he blabbering about?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sighing once again. "Bella, when you were talking to Katherine, did you notice anything about her eyes? Something you found strange?"

I thought for a moment. I recalled the brief conversation I'd had with his _ex_… God, how I hated her. I didn't even know her and I already hated her. This feeling that coursed through me every time I thought of her was unfamiliar. I had never known such a feeling but it made me want to grill that…girl, alive. I never wanted to see her again. I wanted her far away from Damon. I wanted…

"Bella?"

Damon's voice broke me out of my inner rant and I blushed furiously.

"Yes?"

He tilted his head and looked curiously at me. "What were you thinking about? You looked like you were about to kill someone," he chuckled.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave my best neutral face. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

A smirk grew on his lips and soon took over his entire face as realization dawned on him. "You're jealous," he didn't even ask me, it was a fact.

I glared at him. "I am not"

He smirked so hard I wondered if his face might stuck like that permanently. "You're so jealous," he repeated, seeming to like the words. He enjoyed this too much.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"No, I'm not"

"Oh, yes you are"

"No, Damon, I'm not"

"Yes, Bella, you are"

I cried out frustrated. "God, could you be even more childish?"

He grinned. "_I'm _the one that's childish? So, now _I'm_ the bad guy? Sorry, honey, but you're the one with horns and a forked tail here. For once, I've done nothing, darling."

I glared at him so hard I could muster. "Can we get back to the subject?"

He smirked at me big time. "Sure, whatever you want. What were we talking about?"

I waved my hand, unwilling to say her name. He would know who I meant.

He laughed and raised an eyebrow with a smile so devilish that he looked cartoonish. "You can say her name, Bella. It won't kill you"

"We were talking about Katherine," I ground out.

He stopped laughing but the presence of the smirk still lingered on his features. "Right. So, her eyes. Was there anything unusual?"

"Yes. They changed, sort of," It was rather difficult to explain. "Like her pupils dilated and then shrunk again. It was kind of creepy," I added.

He pondered that. "Yeah, that's what I thought" Then he looked intently at me before leaning in and slowly, but with no warning, unfolding my arms to grab my hands in his.

"What did she want, Bella?"

I leaned back and shot him a look. "As I recall, _I_ was the one to ask that question"

He raised his eyebrows but then smiled a tiny smile. "Bella," he said. "Please?"

I huffed angrily, tired of talking about this blasted ex of his. "She was very fixed on getting me to invite her in. That's all. She didn't say anything else of importance," I answered reluctantly.

"Did you want to?" He asked, still holding my hands in his soft, warm ones. His thumb was drawing circles in both my palms. It was kinda distracting.

"Want what?"

"Did you want to invite her in?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't make a habit out of inviting strangers into my house just like that"

He smirked at me and shot me a playful look. "So, I wasn't a stranger?"

I frowned. "I invited you in without knowing you?"

"Maybe I wasn't exactly a stranger but you could say that I wasn't exactly your favorite person at the time," he spoke, sounding very amused at the memory.

"You are now," I blurted out without thinking. I wanted to rip my hands from his grasp to clamp them over my mouth in horror at my sudden outburst. But the fuzzy feeling his touches gave me kept my hands in place.

He looked at me with such intensity that I couldn't think straight. He looked me dead in the eye and leaned closer to me. All humor was gone from his eyes as they darkened.

"You have no idea how much that pleases me to hear," he whispered passionately.

I blushed but said nothing. We were quiet for a time, not making a sound; only sitting and both watching him play with my fingers. It sent warm tingles under my skin.

When he spoke again he was back to the interrogation. "So, you didn't want to invite her in?" he asked again.

I shook my head firmly. "Should I have wanted to?"

"Yes. I'm sure she used compulsion on you but the fact that you didn't want to invite her in proves that her compulsion doesn't work on you. Even though, you're without your necklace," he told me, smiling.

Suddenly, he started laughing. It shook his whole body.

"What?" I asked confused but couldn't stop a little smile too creep onto my face as well.

"Oh, Bella, I've never met a person quite like you. And I've had centuries of meeting extraordinary people but, believe me, you are by far the most exceptional one," he said softly while grinning.

I blushed so deeply that I worried it might be permanent.

"Your mind has been able to block out Edward's mind reading ability for two or three years now…"

I raised my hands, removing them from his. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a second. Edward can read minds!" I asked. Holy shit. That would have been nice to know when he had been here earlier.

Damon smiled reassuringly and grabbed hold of my hands again just like before. "Yes, but he can't read yours for some reason, so, no need to worry. Don't worry, Bella. You are completely safe inside your mind. And I've known that ever since…" he trailed off, suddenly looking very ashamed.

"Ever since what?" His way of ending that last sentence spike the curiosity me. He seemed very unwilling to share reason for looking ashamed.

He grimaced and fidget just a bit in his seat. "Since_ I_ tried to compel you"

My eyes widened. That was a piece of news I had not expected, it completely threw me off. _He_ had tried to compel me?

"Look, Bella, I know it's no excuse but I had just met you back then and well, your resistance towards me, agitated me greatly. You see, normally I can get inside humans minds but when I tried to see into yours I was blocked. I couldn't get all the way through to your thoughts.

"Later on when I became too frustrated to go on as before, I wanted to see if I at least could compel you to tell me what you were thinking. Let's just say that it wasn't quite a success"

I was silent as the grave.

"Even though I couldn't get inside that pretty little head of yours…" he chuckled almost nervously. "Well, I never thought you would be capable of block _her_ out. To keep _her_ from compelling you. I mean, a vampire of her age," he told me amazed.

I chuckled breathlessly and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises"

His eyes softened and he lifted my hands which were still folded in between his and placed a kiss on my knuckles. "That you are, il mio amore [_my love_]," he sighed. "That you are. Ma questo rende solo più speciale per me [But that only makes you more special to me]"

I gazed at him with amazed eyes. I didn't understand a word of what he was saying but the way he was saying it left no room for argument. They were words of affection. And the way he spoke the words, the way they flowed so easily from his lips, was about to make me melt in a puddle of little, sweet tingly feelings. It made my mind go caput.

Of course, it didn't help that as he spoke his lips would brush over the skin of my hands, the words flowing across it, his breath so warm.

He raised his head to me, leaned in ever so slowly as he kept his eyes on mine. He moved very carefully. It was clear that he was testing my boundaries but right now I felt no fear at all. Only desire to have him even closer. He was moving to slow and the intensity between us grew so tight and powerful that I almost whimpered at his slow pace.

His lips finally touched mine and it was pure bliss. They was so warm, gentle and careful. Damon's hand had let go of my hand and went to bury itself in my hair, diving upwards from the back of my neck. My head was pulled closer to his by it and our lips meshed together more firmly than before. My lips parted in a soft moan under his and could taste his breath on my tongue. It almost made my mouth water.

Right when I thought I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore something incredibly terrifying.

My sight went black along with my mind and I fell.

I was thrown into space and had nothing I could grab a hold on. I panicked. I was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. I was no longer with Damon, no longer at my house.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. A roll of film went through my head as it had once before but this time it was so much faster and it was impossible for me to keep up.

Places were shooting through my head.

A classroom used for biology, a cafeteria, a huge, gorgeous house, a ballet studio, Italy, a huge ballroom-like hall with marble floors, first class on an airplane, a nice cottage in a secluded spot, the beach, my bedroom… and more.

Names were thrown to me.

Edward, Alice, Jacob, Damon, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Sam, The Volturi, James, Victoria, Laurent, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Emily, The Denali's… and more.

Feelings were lunged at me like bullets.

Horror, excitement, anger, irritation, boredom, carelessness, selflessness, madness, pain, exhilaration, bewitchment, restlessness, jealousy, insecurity, self-consciousness, agony, love…

And then I was watching me. I was watching myself like a film. My life was playing out before me.

I was watching myself arrive in Forks, the difficulty of living with Charlie in the beginning, going to Forks High School, meeting people, meeting Edward, meeting the Cullens. I saw how I figured out their secret and how I wasn't scared at all by it. I watched Edward's and mine's relationship develop and grow.

My relationship with Edward was weird to watch. When I had seen him with Ada I had felt nothing for him. I knew the only one I felt such feelings for was Damon. But Damon didn't show up in quite a while. I watched Edward leave me, the agony that followed. I witnessed my friendship with Jacob take form and built, my trip to Italy, meeting the Volturi.

Then I watched the horror of being terrorized by Victoria along with me being torn between my love for Edward and my friendship with Jacob. When all of that was over, when the horror and everlasting fear finally ceased, everything seemed to grow calm. Things went back to normal.

Until Damon made his appearance. Along with him came another guy, his brother Stefan and his brother's girlfriend Elena.

Up until then, everything had seemed to be presented to me in certain colors. My life until then had been light green and blue along with some brown. It was cold and somewhat calm colors but when Damon entered, things exploded.

The colors were far from calm and cold. It was orange, red, yellow and other bright colors like pink, purple, white and so on. Everything looked so much more alive now and it was like fireworks. I became much more interested in watching things now. It was like a thrilling movie that you just couldn't tear your eyes from.

I watched our conversations, how much things were on edge at first. The way we both behaved around each other was so hostile but at the same time it was clear how drawn to one another we were. It was like ice and fire, battling but still managing to not destroy each other.

Our interactions was so heated but in the next second cold and I was incredibly surprised as to how we had ever come to what we had now. It was hard to keep up. Things happened so fast but at the same time so slow.

I saw Ada, my little sister go through that horrible turn. I was mesmerized by Damon's unbelievable kindness as he helped Ada through it, helped me through it.

And then the accident. The accident that ruined everything I held dear by making me forget it. The accident caused by Katherine. Damon's ex.

And everything fell into places. I understood it all. Now things made sense. I could remember everything and the beauty of it made me cry with happiness. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks and my heart was flying in my chest.

But I wasn't allowed to wake from the darkness and tell Damon. To throw myself in his arms and let him hold me, telling him I remembered him and everything he did for me.

Telling him that I loved him.

No, I wasn't allowed to do that. Instead I was given to unconsciousness, something, I now knew, was a thing that had happened quite a few times before.

**A/N: Badabim badabum! Voila! She remembers. I know it took quite a while and I apologize for that.**

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!: **** Should Bella remember that she has been suffering from amnesia ever since the accident or should she be confused when they are all surprised by her remembering them all of the sudden?**

**You understand what I'm saying?**

**REVIEW and let me know! **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thanks to: DimitrilovesRoselovesdimitri, MidnightForever17, .laughing, Dark-Supernatural-Angel,** **CortneyLeane, bookluver10145679, Broken-Memory, crazyperson17, Green-blobs-and-blue-apples, Ness1956, HeArtIeS'UnLocKeD, inee, GonnaBeFamous101, VAMPIRE406, Honey Beaver, the girl who cuts herself, SuperGroverandElmo and HeartlessVampireGirl,**

**You guys, I'm speechless. All the support and kind words you have given me is beyond words. Because of all the reviews you guys have given me I have made Damon and Bella have a very SWEET reunion! **

BELLA'S POV

Good lord, my head hurt.

If this was what it felt like to be hung-over then I would never go anywhere near a drink. I would have it banned from my life.

Over the years when I had experienced headaches it hadn't always been the same kind. There was plenty to choose from. But this time it was all at once.

It was pounding, there was massive pressure on the right side, it felt like needles were picking into it and it was so heavy that I wonder how I would ever manage to hold it up.

There where voices here with me. Until now they had mainly been tiny whispers in the background but I focused on them now.

"…passes out without warning…"

"…remembers again?"

"…the boyfriend was with her"

"…medication…"

"…healed pretty well after the accident…"

I felt ready to cry. I knew who those voices belonged to.

Doctors.

After a lot of struggle I finally got my eyes opened and I groaned at the sight.

I was back in the hospital, back in the depressing room, back in the dreadful hospital clothes. Hadn't I just escaped this hell hole for god's sake? What in the name of all that's holy was I doing back here? And more importantly, where were the person who took me here, because they were in for a world of pain.

Then I remembered. Oh my fucking god! Everything was back. I could remember it all.

"Ah, Isabella, you're awake," one of the male doctors said. There were three of them, two male doctors and a female one.

The one that had spoken my name brushed to my side, retrieved a flashlight from his pocket and shone me in the eyes. He went over some sketches of my heart rate and fussed around doing this and that.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?"

"Just Bella," I corrected. "And I don't really know. I mean, I have a massive headache so it hard to really concentrate on anything else," I told him while rubbing my head.

He felt my head and I grimaced and whimpered when he found a really bad spot that made lights flash before my eyes.

"Dr. Snow, could you please go and get some painkillers for Ms. Swan's head?" He said to the other male doctor.

"Right away," the other one said and gave me a kind smile before disappearing from the room.

"You're not just gonna give it to me through the IV?" I asked them. That was what they had done last time.

"Your other injuries are not so bad any longer so we'll stick to the pills that you've already been taking at home," he explained while scribbling some things down on some papers.

I nodded but said nothing else.

Suddenly, to my immense joy, Carlisle came in through the door.

"Carlisle!" I squealed and smiled at him so big that my face almost hurt from the movement.

He smiled back at me just as big and came to my side.

"It's good to see you again, Bella. Though, maybe it would have been better under other circumstances," He mused.

I blushed. "Yeah, I must be one of your regulars"

All the doctors laughed.

"That you are, Bella," The female doctor spoke for the first time.

Carlisle looked to them, still smiling. He held his hand out to me. In it lay two white pills.

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said. Then I thought; Dr. Snow had only just left the room when Carlisle showed up here with the pills. Dr. Snow couldn't have told him. There had been no time for it.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Alice?" I asked him and looked to the pills and back at him.

He nodded and chuckled. "Of course"

None of the other doctors would know what we were speaking of.

"I'll take from here, guys. Dr. Minnelli," he said to the woman. "Mr. Brady in room 107 has been asking for you for quite a while now," Carlisle said.

Maybe I was imagining it but I thought I saw a faint tinge of pink creep into her cheeks.

"Well, then I'll just get going," she mumbled and was out the door in a flash.

Carlisle and the remaining doctor threw looks at each other before grinning, obviously finding Dr. Minnelli's reaction amusing. Love is in the air…

"It's good to see you doing better, Bella," the doctor said and handed Carlisle some papers before moving out the door too.

Carlisle turned to me.

"Now, I have a lot of questions to ask you, Bella. But do not mistake it for me being nosy," He chuckled. "It's simply my duty as your doctor."

Before he could ask the first one I interrupted him.

"Where's Damon?" I asked him almost anxiously.

"He's in the waiting room. The doctors and nurses wouldn't let him in as long as you were still unconscious. He's been going out of his mind. I think he's worn a hole in the floor from all the pacing he's done," Carlisle laughed heartily. "He's been asking to see you every five minutes. Next time he asks he's gonna get the okay and then I'm sure he'll be here in a flash"

I nodded, satisfied with the answer. As long as I go to see him soon I could restrain myself for a couple of moments longer.

"What happened?" I asked Carlisle.

He smiled. "I think you'll have to be the one to answer that question. All I know is what Damon told us when he walked through the doors with you in his arms."

"He brought me here?" I asked, throat closing up with emotions.

"Of course," Carlisle replied. "He practically freaked out when you suddenly passed out on him"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Is that what happened?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Apparently it is. That's what Damon told us. But Bella, we need your point of view too," he said. He found a chair in the corner of the room and dragged it to beside my bed and sat down.

I frowned, finding the act weird. "Why do you do that? You guys don't need to sit down. Edward told me; you don't get tired or exhausted the same way humans do."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side, his eyes shining with wondering. "You remember that? You remember Edward telling you that?"

I nodded frantically, which proved to be a very bad idea considering the headache. "Yes, I remember everything! All of it. You guys, Ada, Damon, Elena and Stefan, The wolves."

"How?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. One moment I'm sitting with Damon and the next I'm watching my whole life like some movie in the theater. I saw it all from the moment I came to Forks and all to the point where I was in the accident."

"So, you think that you'll be able to answer my questions?"

I nodded, grinning about the happiness of it all. "Absolutely."

"Okay, then. Sister's name?"

"Adalyn, called Ada by her friends," I stated almost like it was taken from a book and was memorized.

"Who's my wife?" he asked.

"Esme."

"In what class do you and Edward sit next to each other?" he continued shooting all sorts of questions at me.

"In Biology, where Mr. Banner is the teacher," I added for good measure.

Carlisle smiled at that. "Good, Bella. Damon's last name?"

"Salvatore" I said without hesitation.

"What's Edward to you?"

I paused a little at that one, not completely sure what answer he was looking for. "He's my ex," I tried.

He nodded. "Correct. Who's Alice Cullen?"

"My best friend who's also your daughter, Edward's sister and a vampire."

"What happened at your 18th birthday?"

I grimaced when he asked me that. Not because I didn't remember, more like because I remembered it too well.

"One of the presents gave me a paper cut and then… Jasper attacked me."

He kept his face smooth, all business. "What about school? Do you remember your friends?"

I nodded. "Yes, there was Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler…" I rambled off all the names I could come up with.

These questions continued to flow from his mouth and I kept answering them as well as I possibly could.

Without warning, the door flew open. Damon burst through it and his eyes caught mine in a quarter of a second.

A smile broke out on my face, rivaling the earlier one and my sight became blurry with happy tears.

Damon was by my side in a flash and my face was cradled between his warm hands.

Vaguely, I heard Carlisle in the background. "Well, I was done here, anyway. I'll leave you two alone for a moment," he said and got up from the chair to head out.

None of us answered him but it seemed that he hadn't expected us to either.

"God, Bella. I'm so happy you're okay," Damon breathed while resting his forehead on mine with closed eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm great, actually. More than great, I'm marvelous!" I exclaimed, almost bursting with joy.

"Oh god, Bella…"

I wrapped my fingers around his wrists, his hands still cupping the sides of my face. "I'm so sorry, Damon. So incredibly sorry to have put you through all of this. To have put everyone of you through this. It makes me so sad to remember. I never meant to act like that or hurt anyone of you like that. I'm so so so sorry…" I babbled.

Damon stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

His thumbs brushed my cheeks, down over my lips and across my eyes, making them flutter closed. "Bella, do not apologize for something that is not your fault. Many have had their share in this but not you. You have been the victim in all this and _I _should be apologizing to _you_. Not the other way around."

I shook my head, making our noses touch. "No, this isn't your fault. Absolutely not. Please, don't blame yourself for this. You have been so amazing through all this. All the time you've been there for me even though I treated you horribly," I said.

He was about to disagree but I cut him off. "Yes, I did, Damon. Everyone can see it. You might have made mistakes but so have I. And I despise myself for having acted the way I did. You did not deserve it"

He laughed breathlessly. "Only you would ever say that. Only you can ever see me so innocent. But let us not dwell on the past and make ourselves feel bad for earlier mistakes. We should be celebrating. I mean, this is fantastic."

And then he kissed me.

DAMON'S POV

I had been so close to freaking out when Bella had suddenly lost consciousness. Again.

I didn't get any response out of her and in the end I decided to call Carlisle. He was at the hospital and told me to bring her there at once.

Rushing to the hospital I couldn't help but think about how truly clumsy and unfortunate she sometimes was. A danger-magnet. The hospital must be like a second home to her. She ended up there so many times.

Her luck truly sucked. Big time.

But she was better. The doctors did a check up on her injuries from the accident while she was out. They were healing very well.

Carlisle had told me that the blackout could have something to do with the amnesia. He assured me that she would be fine but I couldn't find it in me to calm down. Not until I had seen her with my own eyes.

Bella's mind was already so unique that predicting things were impossible. Others had suffered from memory loss as well but none other we knew about had been able to resist vampires mindreading and compulsion skills as well. Bella's mind was simply a one of a kind.

But that was also what made her who she was. It was what made her so special.

The different nurses and doctors I spoke to would not let me in to see her. They told me that I should just go back home and let them handle things. Yeah right! Like that would ever happen.

I had been going crazy in the waiting room. Like "pacing-and-pulling-out-hair" crazy. And to top it off, they all found me extremely amusing. In their heads I was the concerned boyfriend. They thought I was sweet.

I had almost growled out loud at them for that. I was _not _sweet.

At least not to them. Only to Bella. I could be soft around her and relax my posture. She was the only one I could truly let my guards down around. She made me want to be a better person.

She has from the start, actually. But back then it hadn't been an option. I had _wanted_ to be a better person. That didn't mean I could be. Now or ever.

But, well, we know how that one went. I had become a complete pussy. Totally whipped. But as long as Bella was the only one to ever witness me go truly soft then I would be okay.

I had called the rest of the Cullens to update them on the latest news. I might have yelled a little at Alice for not warning me. Okay, maybe more than just a little. But she told me herself that she saw it, so shouldn't she have called me or something? She just brushed it off by saying that she also saw things would be alright in the end, and therefore she saw no reason to give me a heads up.

Sure, it doesn't matter that I nearly have a heart attack. But a new line of Prada matters! Yup, that was her excuse for not warning me. Little, annoying, fashion obsessed pixie!

Finally, after hours of waiting, they let me see Bella.

I had a hard time maintaining my human pace but I managed fairly.

The second I was through the door and laid my eyes on hers, it was like I could finally breathe again. Whipped? Oh, yeah.

I couldn't get close enough to her fast enough. I had her skin under my fingers, her pulse under my touch, proving the life that flowed in her.

And she remembered.

She remembered everything.

I thought my chest would burst with happiness. Before I could restrain myself, I kissed her.

To feel her again like this was better than I remembered. I had missed her warmth, her scent, her taste…

Everything about her drew me in. And I was lost. So lost. She had me. For now and for the rest of my existence. She would always be the only one for me.

I buried my one hand in her hair as the other cupped her neck. Both served to pull her closer to me.

"Bella…" I breathed against her lips. "My sweet Bella…"

She hummed in response, her own hand having crept up and fisted in my shirt. I was almost lying on top of her now, my upper body hovering above her.

I moved my lips furiously against hers. I couldn't get enough of her delicious taste. I nipped and played with her bottom lips and I heard a very low moan form in the back of her throat.

I took her bottom lip between my teeth and pulled on it gently before smashing our lips back together. I could hear her blood pump through her veins and it filled my ears like sweet music.

My hand pulled at her hair moving her head as I kissed her from another angle. I kept changing the angle every few kisses and she was almost whimpering at this point.

"God, Bella, you make me crazy," I muttered into her mouth.

"Back at you," she mumbled back, sounding almost incapable of forming comprehensible words.

I chuckled breathlessly and kissed down her jaw in order to let her breathe. It came fast and frantic through her mouth.

"We should probably stop," she whispered.

"Sure," I agreed but caught her lobe between my teeth, totally ignoring her words. I nibbled at her ear and at the skin I could find around there. When I got to her neck, her hands grabbed a hold of my hair and tugged on it lightly.

I didn't respond to it, almost not feeling it, and kept placing open mouth kisses on her exposed throat.

"Damon," she protested weakly. "We need to…"

I shot back to her lips and her words drowned in my mouth. I could feel her restrain crumbling back down but just as I thought I had her, she tried to push at my chest.

"Damon, we need to stop," she whimpered around my lips as I refused to leave her mouth. "Someone could come in here any minute and see us. Stop"

I continued kissing her, my tongue teasing her lips. "It's impossible to do what you ask of me when you keep making those little noises. They do things to me that might shock you if I were to lose control. Your sounds make losing control very easy. Keeping myself in check is barely manageable" She shivered at my words and moaned, which only served to make me want to continue even harder.

Her sweet breathe was mixed with mine as she was breathing hard. "Someone could come… If they see this…we shouldn't…" Each sentence was cut off by me attacking her lips. "Damon, stop… please"

Though her protesting was weak, that little 'please' decided it all for me.

I groaned unhappily and gave her one last peck on her throat, each cheek and then one a little more firmly on her mouth. Or maybe they weren't so much pecks but more me dragging my lips across her skin in order to taste as much as possible.

As I drew back I could feel my entire being demanding to get back to what we were doing.

Her cheeks was flamed a delicious color and her lips swollen from our actions. I smirked at the gorgeous sight she was. All I desired was to get back close to her and continue tasting her.

She bit her lip and blushed even deeper. I just chuckled at her reaction.

"That was so not funny," she said. "Someone could have walked through the door any moment and then they would have seen us in a very heated make-out session."

I smirked. "Well, that didn't happen," I leaned closer to her. "So can the making-out get back in action?" I raised an eyebrow.

She glared and hit me on the arm. But her angry stare quickly softened the longer I kept my eyes on hers. Well, well, well… It seemed that she was just as weak when it came to me as I was with her. So, maybe I was not so whipped in the end.

Or… yeah, maybe I was. But what the hell, right? If that kind of making-out was what I got in return then I was cool.

"No one would come in here. They are being nice and giving us our privacy," I said and slowly leaned in to pick up where we left off.

As if to mock my words, Alice and Esme came in.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and rushed to hug her.

"Alice," Bella said, her voice so full of joy that I couldn't even feel annoyed about Alice's sudden appearance.

Even though Alice appeared cheerful and happy I knew there was something lying beneath it. Esme's furrowed brows were a dead give-away too. Something was wrong.

"Alice," I said. When she turned to me I could see her face slip into a serious mask.

I hesitated for a moment. Should I ask her what was wrong with Bella in the room? Wouldn't she be alarmed?

But I had to. Not because I wanted to know now or because I was too curious. All the time Bella had been suffering from the memory loss, we had kept things from her, hidden very important information. Not anymore. She had the right to know.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice. I glanced at Esme shortly but she had her eyes fixed on Bella.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me, innocently. Too innocently.

I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest. I rose to my full height and went to stand in front of her. "Don't mess with me, Alice. I know something's going on. What happened?"

She looked to Bella and then back at me. Alice was worried about Bella hearing it.

Bella caught on to it. "Oh, no. You can't hide it from me, Alice. I deserve to know as well," Bella said sternly.

"She's right, Alice. She has to know what's going on around her," I chimed in.

Alice stared harshly at me. "I would think that you of all people would want to save her the worry she's gonna feel," she said.

"We can't keep things from her. Just because she's human doesn't mean her right to know should be taken away from her," I said calmly. "Bella shouldn't be kept in the dark"

Alice sighed and glanced at Esme.

"You might as well tell them," Esme said. She clearly regretted having to inform us of whatever was to come. "They are gonna find out anyway. And the longer we wait the worse it'll get"

Alice groaned and looked back to me.

"There's someone here," she forced out.

"Who, Alice?" I asked. Maybe I didn't have to. I kinda knew the answer already.

"That bitch you call your ex," she said venomously.

"Language, Alice," Esme scolded softly.

Alice looked apologetic and continued softer "Katherine's her, outside in the woods. We thought you might want to know. She been there for quite a while now"

"What has she been doing out there?" I asked, incredibly annoyed and pissed at Katherine's bad timing.

Alice shrugged. "Nothing really. She's just been walking around. Pacing and growling to herself. I don't know if she wants to see you or anything but we just wanted to let you know she's here"

I stared out the window. "I'm gonna go out there," I decided.

Bella sat up in the bed. "Damon, I don't think…"

I cut her off. "I want answers. I want to know what she's doing here and why she's been after you. I want some god damn answer and I want them now."

Bella looked at me deeply and I could see the concern in her eyes. Her face looked almost pained.

I brushed to her side. I leaned in, cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. "I'll be fine," I assured her. I looked her deep in the eye and stroked my thumb over her cheek. I went in for another kiss making this one longer and more passionate.

I drew back, feeling my breath coming harder and hers even more so. Putting my forehead to hers, I looked at her ardently. "I'll be back in a bit"

My eyes fell on Esme and Alice. "Stay with her, please"

"Of course, Damon," Esme said kindly.

With one last look at Bella, I went out the room and in the directions of the woods.

**A/N: Chapter 40! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW! Let me know what you think about this :D **

**What do you guys think Katherine is doing out in the woods? Waiting for Damon? Bella? Or something else? ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: You guys are awesome. You keep blowing me away. I can't thank you enough for reviewing my chapters. Sorry if I don't reply to all your reviews! I really try but sometimes I slip up.**

**Thanks to:** **grabski8,** **JACKI3.Z, LilyCullenSalvatore96, LustingAfterRob, MidnightForever17, Ness1956, HeartlessVampireGirl, Team-JEdward2010, crazyperson17, inee, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, DimitrilovesRoselovesdimitri. **

DAMON'S POV

I stormed out the hospital, unfortunately having to keep up my human pace while in the building. My chest constricted the further away from Bella I got. But she was with Alice and Esme. She would be safe. But it still made me queasy to have Katherine this close and not have Bella in my sight.

I stepped out into the coldness and stopped for a second. My senses searched for Katherine's direction. Finally, I heard her somewhere in between the trees.

Before I got a hold of myself I flew in that direction and we both tumbled to the ground as I ran into her.

Keeping her down was difficult as she kept wriggling but I had had the element of surprise and had gotten a good grip on her.

I snarled in her face, holding her throat in between my hands. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed mockingly. "Oh, and here I thought you came rushing out here because you were so happy to see me"

I growled and she responded the same way.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here, Damon," she hissed. Her casual attitude was crumpling down and I could see she was actually upset with the situation. 'Upset' meaning 'pissed off'

I leaned closer to her face. "Oh, it is my business. The second you had your sight on Bella, it became my business. Bella is my business"

"Hooking up with a human, huh, Damon? I thought that was Stefan's thing. I never thought you would sink so low."

"I did not come here to discuss my chance of habit with you," I told her, hating her for speaking low of Bella, hating her for having hurt Bella, basically just hating her for existing .

"Then what did you come here for?"

I glared at her. "I came here to get answers."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why the need to attack me? If answers are what you're here for then the two of us could have had a nice, civil conversation" she looked at me coyly. "A _very_ nice conversation"

I snorted and laughed once. "Yeah right, you never do anything civilly so why start now? I knew without a doubt that I would not get the answers from you without a fuss so I decided that getting you in a position where you cannot refuse would be best"

She smirked and licked her lips. "Yes," she whispered and pressed her body closer to mine, arching upwards. "This position is rather… _nice. _It certainly is hard to refuse you like this. I actually gotta admit, missed this Damon. I bet you're not anything like this with your little human pet"

She was taunting me and my reaction was only gonna please her but I couldn't stop myself from tightening the grip around her throat.

She laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. That's what I don't get. You always liked it wild and crazy. _Rough…_" She smirked and leaned closer to me. "So, what are you doing with a girl like her? Those humans are nothing but vermin and you can only have so much fun with them until they… break."

I growled fiercely. "What do you want with her? What do you want with Bella?"

"Don't kill the messenger, right, Damon?" she told me. "I'm simply following orders."

"Messenger?" I snorted. "More like delivery service. You are here because of the Volturi, right? They are after Bella and decided they didn't want dirty hands so they got Klaus to send of his little minion."

"Well, well, well… you seem to have it all figured out haven't you"

"Not quite. What I can't figure out is why they told you to kill her. Aro is quite the collector. He must be interested in Bella's ability, the way she can keep her mind protected. Why would he want her dead?" I asked her. It had been bugging me for so long. I couldn't figure that one out.

Katherine stubbornly avoided my eyes and tried to escape from under me once more. I held her firmly in place, though not without effort.

"Unless…" An idea had struck me. "Unless, you weren't supposed to kill her. You were gonna turn her, weren't you? Aro, Marcus and Caius want her to be a vampire but they knew that Edward was reluctant to change her and therefore they sent you. And if you were the one to change her then they hoped you would be able to have some sort of bond like you and Klaus and then bring her to Italy."

I kept talking but now I was no longer asking her. It was more like I was speaking to myself, taking the words in my mouth and speaking them. That way everything made sense.

"But you knew you could not get Bella to willingly drink your blood, so you made sure she was injured enough not to make any resistance." I continued. My voice wasn't exactly angry. I was surprised and my voice showed it.

She hissed furiously at me and growled with all her might. "Yes, and it would have worked if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

There it was. Her confession. She had just told me that my assumptions were true. Everything she had done was for the Volturi. And she had been very close.

But I had screwed things up for her. I had witnessed the accident; I had gotten to Bella in time and prevented Katherine from acting. Because I was there, she could not give Bella blood and thereafter kill her. And then when Bella got amnesia and forgot about vampires' existence the Volturi had no excuse for acting. Their law stated that humans could not know about vampire existence but after Bella's memory loss she technically didn't know.

I could feel Katherine getting panicky under me. She was frantically searching for an escape.

Then she looked up at me with evil in her eyes.

Her body grew slack and she smiled at me dirtily. "You know, I always knew you were bad but this is just too much to handle. Too much to resist. And to think that this sexy Damon is all for me"

And that was when she kissed me. She clawed her fingers into my shirt at my chest, pressed her whole body against me and wrapped her legs around me.

Her sudden attack on me shocked so much that I flew away from her and with my grip on her, flung her away an into the trees.

I growled at her and crouched down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She smirked. "Wasn't that what you wanted? It seemed like it. Maybe I just misread your actions. But you gotta admit, Damon, that it would be nice to embrace your true nature again," She moved up close to me and smiled mischievously. "To be yourself just once more, no restraint, no need to be careful. That little, _fragile_ thing certainly can't have given you anything in return. You know how it used to be, Damon. It could be that way again. And no one would even have to know. It could be our little secret"

Her breath fawned across my lips as she tried to make a move. Her hand rose to stroke over my chest but I grabbed it around the wrist, hard. I hissed at her when she got too close. My hand went into her hair and grabbed a firm hold to keep her head turned to me, making sure I had her attention.

"Let's get something straight, you little manipulative bitch," I snarled at her, disgusted with her very presence. "I know you. I know you have a reason for offering that, another motive than just the wanting to get laid and help me out," I hissed and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And that's only a very small part of my rejection of you"

"There is no way in hell or heaven, in life or in death that I would _ever_ want you. Not even close. The only things I feel when I see you are nauseated and disgusted. How you can ever delude yourself into thinking that you stand a chance against Bella, is beyond me. Katherine, the only thing want with you is to kill you."

She was breathing hard. "Well, it's been a nice little get-together but I will take my leave now"

And with the blink of an eye, she had vanished.

I growled to myself and looked back in direction of the hospital. I needed to get back.

I noticed a few people staring at me when I walked back to Bella. Ignoring it I didn't think about it further until I had set foot in Bella's room and was forcibly moved out of it a quarter of a second later.

I was dragged by the collar of my shirt by Ada. We moved too fast for the human eye and a moment after we were inside what I could only identify as a broom closet.

Ada looked murderous. She was absolutely furious about something.

She locked the door, and flicked on the little bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell, Damon?" She yelled in a whisper.

I looked at her, completely lost. "What are you talking about? Why did you drag me here? Let me get back to Bella," I went to grab the door knob but Ada punched me on the shoulder, making it give a small crack.

"Jeez, Ada! What is with you?" I asked angrily. After the confrontation with Katherine I was in no mood for this. "Ada, back off"

"I will not back off you jackass," she spat at me. "Who do you think you are? Do you no longer care what you'll do to her? As long as you got your skanky ex-girlfriend back you don't give a damn about Bella. To hell with it all, right?" she was livid.

"What are you ranting about? What the hell is the matter with you? You know I care about Bella. A lot, Ada. How can you think any differently?" I was so confused and angry. I just wanted to get Bella, just be with her and here Ada was shooting insults and other venomous words at me.

"How can I think differently, you ask? Well, let me think for a second, Damon," She stroked her chin with her finger in mock consideration. "Maybe when my beloved sister's boyfriend gets back with from a chitchat with his ex _with lipstick on his mouth! _That's how, you jerk. You utter asshole, Edward, Alice and saw what you did. We saw you through the window. Did you honestly think you were gonna get away with this?"

"What are you-" I trailed off, finally understanding what all the fuss was about. "Ada, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain-"

She laughed, once and hard. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," she replied.

"Ada, drop it," I said and went for the door again. "Just let me get back to Bella."

She blocked the way with her arm. Could easily have gotten her out of my way but her words stopped me short.

"Don't bother, she's not there," Ada said coldly.

I froze. "What? How? Where is she? Why did the doctors just let her go?" I asked impatiently.

"She asked Carlisle to get her released from the hospital, saying that she was fine and wanted to get out of here," Ada answered.

"You can't just tell her what to do or think. She needs to hear what happened-"

"She knows what happened, Damon," Ada replied and continued to block him. "She saw our reactions and wanted to see too. At first we didn't want to let her see it but she wouldn't let it go."

I sighed deeply, feeling incredibly frustrated. "Of course she wouldn't" I once more went to get past Ada.

"You're not gonna see her, Damon"

I turned on her, furious. "You can't tell her who she can or cannot see. It's her choice, she gets to decide-"

"It is her choice," Ada spat, getting worked up as well. "It's her choice, her decision. _She_ doesn't wanna see you, Damon"

I stopped moving immediately. "What?"

Just for a second I saw remorse and sadness flicker in Ada's eyes. "Bella went with the Cullens to their place."

"But why? Why would she do that? Why there? Why now?" I rambled, fisting my hands in my hair.

Ada sighed and answered in a quiet voice. "Because she thinks you're on Katherine's side. On the Volturi's side. She's afraid to trust you now. What she was told and…" Ada gulped. "And what she saw-"

"Wait a minute," I cut her off. "She saw it? Everything?"

Ada nodded. "She saw you guys kissing and… touching each other"

"But we weren't…" I thought back and remembered my hand in Katherine's hair and her hand in mine. "But didn't Edward hear our thoughts? He must have"

She shook her head, sadly. "You guys were totally blocking him. He had no chance of getting through"

I backed up until my back met the wall and slid down it while staring at the floor. As I rested on the floor I felt hope leave me.

"Damon," Ada started in a strangled voice. "If it isn't true…" She swallowed as I looked up again. "If what we saw isn't what we think it is…"

She sighed and I heard a tiny sib escape. She was so connected to Bella. Bella's pain was her pain and my actions surely had made Bella suffer.

She turned to open the door and stepped half out of it.

"Fight for her, Damon. Win her back."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I apologize. And no Bella/Damon. Sorry, peeps! But it was a necessary chapter. **

**QUESTION: ****In next chapter, should Damon go straight to the Cullens house for Bella or should he back off and wait until they are back at school? (Which will be very soon, folks)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Love you guys! Your reviews make me write faster! :D I was thinking of postponing the chapter to next week because of my busyness with school but all your reviews made me unable to make you wait that long.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Old and new… borrowed and blue :P **

**Thanks to:** **anakaterina, xxxx-voices-xxxx, Eric and Sookie, inee, shay0rocks, VAMPIRE406, SIRIUSly Jacob Black, DeathDaisy,** **CortneyLeane, MidnightForever17, crazyperson17, FiOnAFiO,** **Broken-Memory, Team-JEdward2010, JACKI3.Z, Lawen and Dark-Supernatural-Angel. **

BELLA'S POV

Why did things have to go so wrong? Why did it continue to happen to us?

It seemed that every time things became better and on the right track, something came and ruined it. Would faith forever set out to destroy our happy moments?

I couldn't decide what to feel. I couldn't make up my mind or even identify what I was experiencing.

What did I do to deserve this?

All I wanted was for things to be normal. As normal as it could be. I was sick of being afraid, sick of being uncertain and confused. I wanted clarity and comfort. My heart, body and soul ached when things like these happened. The only results were that no one was happy and people got hurt.

For me that was both physically but it sure as hell was mentally as well.

I couldn't say whether or not I was angry at Damon. Confused, for sure but was I angry or mad? I was sad. My head kept telling me things that my heart cried about. I didn't want to be angry anymore, I didn't want to be sad anymore. If I could just stop feeling for a moment.

Lying in one of the Cullens guest room was kind of odd. I had always been in Edward's room when I slept but since he and my sister were together it seemed kind of weird.

And yes, the idea of my little sister sleeping in the same bed as my ex was very strange. But if she's happy then I'm happy. Well, maybe not quite but I tried to be. I didn't want to be a depressing, party-pooper. My mood made everyone else feel sad too.

To say it simply; I was a mess.

Seeing Damon in between the trees with that girl made me so sad that it hurt deep inside me. But I also scolded myself for not having more faith in him. Though, when they tumbled to the ground and then kissed it was hard to keep my sanity intact.

I wanted to keep myself from making assumptions but I couldn't stop them from being thrown at me.

In the end I just needed to get out of there. Away from him and to a place I knew.

I felt safer at the Cullens, partly because I would be with vampires all the time but also because I wouldn't lead Katherine anywhere near Charlie.

Alice had convinced Charlie to let her and I have a sleep-over. At first he had objected, not liking me being out of the house not fully recovered yet and all. He was convinced at last, though, that with Carlisle in the house not much could happen.

So, here I was lying on the soft mattress with the sheets around me, waiting for sleep to come. I already knew that it wouldn't, though. I was way too restless.

I sighed and made a grimace of pain as I got up from the bed. Wrapping my arms around myself, I walked towards the huge window and stared out at the sky. For once it was free of clouds and the stars were shining brightly.

I hugged myself tighter and just then something near the trees caught my eyes. A movement.

I frowned and looked closer. It was hard to see through the darkness but when he stepped out into the light coming from the moon, I couldn't miss him.

He gazed directly at me, not bothering to hide his being here.

I stepped back from the window and hung my head as I felt tears gather in my eyes. I felt so hurt and somehow betrayed but it was almost like it touched me too deeply to make me angry. Instead I was just feeling the great pain of it all.

I sobbed once ever so lightly.

"Please, Bella, don't," a voice whispered from behind me.

I whirled around and almost slipped as my foot got caught in the carpet. His arms wrapped around me and prevented the fall.

He was standing close, too close. I couldn't think with him this close.

"Please, don't touch me," I pleaded. I couldn't get my head or my heart to calm down.

"Why?" He asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice. His arms tightened around me, molding my body to his.

It almost made me whimper. "Please, just let me go"

He leaned his head closer to me and buried his face in my hair, inhaling. "I can never let you go, Bella. Never"

My breath caught in my throat. "I didn't mean…" I trailed off. "Just remove your arms from me, please, Damon"

He sighed deeply but let his arms drop. He didn't move an inch away, though.

I stepped back needing the space but he simply followed, keeping the closeness between us.

I shook my head. "Don't do that," I breathed.

He frowned. "Why not, Bella?"

Once again I hugged myself. "I can't think that way," I whispered.

"What way?"

"When you're close," I admitted, looking at my feet.

I felt a warm hand cup my chin and move it upwards until I looked at him again. The features on his face were so sorrowful that I felt sorry for him. Or at least I wanted to. My head kept telling me to be mad at him, to yell and shout at him. But I was so sick of being angry, so sick of fighting.

"Bella?" He said softly, his thumb stroking my cheek.

I looked at him with teary eyes. "I –I –I don't…" I stuttered.

"What, Bella? Please, talk to me," He told me.

I shook my head, not in denial but in confusion. How could I talk to him like this? How could I say words that I wasn't certain about myself?

"Are you mad at me, love?" he fished for answers. Since I wouldn't talk to him he seemed to decide to get the answers on his own.

I shrugged, not sure if I was or not.

"Are you sad?"

I nodded. That was one I knew for sure. But it was an unwanted feeling. I was so tired of being sad and crying.

He was silent for a moment. Then he frowned and opened his mouth but closed it again, seeming unwilling to speak his next words.

"Do you want Alice to come up here?" Damon asked me out of nowhere, clearly hoping I would say no. I furrowed my brows, confused at his sudden question.

He pointed at thumb in the direction of the door. "She's asking if you want her to come up," he repeated.

My face remained confused. I must be really slow tonight because I didn't get what he was trying to tell me.

His lips curved in a little smile and his eyes shone. Slowly, he raised his hand and tapped a finger to his left ear. "Super-hearing, love. Remember?" he told me, finding my oblivion amusing.

Finally, his words made sense.

I shook my head slowly. "No," I turned my head in direction of the door. "No, I'm fine, Alice, thank you" I spoke a little louder than before. I couldn't help the frown from forming on my face at the thought of them all right here in the house, being able to hear every word.

Damon must have guessed my thoughts because he moved to the only half closed door, hissed something down the hall and closed it.

"They'll leave for a while. We'll be alone," He said the last three words with care as if they would somehow manage to upset me. "It's just you and me here, Bella"

I nodded slowly but didn't respond in any other way.

He let out a pained breath. "Bella, please, tell me what to do. Yell at me, scream at me. Hit me or something else. Just something. Please, Bella?"

All of the sudden I felt a single tear roll down my dry cheek.

Damon sighed heavily and moved close to me, hugging me tight to his chest. "Damn it. I'm so sorry you had to see that, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. But you have to know, it's not what it looks like," he told me, desperate for me to believe him.

I was tense in his arms but relaxed slightly as I pressed my face into his chest. "I don't really know what it looked like," I admitted to him in a defeated voice.

"Bella, I am not with Katherine. You have to believe me. I would never do such a thing to you, no matter what. Don't you know that?" he said passionately. His hands were cupping my face and making me look at him.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "God, Bella, you can hate me but I need you to trust me. Please."

"I…" I started. "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of this. So sick of it all…"

"Of what, love?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Of being sad, of being scared and mad. I'm s-so sick of feeling. If it only it could stop…"

"Bella," he said in a strained voice, sounding on the verge of panicking. "Please, don't say things like that. Don't. I can't stand to hear them. You have no idea what they do to me"

I looked at him surprised. He thought…?

"You thought I meant 'it' as in 'life'?" I said in wonderment. "No, Damon. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean life. I just want the bad feelings to stop. The feelings that hurt to have inside me"

"Tell me what I can do. Anything, love" he breathed against my lips.

"Just…"

"Yes?" he encouraged me. One hand was cupping my neck and the other had snaked its way around my waist, holding me close to him as possible.

"Just don't ever leave me," I whispered brokenly at last.

He laughed once, humorless. "Never," he growled before crushing his lips to mine. "Never," he said again as his teeth nipped at my lips, played and teased.

"Never," he repeated. He continued to kiss me, making me gasp for breathe at the fire behind his forceful kisses. He grabbed at my waist, trying to get me even closer. The tightness in my chest seemed to loosen.

"Never, Bella," he spoke again, harshly but gently at the same time. "You're mine. For all eternity."

In an instant my back was up against the wall and he used it as leverage to mold our bodies together. His lips bruised mine in heated kisses and his hands moved frantically over me in search of something I did not know.

"Mine," he breathed as his lips moved down to my throat and I was gasping for oxygen. My hands were fisted in his shirt and he growled when my nails scraped against him.

"God, Bella. You don't know what you do to me. I can never ever release my hold on you after all of this. I will want you for forever. For the rest of eternity," he vowed.

I could feel his hands fiddle with the hem of my shirt and they sneaked under it and upwards. I gasped when they came in contact with my skin. Both hands rested on each side as his thumbs drew circles on my abdomen. My head was complete chaos.

His lips went everywhere. All they could reach were touched by them. Once in a while his voice would be at my ear whispering sweet words and promises. They made me melt like chocolate did from heat.

"Damon…" I breathed.

He didn't respond, not seeming to take my word as a protest but more like an encouragement. His soft lips returned to mine and smashed them together. He parted my lips with his and his sweet breath was on my tongue. He drew my bottom lip between his teeth and it was nearly impossible for me to think straight.

"Damon, we have to-" I started again but was cut off by the gasp escaping my throat. His fingers were digging into my skin and he pushed them higher so they were against my ribs.

"You were saying?" Damon drawled smugly. So he did know I was trying to protest! That little… he was working his magic on me and taking advantage of my weakness for his touch.

"I-" Once again he cut me off by pressing his body up against mine and burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"Yes, _kitten?_" he hissed the last word and it made me shiver.

"We… I… Maybe…" I couldn't focus on what to say when he was touching me like this. And he knew it.

I groaned in frustration. "God, you're a-"

His tongue darted out and tasted the skin on my neck, effectively shutting me up. "No, love. No matter how much you think so, I am not god," he whispered playfully.

I almost managed to roll my eyes but his actions on my neck made anything else difficult. He was sucking and nipping at one particular spot that seemed to make me crazy.

"Damon… C'mon, we need to stop… We should let the Cullens know that we're fine with them coming back here," I told him, trying to sound determined but it didn't go as well as planned.

"Hmm… who said I was fine with them coming back here?" he murmured as his kissed me underneath the ear before taking my lobe between his teeth.

I gasped slightly. "It's their house, you know," I scolded him gently.

He huffed. "Doesn't mean I want them here while… being with you," he replied and I could feel him grin against my skin.

I tried to push him away just a bit. "Damon…"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the sound carried upstairs and reached our ears.

I frowned. "Who can that be?"

Damon shrugged and he put his hands on my hips, gripping them tightly. "Don't know. Doesn't matter," he said carelessly and leaned in to put his lips on my skin again.

I squirmed under him. "We have to go see. It's rude"

Damon snorted but made no other response. He let his moth slide down to my throat and went to place openmouthed kisses on the skin there.

"Hmm, so soft…" he whispered huskily, his lips brushing my skin as he spoke and I shivered at the way his voice sounded.

Finally, I shook my head and gripped his shirt firmly. "Damon, stop. There's someone at the door"

He shrugged again. "So?"

I pushed him back and was finally able to get him to step back a few feet. I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, if you won't go see who it is then I will," I said and marched by him.

A few second after a hand gripped my arm and swung me around and placed a rough kiss on my lips. He chuckled. "My silly, sweet girl…" He muttered with a smirk.

I breathed deeply and went to walk again. This time he followed without protest. He kept a grip on my hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Stop distracting me," I said, as we walked down the stair.

"I'm not doing anything," He said innocently. But his smirk betrayed him.

I shook my head and chose to ignore him. Instantly, I noticed how swollen my lips felt and blushed at the thought. Well, it was too late to do anything about it now.

When we finally reached the door my guts twisted with a bad feeling. I found myself unwilling to open the door. Shrugging it off, I reached for the handle anyway.

And I came face to face with my nightmares.

"Hello, Bella. It's so good to see you again. We were afraid that you had forgotten about us," a horribly familiar voice said cheerfully.

I stared terrified into a pair of blood red I had hoped never to see again in my life.

My hope for happiness was shattered.

**A/N: What do you think? :D**

**Knock knock!**

**Who's there?**

…**can anyone guess?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! Even if it is to scold me for my cliffie :P**

**Hugs to you all!**


	43. Chapter 43

BELLA'S POV

When you say 'now things can't possibly get any worse' it always does. But I never said that. Then why would this happen? After everything you would think that god, faith or whatever would think me worthy of a break of some sort. But noooooooo.

Out on the Cullens' doorstep were Demetri, Felix, Alec and an unfamiliar vampire. Staring at me with their blood-red eyes I just knew that decisions had to be made.

Before any of them could utter a word, Damon spoke; "Well, this is a surprise. A nice surprise, however. It's mighty good seeing you again."

"Damon? Is that really you or are my eyes deceiving me?" Demetri asked actually sounding shocked.

Damon smirked, seeming unbelievable casual. "I doubt that your vamp eyes are mistaking, Demetri," he then turned to the unknown vampire. "It's good seeing you again, Chels. It's been too long. How has things been?"

So that was Chelsea. The vampire who's life Damon had saved, the vampire who Damon trusted most in the Volturi, the vampire who swore to reveal Aro's secret if Damon were to die. And of course she was ridiculously pretty.

"You too, Damon. And things have been fine. Fairly quiet for a while," she glanced at me. "Though, I'm sure it won't remain that way."

"Yes, Damon, we have business to discuss," Alec spoke. None of them seemed hostile. Almost the opposite. They seemed genuinely pleased about seeing Damon. Like old friends seeing each other after a long times separation, which were actually true in this case. "But the business is not something that concerns you."

Damon nodded. "Yes, I thought so. It is Bella's and the Cullens' business. But let me say that, first of all, the Cullens are not home at the moment so it won't be their business for a time and, second of all, this is Bella's business and therefore it is also mine. What concerns her concerns me," Damon said all of this pleasantly but also firmly enough so you could tell that he was not to be argued with.

Alec inspected the both of us closely. "She is your mate?" he asked, no emotions to detect in his tone.

"Yes", two voices stated firmly. One was Damon's and another's were Chelsea's. Oh, right, she could of course sense our relationship. But the weird thing was that I hadn't been sure. Was that what we were? Mates? Like Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and probably also Edward and Ada.

Did Damon's kind of vampire even have mates? According to Damon's firm answer, they apparently had. And I was his.

"We sensed that the Cullens were out. Do you know where?" Felix asked Damon. His eyes kept going from Damon to me. He probably had a hard time fitting things together. Last time he saw me I had been Edward's mate and we had been together. I mean, Edward had wanted to die for me so of course everyone would have thought we were mates.

"No, I do not know where they are currently. Bella and I have been alone for some time now," Damon answered. Suddenly, I felt his hand sneak up to grab a hold of mine. The warmth from his soft palm soothed me.

Silence filled the air for several moments. It wasn't awkward but instead it was insanely loaded. It didn't seem dangerous, though. I could sense how much these guys respected Damon and maybe even liked him. I knew that Chelsea even cared for him.

"So, are you gonna invite us in?" Felix asked, gesturing with a hand toward the door.

Damon didn't hesitate. "You know what? It is hardly my place to invite you in when the owners of the house isn't even at presence. I think we should but the conversation on hold and move the party elsewhere."

They all nodded in agreement. "Yes, that might be for the best," Alec stated. "We must, however, speak to the Cullens at some point. Sooner rather than later."

"Of course," Damon nodded. Then, one second he was gone and the next he was there with a pen and paper in his hand. He scribbled down on it. "This is the address of my current residence," he handed the paper to Demetri. "You go, make yourselves at home. I will take care of things here and join you shortly afterwards. We have lots to talk about," he added with a prominent look at them.

It was a crazy ass thought but it seemed that they were almost intimidated. It was silly, considering Alec's gift. Or maybe Damon was immune to it. Maybe he could block that just like he could with Edward's mind reading. I had to ask him that when they had left.

The guys seemed hesitant but Chelsea quickly chimed in. "Sounds like a plan to me. Come on guys, let's give the two sweethearts some privacy," she said and got a hold of Felix's arm and dragged him with her. The others followed slowly.

Damon stepped back, my hand still in his, and closed the door with a soft thud.

"What…" I started but Damon interrupted me by placing a finger against his lips, indicating that I needed to say silent. Oh, they could still hear us.

He took my hand and slowly led me further into the house until we were in the living room.

Suddenly, with no warning, he spun around to face me and crashed his lips to mine.

At first I was so shocked that my eyes didn't close like they normally did but instead they stayed wide open for several seconds. It wasn't until I felt his arms which snaked around me and pressed me closer against his hard body that my eyes slipped close.

His lips moved as did his hands, eager to touch and caress any part of me within his reach. I had a hard time breathing and I would for sure have collapsed if his strong arms hadn't been holding me up by the waist and against him. His scent overwhelmed me and I couldn't even think. His lips played, sucked, teased and danced with mine. They nipped, sucked, pulled and more. His lips were so soft and warm, so delicious against mine.

After what seemed like a short time of pure bliss, he withdrew his face and separated our lips. He rested his forehead against mine and pecked my lips a couple more times.

With closed eyes he spoke in a husky voice; "God, Bella. If I had known they would come… I swear I didn't… Dammit, I know they would never harm you with me here but for the love of god I hate having them so close to you. I know it is ridiculous but I hate that they are even able to look at you."

He took his face away and looked me up and down. "Goddammit, Bella you have no idea how small, how fragile… how human you look to vampire eyes."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and shrugged an apology. "I'm sorry?" It came out like a question.

A breathy laugh escaped him. "Such a silly thing to be sorry for…"

I offered him a smile but I knew how sad it must have looked to him. He sighed and touched my lips with the tips of his fingers. "Don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad. I wish you could be happy all the time. That _I_ could keep you happy all the time."

"You do," I assured him. "Trust me you do. It's other people and myself mostly that keeps causing the unhappiness. You can't help it. And besides, if it wasn't for you, all of this, my life right now, would be a lot harder, a nightmare to be honest. You make me pull through," I whispered.

He kissed the spot just below my ear and let his lips linger for a bit. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I just wish I could make all of it go away. All the problems."

I bit my lip. "Maybe you can," I said quietly. I kept my face turned down, my eyes on his chest. It wasn't until I felt his hand tilt my head back up that I dared look at him. I knew that deep inside I was dreading his reaction. He knew what I had meant with those words just as well as I did.

"Bella," he whispered when my eyes met his. His eyes shone with emotion but I couldn't decide if it as positive or negative.

"I mean, we know what they want. What they're here for," I continued, still keeping my voice down. This was a touchy subject. Damon and I had never gotten so close to it as we were now. Never had we gotten the chance to discuss this. Edward's opinion on this was crystal-freaking-clear. But I had no idea what Damon's were.

"We don't know that…" he began protesting. I felt his arms around my waist tighten. Good or bad sign?

"Oh, yes we do," I stopped him from going further. "They might talk about other things, keep the focus on other subjects but that is what they are gonna want in the end. It is what they are gonna demand of us. The law, _their_ law, demands my life. In one way or another and you know this as well as I do."

He sighed deeply and I could see his jaw flex as he gritted his teeth. His eyes closed as I could see the struggled visible on his face and in his body language.

I bit my lip and asked cautiously and with deep worry; "Do you not want it?"

Now the question were out. No going back. I had pondered over the possible answer he would give me and now I was gonna get it whether or not I wanted to. It was too late to change it. The one little answer, one simple word from his mouth could change so much. So much depended on that little word.

His eyes snapped open and gazed at me intensely and with almost frighteningly passion. "Of course. Of course, I want it, Bella. You have no idea how much. But I have been selfish my whole life Bella and I refuse to be it now. I _can't_ be it now. And therefore I want, no need, for _you_ to want it. It is your life. It is your decision."

I looked down again, not knowing what to do with myself. "It's not really like I have a choice in this really. Dead or immortal. It's not really a though choice."

"You do, Bella," Damon told me suddenly, almost desperately. "You do have a choice. I can give you one. If immortality is not you want then so be it. I will take you away. We will leave and be together. I will protect you and you will get to live your life as a human. It is possible Bella, please believe that. I _will_ make it possible. For you, for your life."

Those words cut deeper than anything ever had before. The words were too big for me to handle, too intense for me to take in, too much for me to digest. He was offering a way. A way out of what Edward had tried to keep me from. A way out of a life as something beyond the natural.

But it was also a way out of what I knew were to be my destiny, my faith, my life.

I stared at him, placed my hands on the side of his face and spoke firmly. "My life, however I will spend it or whatever I will spend it as, my life is with you. No matter what, no matter where and no matter how. But I know one thing. It won't be in this body. Not in this fragile, human body. And it won't just be for a lifetime. No, I am ready for an eternity with you, in your arms if it can be done and if faith will have it." I had trouble speaking as my voice kept cracking and tears swam in my eyes.

"Bella," he breathed again and pushed a stray curl of hair behind my ear. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. And let me tell you that I want the exact same. You right here," his arms tightened for good measure. "…in my arms, safe and content. This, you, us, is what I want. I just took a damn long time to realize it," he added with a smirk.

I chuckled through my happy tears. "Yeah, but so did I. We were both so stubborn and… well, us."

He laughed along with me.

"So," I said and slowly unwrapped myself from him. "You go and sort things out with your dear friends and I will find the Cullens and fill them in on what we have decided."

I started going for the door when Damon stopped me with a hand on my wrist. "How do you know where they are?"

"I have a pretty good idea," I told him with a picture of the Cullens in the meadow, playing baseball. I took my hand from his grip and went outside to find my truck there. Well, I shouldn't even be surprised. Alice.

"Where?" Damon's voice came from behind me. He wanted to know where I was going. For some reason I wanted to mess with him and not telling him would annoy him greatly.

I walked over to my truck, avoiding eye-contact with him. "I don't see why I should tell you that," I teased him.

In a blink of an eye, my back was up against the side of my truck and Damon's hard body pressed against the front of mine. It made my breath catch in my throat.

I looked up and stared into his eyes which gazed intensely back at me.

I gulped. "Damon…" I started out warningly.

He smirked and leaned in, making any escape impossible. "Yes?" He breathed in my ear.

My lips parted in a deep sigh. "You… If… I…" His lips were caressing the skin right under my ear which made it hard for me to speak.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked again and caught my earlobe between his teeth.

I swallowed harshly. "You have to move," I finally said in a weak voice.

I could feel him smile against my skin. He was so enjoying it. He could hear my pulse beating insanely and he could feel my body's reaction to his closeness. "What if I don't want to?"

"That's not your choice to make," I told him, trying to keep myself grounded. His hand crept up and rested on my hips as the other made its way to cup the side of my neck. His thumb only just reached to brush against my bottom lip, releasing it from my teeth.

"You know, I think it is. Because you see, I'm the one who's got you up in a corner right now…" he pressed his body even closer to mine, shoving me even harder back into the truck. "So, I think it is my choice."

"No…" I protested in a breathy voice. I was stopped suddenly by his hand moving away from my hip. It found the hem of my shirt, teased it, played with it and the finally drew him warm hand underneath it. My stomach clenched as his skin came in contact with mine and I gasped.

"Tell me, Bella… Do you really want me to move?" he asked me as his hand moved to the small of my back and pushed me forward, a little bit away from the truck.

"I… We… Maybe, if…" I couldn't form the words as he was touching me. I couldn't concentrate on anything but his touch. Which of course was his goal. "You're distracting me," I accused him.

His lips were right at my ear. "You point being?" he whispered.

"I have to go," I told him. Trying to be strong was annoyingly hard.

"Hmm…so?" he said evilly.

"So, you gotta let me go," I told him as determined as I possibly.

Much to my surprise, a growl erupted form him as I was shoved up against the truck once more. I squealed in surprise and my eyes widened. His eyes were dark, like bottomless pools you could fall into. He brought his forehead to mine. I was tightly locked in his grip with his hand still on my back, his other fisting deliciously in my hair and his entire body on me.

"Never," he growled. His husky voice made me shiver and a tiny whimper escaped my mouth which made his grip on me tighten. "Never will I let you go. Never can anyone make me release my hold on you. No matter what I will have to endure, this…" he crashed his lips to mine, quickly, passionately, frightening. "…this that we share, will last forever."

I couldn't breathe. Partially because of the pressure from his body was preventing me from breathing deeply and partially because of his fiercely spoken words.

"Forever," I agreed breathlessly. His eyes swallowed me whole before he kissed me again, his tongue parting my lips and entering my mouth to explore.

"Forever," He repeated, his voice and lips caressing the word, forming the letters. We would stay together forever. It was truer than any other words I had ever heard or spoken.

We would make it happen. Nothing would come in between us.

This was the start of our eternity.

**A/N: I know how awfully long it has been. My life has been crazy, completely out of control. My teachers has gotten into their head that now that our exams gets loser we have to be tortured with homework. Besides that things have been happening in my family and other things have been eating up my time.**

**That is also why THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. I cannot say how sorry I am for having to break the story off. I just can't find the time to write on. And it is so sad because I had intended for this story to go much further. **

**Maybe when we get to the summer and if I have time then maybe I will continue it. I cannot say yet. I hope that if I decide to continue when summer arrives that you will read it again and follow me like you most loyally have until now. **

**I love you all and having written this story have given me more than I thought possible. I have met new people and it gave me new friends. **

**I am utmost grateful for all your support and your many wonderful review and all your feedback. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Do leave a review to let me know what your thoughts were on this last chapter :D let it be a retirement gift if you will :P**

**GOODBYE EVERYONE! IT HAS BEEN GREAT TO WRITE THIS AND KNOW THAT I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY THANKFUL FOR EVERYONE REVIEW YOU HAVE LEFT FOR ME TO READ! **


	44. Chapter 44

AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM (:

DAMON'S POV

"What? Why the hell would I ever even consider doing something like that?"

"Damon, if you would just try and look at this reasonably…"

"Reasonably? Are you freaking kidding me?" I practically yelled at Demetri. "You are asking me to bring more power to a guy who is responsible for the death of my entire family."

"It's the only way Damon. Aro very much wants you dead, even though we don't quite understand why, and bringing him the seer and the mind reader can get him to change his mind." Alec argued. He tried to be as determined as possible but you could detect the hesitation in his voice and the way he actually squirmed in his seat. Well, well… It looked like I still held a certain status amongst them.

That was definitely a good thing. It meant they were either loyal enough to be of use to me or too scared to go up against me.

"Look, maybe if you told us why he's out to get you then we might be able to help you. Help us understand and I'm sure we'll figure something out…" Demetri tried.

Oh yes, Chelsea had clearly managed to keep her mouth shut. And according to our little chat on our way to my place she had managed to stay clear of Aro. Even though there hadn't been much reason to. Not even Chelsea had known my location until Katherine informed the Volturi of my presence in Forks.

"But what is his reason for wanting me dead? He must have told you something? At least Caius and Marcus would have demanded answers from him. How does he justify it to everybody else? What am I supposed to be charged with?" I asked angrily while pacing back and forth with wild arm gestures.

They all took a moment to exchange glances.

"Well," Chelsea started. "That's the thing. Only very few of us knows about any of it," she shot me a sheepish look. "Actually only Alec and Felix knew to begin with besides myself and that's only because they eavesdropped on my conversation with Aro when I confronted him about his search for you. I heard him talk on the phone, most likely with Katherine, and he mentioned you."

"So?" I asked her, waiting for her to continue. "What answer did he give you when you asked?"

"The reason he gave me was that you had broken the law." She made a face as if she knew about the outburst that was sure to come.

"WHAT!" I stopped pacing and froze on the spot with wide and furious eyes and fangs barred.

Chelsea shrugged and looked apologetic. "I asked him to elaborate but he refused to say anything else. Luckily, he had confided in Renata and I... well, _manipulated_ her into telling me."

Felix shot me a wry look and grinned evilly. "She used her gift and made Renata hate Aro rather passionately just for a few moments and from there it was easy for Chels to coax some answers out of her."

I nodded, understanding and approving of Chelsea's little stunt. I dumped into a nearby chair. The information pleased me greatly and I couldn't stop my lips from twisting in amusement. Oh Chelsea, I chose well when I decided to trust you. I grinned slightly. "And?"

"She told me that Katherine had apparently been around for a little longer than anyone had expected."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Knowing Aro the way I did, his actions was quite predictable. "He had her spy on us," I stated without a doubt.

Chelsea's nodded. "Yup. And she told him about pretty much everything that had been going on here. In the end he had said that your sudden involvement in Isabella's life was what made her call on her sister and that is what brought her here..."

"...where she discovered the existence of vampires" I finished for her.

She sighed and gave a shrug along with a nod. "In his opinion you could be a threat to our secret. He thinks you're too careless. Of course this is just a temporary excuse…"

I flew up from the chair so fast it tipped over. "Temporary or not, it is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Okay, let's pretend for one outrageous, crazy second that it was my fault that Adalyn learned about vampires, she is already a vampire, so problem taken care of! And if it should be anyone's fault then it should be Edward since he's the one who attacked her in the woods. God, this is outrageous. Do Caius and Marcus actually believe him?" I asked incapable of believing such nonsense.

They all shook their heads. "That's the thing. Neither of them knows. We believe that once they find out, which probably won't be before you are dead, Aro will have come up with something better. But until now he has managed to keep it hidden. He's trying to come up with something but that's all he's got for now."

My entire face was twisted in fury. "So, what are you saying? That the only choice I have is to betray Alice and Edward?"

Demetri ran a hand through his hair, an obvious human habit that he never managed to get rid of. "We understand from Chelsea that you and Bella are mates. We always thought it was Bella and Edward, they seemed so perfect together..."

I growled rather loudly, not liking the way he was speaking of Bella and Edward's previous relationship. Not that I was insecure or anything but I had to admit that jealousy and possessiveness coursed through. I hated the fact that Edward had been her first. Maybe not in the sense most people would think but he had been her first love, her first boyfriend, her first kiss…

He held up is hands at my outburst, palm turned towards me. "Jeez, dude, calm down," he tried to defend himself. "But as we all know Chelsea's gift is never wrong and she felt the bind between you and Bella," he waited a few seconds for that to seep in before continuing. "Look, I know the plan isn't perfect and that Bella might not like it but..."

"Not like it? She'll be devastated. It will crush her. She and Edward might not be mates anymore," I snarled the word 'mates'. "But she still cares deeply for Alice and for him too... No matter how little I like it," I muttered the last under my breath.

Chelsea chuckled amused at my comment.

"And," I continued. "Adalyn is Edward's mate! It would devastate her and therefore Bella even more."

They were quite for a while. "Does this girl, Ada, possess any gifts?" Felix asked me.

I was very reluctant to tell them about Ada's ability to become invisible. Because of everything that had been going on none of us had had the time to really explore the whole thing.

I quickly disguised my unease as anger. "What? Wanna take her prisoner too?"

"Well, Aro knew that if Bella was Edwards mate then he couldn't be manipulated by Chelsea into joining the guard. But then Katherine informed him of yours and Bella's newly developed feelings," Felix said, clearly choosing his words carefully. "So, I guess he thought that if Bella was yours then Edward wouldn't have a mate but now you tell us that he has another mate..."

"He is more unwilling to join now than he ever has been," I growled. "It doesn't matter whether or not he has a mate, he doesn't want to join the Volturi. And as far as I remember Aro hasn't gone so far as to force people into becoming one of you."

"But if his mate went with him..."

"Not gonna happen!" I interrupted again even more agitated. "Do you really think that any of the Cullens, no matter how new to the family they are, would want to join Aro's guard when they have a mate they can enjoy freedom with?"

We grew silent after that.

I put my head in my hands and sighed deeply. This was so not how I had wanted things to turn out.

God, I wanted Bella right now. I knew that just looking at her would make me more sure about her safety. Katherine being in town made me worry too much and I wanted so deeply to be with Bella right now. I missed her. God, I couldn't remember the last time I actually missed someone. She was just so special, so kind and soft…I wanted to hold her and keep her close, I wanted to kiss her and touch her until she couldn't breathe, until she begged for more...

Wow, stay focused, dude!

Now was so not the time for my fantasy to go crazy. There were other times that were more appropriate. Other times were they didn't just have to be fantasies...

Stop it!

I shook my head and exhaled deeply. Then I looked at Chelsea while pointing finger at Demetri. "If only Felix and Alec overheard yours and Aro's conversation then what the hell is he doing here?"

"Ouch!" Demetri smacked a hand on his chest right above where his heart would have been as if he'd been physically hurt. "What happened to the love?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond.

Chelsea shrugged. "He wanted to come. Besides, if it turned out you were somewhere else we needed someone to track you down."

"And I would be able to do that," Demetri said. I heard just a bit of smugness in his voice.

I fixed my eyes on him and gave him my sternest stare. "Not if I didn't want you to find me. Besides Bella and I am one of the few who knows how to block you."

Demetri grinned. "Yeah, you probably could and Bella too with that weird blocking gift of hers. But we knew you wouldn't," Then he continued in a sugar-sweet voice. "Because you just missed us too much!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Yeah, you wish."

After a moment a thought came to mind. I narrowed my eyes a little in puzzelment. "You're not here on Aro's orders, are you?" It wasn't question as much as thinking out loud.

All of them shook their heads no.

"So isn't he gonna be rather... displeased with you coming here and warning me?"

A smirk played at the corners of Chelsea's mouth. "If we don't want to, he never has to know"

This confused me greatly. "But isn't he gonna know the moment he lay hand on you?"

In no time the little smirk became a full on grin. Like, totally the 'cat that ate the canary'-smile "Nope. You see, we've had an addition to the guard lately. She sort of has the same ability as Isabella. She can shield her mind, just not all of it. On the other hand she can shield others too while we don't really know if Isabella will ever be capable of that."

"Huh?"

"Okay, let's say that Jane tries to have a go at you. Lana, that's her name, can shield the part of your brain that Jane manipulates into thinking you are feeling pain. The same with Alec and with Aro. She can shield these memories we have of coming here. On one hand Aro is thrilled to have her, thinking she could become handy in a fight but on the other hand he's worried that exactly something like this will happen. Because with her, there's now the possibility of him not knowing everything."

"That sounds really great," I commented. "But... will she do it? Will she help you?"

Felix rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Chels and Lana have become very good friends. Best buddies actually. What's the term humans uses? You know the three letters…" he thought for a second. "BBF's, that's the one."

I chuckled and raised my eyebrow and looked at Chelsea. "Using dirty tricks on her too, huh?" I said, expecting her to have used her gift on the girl to make them become friends quicker.

She shook her head with a genuine smile. "Not even a little. The girl has only just turned a short while ago. Six months, as matter of fact and she's only fifteen. So, she was scared, confused and alone. A little kindness was all it took. She's actually a nice kid."

I laughed at her cleverness. "Good going. You sure got something going between your ears."

"Yeah, well, I learned from the best," She shot me a mischievous look with a raised eyebrow.

"But to get back to the subject," Demetri said. "Getting Aro the seer and mind reader will profit you immensely. It might not be a pleasant thing to do but you'll at least leave with your life and immortality still intact." He paused for a second. "And you won't tell us why he's so hell bend on finding you? And why he has kept Caius and Marcus and everyone else in the dark?"

I sighed and moved to the drink cart I had provided for myself. As I stood with my back to the others I grabbed a glass. I filled it with ice cubes and then let the golden liquid flow from the chosen bottle and into the see through glass. I didn't speak while doing it. I was thinking things over in my head, weighing the pros and cons.

"I don't know…" I started.

When I didn't continue, Felix's curiosity got the best of him. "Why not? Don't you trust us?"

Apart from Chelsea I had never trusted anyone in the Volturi completely. Yes, maybe I viewed some of them as friends and maybe I was fond of them but trust had never been my strength. But I had to hand it to them; they were strong. They had after all went against Aro and come here to warn me. I guess, that had to count for something.

I turned and shot Chelsea a look. "Maybe it's time I shed some light on the situation."

She bit her lip and it reminded me of Bella so much it hurt. Immediately I pictured the way Bella looked when she bit her lip. God, how I wanted to bite that lip... And my teeth would lengthen and accidentally pierce her skin making her sweet blood appear as I draw her lip all the way into my mouth and once again taste her delicious blood along with the unique taste of her own skin.

I sighed in my head. I downed the rest of my drink, suddenly very eager to get this over with.

God, I needed to get out of here and back to Bella.

"It's your choice Damon," Chelsea finally spoke, so much trust in her eyes that I was stunned. Never had I thought I could create such a feeling in anyone.

"Then that's what we'll do," My tone rang with determination.

"Okay," Felix interrupted. "Not to interrupt your cryptic little insider conversation, but what the hell is going on?"

I sighed. This was gonna take quite some time. And I really just wanted to spend it elsewhere.

**A/N: So… Err, I don't really know what to say. I know I kinda left the story in an unfair way and I'm sorry for making you unhappy or upset. Life back in April was pretty hectic and pretty much a little bit of a mess so I couldn't find the time to write. **

**Now, I have super important finals this year and all of my teachers are going crazy so I won't be able to update very often. **

**I hope you thought the chapter was okay and that you're willing to read the story again.**

**THANKS TO: LustingAfterRob! This is for you! You made me see how much I missed this :D Thanks girl!**

**QUESTIONS!:** **Do you guys want their conversation written in details or are you in need of some Bella/Damon sweetness soon? **


	45. Chapter 45

"Okay, let's get some things straight before I spill, okay?" I told Demetri, Alec and Felix with a pointed stare. I could hear Chelsea behind me, trying to keep from laughing at the scene that had taken form. The guys were all sitting down while I basically towered over them. They looked like little boys being scolded by their teacher.

They all nodded in agreement.

"This is all happening at your own risks. What I'm about to tell you cannot get out. If anybody hears about it," I bared my teeth and glared at them, "there will be hell to pay for whoever didn't keep their mouth shut. And trust me, I'll find out who did it. You got it?"

Once again, they all nodded eagerly.

Chelsea chuckled while moving forward to put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, Damon, now that we've gotten the threats out of the way, should we move on?"

"Just making sure they understand what they are getting themselves into," I said, swatting her hand away. She grinned and sauntered over to the chair besides Alec and plopped down.

"Damon, we get it," Demetri said. "We know what we're doing. We're all adults here so just spill already."

I held up my hands. "Fine, but if everything blows up in our faces don't say I didn't warn you."

Chelsea sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Damon, c'mon, enough with the negativity already. You gotta stay positive, dude. A little good spirit never hurt anyone." She tried to get me to be positive but I'd rather be negative, broody and sarcastic in this case. It worked better because it made me capable of being realistic.

"Not yet," I responded to her little 'good spirit' comment.

"Please, the two of you, save your bickering for later. I'm dying here," Felix erupted. He always was an impatient little sucker. But he was right. They had to know this. And maybe it would even be a good thing for them to know the truth. If this became ugly we needed as much help as we could get.

"Okay," I went to refill my glass. "You guys know what happened to Didyme?" I decided to start with finding out what they actually knew and how much of it was true.

"Marcus' mate? The one that died? Yeah, what about her?" Alec asked me.

"Do you know how she died?" I asked them.

They looked at each other for a moment. Felix answered for them: "Well, Aro told us that she had been killed by the children of the moon. He said that she had been ambushed on her journey back to Italy from her visit in London. You know, the one she went on with Jane." I could hear the growing uncertainty in his voice. He was starting to doubt the story.

"Yeah, that what I thought," I mused aloud. "That was partly true. Aro told you that because he knew that Caius strong hate for them would benefit him. He was the only one who knew what actually happened for a very long time."

"But if Jane was there guarding her then how can it be that they even got to Didyme? No one can beat Jane with that gift of hers. That's why Marcus sent her with Didyme in the first place, he knew how well protected she would be," Alec said, incapable of believing his sister failing in protecting Marcus's wife.

"Because, Alec, as I said, the attackers weren't vampires. We all know the affect your sister's gift has on vampires and humans but it doesn't work on werewolves. Aro knows this and has always known it which is why he chose werewolves to complete the task he couldn't do himself." I explained.

"Damon, you're not expecting us to actually believe that Aro would kill Marcus' mate, Caius' very own sister? That's insane," Felix said leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees.

Normally, I would have been furious at his lack of faith in my words but I remained calm and simply said: "I think you're forgetting one little thing, Felix," I kept my eyes locked on my glass, swirling its contents around. "Didyme was the reason Marcus wanted to leave the Volturi. Remember? We all saw his fury the day Marcus told him. If Marcus left, that meant that the Volturi would lose a very important player, Aro would lose a very important person in his little kingdom."

I looked up and stared Felix right in the eye. "Trust me, Aro would have done anything to insure that never happened. Even ruin Marcus happiness for all eternity."

Silence filled the room as they processed what I had told them. Believing this went against everything they had been trained to do. To believe this they had to doubt the person they all answered to. This story made them see Aro in a whole new light and it definitely wasn't a positive one.

"How do you know all of this, Damon?" Demetri asked me cautiously.

"I heard Aro talk to one of the werewolves," I sighed, remembering the night I had come across Aro's chamber and listened in on his phone call to the pack of wolves he had hired. "He spoke to the leader of the pack over the phone, making arrangement for their payment."

"Did he see you?" Alec asked with a grimace.

I snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I left Italy in such a hurry?"

Alec's eyes widened. "He was the one who forced you to leave?" he asked me incredulously.

I shrugged and drank some of the scotch. "Maybe not exactly forced me but he made it very clear that he no longer desired my presence in his guard. But of course I knew he wanted me killed. I mean, think of what he would have to face if it ever got out what he had done. I was a threat to him and he needed that threat destroyed."

"Why hasn't he?" Felix asked. When I raised my eyebrows at him he quickly backtracked. "I mean, not that I would want him to, not at all, but I'm just surprised. I mean, it seems that he only just found you now. He's must have been looking for you for decades."

I smirked. "I know how to stay of people's radar. Right, Demetri?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes," he admitted even though he hated it. "Even when Aro asked me to track you down I had to confess that it wasn't possible. So, then he sent… what's her name? That crazy chick you used to date?"

"Katherine," I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And I did not 'date' her."

"Yes, Katerina as Aro calls her. Well, I guess it was the best choice for him. She had lots of time on her hands, she had to obey orders from Aro and her maker Klaus plus she knows you and would maybe be able to figure where you were hiding."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and the bitch certainly did."

"Do you know how she found you?" Chelsea asked. It was the first she had said since I started telling the story.

I shook my head. "Not really, I mean she and Elena are doppelgangers so maybe they have some kind of connection," I told them.

"Elena?" Chelsea said and thought for a moment. "Oh, the brown-haired vampire that came to the Cullens house with your brother. They were the ones who took Bella home right?"

I nodded but didn't say anything else. It was a bit of a puzzle how Katherine found me. The doppelganger thing could be a possibility but I doubted it. I believed that there might have been a witch involved but chose not to indulge the others in that theory. I wanted to keep that to myself for a while until I had found out more.

But Chelsea bringing up Bella made me ache on the inside. I needed to get out of here. I missed her terribly and wanted to see her more than anything.

Once again I downed the rest of my drink. "Speaking of which, I have a human I want to get back to. You guys can stay here if you want," I turned to leave but then a thought stopped me. I spun around and faced them again. "If you guys absolutely need to hunt then you do it far away from here." It was not a request but an order. And they knew that.

I shot them one last look before disappearing.

BELLA'S POV

Pacing in my room did little good for my nerves.

Ever since Stefan, Elena and I had arrived at my house I had been restless, not hyper or anything but just uneasy, unable to stay still. My body felt like it was too tightly wound up, like my skin was too tight. I started out in the kitchen where I made something to eat but no sooner had I swallowed bite number three when my lack of appetite prevented me from continuing.

I walked around cleaning the living room, the bathroom, doing laundry and washing all the dishes. My mind couldn't find rest and I was sure that Elena and Stefan thought that I was going insane.

At first when I had exited the car and told them goodbye Stefan had informed me that they wasn't going to leave until Damon came back. I tried very hard to convince them that I wasn't in need of babysitters but one of the things Damon and Stefan had in common made it impossible: their stubbornness. And of course Elena was no easier. The Salvatore's had definitely rubbed off on her.

But then again, when you thought about it, when had I ever met a vampire who didn't possess a major portion of stubbornness?

"Bella, relax, everything is going to be fine," Elena chuckled lightly while she looked at me like I was truly amusing to her.

I didn't answer her but simply rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"What are you so nervous about anyway?" Elena asked me.

I shrugged. I wasn't completely sure what made me act like this. Well, the fact that Damon was all alone with a group of Volturi vampires might have something to do with it. I sighed again and dumped down on my bed lying on my back, staring at the ceiling.

Elena had taken a seat in the rocking chair while she enjoyed the show I created. I shrugged again. "I don't know," I admitted with a quick glance at her.

She looked at me with a great deal of understanding. "He's going to be okay, you know," she assured me as if she knew exactly what bugged me. I hated how calm she was. But, okay, she was a vampire after all; I should be used to it by now.

"Who?" I asked her with a fake innocent look, trying to act as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

Of course she didn't buy it even for a second. She rolled her eyes and smirked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, you're right. Look, I know…" I relented, closing my eyes and exhaling. "I know I'm being silly. I just… I just can't help it, you know. I can't help but worry."

"You care about him," she stated. "Actually that might be one hell of an understatement. I think you're very much in love with him."

I snorted. "Yeah, big surprise there. Are you gonna lecture me about how wrong it is and what a terrible mistake I'm making?"

Elena chuckled and I looked at her. "No. A couple of weeks ago I might have but not anymore," she said this while looking at her hands in her lap. When she looked back at me her eyes was full of wonder.

"Why not?" My voice almost came out in a whisper. I cleared my throat and spoke again in a normal volume; "I mean, not that I want you to lecture me or anything but I was just, you know, kinda curious," A grimace worked its way onto my face. "What changed you mind?"

She thought about it for a second. "I'm not totally sure… I guess that in the beginning I didn't exactly approve or like that Damon had such designs for you but… I mean, looking at him these last couple of weeks I just noticed how much happier he seems. Despite everything that's been going on," she added with a grimace of her own. "You guys just seem to make each other happy. I think you're good for each other."

I didn't know how to answer that so I just remained quiet and looked back at the ceiling.

"And it's not like I hate Damon. I actually do care for him, as odd as it might sound," we both grinned at that. When she continued I could hear the warmth in her tone. "And he loves you. He really does, even though he might have a hard time saying it. You deserve that, Bella. You deserve someone who loves you like he's capable of. And he deserves your love as well."

"He has it," I said, not really thinking about what I was actually saying before it was out. I blushed, realizing how honest I was being with her.

"Yes, I can see that," I could hear a smile in her voice.

Once again I cleared my voice and decided to change the subject. "So, do you think he's gotten in trouble out there? He's taking an awfully long time?" I jerked my chin towards my window. After having enjoyed a long time of my restlessness Stefan had decided to search the area around my house for anything unusual.

"Nah," Elena said with a shake of her head. "Stefan just likes to be thorough. He'll be here once he thinks it's safe out there. He's strong enough to take care of himself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, darling," a voice said in the doorway.

We both looked the way and saw Stefan standing there leaning against the doorframe. Elena jumped up and went into his open arms. The embraced each other lovingly and it made me miss Damon terribly. God, I did not function well with all this uncertainty.

I sighed and got up as well. "So, everything's okay out there?" I asked Stefan when he released Elena.

He nodded. "Yes, nothing unusual to see. No trace of Katherine or any other strange scent. And yes, Bella, you can open the window now," he said with a roll of his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Thank you for giving me permission to open my own window," I said sarcastically.

When I had taken on the mission of cleaning the house I wanted to open all the windows and let some fresh air in but Stefan response to that was: "Really, Bella? You think that's a good idea?" I had told him very cleverly that yes, I did think so. But Stefan disagreed, saying that there was no reason to invite danger inside and let's just say I did not win the argument.

I walked over to the window and pushed it open. I practically stuck my head out and breathed in the air dramatically just to annoy Stefan. I did hear him sigh behind me which made Elena and I grin.

I was about to walk away when I suddenly found myself trapped up against the wall besides the window. I let out a squeak, more of surprise than anything else as my back connected with the hard wood. Although Damon didn't treat me like a porcelain doll like Edward he never did anything that could hurt me. A pair of warm, soft lips slammed onto my own.

At first I was alarmed but when Damon's familiar scent washed over me it made my eyes close and a sigh of content escape me.

The kiss only lasted a moment but when he drew back he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Thank fucking god you finally opened that goddamn window," he growled playfully while snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

"There is a door, you know," I responded breathlessly.

He smirked. "Yeah, but that's not nearly as fun, my dear," he said before kissing me roughly again. This time it didn't surprise me and I responded with an eagerness of my own.

"C'mon Damon!" Stefan exclaimed teasingly. "You couldn't have waited five seconds for us to be gone before you attack her." Elena laughed and when I looked over Damon's shoulder to where they stood I could see how much she really did approve of our relationship now.

"Nope, having gone so long without my regular Bella-dose I couldn't wait any longer," Damon said but never bothered to face his brother. He simply kept his smoldering gaze locked on me, eyes going back and forth between my lips and eyes.

"Bye, Bella. We'll see you guys later," Elena chuckled and then I heard the door close as she and Stefan left the room.

"Mmm," Damon almost purred, lips going straight for my throat. "Finally alone."

"Hmm," I couldn't form any words so I simply gave him a shaky nod as response.

He breathed against my neck just before nipping at the delicate skin there. "Missed me?" The way he said it was just a blink away from being a cocky statement instead of a question. But I detected something else in his voice too. If I didn't know him the way I did I would never have heard it but I did and I could only label as vulnerability and desperation.

Before I had the chance to answer him his hands gripped my face and brought his lips back to mine, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth and I granted it to him willingly. The way he kissed me was frantic, different from how he used to kiss me; it was harsh, wet and desperate kisses.

His hands went back to gripping my waist and they slid up under my shirt, searching for skin. His actions were so uncontrolled that his strength managed to almost lift me off the floor.

I had a hard time catching my breath, his lips were everywhere and he didn't seem to be anywhere near finished. It was a different Damon that kissed me right now, a different side of him.

And I loved every second of it.

"Maybe just a little?" he asked and finally drew back a bit, letting me breathe. His hands however kept going. They ran over the delicate skin at my hipbone and around to press against the heated skin at the small of my back.

"Huh?" was all I could muster. I couldn't make sense of my mind. I had forgotten his question.

"Did you miss me, Bella?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

I nodded giving in to his seduction. "Yes," I breathed as my head fell to the side.

He hummed, a deep sound in his chest that made me shiver and seemed to take my actions as an invitation. He planted openmouthed, wet kisses all over the side of my neck. My hands, resting on the top of his arms, gripped his shirt even tighter.

"Good, that's really good to hear. Do you know why? Do you Bella?" he kept talking to me as his lips went to my shoulder, pushing my rather loose shirt further down, out of the way.

I shook my head, trying to keep up with what he was asking me.

His hands went out from under my shirt and into my hair, turning my head and making me look at him.

"Because, Bella, I missed you too," his eyes were hooded and his voice almost slipping into a growl. "I missed you too, so much. I think about you so much, too much. Everything I do is about you, everything I plan is so that I can keep you safe. So that I can keep you with me."

I stared deep into his eyes. He dipped down to capture my lips again, kissing me hard before again letting go. "God, if anyone had told me that I would've been acting like this because of a human girl, a human woman, then I would have told them they were insane. And yet, here I am."

"Yes, yes, you are," I said, fisting my hands in his shirt. I didn't know if this conversation could be headed down a bad road. Where was he going with this?

His eyes searched my face, going back and forth, looking me all over. His finger combed through my hair, his fingertips grazing my scalp, not harshly but not gently either.

"What have you done to me? God, never would I have predicted that I would turn out as my brother. Never would I have thought that a human girl could change me into this… person, that I am now," his voice was deep, intense, just like his eyes were.

"You're not your brother, Damon," I tried to tell him. My heart feared what he was saying. What was he telling me?

"No… no, sweetheart I'm not. But this I'm doing here is something I would have thought only he would know how to do," he told me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this role, this part as the good guy, the hero. I didn't think I had it in me. But I have never wanted it either so it wasn't a problem before. I didn't want love, not after Katherine, love was for the weak. Love made you weak."

My mind was screaming, my heart crying and I was about to break down. I didn't want to hear this. God, what had they said to him? What had they done to make him like this? Stop, Damon…

"I didn't want anything to do with love. To me it was poison."

No…

He let out a breath through his nose and smiled while bringing my face up to his so our forehead touched. Then he said the words that freed me:

"Fuck… What an idiot I was," he groaned while shaking his head.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks, happy tears, tears of relief. My body was shaking as sobs escaped my throat.

His hands left my hair and wrapped around me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. But I wanted him closer. I slipped mine around him too and clung to him like I was drowning and he was the only thing that could save me. "I have been so blind. So incredibly blind, but no more, Bella," he vowed as he buried his face I the crook of my neck and took a deep breath.

"No more."

**AN: Watcha think? On a scale from one 1 to 10?**

**So, we got some further development in the plot and some sweetness/intensity from Damon's side. Also a little girl-talk with Elena (: **

**Reviews are love, give me some ;D **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, if I haven't replied to all of you then I'm really sorry. This week has been hectic. **

**Thanks to everyone who chose to add my story to their favorites :D **


	46. Chapter 46

BELLA'S POV

"Do you think they will help us?" I asked Damon, looking down at our joined hands. Damon was sitting in the rocking chair with me in his lap, playing with my fingers while occasionally placing a warm kiss on my neck, face or any other place he could reach.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Chelsea will but the others have to figure out whether or not they will remain loyal to Aro after everything he's done. Only then can I be sure of whom they will stand by in case of a war."

"What about the rest of the Volturi? How do you think they will react to Aro's betrayal?" I wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "They are very unpredictable but I don't think Marcus will take the news too well. He loved Didyme very dearly and we were actually looking forward to starting his life with her outside the Volturi. And she was Caius' sister. Nothing will be as it was before which is why Aro is so desperate to prevent me from revealing anything."

Millions of questions and a big dose of uncertainty swirled around in my head but I kept my mouth shut for now. Damon knew what he was doing and for now we just had to wait for Demetri, Felix and Alec to come to terms with what Damon had told them.

Something else, however, lingered in my head. "Damon?"

"Yeah?" he murmured, gazing at our hands as he continued to toy with my fingers, twisting ours together. Every now and then when he paused to kiss me ever so deeply on my lips my train of thoughts would come to a halt. My brain turned all hazy every time his lips touched my skin.

Where was I…?, I shook my head, oh, yeah… "You mentioned a girl, Lana…." I started asking.

"Yes? What about her?" His fingers stroked the side of my face and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You said something about her powers. You said she had a shield kinda like what I have," I said.

He nodded and hummed yes.

"But you said she was capable of, like, pushing it out and shield other people," I continued looking at him, mind full of questions.

"Yeah, that's what Chelsea said. While you can shield all of your mind from Aro, Edward and Jane, Lana can only shield parts of her own but she can also do it to others," he told me. "Where are you getting at with this, Bella?"

I shrugged and looked down almost sheepishly. "I was just curious. I mean, do you think that maybe I would ever be able to do that?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking. "I think that you would be able to but not while still human," he said the last word with a cautious glance at me.

This subject had remained in the background for so long. None of us had dared bring it up until now. It was kind of sensitive, I guess. I knew that Edward wanted me to stay human, that he wanted to prevent me from becoming immortal but I wasn't sure where Damon was in all of this. Did he want me to become a vampire? Would he even want me for so long? I know he said he did everything he could to protect me so he could keep me but would he want to for all eternity?

"Bella?" His arms tightened around me bringing me back to him. "What are you thinking?"

I bit my lip and felt my face heat up. "I-I just… I mean, w-would you…" I groaned. Why was this so hard for me to ask?

I squirmed in his lap under the intense gaze he fixed on me. His eyes were so deep and longing but I couldn't get myself to meet them. I kept squirming, searching for words.

"Bella," this time my name came out in a growl, a warning growl. My eyes shot to his, finally looking at him. "We're having a serious conversation but if you don't stay still it won't continue to be serious," he warned me with eyes darker than before. My mouth had gone completely dry as his hands found my hips and tightened on them in order to keep me from moving.

My cheek exploded with heat but I couldn't look away from him like I normally would have done.

His head tilted to the side and he raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Or maybe you enjoy torturing me like this?"

Faster than I could comprehend he had me turned so that my legs were on each side of him. Never had I blushed as deeply as he made me straddle him.

"Do you Bella?" he asked while smirking. His hands were still on my hips but was now sneaking up just a bit, crawling underneath the shirt so his palms were on my waist. My skin was on fire as his touched mine with no barrier between.

"What?" I mumbled incoherently. I forgot what he asked.

He laughed, the sound no louder than a breath. He leaned forward so his lips were at my ear. "Do you enjoy teasing me?"

I shook my head weakly. "N-no. I'm not doing anything," I insisted breathily.

He hummed deep in his chest and it made me shiver. "Hmm, so it would seem. But maybe that's what makes it all the more alluring. You're the most tempting creature I've ever come across," he murmured this as he placed a deep kiss on my throat. I felt his teeth graze my skin. "And you don't even know it. The things you do…" he laughed through his nose and kissed under my jaw. "You are so desirable and yet so innocent that it makes it even more appealing."

My whole body was trembling. And then one thought came to mind.

Was he gonna drink from me?

The thought made me gasp. Whether it was fear, excitement or something else I had no idea. My heart beat even faster if that was even possible.

"A-are you… I mean… Do y-you…" I whispered, trying to form the question but my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"Bella?" Damon slowly lifted his head to look at me. His face was so close that our noses almost touched. I could feel his breath on my parted lips.

He stared deep into my eyes. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked me, sounding almost surprised. He kissed my lips gently. "Please, don't be, Bella. Don't be scared. I would never ever hurt you."

I shook my head. "N-no, that's not… I wasn't…"

Damon looked at me kindly. "Please, talk to me," he bent forward again and kissed me on the forehead. "You know," he kissed my left cheek. "you can," my right cheek. "tell me," my nose. "anything," then he let his lips press against mine for a second.

"Are you gonna drink from me?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Damon stiffened underneath me and slowly looked me in the eye. "Why do you ask that?" he asked me in a low voice.

His gaze was so intense that I had to look away. I bit my lip and looked down at my fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I shrugged, truly not knowing what had made me think of that.

"Bella?" he murmured. "Bella look at me," he demanded softly.

When I didn't comply I felt his fingers under my chin and he raised until I had no choice but to look at him. His hands moved to cup my face, thumbs stroking the apples of my cheeks. Heat rose underneath his fingertips and I was lost in the depth of his eyes.

"Bella," he started, his voice gentle but at the same time firm. "I would never do anything you don't want me to do. Never will I break my vow and hurt you in any way." Now he was the one to look away. "There was a time where I couldn't have cared less about what happened to the humans I fed on. I didn't really care that I hurt them." Then he snorted. "And as unwilling as I am to admit it, Elena and Stefan are actually the ones who got me to stop."

I had to confess that I got just a little bit jealous of Elena when Damon said that.

"But Bella," he said, looking back at me. "They might have been the ones to make me stop killing and hurting humans but I only complied so that I got them off my back. But you Isabella Swan," his voice became passionate. "You are the one who made me truly understand what Elena and Stefan was trying to tell me," the he laughed humorlessly. "God, do you have any idea how many humans you have saved simply because you chose me? Because of you I just can't take blood from anyone without permission. Because of you, no matter how corny it sounds, I'm saved."

I hadn't even noticed that tears had filled my eyes as a small laugh escaped me at his last words.

He leaned his forehead against mine while staring intensely at me. "So don't you ever think that I could do anything hurtful to you. Your blood it your own. It is not mine to take. Don't think I would ever do that to you."

I nodded just a bit. I could feel that I needed to set it right, to make things straight. I needed to tell him that I hadn't been afraid.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"It wasn't… I mean, I wasn't scared…" I muttered lowly. My teeth were imbedded in my lower lip as his head and eyes rose to stare at me.

"What?" he laughed. "So you wanted me to drink your blood or what?" he asked while chuckling, thinking that I was merely joking.

I shrugged weakly. "Maybe…" I whispered, almost worried about his reaction.

He looked at me, his eyes searching mine for anything that could tell him I wasn't being serious. When he finally realized that I wasn't kidding, that I was dead serious, all humor left his face.

It was weird that after having known Damon for so long and spent so much time with him, I didn't think I had ever seen the change so close and like happening in a situation like this.

His eyes slowly moved until they stared at my throat. The fascination in his eyes was almost hypnotizing and it captured my gaze so completely that I couldn't look away.

The skin around his eyes darkened and his pupils dilated until they made his eyes black as coal. His grip tightened on my hips and his entire body tensed under me. I could see the slight dips in his lower lip where his fangs had appeared and almost pierced his own skin.

Then he was gone.

I was sitting alone in the chair like I normally would do; feet on the floor, knees bent in the right angle. Damon, on the other hand was standing with his back to the wall, on the other side of the room. His hands were sunk into his hair, gripping it tightly in his fists.

"Bella," his voice was coarse, husky but most of all strained. "You can't just say things like that. It won't do… you can't… I can't…" he fumbled with the words. "You can't tempt me like that!" he yelled at last, looking at me. His face hadn't changed back.

He looked down, bent over while supporting his hands on his knees. He spent a couple of minutes taking deep breathes. I just sat paralyzed in the chair, my hands limp in my lap and my voice gone.

He sighed deeply. "God…" he cursed. He raised his head and looked at me, his eyes finally back to normal. "God, at least warn a fucker."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Damon finally straightened up and leaned his head back against the wall. His eyes closed as he continued to take in measured breaths.

"I'm sorry if I sacred you."

I shook my head. "You didn't," my voice came out weakly, on the brink of breaking. I cleared my throat and tried again. "You didn't. I was just… surprised," even I heard how lame that word sounded.

He snorted. "Yeah, it sure was one hell of a surprise." He sighed. "Look, maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore…"

"Why not?" I interrupted. I looked at him, trying to read his face.

"Bella…"

"You have done it before." I interrupted. His face looked pained as he stared back at me.

"I know but…"

"Do you not like how I taste? It that why you don't want to drink from me again?" I asked. My questions were border lining hysteria but I couldn't stop myself.

"Of course I do! Of course I fucking love how you taste! Of course I want to drink from you again!" he shouted frustrated. He put his face in his hands. "More than anything…" he almost whispered it as if talking to himself but I heard it.

My hands balled up into fists as I made my decision. I stood from the chair and took one step in his direction. My hand lifted up to brush my hair from one shoulder and gather it on the other. I took a deep breath and gazed at him until he brought his stare back to me and our eyes met.

"Then do it."

A/N: Should he, should he not…?

Sorry, for the wait. My life has been pretty hectic and I haven't really had any real time to concentrate on the fanfic. I know it's pretty short but it was either that or make you guys wait another two weeks :S

Chapters as of right now are mostly fluff and sweetness and the plot has been paused just a bit. With all that's going on in the real world this is a place for me to escape and make things all good and lovely.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and let me know what you thought of the last chapter! You guys are the best! :D

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :D


End file.
